Locura de Amor
by MenitaLuna97
Summary: Imaginemos algo diferente ¿Qué pasaría si todo hubiese sido diferente? En vez de amor, habrá una ligera enemistad
1. Chapter 1

Aclaración... no será como el típico "amor a primera vista" de ellos dos, casi parecerán entre James/Lily o Ron/Hermione (en pocas palabras, no se pueden ver ni en pintura)... al principio

.**********************

Ser parte de la Orden del Fénix es un total honor, pero también te puede traer problemas, por ejemplo, trabajar doble turno en el departamento de aurores... ¡demonios!, necesito un descanso. Conozco a todos y cada uno de los miembros de la Orden del Fénix... principalmente a uno de ellos que es mi tío Sirius Black, él vive en Grimmauld Place que es el cuartel general de la Orden del Fénix y es miembro de la Orden junto a su amigo Remus Lupin... Snape hace algún tiempo fue tan "amable" al decirme lo que era Remus... Un hombre lobo, cosa que me tenía sin cuidado, se veía que era muy buena persona... Contaré la historia de como nos comenzamos a enamorar... muchos creen "fue amor a primera vista". Pues la verdad, no, lo conocí desde que era niña, solo que no recordaba nada de él... la verdad él y yo no nos llevábamos nada bien... pues la historia comenzó así...

Era mi primer día en Grimmauld Place, donde se realizaría la primera junta de la Orden del Fénix, iniciada por Dumbledore... él mismo se encargó de presentarme ante todos los miembros de la Orden del Fénix y cada uno de ellos se presentó ante mi, solo conocía a Sirius, también estaba un amigo de él, que vagamente recuerdo haberlo visto en algún lado, pero no recuerdo exactamente en donde, pero algo no creo olvidar, sus ojos, pero lo vi mejor y tenía una sonrisa un poco arrogante, casi similar a la de Sirius, por lo tanto supuse que los dos serían exactamente igual, solo que la diferencia, era que él estaba lleno de cicatrices, mientras que mi tío Sirius lleno de cabello en toda la cabeza, no se porque pero su amigo no me agradó mucho que digamos, yo sabía perfectamente lo que él era, pero no importaba eso, solo que no creí que fuera una persona a la que le gusta sentirse grande a pesar de su condición

-Sirius ¿podría pedir que tú sobrina y los Weasley se muden aquí?- preguntó Dumbledore

-Por supuesto señor- dijo Sirius, creo que lo animaba un poco de compañía

-Señorita Tonks ¿podría quedarse aquí a vivir por algún tiempo?- me preguntó Dumbledore

-Claro que si profesor- dije feliz- supongo que mañana mismo podré mudarme

-¿Arthur, Molly?- preguntó a la pareja de pelirrojos que se encontraban reunidos ahí

-Cuente con ello Dumbledore- dijo Arthur Weasley

-Bueno, entonces damos por concluida la primer reunión- dijo Dumbledore y desapareció

-Bueno sobrina- dijo Sirius, cuando todos los miembros ya se habían ido- tantos años sin verte

-Pues Voldy me hizo entrar en la Orden- dije, no me ha dado miedo pronunciar el nombre de Voldemort- ya sabes, pelear contra él

-Si, también por eso mi amigo Remus que no está presente en este momento y yo decidimos entrar como la primera vez- dijo Sirius

-Como que no es muy amigable- dije recordando lo que había pensado hace un rato

-Bueno, puede ser porque no lo conoces del todo- me dijo sonriendo extrañamente- tal vez por eso piensas así

-Tal vez- le dije pero no muy convencida

Con el paso de los días me di cuenta de que el amigo de Sirius era de lo más insoportable de lo que podía imaginar, recuerdo lo que me dijo el otro día después de bajar a cenar

FlashBack

Estaba en una habitación de Grimmauld Place, Molly dijo que tenía que bajar a cenar, solo estaban la ola de pelirrojos y Sirius con su amigo, me senté a lado de Fred... o creo era George... ¡Merlín que importa quien era! y justamente quedé en frente de el amigo de Sirius, conversaba tranquilamente con mi tío, como es costumbre mi torpeza salió al flote y tropecé justo antes de tomar asiento, provocando la risa de los gemelos y de todos los presentes, (excepto de Molly) que se acercó a mi ayudándome a ponerme de pie, Sirius trató de reprimir la risa pero su "querido" amigo continuó con la burla al igual que un gemelo que no se quien de los dos era

La comida estuvo de lo más tranquila del mundo ya sin mencionar algo sobre mi caída, cené rápidamente y me fui a mi habitación sin olvidar por completo mi pequeño incidente en la mesa. Pasaron un par de horas y no podía dormir, creo que mi estómago me pedía más comida, bajé a la cocina, no se escuchaba un ruido, me confié demasiado y cuando entré vi que había alguien sentado con el Profeta en la mano, levantó la vista del periodico y distinguí unos ojos color miel que me miraban, pero segundos después volvió la vista al periodico

-No te tropieces de nuevo- me dijo simplemente, creo que con un rastro de burla en su voz

-Muy gracioso- le dije y sin mirarlo me dirigí hacia la alacena para alcanzar una taza para prepararme chocolate caliente, pero claro mi torpeza tenía que salir a la luz nuevamente y tropecé pero unas manos en mis brazos me detuvieron pero la taza cayó al suelo haciendose pedazos

-Te lo dije- dijo Lupin con una sonrisa en la cara- tenías que destruír una pobre e inocente taza- está vez me lo dijo al oído- Ten más cuidado Nymphadora

-No me llames Nymphadora- dije cambiando mi cabello a rojo- como puedes ser tan... engreído

-Y tú como puedes ser tan descuidada- me dijo quitando la sonrisa

-Eres un idiota- dije casi gritando

-Y tú muy torpe Nymphadora- dijo alejándose de la cocina- solo intenta no quemar la cocina- estaba tan molesta que le lancé una taza, pero fue más rápido que con un hechizo no verbal, evitó que lo golpeará- ni destruirla- y se perdió entre las sombras

Fin Flashback

Ahora tengo que convivir con él casi todos los días, lo único que me salva es mi trabajo en el ministerio, pero es tan estresante poner pistas falsas sobre el paradero de mi tío, nuestro jefe nos pide resultado rápidos... pero debe comprender que encontrar a Black no es tan fácil, él se oculta en muchas partes, siempre es mi versión del trabajo; en realidad de lo que me ocupo es en inventar lugares que ni Merlín pondría un dedo para visitar y dar más tiempo para comprender que Sirius es inocente.

Llegar a Grimmauld Place porque hay reunión de la Orden, Dumbledore está ahí. Se me ocurre tocar el maldito timbre y escucho los horribles gritos de la "hermosa" madre de Sirius dándome la bienvenida tan "calurosa". ¡Genial!, ahora Lupin abre la puerta

-¿Sabes que no debes tocar la puerta?- me dice- ahora la madre de Sirius nos aturdirá a todos

-Yo también estoy muy bien gracias- le dije sarcásticamente- no me repitas lo que ya se- entré pero (maldita torpeza mía) tropiezo con el estúpido paragüero que hay ahí y me caigo al suelo, provocando que la madre de Sirius vuelva a gritar:

-SANGRES SUCIAS... LARGO DE MI CASA- gritó la odiosa mujer, creo que suficiente tenía con Lupin a que me gritara ahora la madre de Sirius

-¿Qué pasó sobrina?- aparece Sirius y me ayuda a levantarme- por cierto gracias por ayudar a mi sobrina a levantarse Lunático

-Estaba cerrando el retrato de tu "Dulce" madre- respondió- primero que camine tu sobrina, no vaya a volverse a caer- rodé los ojos, pero caminé y no tropecé nuevamente. Todos los miembros de la Orden estaban ya reunidos, me senté al lado de Sirius y nuevamente quedé en frente de su amigo

-Ahora que todos están reunidos, solo hay una cosa- dijo Dumbledore- se montarán guardias en varios puntos donde hay supuestos rastros mortifagos, las guardias o mejor dicho, misiones, serán por parejas y algunos de ustedes deberán irse por algún tiempo a un lugar para espiar y rastrear posible rastro de mortifagos... Alastor, por favor

-Las guardias como dijo Dumbledore se darán por parejas... independientemente de la persona con quien les toque la guardia, deberá ser respetada por ambos miembros y no me importa si no están de acuerdo, a Voldemort jamás le importa si matará en grupos o individual- dijo OjoLoco, lanzando miradas a cada uno de los miembros mientras su ojo mágico se movía y eso me ponía más nerviosa... a veces me pregunto si OjoLoco puede ver todo, y cuando digo todo, es todo- Sirius, tú ni siquiera lo pienses, que no harás ningún tipo de guardia hasta que seas declarado inocente- Sirius se quedó con la palabra en la boca- muy bien, las guardias las planeamos Albus y yo...

Kingsley/ Elphias

Dedalus/Hestia

OjoLoco/Arthur

Emmeline/Sturgis

Tonks/Lupin

¿QUE COSA?- pensé, tengo que hacer guardia con Lupin, eso es el karma... lo peor, casi me desmayo cuando me entero que debo irme con él apróximadamente cuarenta días... ¡Merlín! ¿Qué hice para merecer algo así?


	2. Chapter 2

¡Perfecto!, ahora deberé de soportarlo durante cuarenta días, que lo que da a un mes diez u once días aproximadamente, lo miro y él simplemente rehuye mi mirada... mi primer pensamiento es "me tiene miedo", pero me voltea a ver y lanza una de sus sonrisas, juré que Hestia Jones soltó un suspiro, mi cabello se pone rojo, solo de pensar que pasará durante cuarenta días, pero claro, solo no lo veré un par de noches debido a la luna llena que será dentro de tres semanas

-¿Pasa algo Nymphadora?- pregunta Alastor- no hagas tantos cambios de cabello aquí

-Lo siento OjoLoco- digo y mantengo mi cabello en negro

-Eso sería todo- dijo Dumbledore- que pasen buena noche

-Hasta luego profesor- dijimos algunos, Snape y McGonagall salieron con él... ahí va Snape blandiendo su pelo grasiento

-Miren ahí va Quejicus blandiendo su pelo grasiento- dijo Sirius, no pude evitar reír ya que él dijo lo mismo que yo pensé- tranquila sobrina

-Lo siento tío, mejor me iré a dormir- dije- hasta mañana- dije a nadie en especifico, subí por las escaleras. Igual que la vez anterior, no podía dormir, pensando en la guardia, (mejor dicho, misión) la verdad no me hace mucha gracia, mucho menos ir con él, pero no pudimos replicar porque dijo OjoLoco que eso era quisiéramos hacerlo o no, tenía que soportar lo que se vendrá en los próximos días.

Lo que no recuerdo es en donde será y cuando nos iremos a donde sea que vayamos... ya habrá tiempo para preguntar, aunque preferiría preguntárselo a mi tío que a él... creo que comeré alguna otra cosa más, me pongo de pie y salgo de la habitación

En otro lado de Grimmauld Place...

Las misiones estaban asignadas, no podía hacer algo para impedirlo y para mi suerte me toca la misión con la mas tropezada que he conocido en mi vida ¿por qué con ella?, pero creo que es mejor con ella que con Hestia Jones que a veces no me deja en paz ni diez segundos

La misión sería en ¡Ah Perfecto! (sarcasmo) Cornualles, eso me enternece demasiado, pero preferiría pasar en Cornualles que con el resto de los licántropos, solo que mi acompañante no me convence para nada, aún faltan aproximadamente dos meses para que Harry vuelva a Hogwarts y por lo tanto debemos cumplir las misiones que nos encomiendan... escucho ruido cerca de aquí, mejor saldré a ver que sucede, tomo mi varita y salgo de la habitación...

Tonks...

Caminaba por los pequeños pasillos de la casa, muero de hambre, a veces parezco a mi tío Sirius que come cada segundo, será una sorpresa si no lo encontrara en la cocina terminado de comer lo que preparó Molly, llego a la cocina y... si efectivamente, Sirius termina con lo que Molly le preparó, pero esta vez lo acompaña su amigo... ¡Que ambiente!

-Hoga sobgina- dijo Sirius con la boca llena- ¿Quiegues comeg algo?... egta deliguioso

-Sirius no comas así- dice Lupin- te vas a atragantar y no te ayudaré

-Está bien, ya tragué- dijo Sirius- ¿Feliz papá?... cambiando el tema ¿cuándo y dónde será la misión?

-Ten- Lupin le da un trozo de pergamino, Sirius parece muy concentrado y después suelta una carcajada-¿quieres dejar de reír?

-Esto no me lo puedo creer- dijo Sirius entre risas- mira sobrina donde les toca la misión- me extiende el trozo de pergamino y comienzo a leer

-¿Qué? ¿Cornualles?- pregunto- Dumbledore debe de estar loco y es en un par de días

-Por supuesto que si- dijo Lupin- no sueñes que yo le pedí que me acompañaras

-¡JA! Ya quisieras tú- dije- serías la última persona con la que viajaría hasta allá

-Vaya vaya- dijo de pronto Sirius- veo que aquí hay un ligero problemita... Dime Tonks, ¿es por su condición?

-¿Que? Claro que no- dije. La verdad ese no era un problema para mi- pero es tan...

-Dilo Nymphadora- dijo Lupin- recuerdas lo que me dijiste la otra noche aquí mismo

-¿Así que aquí estuvieron una nochecita?- dijo Sirius en tono burlón- interesante... platiquen más

-Un engreído- solté de pronto- eso fue lo que dije... ¿Contento?

-Ah es verdad... solo no olvides la taza que casi cae sobre mi cabeza- dijo con una sonrisa burlona

-Hasta una taza sufrió una de sus peleas- dijo Sirius- eso me da total ternura... amo las peleas maritales

-Cállate Black- dijimos los dos al mismo tiempo

-Ah, hasta coordinados están para hablar... me gusta- dijo Sirius- ya veremos que consecuencias trae todo esto... solo espero que no sea un sobrino- eso lo dijo en un susurro pero lo escuchamos perfectamente

-Cállate Sirius- volvimos a decir lo mismo, al mismo tiempo

-Ya me callo, pero se que tendré razón- dijo poniendo las manos en señal de rendición

Dos días después, estaba lista para mi primer y horrenda misión que es ir a Cornualles con una de las personas que menos tolero en mi mundo

-Sobrina ¿ya lista?- dijo Sirius- Ah Cornualles, una bonita playa, el sol, el pueblo, los atardeceres... simplemente hermoso lugar para vacacionar... digo, para buscar mortifagos... Ah Remus- dijo con voz cantarina- ¿todo preparado?

-Si, ya todo listo y no se te ocurra hacer una tontería por favor Sirius

-Si ya entendí, mi sobrina me lo ha repetido hasta el cansancio

-Ni le escribas a Harry sobre la Orden- dijo Lupin- son órdenes de Dumbledore

-Ya entendí... ¿algo más?- dijo Sirius en tono de fastidio

-Si tío, entre lo estúpido que no puedes hacer es salir de aquí, liberar a tu chiflado elfo, no invitar mujeres porque en cuanto te vean te denunciarán inmediatamente, tampoco escribas a Harry más de la cuenta y sobre todo...

-No acabe con la comida de Molly- dijo Sirius

-No, iba a decir que no ignores las órdenes de Dumbledore

Ya me lo dijiste muchas veces, muchas gracias- me dijo Sirius- ¿algún otro consejo? ¿Tú Remus?

-No, creo que no- dijo encogiéndose de hombros

-Perfecto ahora es mi turno- dijo Sirius- en primera esto es serio... Tonks, ten cuidado. Tú Remus igual con tus transformaciones, ya Quejicus te dio la poción para soportar la luna, tranquilo... solo será una en ese lugar... en segundo lugar cuídense mucho, si es verdad que hay mortifagos deberán cuidarse el uno al otro, aunque no se soporten, no creo que se odien tanto para desearse la muerte

-Eso no se le desea a nadie Pulgoso- dijo Lupin- aunque hay algunos que simplemente no merecen existir- cerró los puños de sus manos

-Te entiendo- dijo Sirius- creo que sería todo, Remus... aunque no toleres a Tonks, cuidala por favor, ¿que haría yo sin mi sobrina favorita? Y tú sobrina, digo lo mismo

-Está bien Sirius, todos estaremos bien- le dije

-Perfecto, confió en ambos- apareció una sonrisa- solo espero que cuando regresen no me tengan la noticia de que tendré un sobrino con el cabello de muchos colores con unos "bonitos ojitos miel" como dice Hestia a cada rato con los ojos de Lunático

-Sigue soñando que ese día nunca llegará- le dije, solo de pensarlo sentía mi estómago revolverse

-¿Qué? ¿Por que no? ¿No han escuchado la frase: "Del odio al amor solo hay un paso"?, No me digas que no recuerdas cuando se lo dijimos a Evans... mejor dicho, tú se lo dijiste amigo

-¿Y qué con eso?- preguntó Lupin confundido

-Pues que puede repetirse lo mismo que con Cornamenta y Evans- dijo Sirius

-¿Yo con quien?- preguntó Lupin

-Pues con mi sobrina, amigo- dijo Sirius- ¿con quien más?

-Jamás- dijimos al mismo tiempo y mi cabello cambió a rojo. ¿porque tenemos que pensar casi igual?

-Como digan... pero cuando ese día llegue, me burlaré de ustedes dos, si ya lo estoy visualizando... Excelente

-Sigue soñando porque ese día no llegará jamás- dijo Lupin- pase lo que pase- ¡Auch! No se porque pero eso me dolió un poco, a pesar de que no lo tolero

-Como digas amigo- dijo Sirius- creo que ya es hora, no creen

-Si, creo que si- dije y abracé a mi tío- Cuídate mucho tío, no salgas de aquí, se que es difícil para ti pero debes hacerlo

-Tranquila Tonks, estaré bien- me dijo- cuarenta días pasarán rápido

-Lo se y eso espero- dije

-Remus también lo mismo... calma por favor no quiero que se maten ustedes dos- dijo y abrazó a su amigo

-Cumple con tu promesa Sirius- dijo Lupin- volveremos pronto

-Pues ustedes no podrán llegar si su traslador les gana- señaló una botella- buen viaje- tocamos la botella a tiempo, una luz apareció, nos rodeó, Grimmauld Place desaparecía poco a poco; nos hizo dar vueltas y aparecimos en un hermoso campo, afortunadamente no tropecé; miré con más detalle el lugar, podía ver el atardecer y el viento que golpeaba lentamente mi cara y movía mi cabello

-Ah por fin llegaron- apareció un hombre como de sesenta años y barba gris- Dumbledore dijo que llegarían en cualquier momento señor Lupin, les diré donde dormirán los próximos días... y supongo que ella es su esposa... me señaló

¿Que dijo que yo soy su que? ¿Su esposa?... ¡Ni en sueños!

Continuará...


	3. Chapter 3

¿Yo esposa de él? ¡Ja! Eso jamás ocurrirá, que ni lo sueñe... debe ser una broma o algo similar

-Bueno, tengo entendido de que Dumbledore dijo que eran pareja de visitantes ¿o mintió?- dijo el hombre algo serio

-Claro que...- iba yo a decir si, pero...

-Por supuesto que si estamos... casados- dijo Lupin fingiendo una sonrisa- ¿verdad amor?- y me tomó de la mano apretándome con fuerza (más de la necesaria)

-Si, es verdad, estamos casados- dije yo, poniendo la misma sonrisa y apretando la mano aún más como si quisiera romperle la mano

-Pues que amor tan extraño al no llevar anillos- dijo el sujeto

-La verdad... en estos tiempos no es muy recomendable llevar los anillos, ¿que tal si se dan cuenta? y... ya sabe, no es muy seguro ahora llevar la muestra de un feliz matrimonio- dijo Lupin, tal vez no fue algo tan inteligente de decir

-Si, ya sabe, las épocas que se vienen- dije yo e inconscientemente me llevé la mano a la bolsa de mi túnica y sentí algo pequeño y frío, con mis manos traté de tomarle forma y me di cuenta de que era un anillo, sin que el sujeto se diera cuenta, con una señal le dije a Lupin que revisará la bolsa de su túnica... para mi sorpresa lo hizo lo que le dije y sacó igual un anillo, inmediatamente se lo puso en su dedo y yo hice lo mismo... como el sujeto (que ni su nombre sabemos), se distrajo momentáneamente no se dio cuenta de todo lo que hicimos, pero volteó nuevamente a vernos y por supuesto que vio los anillos

-Ah, pero aquí si los usarán por supuesto- dijo el tipo- pues, los llevaré en donde dormirán y vivirán durante sus vacaciones y su misión, por los gastos ni se preocupen que ya todo está arreglado, por favor siganme- nos soltamos rápidamente de las manos y caminamos con el sujeto- Por cierto me llamo Austin West- ¡Ah! Eso cambia todo el panorama y continuó su camino, nosotros tras él, por supuesto como a casi cinco metros de distancia uno del otro, ninguno de los tres hablábamos.

Llegamos a una casa pequeña cerca de un bosque, estaba hecha de madera y tenía una hermosa vista a todo el bosque, podía ver como se ocultaba el sol tras unas montañas- aquí es, Dumbledore dijo que serán aproximadamente cuarenta días

-Si, así quedó establecido- dijo Lupin- muchas gracias

-Si necesitan algo por favor pueden buscarnos en la playa o enviar un patronus- dijo West y desapareció

-¿Inventar que estamos casados?- dije irónicamente- ¡Que genial idea!

-No vi que tuvieras un mejor plan Nymphadora- dijo Lupin con el mismo tono irónico

-No me llames Nymphadora- dije cambiando mi cabello- pero no te ilusiones, que no pasará nada

-Jamás- dijo- ahora debemos ver donde dormiremos- caminamos sin hablar (como siempre), había unas escaleras que va directo hacia las habitaciones, afortunadamente solo había dos de ellas pero para mi desgracia, las dos habitaciones juntas

-La buena noticia es que hay más habitaciones- dije- la mala es que están juntos

-Si quieres puedes dormir en la sala- me dijo- por mi no hay inconveniente

-Que gracioso eres- dije sarcásticamente- ¿y porque tú no te duermes en la sala?

-Porque yo no lo dije- se acercó a mi- pero si quieres puedes dormir con tu esposo- esto lo dijo en susurro, un arrogante susurro

-Pues cuando realmente me case, lo haré- dije fingiendo no entender la persuasión tan falsa que dijo y lo empujé lo más lejos posible de mi vista- por lo tanto debo convivir contigo, pero en habitaciones diferentes

-Por supuesto- dijo y entró a una habitación que cerró de inmediato

-eres un... aghh- entré a la habitación de a lado y era con una enorme cama, un armario y otros muebles más, a pesar de la compañía que tenía, era un bonito lugar para vivir por una temporada

Mi equipaje tenía un hechizo que era para reducir su tamaño, por lo tanto cabía en una bolsa que llevaba y la bolsa llevaba un hechizo de extensión, saqué la ropa y comencé a acomodarla en el armario que había ahí.

Una vez que terminé, me recosté en la cama y uní mis dos manos, pero sentí algo frío en uno de mis dedos, era el anillo, me lo quité y había unas letras que para mi casi desmayo decían el nombre de "Nymphadora Lupin" y además decía "por siempre... te amo", eso ya no me hizo tanta gracia, él ni se queja porque su nombre seguirá siendo el mismo aquí mientras que yo perdería lo único que me gusta de mi espantoso nombre que es mi apellido, pero tengo por seguro que jamás aparecerá ese nombre de "Nymphadora Lupin" una vez que salgamos de aquí... de eso yo me encargo.

Un extraño impulso me obliga a ponerme el anillo nuevamente y mejor esperar a que pasen los cuarenta días. Solo espero que no terminemos matándonos él uno al otro, de eso ya se encargarán los mortifagos con el tiempo

Dos horas después comienzo a sentir hambre, pero ahora que Sirius no está aquí, no se cuanto tiempo pase sin que nos insultemos que lo más seguro es que sea cada cinco minutos, no quisiera verlo pero el hambre me gana y bajo a la cocina, con suerte él no está ahí, me prepararé un vaso con leche y unas galletas, digamos que no había mucha comida y eso teníamos que comprarlo, pero como era un sitio muggle y uno que otro mago. Como no había mucho que decir y comer, me senté en la mesa con las galletas que eran de chocolate y con leche, estaba a punto de comer mi primer galleta cuando apareció Lupin

-¿Buscas comida?- me pregunta- mejor deberías ir al centro comercial a comprar algo, no creo que unas galletas y leche sean suficientes

-Tienes toda la razón, por vez primera estoy de acuerdo contigo- le dije- nos vemos

-Mejor te acompaño, no creo que el centro comercial pueda mantenerse de pie contigo ahí- me dijo de forma burlona- Dime ¿tienes dinero muggle?

-Mira cuanta risa- dije, me lleva, no tengo dinero muggle, al menos no tanto- pero podré sobrevivir en un sitio muggle sin ti... no creo que me seas tan esencial para que yo sobreviva

-Dirás lo que quieras pero se que me amas- dijo para mi sorpresa

-¿De donde sacas eso?- le dije indignada

-Bueno, podría decirse por el hecho de que llevas el anillo- señaló mi mano

-Pero tú no me diste nada- le dije- esto no me lo diste tú mismo así que no cuenta

-Eso dices ahora- me acorraló entre una esquina de la pared y quedamos a pocos centímetros uno del otro, pero tocaron la puerta y nos separamos rápidamente- iré a abrir la puerta- se dirigió hacia la puerta, yo me quedé en el mismo lugar en el que estaba, ¿que demonios fue eso?. Estaba perdida en mis pensamientos cuando él volvió a aparecer pero con un par de bolsas en las manos

-¿Quien era?- pregunté

-West, trajo un poco de comida- señaló las bolsas- creo que podrá sobrevivir el centro comercial un tiempo más sin que vayas y lo destruyas

-Si, puede que si- le dije. En esas bolsas había casi de todo, carne, pollo, pescado, pan y mucha comida más. Él mismo se ofreció en preparar la comida ya que soy extremadamente torpe para cocinar por mi cuenta. Comimos en silencio, no quiero admitirlo pero sabe hacer de comer, al terminar de comer, con un movimiento de varita desapareció los platos y demás

Subimos las escaleras, pude ver que también él llevaba un anillo en la mano, por supuesto que no me iba a quedar callada

-Veo que tienes el anillo en el dedo- le dije burlonamente- veamos que dice el tuyo

-No, no lo creo- me dijo ocultando su mano- ¿porque mejor no me enseñas el tuyo primero?

-Porque...- no debí decir eso- para... que... bueno

-Si, ya supondría que dirías eso- se acercó a mi y con un poco de fuerza me quitó el anillo del dedo- ah mira que encantador no te ilusiones que la fusión con tu nombre y mi apellido no se ven bien

-Si es verdad, mi nombre es horrendo y tu apellido no me gusta- le dije quitandole el anillo y estúpidamente regresándolo a mi dedo- por lo tanto es horrendo... ahora es mi turno- fácilmente le quité el anillo y vi lo que decía "Por siempre juntos Remus y Nymphadora Lupin"- mira que ternura- le devolví el anillo- mejor iré a descansar

-Claro, solo no sueñes conmigo- me dijo igual que yo, poniéndose el anillo- creo que soy demasiado para que me sueñes

-Espero y sea mutuo, yo tampoco planeo hacerlo- le dije y entré a mi habitación- por cierto, eres demasiado bobo- y cerré la puerta

Me quité el anillo y lo dejé a un lado de la cama, en una mesa, me puse mi pijama y casi al tocar la almohada me quedé dormida

Genial, ahora Lupin y yo debemos fingir que estamos casados... ¡Que pesadilla!...

Continuará...


	4. Chapter 4

Desperté al día siguiente con demasiado cansancio, creo que el traslador tuvo mucho que ver en ello, siempre me pasa lo mismo; decidí darme un baño. Afortunadamente, la habitación tiene un baño propio y por lo tanto no tengo que esperar a que Lupin salga del baño o nos peleemos por el, me bañé rápidamente y bajé a la cocina totalmente vestida, ahí estaba él, con un periódico de El Profeta en las manos, Se encontraba ya vestido y bañado, no se porque esa maldita costumbre suya de levantarse temprano

-Vaya por fin despertaste- me "saludó" amigablemente- creí que dormirías por años ¿Siempre es así?

-Yo también amanecí muy bien gracias- dije sarcásticamente- ¿Siempre te levantas tan temprano?

-Si, yo acostumbro a levantarme temprano- me dijo- yo se madrugar a comparación tuya

-Pues pobre de la mujer que tenga que soportar eso- le digo sin pensar, el suelta una carcajada, creo que fue irónico

-Yo jamás me casaré- me dijo y tomó un sorbo de lo que había en su taza

-¿Porque no?- pregunto inocentemente..

¡Merlín!, ¿desde cuando me he vuelto tan preguntona?

-Por mi condición, creo que no debo arriesgarme- me responde fingiendo quitarle importancia, no se porque pero creo en el fondo eso si le importa y demasiado

-No creo que una mujer no quiera casarse contigo por eso- le digo

-¿Entonces porque?- preguntó

-Porque eres tan arrogante que te matará antes de tener más de un año casada contigo- respondí como si fuera lo más lógico

-¿Y tú porque no me has matado?- me pregunta de pronto

-Fácil, porque no estamos casados y jamás lo estaremos- le digo y aquí comienzan nuestras peleas matutinas típicas de siempre

-Bueno, en eso tienes razón- me dijo- pero mientras deberás tolerarme todos los días- dijo en voz baja

-Bueno, treinta y nueve días pasarán rápido- dije poniendome de pie, él hizo lo mismo- y espero que así pasen... rápido

-Eso fue un golpe bajo hermosa- dijo y se acercó a mi, quedando igual que ayer, solo que a comparación me tomó por la cintura- pero yo también digo lo mismo, mientras estaremos juntos hasta que los días terminen, hasta que la misión nos separe para siempre

-No si se les ocurre terminar esto primero a los mortifagos- miré sus ojos, eran color miel y él miró mis ojos de Black, quiero decir grises, quedamos a tan pocos milímetros- por lo tanto aquí estaré hasta el último día

-Como quieras- me soltó- si quieres comer algo, allá hay comida- salió de la cocina y escuché la puerta de salida, me quedé totalmente frustrada

Quedé en silencio, me pregunto nuevamente ¿que pasó?, ¿por qué estamos actuando así?, quizá solo sea para molestarnos un rato el uno al otro, pero creo que llegamos al límite de todo

Ya ha pasado una semana después de que llegamos a Cornualles, no ha habido actividad mortifaga o algo semejante. Cuando estoy harta en esa casa salgo a conocer el lugar, por una parte, todo es bosque, pero si camino un poco más hacia el sur, a pocos minutos hay una playa, Sirius tenía razón, hay una playa ahí. Es la playa más hermosa que he visto en mi vida, con el agua más clara y un poco verdosa, da una impresión de cuento de fantasía, sientes la brisa del mar en tu cara con una inmensa tranquilidad, la verdad me gustaría vivir aquí algún día, no lo se, quiza con alguien con quien yo quisiera estar toda mi vida y tres bonitos niños... pero a veces eso lo veo como un imposible

Otro día decidí pasear en el bosque, era demasiado aterrador para algunos, pero digamos que no soy muy asustadiza y me adentré en el bosque, escuchaba el ruido de los búhos, digamos que no era muy buena hora para salir a dar un paseo, pero salí tan enojada de la casa de una de mis diarias peleas con Lupin, pero creo que esta vez me excedí un poco...

FlashBack

-Por última vez Nymphadora, no puedes salir como si nada por todo el lugar, ¿que pasa si se acerca un mortifago?

-Lo que yo haga solo será asunto mio- le dije con mi cabello rojo de enojo- a ti no te interesa

-La seguridad de la misión es lo primero y me parece que te estás arriesgando a que logren descubrirnos

-¿Seguridad?- pregunté- ¡Dime!, que maldita seguridad puede haber si vivimos en un mundo rodeado de mortifagos que en cualquier maldito segundo pueden matarnos... en parte debo convivir con un licántropo y que no se cuando diablos vas a atacarme- eso fue suficiente, todo lo dije sin pensarlo, no debí decir semejante estupidez mentalmente me golpee la cabeza repitiéndome una y otra vez la palabra ¡Tonta, Tonta! como si fuera yo un elfo doméstico . Él me miró de una extraña manera, creo que entre furia y... no se que más- Yo... no...

-Olvidalo- me dijo simplemente- has lo que quieras, solo veamos cuales son las consecuencias de tu torpeza- y desapareció de la sala hecho una furia

Fin Flashback

Continuaba pensando en la tontería que dije... ¡Genial!, ahora todo va a empeorar entre los dos, será el doble de insoportable de lo que es normalmente . Caminaba sin darme cuenta de que me adentraba aún más en el bosque... un frío horrible comenzó a correr por todo mi cuerpo, jamás en toda mi vida había sentido semejante frío, sentí que todo se congelaba a mi alrededor, continué mi camino intentando no tomar importancia a ese frío, pero me detuvo, sentí como si me hubiesen enterrado en el suelo debido al frío... de pronto lo vi... era alto con una capa que lo cubría todo, el ser se acercaba a mi, no podía caminar mucho que digamos, ese ser prácticamente volaba, estaba a tan solo un par de metros de mi, comencé a sentir una terrible tristeza, recuerdos de toda mi vida, desde que tengo memoria hasta lo que ocurrió hace un rato en casa... traté de concentrarme

-Expecto patronum- hice un movimiento de varita, apareció una diminuta liebre que desapareció al instante, poco a poco me quedé sin fuerzas para continuar, la respiración del dementor se sentía más cerca, traté de retroceder pero mi maldita torpeza apareció y caí al suelo, mi varita cayó más lejos y solo esperé a que sucediera... esa cosa me pensaba besar

-Expecto patronum- escuché otra voz y vi una enorme figura plateada que parecía un perro... no, es un lobo que se acercó al dementor y lo hizo alejarse. Miré a mi alrededor y ahí estaba él con la varita aún en mano- Nymphadora ¿En que diablos pensabas?- se inclinó frente a mi- Ten- me dio un poco de chocolate- cómelo te ayudará

-Gracias- dije y comí un poco de chocolate- lo siento- y una extraña fuerza mi impulsó a abrazarlo- no quise decir eso... Remus... discúlpame fui una torpe tonta

-Ya olvida eso, creo que a veces tienes razón, debería tener cuidado cuando sea luna llena- me dijo y me ayudó a levantarme- ¿ya te sientes mejor?

-Si, gracias- le dije mientras caminabamos

-Yo te debo una disculpa- dijo para mi sorpresa- por lo que te dije hace rato

-También tuviste razón- dije- siempre mi estúpida torpeza y yo- me sonrió, pero no de modo arrogante, sino podría decirse sincero.

Caminamos por el bosque sin decir palabra, llegamos a la casa, preferí no cenar y subí a mi habitación pensando en todo lo que ocurrió y preguntándome a la vez si esto cambia algo respecto a la forma de convivir entre los dos... eso aún no lo se


	5. Chapter 5

Me pregunté si algo cambiaría después del dementor, debo decir que no fue mucho cambio. Es el día once de convivir con él y estar en Cornualles, ya no he dado paseos ni por el bosque ni por la playa después de aquel incidente, cuando termina una de nuestras diarias peleas, me encierro en mi habitación; tratamos de no sacar los temas de mi torpeza o su pequeño problema.

West nos ha dicho que en el pequeño pueblo cerca de la playa, no ha ocurrido algo de que alarmarse, por recomendaciones de Dumbledore, no podemos salir de la casa y alejarnos por lo menos 30 metros de ella, lo que quiere decir, que tenemos un límite de espacio con respecto a poder salir o al menos eso dijo Lupin.

De la comida se encarga West, amablemente nos ha llevado comida y todo lo necesario para permanecer dentro de la casa. Algo que me mantiene un poco preocupada, dentro de trece días aproximadamente es luna llena, por lo tanto debo permanecer al doble de encerrada por dos motivos: en primera por la transformación de Lupin, (ya que me ha dicho como nueve veces cada cinco minutos que no debo salir cuando llegue ese día); y en segundo lugar porque estaré totalmente sola en la casa.

En este momento estoy en la sala de la casa, a mi me gusta leer casi todo tipo de cosas, pero ahora una de mis lecturas principales ha sido de protección mágica y otro libro que no se porque lo leo que es: Los Hombres Lobo y su transformación, ¡por Merlín!, eso es algo muy doloroso que prefiero no recordar, increíble que pueda sufrir tanto una persona durante la luna llena, afortunadamente existe la poción pero dudo que eso sea suficiente. Escucho que tocan la puerta de la entrada, posiblemente sea West que trae la comida o algún aviso de Dumbledore o cualquier otra cosa

-Yo iré a abrir- dice Lupin y se dirige a la puerta. Pasan los minutos (cinco para ser exacta) y él no aparece, eso comienza a preocuparme (aunque no me lo crean), decido ir a ver que pasa que no aparece. Llego al frente de la puerta y ahí está él, pero hay alguien más y no es West ni Dumbledore, es una chica como de treinta y uno o treinta y dos años y por supuesto más grande que yo, tiene el cabello rubio y ojos azules (típico) ¡Hey!, creo que esa ropa no es muy apropiada para andar por aquí cerca, vestida un poco escotada y con una mini falda y creo que la hora tampoco es muy apropiada, veo que le habla mucho a Lupin, como si lo conociera y él sonríe como embobado, ¿Que pasa aquí?

-Ejem...- carraspeo haciendo notar mi presencia

-Oh, hola- dice la tipa esta- soy Emily West, hija de Austin West, él no pudo venir por un problema de salud, así que me pidió que les trajera esto- señaló una canasta que tenía en las manos y se la entregó a Lupin en las manos... creo que tarda demasiado en pasarle una simple canasta- Yo me retiro... gusto de conocerte Remus...- lo dijo en un tono que no me gustó para nada- adiós- se despidió de mi o eso creo agitando una mano en señal de despedida y se alejó caminando

-¿Quieres comer algo?- me dijo- oye... ¿y porque de pelirroja ahora?- me pregunta

-¿Pelirroja?- le digo, miro mi cabello y... ¡Genial!, cabello totalmente rojo, casi cuando tengo mis peleas matutinas- no lo se, quizá tardaste demasiado tiempo en recibir una canasta

-¿Tu crees?- me pregunta- no creo que haya sido tanto tiempo

-Fuero cinco minutos- Dije, exploté

-Que interesante- me dijo- hasta el tiempo me tomaste, me das tanta ternura, pero creo que mejor no comeré, no tengo hambre... creo que quedé demasiado lleno- se alejó y yo lo interpreté de otra manera

-Idiota- dije, me sentía molesta, ¿porque me puse así cuando lo vi con esa tipa?. Solo espero que no regrese.

Me equivoqué, al siguiente día ella volvió y él salió nuevamente a abrir la puerta, tardaba un poco en volver, yo procuraba no aparecer cuando ella aparecía, parece una costumbre, además ¿a mi que me importa lo que él haga?, solo estamos "Casados" por una misión que terminará en 29 días y después cada quien con sus vidas como si nada

-Vaya, por fin apareces- dije, cuando él apareció- muero de hambre

-Aquí está todo- me dijo y dejó una canasta en la mesa- ya no sufras por tanta comida, creo que te pareces a Sirius... así que es de hambre solamente

-¿De que quiero comer cada minuto?- le dije- claro que no y aunque no lo creas si moría de hambre

-Si, y lo has sido desde que tienes memoria- me dijo- no olvides cuando tenías cinco años

-¿Cuando tenía cinco años?- pregunté- pero si tú no...- abrí los ojos, ¡Claro!- si, por supuesto, teníamos que encontrarnos después de tanto tiempo

-Claro y lo volvimos a hacer, solo que no te habías dado cuenta- me dijo. Lo recuerdo, siempre los dos éramos motivo de discusión, la razón: jamás me quería dar chocolate

-Si claro, tú siempre el niño inocente que no rompe ni un plato frente a mis padres- dije acercándome a él- lástima que esa cara de niño bonito que tenías no funciona ni conmigo ni con tus amigos... ni con la tal Emily

-Detecto algo pero no te diré que es- me dijo- ya veremos si en verdad funciona, por lo tanto iré a dar una vuelta

-Pero si ya sabes perfectamente lo que dijo Dumbledore, ¿no me lo repetiste tú mismo?- dije

-Si, pero la regla solo se te aplicó a ti, no a mi- me dijo

-¿Y por que no dices nada?- exploté

-Porque no me preguntas- me dijo imitando el tono en el que lo dije- es más fue porque tengo una invitación a la playa con la familia West ¿quieres ir? creo que la casa terminaría en llamas contigo sola

-No lo se- dije, no planeaba ir, mucho menos con él, pero recordé a la tal Emily- pero no es tan mala idea

-Bueno, entonces arréglate para salir, solo no tardes años- me dijo y me miró- tal vez tardes un poco- soltó una risa y se fue

Me fui hacia mi habitación, me bañé, pero decidí ir digna para una fiesta y restregárselo a la tal Emily; así que lo más seguro fue que usara un vestido, uno amarillo no tan llamativo pero muy bonito que me había regalado mi madre hace poco "para una ocasión especial", no tan corto, el cabello decidí dejármelo suelto y corto color castaño, como calzado usé unas sandalias. Miré el reloj y no había pasado ni media hora en lo que terminé de arreglarme

Bajé y ahí estaba (como siempre) esperando, llevaba una camisa blanca desabotonada de los dos primeros botones y pantalón negro, resaltaban demasiado sus ojos

-¿Lista?- me dijo- creí que tardarías años

-No, no creas que tardo demasiado en arreglarme- le digo

-Si supieras que bien se siente que mi esposa se arregle para su esposo- me dijo y por alguna razón enrojecí un poco... demasiado diría yo, por suerte no se notó en mi cabello

-Si, lo mismo digo con respecto a mi esposo.- dije, no se porque lo dije y caminamos a la puerta, él puso unos hechizos de protección y desaparecimos, no se si fue mi imaginación o él también enrojeció un poco

Aparecimos justo en la orilla de la playa, como el sol se ocultaba y daba paso a media luna, que miré de una extraña manera, no de la misma forma como la veía antes, me molestaba que pronto se viera de lleno, caminamos hacia un grupo de personas, de reojo vi que llevaba el anillo, no mentiré, yo también lo llevaba

-Remus que gusto que vinieras- apareció Emily y lo abrazó ¡Que efusivo abrazo!

-Si que gusto verte- se soltó lo más rápido que pudo de ella- vamos Tonks

-Si vamos- lo tomé de la mano justo en la cara de la tipa e hice lo más posible para que viera que ambos llevábamos un anillo... no se porque reaccioné así, a menos que...

-Oh, ya están aquí- West interrumpió mis pensamientos- Emily dijo que ya estaban aquí

-Si- respondí simplemente- gracias por la invitación

-Emily hija- señaló West- ellos son el señor y señora Lupin- nos señaló

-Oh, ¿están casados?- preguntó Emily "Claro ¿que creías? ¿que somos hermanos o parientes?

-Si nos casamos hace...- demonios, nunca acordamos fecha

-Un año/ tres meses- yo dije un año y él tres meses ¿Por qué dije tanto tiempo?

-Es un año con tres meses- dijo él

-Me alegra escuchar eso- dijo West, Emily se alejó con una cara que casi me mata de risa- y ¿piensan tener hijos?

De acuerdo eso no me lo esperé, creo que esto ya es un interrogatorio total, mejor dicho casi un confesionario

-Bueno... con estos tiempos, no creo que planear un... hijo sea muy buena idea- recordé las palabras de Sirius

-Si, es verdad, pero disfruten de la fiesta- dijo West

-No creas que tendremos un hijo tú y yo- me dijo Lupin cuando West se retiró para recibir a otras personas, solo rodé los ojos

-No, no lo sueñes, no quisiera tener un hijo que herede la arrogancia de su padre- dije- ahora debemos ir con los demás que no tengo ni la menor idea de quienes sean- nos dimos cuenta de que la mayoría eran solo parejas, me di cuenta que no había ni un solo niño

-Por si no lo saben es una reunión de parejas casadas- nos dijo un hombre que estaba a un lado de nosotros- es para reforzar el amor que uno tiene hacia su pareja, por ejemplo, mi esposa y yo tenemos quince años de casados y tenemos tres hermosos hijos- "espero y no vayan por el cuarto aquí mismo" pensé- como ustedes llevan tan poco tiempo y sin hijos, es tiempo de que disfruten su matrimonio juntos... ven esa pareja de allá- nos señaló a unos jóvenes de aproximadamente veinte o veintiún años que se besaban a unos metros de la playa sobre algo que parecía un circulo- ellos se fugaron para estar juntos, ya que la familia de ambos, pues no los aceptaban, ya saben esa típica pureza de la sangre- me recordó a mis padres. Ellos hicieron exactamente lo mismo, el mismo año en que salieron de Hogwarts, se casaron y dos años después me tuvieron a mi- ahora es su turno

-¿Nuestro turno?- pregunté- ¿de que turno?

-Pues el turno de... besarse es obvio- dijo el sujeto que hablaba con nosotros como si fuera lo más natural y lógico

Miré a Lupin rápidamente, eso si no quería que ocurriera... ¿Besarnos?, no, no lo haré...

Continuará...


	6. Chapter 6

No, no lo creo, prefiero besar a un dementor que a él, ¡Ni loca!. Lo miré, él estaba exactamente igual que yo, sin poder creer lo que escuchó

-Esperen ¿esto es en verdad necesario?- preguntó Lupin para romper la tensión

-Por supuesto que si amigo- dijo West- ¿acaso Emily no les dijo para que era la reunión?

-Olvidó mencionarlo- dije buscando la mirada de la tipa ¿Pues que esperaba la niña? ¿Qué está soltero y puede besuquearse con él? ¡Ja! no mientras yo esté aquí... un momento ¿Qué fue lo que pensé?

-Pues que hija tan distraída tengo... pero adelante, nadie se burlará ni nada por el estilo- escuchamos a varias personas que decían como locos "Beso" "Beso"- ánimo, o no me digan que todo es mentira... porque eso puede traerles varios problemas- ese tono ya no me gustó

-De acuerdo- dijo Lupin, ¡No puedo creerlo!, me miró a los ojos- hagamos esto rápido y olvida lo que sucederá.

En la primera persona en que pensé fue en mi tío, si el hubiese estado presente, se que se habría muerto de la risa, en primer lugar porque Lupin y yo fingimos que estamos casados y en segunda por lo que está a punto de suceder

-Será fácil, traumante pero sencillo- rodó los ojos, se inclinó un poco, yo solo cerré los ojos y esperé el momento. Sentí solo un ligero roce, pero ese pequeño roce me hizo sentir un poco extraña, sentí una pequeña sacudida en el estómago, pero traté de quitarle importancia, ese roce de labios no duró ni diez segundos

-Listo- dijo él en cuanto nos separamos- eso fue lo que querían ver ¿cierto?

-Wow... esperen ahí- dijo West- eso no fue nada, ¿a eso le llaman beso?- tomó a la que creo era su esposa y la besó sin pena alguna; yo me quedé casi con la boca abierta y en cuanto a Lupin prefirió desviar la mirada, pasaron como dos o tres minutos y la pobre mujer se quedó sin aire- eso fue un beso... ahora es su turno ¿o no me digan que cuando se casaron no hicieron eso? ¿o prefirieron guardarlo para la luna de miel? ¿O acaso tienen problemas con su matrimonio?.- ambos negamos con la cabeza. No se porqué nos pregunta tanto

-Bien- dije yo intentando disimular mi falta de ganas- si eso pide el público

-¿Segura?- preguntó Lupin

-¿Tengo otra opción?- dije, él negó con la cabeza.

De acuerdo, nuevamente hay que hacerlo, repetimos lo mismo, al principio fue algo forzado básicamente, solo que duró un poco más de tiempo, poco a poco se fue haciendo más largo, sentí unas manos que me acercaban más a él, yo sin pensarlo puse mis brazos alrededor de su cuello a medida que el beso se hacía más intenso, era muy distinto que al simple roce, era más bien como si nos besáramos muy seguido, esa extraña sensación en el estómago regresó pero lo sentí con más intensidad. Solo éramos él y yo, no existía nadie más en esa playa. Me concentré en sus labios, eran suaves con un sabor chocolate que me provocó a no soltarlo, nuestros labios se movían lentamente. Por fin lo que parecieron años, nos separamos debido a la falta de aire, pero sin antes mordió levemente mi labio inferior

-Bueno eso fue mucho mejor- dijo West- ahora que continúe la fiesta- no pusimos demasiada atención a lo que siguió, seguíamos mirándonos, sin decir palabras, continuábamos abrazados, fue lo más extraño en mi, pero creo que ese día nació algo en mi, algo que nada de nada va a poder romper en todo lo que me queda de vida. Nos soltamos lentamente, me miró un segundo más y se alejó hacia donde estaban los demás. Cerré los ojos lentamente, podía sentir aún ese contacto en mis labios, no me fue del todo desagradable, creo que hasta él cambió algo, pero como fue un beso forzado, no cuenta mucho... eso me duele en realidad.

Volví a mirarlo, él hablaba animadamente con West y con su odiosa hija, no pude evitar sentir celos al mirar como se le insinuaba ella a él, me daba la impresión de que él no hacía mucho por evitarlo, parece que a ella no le importa de que él sea un hombre "casado"

-"Pero él no está casado contigo ¿recuerdas?"- una maldita voz interior apareció de la nada

-Ya lo se maldita voz interior- me respondí molesta

-Hola, ¿te gustaría bailar conmigo?- escuché una voz real tras de mi, giré mi cabeza y había un tipo detrás de mi tenía aproximadamente mi edad, cabello negro, ojos azules y algunos centímetros más alto que yo, pero no tan alto como Lupin

Yo iba a negarme, pero para mi sorpresa vi que West se había alejado y la tal Emily se acercaba cada vez a Remus, una descarga subió por mi cabeza, pero yo no me quedaré atrás. Vamos a ver si siente lo mismo que yo cuando me vea con otro.

-Si, ¿porque no?- dije simplemente, la música comenzó a sonar, el sujeto con el que bailaba no lo conocía, cuando llegamos no lo había visto y de pronto aparece y me invita a bailar

-Nunca te había visto por aquí- me dijo

-Pues solo vengo por algún tiempo- dije- pronto volveré a Londres

-Que interesante- dijo en un tono que no me pareció muy bonito, sentí que bajaba la mano con la que "tomaba" mi cintura hacia otro lado

-Tranquilo- dije, forzándolo a que me soltara

-Shh, no pasará nada, yo acabo de llegar y te encontré sola- me dijo acercándose en mi oído- cuando termine la canción podemos... ir a otro lado

-Debes estar loco- dije- yo ni siquiera te conozco

-Es verdad- me dijo en tono tan arrogante que me recordó a Lupin, pero con la excepción que Lupin sabía medirse en cuanto arrogancia- soy Sven Jackson

-Soy Tonks- dije, me miró extraño- está bien Nymphadora- otra vez esa mano suya- Ton... Lupin- creo que el apellido lo dije inconscientemente

-Que nombre- dijo con una expresión de asco en su horrible rostro- pero no importa el nombre, mejor me ocupo de la persona que tiene ese nombre- no me gustó que se me acercara así

-Ejem...- escuché un carraspeo, giré mi cabeza y ahí estaba Lupin mirando la escena, miré su cara, se veía claramente molesto- disculpen la molestia pero... quisiera bailar con MI esposa- remarcó las últimas palabras, no pude evitar sonreír al captar su mirada molesta quiza en el fondo yo si le importo

-¿Esposa?- preguntó Jackson- si... claro- me soltó y me sentí de lo más libre que nunca, Jackson miró a Lupin unos segundos con mirada desafiante y se alejó

-Gracias por liberarme de ese sujeto- le dije en cuanto él tomó una mano mía y con su otra mano mi cintura- creí que jamás me soltaría

-No puedo creer que no puedas zafarte de alguien- me dijo- deberías hacerlo de vez en cuanto

-Mira que gracioso- le dije sarcásticamente- pero gracias por tus consejos- terminó la canción y rápidamente inició otra más lenta, varias parejas comenzaron a bailar, nos mirábamos todavía

-Supiste fingir muy bien- me dijo de pronto

-Tú igual- dije, no me gustó que solo haya fingido

-Creo que podemos hacerlo más convincente- dijo sonriendo con una típica pero un poco extraña arrogancia

-¿Y como se te...- no terminé de hablar por que en ese entonces me volvió a besar, está vez no lo sentí por obligación, parecía que le había nacido dar ese beso, me acercó más a él abrazando mi cintura, la verdad también bajó de pronto su mano un poco como el sujeto de hace unos momentos pero la verdad no me molestó; cada vez subía de tono el beso y otra vez inició esa sacudida en mi estómago, continuamos así hasta que...

Se escuchó un trueno, nos separamos y la lluvia comenzaba a caer fuertemente mojando totalmente mi cabello, miré mi cabello que ya no era negro, había cambiado de color a uno rosa, extraño color, nunca lo había tenido así, pero no había tiempo para fijarse en mi cabello porque los truenos se hacían más fuerte

-Mejor suspendemos la fiesta- dijo West, muchas parejas desaparecieron- ustedes dos- nos señaló- mejor les daremos un lugar para dormir por la noche porque esas parejas fueron demasiado torpes para desaparecer así como si nada, puede haber peligro, supongo que pusieron hechizos de protección a su casa- los dos asentimos

Seguimos a West casi corriendo, porque la lluvia se hacía más fuerte, enormes gotas caían sobre nuestras cabezas, el aire silbaba con fuerza

Entramos a su casa, era grande y estaba a pocos minutos de la playa, tenía varios colores azules y blancos, posiblemente por la zona en la que se ubicaba la casa

-Mejor los conducimos a su habitación y podrán secarse- subimos por unas escaleras, West abrió una puerta y nos mostró una habitación con una enorme cama... para nuestra mala suerte había solo una cama ¿o no tan mala suerte?- allá hay un baño en donde pueden secarse, mejor los dejo para que descansen, hasta mañana

-Hasta mañana- dijimos los dos

-Lo más seguro es que usemos la varita para secarnos- dijo Lupin tranquilamente y entró al baño, yo me quedé en la habitación, comencé a secarme con mi varita, mi cabello continuaba igual: rosa, la verdad no estaba tan mal el color. Se escuchó la puerta del baño y apareció Lupin totalmente seco, pero solo que sin camisa

-¿No me digas que dormirás con todo y vestido?- me preguntó- ¿te ayudo a quitártelo?

-No, claro que no lo harás- dije- yo misma lo haré pero prefiero que no estés presente- dije tratando de no mirarlo

-Como quieras- se acostó en la cama- deberías dormirte ya... se perfectamente que te aterran los truenos

-Si, a cualquiera le aterran ¿y tú como lo sabes?

-¿No lo recuerdas?- me preguntó, cerré mis ojos tratando de recordar...

Flashback

Tenía cinco años, Sirius, sus amigos James y Lupin y la novia de Potter, nos habían visitado, ellos ya tenían dieciocho años, mis peleas con Lupin eran de lo más constante, recuerdo que se comió un chocolate frente a mi y no me quiso dar. Hice un berrinche de lo peor y salí corriendo de la casa

Habían pasado un par de horas y no entré a la casa, me escondí en el invernadero que había en la casa de mis padres, ya casi comenzaba a oscurecer, de pronto comenzaron a escucharse truenos, se escuchaban demasiado fuerte debido al lugar en donde me encontraba, mi cabello reflejaba mi miedo tornándose de un color gris, estaba aterrada, de pronto se abrió la puerta del invernadero, entró alguien, me tapé mis ojos con mis manos

-Oye enana ¿que haces aquí?- escuché una voz y el que apareció fue Lupin- tu madre casi me mata porque cree que por mi culpa desapareciste

-¿Y que haces aquí?- dije sin separar mis manos de mis ojos

-Me enviaron a buscarte- me dijo- ven, vamos para la casa

-No- dije negando con mi cabeza- tengo miedo

-¿Miedo?- dijo- ¿a que?

-A los truenos- le dije

-Por favor- me dijo- no te pasará nada

-No te creo- le dije- déjame

-Como quieras- me dijo y comenzó a salir

-Espera- se detuvo para mi sorpresa- no me dejes sola

-Creí que querías que te dejara, ¿no me lo acabas de decir?- dijo Lupin

-Tengo miedo- repetí

-De acuerdo- se sentó junto a mi, quité mis manos de mis ojos y lo miré- ¿quieres?- me señaló una barra de chocolate, yo asentí y me dio la barra de chocolate- solo tranquila no te lo comas tan rápido- rió un poco pero no de esa forma para irritar. Se vio otro relámpago acompañado después de un trueno fuerte, sin quererlo me abracé de él con fuerza

-No me sueltes- dije y una lágrima comenzó a salir y se deslizó por mi mejilla

-No llores ¿está bien?- me dijo, yo asentí y limpié mi lágrima. Terminé el chocolate, miré a Lupin y me sonrió, yo hice lo mismo y le di (ni se porque lo hice) un beso cerca de sus labios (que coquetería la mía), después poco a poco me quedé dormida aún abrazada a él sin saber que mi cabello cambiaba a un rosa

Fin Flashback

-Si creo que ya recordé- le dije- ¿fue la última vez que nos vimos?

-Si, después comenzó la Orden del Fénix y no volvimos a la casa de tus padres, más tarde James y Lily murieron, Pettigrew los traicionó y Sirius fue encontrado culpable y enviado a Azkaban

-Si, aún recuerdo cuando supe sobre todo eso, solo que no sabíamos quien era el verdadero traidor

-Si, le he dicho a tú tío que olvide ese sentimiento de culpabilidad, creo que todos pensaron que Peter era el más confiable para un encantamiento Fidelio

-¿Y porque no te eligieron a ti o a Dumbledore?- pregunté

-Por la misma razón por la que Sirius fue encerrado a Azkaban- me quedé confundida- la desconfianza, Sirius creyó que por ir a misiones con hombres lobo, yo me uniría a ellos y por lo tanto decidieron desconfiar de mi, creo que Lily fue la única que confiaba en mi

-Yo se que tú jamás los habrías traicionado- le dije sorprendiéndome de mis propias palabras- serás un arrogante de lo peor, pero se que jamás traicionarías a tus amigos

-Gracias Tonks- me dijo sonriendo- te lo agradezco

-Y yo a ti- le dije

-¿Por qué?- preguntó

-Por no dejarme sola en una noche de truenos- sonreí- me iré a cambiar- entré al baño y me puse una bata que había en el baño, ya estaba totalmente seca, salí y dudé en dormir en la misma cama, pero otro trueno me obligó a meterme a ella rápidamente, Lupin me miró y me besó nuevamente

-Descansa Tonks- me dijo en cuanto nos separamos y se dio media vuelta

-Descansa- dije yo, solo por esta vez no me importaron más los truenos que se escuchaban y retumbaban por toda la casa.


	7. Chapter 7

Desperté lentamente, todavía tengo en la cabeza lo ocurrido ayer, abrí mis ojos y la forma en que dormí no fue tan desagradable, al menos no para mi, dormimos totalmente abrazados... ¡Que ironías trae la vida a veces!, hace un par de días no lo toleraba en absoluto y ahora dormimos juntos (solo por hoy). Me di cuenta que me tenía totalmente acorralada en sus brazos, busqué su mirada y (como es costumbre) ya estaba despierto

-Hola- me dijo- creí que no despertarías hasta dentro de tres meses

-No duermo tanto, ni que fuera oso- le dije, él rió un poco fuerte seguido por mi- no es para tanto- la risa disminuyó cada vez más, solo nos mirábamos, solo eso, se acercó lentamente a mi, quedamos a tan pocos milímentros uno del otro, podía ver mi reflejo en sus ojos. Cerré los ojos y...

-Uy, lamento interrumpir- escuché una voz... una fastidiosa voz- pero papá dicen que pueden bajar a desayunar- no apartaba la vista de Remus

-No, creo que mejor nos retiramos a nuestra casa- dijo él- gracias Emily

-No agradezcas- levanté una ceja al escuchar su voz. Cerró la puerta, pero sin antes le guiñó un ojo

-¿Que fue eso?- pregunté

-Lo que tú quieras interpretar- se veía molesto. Me levanté de la cama y me volví a poner el mismo vestido de ayer- será mejor que regresemos a casa lo antes posible

-Estoy de acuerdo- le dije, bajamos a donde estaban los West, su hija tenía una sonrisa que no me gustó para nada

-Ah, señora Lupin, necesitamos hablar con usted, tiene un mensaje de Dumbledore o eso parece- dijo West, fui tras ellos, tropecé, afortunadamente nadie se dio cuenta, pero Emily se quedó con Remus, sentí una sensación de lanzarle como mil crucios. Caminé y me entregaron una carta

Querida Nymphadora

No nos hizo mucha gracia a tu padre y a mi que no nos dijeras que ibas a una misión, mi primo fue el que nos informó, ¿no es nada peligroso?, me refiero a la misión, no a la persona con quien vas, con él no hay problema, pero recuerdo que no podían estar encerrados ni cinco minutos sin pelearse. Solo esperamos que todo esté bien y que pronto regresen a salvo

P.D no quiero que regreses con la noticia de que seremos abuelos... aún no

No olvides algo, del odio al amor solo hay un paso

Te queremos

Andrómeda y Ted Tonks

Gracias mamá- dije sarcásticamente, sin duda algo heredo de su primo favorito, sonreí al leer lo último... Del odio al amor solo hay un paso tal vez tengas razón mamá, pero no estoy tan dispuesta a admitirlo frente a él. Volví hacia donde estaba él con la odiosa Emily, en una esquina él estaba totalmente arrinconado y lo besaba tan tranquilamente, no soporté ni cinco segundos más y desaparecí hacia la casa, quité los hechizos que no se ni como lo hice, entré a mi habitación y me tumbé en mi cama... tengo que admitirlo, me enamoré de Remus

En otra parte de la playa

¿Que demonios se cree esa niña para insinuarse así?, me preguntó aún, intento alejarla de mi, pero parece no importarle que supuestamente estoy casado

-¿Que te pasa?- me dijo- ¿No te gusto?

-Estoy casado- dije, ¿porque lo dije?, no lo se

-Olvida eso por unos minutos. Me tomó por el cuello y me besó, no duró ni diez segundos porque escuché unos pasos y nos separamos

-¿Que te sucede?- estaba molesto- no vuelvas a hacerlo

-Por favor- me dijo- no me digas que prefieres a esa tipa... es una niña todavía

-¿Y que con que sea una niña?- dije odio que se dirijan a MI Dora de esa manera

-¿La amas?- esa pregunta me fue totalmente inesperada- te pregunto ¿la amas?

-Si, la amo- dije, pero no lo dije forzozamente- la amo y por eso me casé con ella

-No me digas que prefieres a una anormal que cambia como loca su cabello y no puede mantenerse ni cinco minutos de pie... ¿no la viste tropezar?

-Precisamente por eso- dije, si, si la vi, por eso me alejé de esta que está aquí a mi lado- amo todo eso de ella... y nadie más puede sustituírla

-Eres un tonto- me dijo- pero te darás cuenta de que esa niña no lo vale y me buscarás a mi

-Será lo último que haga en mi vida- le dije y la dejé, aún limpiandome los labios con la manga de mi ropa. Busqué a Tonks por toda la casa- West ¿has visto a mi esposa?

-Si, la vi hace unos minutos, desapareció de pronto, no tengo idea a donde pudo haber ido, creo que estaba llorando- perfecto, seguramente vio lo que sucedió

-Gracias, mejor iré a buscarla para asegurarme de que todo está bien- aparecí en la entrada de la casa, los hechizos ya habían sido quitados, caminé por la casa casi temiendo lo peor ¿como reaccionaría ella?, ¿porque yo reaccionaba con esa preocupación? Puede que en un principio, cuando comenzó la misión ella hubiese visto lo mismo, la verdad no me importaría... pero ahora si ¿porque? Fácil, porque yo estoy enamorado de Nymphadora Tonks

En la habitación

Escucho ruido abajo, no se si sea Lupin o un mortifago, la verdad no tengo idea y no me importa ni un poco, no puedo olvidar la escena de hace unos momentos ¡Soy una tonta!, él siempre será así, no cambiará ni por un beso o por un tonto sentimiento mío que seguramente a él ni le importa saberlo

-Tonks- escuchó su voz limpié mis lágrimas... ¡Ah no! Estúpido corazón, ni intentes acelerarte porque me encargo que de desaparezcas- ¿porque desapareciste?

-¿Te divertiste?- le pregunté

-No me respondas con otra pregunta- me dijo- ¿sabes que es de mala educación?

-Si no te has dado cuenta, acabas de hacer lo mismo- dije- pero no has respondido mi pregunta

-¿Divertirme?- sonreía con esa sonrisa que odio, pero a la vez he aprendido a amar- ¿en que aspecto?

-Ah, no lo se... tal vez besuquearte con la hija de la familia West- lo miré y borró su sonrisa

-Bueno... eso tiene explicación

-No expliques nada- le dije- creo que lo que vi fue mucho, pero puedes hacer lo que quieras

-Solo dijo que quería saber como beso- volvió a sonreír con la peor arrogancia del mundo- o no me dirás que no te gustaron esos besos

-¿Que? Claro que no- claro que si, pero no lo diré frente a él- ni lo sueñes, eso jamás

-¿Enserio?- se acercó a mi- eso quiero escuchar decírtelo hasta que te lo creas- me sujetó con sus brazos y me besó intensamente. Lo intenté alejar de mi golpeandolo en el pecho, pero poco a poco fui cediendo, yo también era parte de ese beso, lo abracé con fuerza al igual que a mi, sin soltarnos me recosté en la cama y así continuamos; nos separamos poco a poco

-No me digas que a ti no te gustó el beso- le dije

-No lo negaré- me dijo volviéndome a besar

-¿Porque lo haces?- dije separándome de él... necesito saber su respuesta

-Porque todavía no lo entiendes- me dijo desesperado

-¿Entender? ¿entender que?- pregunté totalmente confundida- habla

-Entender que... te amo- me dijo- creo que te he amado desde esa noche cuando te encontré en el invernadero de tu casa, pero soy demasiado idiota para admitirlo

-No juegues con eso- le dije- no me gusta que me lastimes así

-No te estoy engañando- me dijo acercandose nuevamente a mi- jamás te mentiría con algo así... lo que viste...

-No digas nada más- le dije- olvida eso... volvamos a lo nuestro- lo abracé por el cuello

-¿Me perdonas?- me preguntó

-¿De que?- sonreí

-Por ser un tonto arrogante de lo peor- me dijo

-Creo que eso fue lo principal, ¿no crees?- los dos reímos

-Sabes que pronto terminará esto- me dijo

-Si, pero mientras debemos ocuparlo para nosotros... hasta que la misión nos separé.

-Tal vez- dijo- pero yo me encargaré de que ni la misión nos separe- terminó antes de volver a besarme.

Continuará...


	8. Chapter 8

Sigo pensando en las tremendas ironías de la vida, como pueden dos personas detestarse durante tanto tiempo y de pronto... Bum... se enamoran perdidamente el uno del otro y mi caso no fue la excepción, fue algo demasiado extraño debo admitirlo, no tenía idea que eso podía suceder realmente, supongo que por eso es convivir para saber como es una persona y como debes tratarla, pero antes debo hacer una pregunta

-Y entonces ¿porque ese modo tan arrogante conmigo?- le pregunté

Él sonrió- Táctica merodeadora- respondió- creo que funcionó

-Debo admitir que si- le dije sonriendo- ¿y quien fue el maestro?

-James- dijo- no fue tan difícil lograrlo

-¿No me digas que el personalmente te enseñó?- le dije con burla

-No, para eso estaba Sirius- Bromeó- yo solo observé como buen estudiante en aprendizaje

-Si claro, pero no me digas que practicaste con otras en Hogwarts- le dije, admito que sentí un poco de celos

-¿Quieres la respuesta?- me dijo

-Mejor no quiero saber que otras cosas hiciste en tus años de estudiante- le dije

-No te enceles- me dijo- pero mejor no le preguntes nada a Sirius

-Prefiero quedarme con la duda- le dije

-¿O no prefieres que te lo demuestre?- ese tono jamás se lo había escuchado y se escuchaba demasiado...

-Tentador- dije- pero mejor no quiero saberlo... todavía

-No te obligaré- se puso serio- jamás te haría algo que tú no quieres y... ¡Ah!- me miró con burla Que forma tan rápida de quitar esa seriedad

-¿Que cosa?- pregunté

-No recuerdo que en la playa hayas puesto mucha resistencia- me dijo- apuesto a que eso era lo que más esperabas

-Y vuelve tu arrogancia- le dije sonriendo- no lo sueñes, aunque tú tampoco pusiste tantos peros que digamos

-No negaré que si quería hacerlo- me dijo, ambos continuábamos recostados en la cama mientras él tocaba mi cabello

-¿Y porque no vuelves a hacerlo?- le dije y por supuesto que cumplió mi petición sin dudarlo un segundo, ¡demonios! ese sabor a chocolate como lo amo, me sorprende que en menos de veinticuatro horas haya amado ese sabor, yo no quería pero como necesitaba respirar, nos separamos

-Creo que por ahora fue suficiente- me dijo y se puso de pie y se dirigió a la puerta

-¿A donde vas?- le pregunté confundida

-Necesito un baño- me dijo- ¿quieres acompañarme "Señora Lupin"?

-Ni en tus sueños "Señor Lupin"- le respondí entre risas

-Que lástima- me dijo- pero tú te lo pierdes, pero eres una anti- ecológica por no querer ahorrar agua- y salió. Sonreí con las ocurrencias que tenía cada rato, digamos que nuestras peleas no nos llevaron a nada malo, al contrario, hasta pienso que Dumbledore tuvo algo que ver en esto, si es así, la verdad solo debo decirle... Gracias.

Yo también decidí darme un baño (obviamente en mi habitación), no tardé ni diez minutos en salir totalmente arreglada para intentar hacer algo de comer sin hacer explotar la cocina, pero me doy cuenta de que Remus está en la cocina totalmente vestido- creí que dormirías nuevamente

-Que gracioso pero lamento desilusionarte- le dije- una vez que mi sueño es casi interrumpido, ya no vuelvo a dormir tan fácil

-Que pena- me dijo en tono de broma- pero a la vez me alegra que no hayas dormido, no quería comer solo- me dijo señalando un asiento frente a él, me senté inmediatamente y con un movimiento de varita apareció la comida. Comimos en silencio total, pero no un silencio incómodo, no se, pero me sentía bien con su compañía, de vez en cuando lo miraba y él hacía lo mismo, parecía que hacíamos que coincidieran nuestras miradas al momento y nos sonreíamos, sentía que mis ojos brillaban cada vez que lo veía al igual que los suyos, creo que no era la primera vez que lo sentía y esto no tiene que ver con lo reciente

Flashback

Tenía cuatro años, como cada fin de semana mi tío y sus amigos nos visitaron, pero esta vez fueron con una pelirroja de ojos verdes muy bonitos, como siempre, yo miraba a todos a los ojos comenzando por los verdes, siguiendo por unos castaños, después fijando mi vista en unos grises como los míos y concluyendo con unos ojos color miel, debo admitir que eran los que más me gustaba, aunque no tanto la persona que los portaba

-Hola sobrina- dijo Sirius- que gusto verte

-Tío Sirius- dije y lo abracé

-Hola Tonks- dijo el otro amigo de Sirius, James, yo lo saludé con una mano en señal de saludo

-Que tal enana- dijo el otro amigo de Sirius y James, Remus

-No me digas enana- le dije y le saqué la lengua

-Que recibimiento para mi- dijo Remus sarcásticamente y para demostrar inmadurez de su parte sacó su lengua igual

-Que bien se saludan los dos- dijo Sirius- pero espero que dentro de muchos años no usen su lengua para divertirse de otro modo el uno con el otro- James y Sirius soltaron una carcajada, la pelirroja los miró feo y en cuanto a Remus vi que se puso rojo, pero yo en mi inocencia no entendí a que se refería

-¿Que quisiste decir tío?- pregunté en mi plena inocencia- ¿que se supone que él va a hacer con mi...?

-Oye, no nos han presentado- interrumpió la pelirroja- Soy Lily Evans

-Mejor dicho, futura señora Potter- interrumpió Sirius- o no pelirroja

-Claro que no- dijo Lily- aún no

-Uh- soltaron varios silbidos Sirius y Remus provocando el sonrojo de Lily y James

-Yo soy Tonks- dije, ella me miró raro

-Nymphadora- dijo Remus

-No me llames Nymphadora- le dije cambiando mi cabello a rojo- soy Tonks

-Nymphadora Tonks- dijo mi tío- pero prefiere que la llamen solo por su apellido, ella es metamorfomaga

-Eso es genial Tonks- dijo Lily, yo le sonreí

-Es Nymphadora cof... cof- dijo Remus

Lo miré con ganas de cometer un crimen a mis cuatro escasos años, pero él solo me sonrió, pero no con forma de burla, al contrario, como si fuéramos los mejores amigos del mundo, yo sonreí levemente pero por desgracia eso no pasó desapercibido para Sirius

-Mira que ternura- dijo Sirius- oye prima- mi madre se acercaba- creo que dentro de unos años ya tendrás a un futuro yerno- señaló a Remus- porque creo que mi sobrina ya lo aceptó

-Siempre supe que terminarían juntos- dijo mi madre- te esperaremos muchos años Remus- dijo con una sonrisa idéntica a la de Sirius- solo espero que no le gané alguien a Nymphadora- yo la miré sin comprender

-¿Que cosa mami?- pregunté, estúpida inocencia, pero a la vez hermosa inocencia, por lo menos eso evitaba sonrojos, al menos para mi

-Nada hija- dijo mi madre- dentro de unos años lo comprenderás... ¿quien quiere comer?

-YO- gritaron James y Sirius y los muy glotones me tiraron al suelo en su loca carrera por entrar a comer, esa chica Lily negó con la cabeza y los siguió

-¿Te ayudo?- me dijo Remus por increíble que parezca, no se burló y me ofreció su mano

-Gracias- le dije y me ayudó a levantarme, me miró y me sonrió, yo miré sus ojos y tenían un brillo que no le había visto nunca, a pesar de sus cicatrices que tenía en la cara, sonreía como si no le importara que las tuviera, yo también sonreí

-Entren ustedes dos- dijo mi madre- no quiero un yerno tan pronto- escuché unas carcajadas dentro de la casa y mi madre también comenzó a reír. Sin decir nada, entramos a la casa y yo me senté en la mesa mientras veía miradas de burla de mi tío y su amigo James

Fin Flashback

-¿En que piensas Tonks?- me preguntó Remus

-¿Eh?... Oh, en nada- dije- bueno... recuerdos

-Debieron ser bonitos recuerdos- me dijo- si no, tu cabello no sería rosa

-¿Rosa?- miré mi cabello- vaya color

-Seguramente pensabas en mi- dijo arrogantemente divertido- por eso es tu cabello rosa

-Puede que si- le dije- pero... ¡Ah! Mira que bonito brillo

-¿Brillo?- preguntó- ¿Que brillo?

-En esos ojos miel que tienes- dije y yo también se usar un tono sarcástico- seguramente pensabas en mi por eso

-Tal vez- dijo con una sonrisa, la tarde se pasó volando entre pláticas y risas y porque no, uno que otro beso "No intencional" que de vez en cuando compartíamos. La noche llegó rápido y era hora de dormir, subimos por las escaleras y llegamos al frente de mi habitación

-Bueno, descansa- le dije y entré a mi cuarto

-Ah no- me dijo antes de cerrar la puerta y me tomó por la cintura- así no te despides de mi- me besó con pasión, yo no me opuse y respondí de la misma manera, por fin comprendí que quería decir Sirius con divertirse con una lengua- ahora si, descansa- no dijo nada más y se dirigió a su habitación

-Hasta mañana- dije casi sin aire, entré a mi habitación y casi me quedé dormida soñando con el brillo de unos ojos color miel.

...

Continuará...


	9. Chapter 9

Para mi buena fortuna, esa tal Emily ya no apareció por la casa, West era el responsable de llevarnos comida y eso me hacía sentir más tranquila, me sentí exactamente igual como una vez que Remus llevó a una de sus novias a la casa de mis padres, como olvidar cuando le arrojé una bola de lodo por haberme llamado anormal, eso para mi fue un momento inolvidable y excelente.

Flashback

Con cinco años y los días más lluviosos que uno se pueda imaginar, jugaba en el pasto del jardín de la casa, Sirius nos visitó con sus amigos, pero en esa ocasión los acompañaba una rubia con ojos cafés e iba tomada de la mano de uno de los amigos de mi tío, iba tomada de la mano de Remus.

-Hola Tonks- saludaron James y Sirius- ¿que tal todo?

-James, Sirius- dije y corrí a abrazarlos, me sentí extraña de que Remus no dijera algo porque el siempre motivo de mis peleas ni siquiera me hizo caso o me dijo una de sus típicas formas para hacerme enojar

-Oye Lunático- dijo Sirius- ¿no piensas saludar a mi sobrina?

-¿Que?- dijo él- Ah si, hola Tonks- me sentí rara al no escucharlo llamarme enana o Nymphadora. A pesar de pelear cada dos minutos, jamás me llamó rara o anormal

-Que saludo- dijo James, miré a James medio feo cambiando mi cabello a rojo, pero no me importó

-Oye eso es raro- dijo la tipa que acompañaba a Lupin

-¿Que es raro?- preguntó Lupin

-Ella- me señaló-es demasiado rara

-Oye- gritaron los tres (si, Lupin también)- ¿que te pasa?

-No llames así a mi sobrina Williams- dijo Sirius molesto

-Ya tranquilos, no se enojen- dijo la rubia esa- ¿no estás enojado verdad Remus?- dijo haciendo una expresión tonta en la cara, él solo rodó los ojos

Todo transcurrió tranquilamente, yo jugaba (si se le puede llamar así) con James y Sirius pero en realidad solo atinaban a decir tonterías y hablar sobre como besan sus novias y en caso de James, su famosa pelirroja; Remus y la tal Williams habían desaparecido y no teníamos idea de donde podían estar

-Vaya, mi sobrina no quiere jugar mucho que digamos el día de hoy- dijo Sirius- ¿a que crees que se deberá Corny?

-Ah no lo se- dijo James- tal vez quiera otro tipo de juego como pelear con cierta persona que no se encuentra presente en estos segundos... extraño esas peleas, tú y yo Canuto, espectadores en primera fila en sus peleas de chocolate

-A comer- escuché a mi madre, James y Sirius básicamente volaron para comer- ¿Donde están Remus y la chica con la que vino?

-Ah no lo se- dijo Sirius- desaparecieron hace un rato y no los hemos visto ¿porque no le dices a mi sobrina que los busque si es tan amable?

-Hija- me habló- ¿podrías buscar a Remus y su amiga por favor?- yo asentí inocentemente y salí al jardín, pero no estaban, escuché una risa medio estúpida de mujer detrás de un árbol y allí estaban los dos, digamos que no los encontré en algo que fuera muy apto para menores de cinco años, quiero decir, besarse casi sin importarles que una niña de cinco años los miraba, para mi lo mejor era alejarme y que continuaran en lo "suyo", pero mi torpeza salió a relucir y caí haciendo demasiado ruido como para que una pareja se separará para mirar que había ocurrido

-¿Que fue eso?- dijo Remus y me miró

-Oye, eres una torpe- dijo esa Williams- ¿que diablos haces espiándonos?

-Sarah ¡Cállate!- Dijo Remus, creo que nunca lo había visto así de enojado

-¿Por que me voy a callar?- dijo ella- no es mi culpa que ella sea una estúpida y torpe descuidada- eso fue suficiente para que mi cabello cambiara a rojo, como caí cerca de un charco de lodo, sin mover mis manos ni nada, una bola (enorme bola) de lodo cayó sobre el cabello y cara de Williams. Eso fue un gran momento para mi, no solo porque le di su merecido a esa rubia, sino porque fue mi primera explosión de magia independientemente de mi cabello y aspecto- mocosa anormal ¿que me hiciste?, Remus has algo

-¿Que quieres que yo haga?- dijo fingiendo seriedad, pero se perfectamente que moría de la risa- por favor, si combina perfectamente bien con tus ojos

-Eres un idiota- dijo la rubia enlodada- aquí terminamos

-Como quieras- dijo él y la rubia se alejó llorando de la casa- gracias Tonks- me revolvió el cabello y entró a la casa

Fin Flashback

Que geniales recuerdos, me alegra saber que con volverlo a ver, mis recuerdos de la infancia están regresando poco a poco, parecía como si me hubiese quedado bloqueada en mis recuerdos hasta los cinco años, creo que le agradezco mucho a Remus que haya reaparecido en mi vida nuevamente y pueda recordar lo que sucedió mucho antes de que Sirius fuese enviado a Azkaban injustamente, creí que esa odiosa rubia planeara una venganza contra Remus o contra mi, pero la verdad, nadie la volvió a ver

Días después mi preocupación comenzó a crecer, esta noche sería luna llena, Remus se veía demasiado cansado, casi no hablaba y se encerraba en su habitación. Yo por mi parte prefería no molestarlo y que él mismo hablara o algo por el estilo. Pasaron un par de horas y él no salía de su habitación, eso me preocupó más, quería estar segura de que había tomado su poción para soportar la transformación que le esperaba en unas horas. Como no podía continuar con la duda, toqué su puerta y escuché un débil "adelante" y sin pensarlo dos veces entré a su habitación, estaba recostado en la cama, se veía muchos años mayor y demasiado cansado

-¿Pasa algo Tonks?- me preguntó

-Solo quería saber si ya tomaste tu poción- le dije y me senté al lado de él en la cama

-Si, acabo de tomarla- me respondió- espero que sea una transformación tranquila

-Yo también lo espero- le dije, lo tomé de la mano- ¿donde te transformarás?

-En el bosque- me respondió- no quiero arriesgarte

-¿Arriesgarme a que?- pregunté tranquilamente

-A que te suceda algo estando yo transformado- me dijo- no quiero hacerte daño

-No lo harás- le dije- por favor tu no dañas ni a una mosca, así que no pienses en esas cosas- le sonreí, él hizo lo mismo y entonces con una fuerza que sacó de no se donde, me atrajo hacia él y me besó, al principio me paralicé, pero enseguida correspondí sin pensarlo más de dos veces.

Comenzamos lentamente, pero fue subiendo de tono hasta comenzar a acariciarnos la espalda, pero supimos frenarnos a tiempo.

-No, espera- dijo separándose de mi, debo admitir que yo no quería separarme

-¿Que, tan malo lo hago?- pregunté medio ofendida

-No, pero prefiero no caer en tentaciones... digo, distracciones en un día que será luna llena- yo sonreí, pero con algo de pesadez, sufro al saber que estará solo

-Está bien, solo prométeme que te cuidarás en la luna- le dije

-No recordaré que sucederá, pero supongo que algo puedo hacer- me dijo- tú también prométeme que no saldrás en la noche y usarás todos los hechizos protectores que puedas ¿ de acuerdo?

-Tranquilo, te lo prometo- dije, en verdad no quería fallarle de ese modo, salí de su habitación, ya que según él quería dejar todo en orden antes de irse. Llegada la tarde, unos minutos antes de que se ocultara el sol, salió de su habitación, se veía mucho más cansado y caminaba lentamente con una mirada de tristeza que me impulsaba a no soltarlo.

La verdad lo que a él le sucede no se lo deseo a nadie, aunque al principio él y yo no nos llevábamos muy bien que digamos, no me habría gustado que sufra cada mes lo mismo, pero a mi eso no me importa, con todo y su lobo yo lo quiero.

-Debo irme Tonks- me dijo- estaré de vuelta en la mañana, ya sabes todo lo que te dije

-Ya lo se- dije- no lo recuerdes tanto- lo abracé con fuerza, creo que demasiada porque se quejó un poco, quizá porque está débil- cuídate mucho, porque extrañaré con quien pelear... y con quien besarme- me sonrió y lo segundo que extrañaría lo hizo, continuábamos tanto abrazados como besándonos

-Te veo en la mañana- me dijo y caminó hacia el bosque lentamente mientras yo suspiraba con algo de tristeza, pero ese problema no me va a detener

Entré a la casa, pensando en todo lo que ha ocurrido en estas tres semanas entre él y yo. recuerdo como llegamos aquí con ganas de matarnos el uno al otro y ahora besándonos el uno al otro, por eso yo creo en la frase "Del odio al amor solo hay un paso". Hice los hechizos de protección y entré a la casa.

Decidí hacer un poco de lectura, sobre uno de mis temas principales, leí ahora las características de un hombre lobo y los describía como seres salvajes y reaccionan igual antes de la luna... yo lo dudo porque conozco a uno y no es así. Continué mi lectura respecto a las características y una principalmente me hizo enrojecer totalmente, ya veremos mañana si es verdad. Seguí con mi lectura que no me di cuenta de que la luna ya estaba en su máximo punto hasta que un aullido lejano me hizo darme cuenta de ello...

Continuará...


	10. Chapter 10

Toda la noche, no pude dormir por tantas preocupaciones, ¿estaría bien? ¿Se haría mucho daño? Tenía todos esos pensamientos en mi cabeza que no me di cuenta de que estaba por amanecer, vi el reloj y me di cuenta de que eran las ocho de la mañana y Remus no aparecía, eso me preocupó al doble. Caminaba por toda la casa de un lado hacia otro, decidí asomarme fuera de la casa, quitando los hechizos de protección que puse durante la noche, ¿que tal si aparecía y no podía entrar por los hechizos?, por esa misma razón los quité y en cuanto abrí la puerta, él justamente sacaba su varita

-Tonks- me dijo- ¿que haces afuera?

-Estaba por quitar los hechizos- le dije- por si no podías entrar

-Pero si podía- me dijo con una sonrisa- mejor entremos- lo miré de reojo mientras caminábamos hacia dentro, no se veía tan lastimado, al contrario, se veía como si nada y caminaba perfectamente bien- Tonks ¿No dormiste anoche?

-Claro que si dormí- dije, mentí- es solo que...

-Claro que no dormiste- me abrazó suavemente y habló en voz baja- No puedes dormir sin mi

-Tú y tu arrogancia- le dije- tal vez sin ti no pueda dormir- lo besé, si lo admito, no podía dormir, pero independientemente de todo, me preocupaba que le sucediera algo, que se encontrara con alguien en el bosque y le hicieran algo.

\- Espera- me separó de él- iré a limpiarme un poco, fue una noche un poco difícil- asentí y él subió por las escaleras. Jamás terminaré de comprender el porqué le sucede esto, creo que es cierto lo que dicen: que a las mejores personas les suceden cosas malas. Estaba tan perdida en mis pensamientos que no escuché que ya bajaba

-¿Pasa algo malo?- me preguntó preocupado

-No, no te preocupes- respondí mirándolo, se había bañado y cambiado de ropa. Se quw su posición económica no le permite comprarse ropa adecuada... pero eso es lo de menos para mi- todo está bien

\- Perfecto- respondió con una sonrisa- y ahora ¿en qué estábamos?- sonreí antws de besarnos

No me importaría estar con él aunque sea una noche de luna llena con él, pues con la poción no hay problema. Sus manos recorrían mi espalda, esto llegaba a más, él parecía que no estaba tan consciente de lo que hacía, para mi la pregunta era ¿quería yo en verdad hacer esto?. Y si así fuera yo no haré nada para detenerlo.

Sin soltarnos subimos las escaleras, obviamente no íbamos a hacer nada en la sala por precaución, lo malo es que no me ocupé en poner hechizos de protección en la casa, solo esperaba que West no apareciera, pero si su fastidiosa hija apareciera y nos viera por mi no habría problemas y desearía tener una cámara para poder retratar su cara cuando nos vea lo que estamos a punto de hacer. Entramos directo a su habitación, dado que era la más ordenada de las dos (ya después nos ocuparemos de desordenarla también).

Comenzó a quitarme la falda y desabotonó la blusa que no me quité en toda la noche por estar despierta en mis propios pensamientos, al final solo quedé en ropa interior, después yo me encargué de quitarle la camisa , tenía algunas cicatrices en el pecho, algunas recientes que posiblemente anoche aparecieron en su cuerpo, le quité el pantalón y nos recostamos en la cama en donde nos quitamos el resto de la ropa que aún llevábamos puesta (que no era mucha) y me recostó en la cama lenta y cuidadosamente para continuar la sesión de besos y caricias que poco a poco subieron de volumen y podía sentir que su respiración bajaba hasta mi cuello y descendían hasta llegar a la altura de ombligo donde comenzó a depositar suaves besos provocando mil suspiros de mi parte, pero ni a él ni a mi nos bastaban unos simples besos, queríamos más, queríamos sentir que era estar unidos en uno solo mediante un acto que yo lo considero de amor, no lo se por parte de él, ya veremos cuando esté consciente de lo que hará.

-Tonks- escuché su voz pausadamente- Nymphadora- hice una mueca con el simple hecho de pronunciar mi nombre, siento que le quita romanticismo, pero no hubo tiempo de replicar sobre la mención de mi horrendo nombre porque´en ese momento quedamos unidos en uno solo, solo cerré mis ojos lentamente sintiendo la experiencia de la primera vez, nos movíamos lentamente acompañados de nuestros besos, caricias, respiros y suspiros por parte de ambos, me mantenía fuertemente abrazada y yo a él ahora comprobé esa característica y debo decir que es verdadera, uno que otro "Te amo" se nos escapó, me besaba con una mezcla perfecta de ternura y pasión que era totalmente imposible rechazar del todo.

Después, al terminar, él se quedó profundamente dormido, no sin antes regalarme una sonrisa que hizo que me enamorara más de él

-Te amo Remus- le dije en su oído, jamás se lo había de dicho, yo solo lo miraba pero no me quedé dormida, solo me quedé recostada a su lado, comencé a acariciar su cabello con unas ligeras canas que se asomaban porque eso en realidad me tenía sin cuidado, eso no le quitaba atractivo para nada, al contrario, eso me provocaba desearlo mucho más. No me arrepiento de lo que acaba de suceder, miré el reloj y eran las diez de la mañana y él comenzó a moverse en las sábanas, puso una mano cerca de mi vientre, me hizo sonreír, lentamente abrió los ojos

-Tonks- dijo en voz apagada por el sueño y cansancio- Tonks- dijo con más fuerza- ¿que haces aquí? ¿que pasó?

-Bueno, creo que es lógico ¿no crees?- le dije con una sonrisa- lo que acaba de suceder es que tú y yo...

-Se lo que pasó- me dijo- Lo siento... no... debí hacerte esto

-¿Que? ¿Tan mal lo hice que te arrepentiste?- pregunté sintiéndome ofendida

-No es por eso- me dijo- solo que... ¿Te obligué a hacer esto?, yo creí que lo había soñado, ¿Estás bien? ¿Te hice daño?

-No, claro que no- le dije- si me hubieses obligado te habría lanzado un maleficio para que no te me acercaras; tranquilo que no me hiciste daño, pero te seré sincera que no me arrepiento de lo que pasó... acaso ¿tú te arrepientes?

-¿Quieres que te sea totalmente honesto?- me preguntó, asentí temiendo su respuesta- la verdad no me arrepiento de lo que sucedió... fue increíble

-Yo debo decir lo mismo- respondí- te diré algo, cuando tengas ganas de saciar tus instintos lobunos no dudes en llamarme porque estaré más que dispuesta- sonreímos los dos- pero después de esto ¿nada cambiará?

-Si tu quieres- me respondió- eso solo te corresponde decidir a ti

-No me haría daño repetirlo- le dije- pero no ahora. Quisiera preguntarte algo- era ahora o nunca- Tú... ¿tú me amas?

-¿Porque la pregunta?- preguntó- ¿crees que solo te usé para tenerte en la cama?, recuerda lo que te dije hace algunos días, de ti me enamoré desde la última vez que nos vimos en la casa de tus padres, ese cabello rosa- acarició mi cabello- tal como está ahora, no lo pude olvidar, cada vez que veía ese color, me recordaba a ti

-¿Pero tú estuviste con alguien más?- pregunté bajando la mirada

-Pero ninguna se comparaba contigo- me respondió- a pesar de que eras una niña, solo que no sabía que era hasta que cuando te volví a ver y yo mismo abrí la puerta de Grimmauld Place para recibirte y tropezaste provocando los gritos de la madre de tu tío- sonreí, recordando ese día- desde ese día, volví a sentir algo que jamás había sentido, excepto con una niña que hacía berrinche si no le daba chocolate, en ese momento supe que estaba... enamorado de ti... y aquella vez que ocurrió lo del dementor sentí tanto miedo de que algo te pudiera pasar, desde que te conozco me he preocupado que algo malo te suceda- lo miré, podía ver miedo en sus ojos, así que lo tomé de la mano

-Contigo cerca comencé a recordar todo lo que vivimos cuando visitaban la casa de mis padres, como aquella primera visita cuando tenía tan solo dos años, creo que no me separaba de ti en ningún momento, amaba el olor que desprendías, a chocolate, pero con el paso del tiempo me volví caprichosa y tú tan "estilo Sirius Black y James Potter" que llegué a la conclusión de que tampoco te toleraría a ti, recuerdo también cuando abriste esa puerta en Grimmauld Place, lo primero que vi fueron tus ojos, pero no sabía o recordaba donde te había visto, cuando era niña lo que más amaba eran tus ojos, siempre tenía la mirada atenta a tus ojos, siempre fueron tus ojos los que me hechizaron desde el primer momento en que los vi- sonreí al recordar algo

-¿En que piensas?- me dijo Remus mientras me abrazaba

-En que solo espero- me abracé a su pecho- que a Sirius no le demos la noticia de que va a ser tío

-¿No te gustaría darle esa noticia?- me miró con una sonrisa "Made in Marauders"

-Me parece una excelente idea- dije y lo atraje hacia mi- podemos llevarle dentro de quince días la feliz noticia a Sirius- él sonrió

-Te amo Tonks- me dijo suavemente

-Y yo a ti Remus- y nos volvemos a envolver en la mar de besos y deseos.

Tres días después en casa todo parecía normal, hasta a veces siento que eso de vigilar mortifagos en Cornualles fue un fraude, pero en verdad fue un fraude que agradezco mucho, la relación entre Remus y yo va bien, que digo bien, va perfectamente excelente, en tres días nos hemos demostrado que nos amamos y vaya que si nos lo hemos demostrado varias veces en menos de tres días. Pero a veces nos hacen llegar noticias que pueden tanto mejorar como empeorar una relación de novios.

Continuará...


	11. Chapter 11

**Las cosas ahora están mejor que nunca entre los dos, solo nos queda una semana para estar juntos, aún sigo recordando esa vez después de la luna. Digamos que no se ha vuelto a repetir... bueno si, pero no tan seguido, pero creo que es lo de menos ahora, llevamos 32 días juntos y digamos que acoplarnos uno del otro no fue tan terrible después de todo, la buena noticia la odiosa Emily ya no aparece, su padre si.**

 **Pero últimamente no me he sentido muy bien, cada vez que veo algo de comida me dan unas ganas de vomitar**

 **-Tonks ¿que ha pasado en estos días contigo?- me pregunta Remus cierta tarde después de salir del baño**

 **-No lo se- respondí- tal vez la comida tenga algo que ver en lo que me sucede- no me miró muy convencido**

 **-¿No quieres ir a San Mungo o algún otro lugar?- me preguntó**

 **-No Remus, estaré bien te lo prometo- dije- ya se me pasará**

 **-De acuerdo, pero si me doy cuenta de que sigues así iremos a San Mungo ¿de acuerdo?**

 **-Si señor- dije- pero te aseguro que no será nada necesario**

 **Todo continuaba normal. Nada que decir o hacer con respecto a los "mortifagos" que había en el lugar, todo se veía demasiado tranquilo, pero a la vez demasiada tranquilidad asusta demasiado, el calor del verano comenzaba a sentirse aún más fuerte, es casi imposible permanecer dentro de la casa, eso no siempre es muy buena idea, pero por órdenes de Dumbledore, no debemos salir, no se porque pero creo que nos oculta algo, de la Orden del Fénix no sabemos nada, normalmente me siento aislada y creo que Remus también se siente, pero estamos los dos juntos y no creo que eso sea una gran problemática, ya ni a la playa podemos ir como antes..**

 **Afortunadamente mis malestares han desaparecido, pero lo que me sigue son unos terribles mareos que dos días me dejaron en cama eso fue un pésimo síntoma que me ha pasado en la vida, jamás me había sucedido algo así**

 **Mi madre me contaba cosas cuando de cuando yo era pequeña, entre ellas sobre su embarazo, pero no podía ser conmigo, no creo que con una o dos veces que entre Remus y yo hubo relaciones haya podido quedar embarazada ¿O si? Si es eso tendré que confirmarlo, pero con esas órdenes de no salir, no puedo hacer mucho que digamos, total, si mis sospechas son verdaderas, se darán a notar con el paso de los meses, pero tengo una pregunta en la cabeza ¿que dirá Remus si se entera? Aunque obviamente también sería su hijo o hija**

 **Más evidencias aparecieron con el paso de los días, según mis cálculos tendría dos semanas de embarazo pero no se nota nada y por lo tanto no pensé que eso bastaría para decir que si estaba embarazada, pero ahora esa forma de comer mucho no me tiene muy tranquila, no podría estar en ese estado. No quiero ni imaginar la cara de todos cuando se enteren lo digo principalmente por mis padres, recuerdo la nota que me envió mi madre, pero tan solo lo dijo en una forma de tipo juego al igual que Sirius, no quiero ni saber que haría mi tío si se enterara, posiblemente mataría a Remus y mis padres harían lo mismo.**

 **Escucho que tocan la puerta, salgo a abrir y era la esposa de West**

 **-Hola Tonks- me saludó- aquí les traigo un poco de comida- señaló una canasta**

 **-Muchas gracias Rose- así se llama ella**

 **-¿Necesitas algo?- me preguntó amablemente, tal vez me vio algo preocupada**

 **-No... bueno si- dije un poco nerviosa- necesito un favor, tengo algunas sospechas y quiero confirmarlas**

 **-¿Prueba de embarazo?- me preguntó... ¡Qué rapidez!**

 **-Si, eso es justo lo que necesito- dije**

 **-Mañana mismo te la traigo- me dijo- mañana podrás confirmar tus sospechas**

 **-Muchas gracias Rose- dije y la mujer se retiró**

 **-¿Quien era?- preguntó Remus**

 **-Era Rose- dije- traía comida para nosotros dije con voz algo temblorosa**

 **-¿Porque tanto nerviosismo Tonks ?- me pregunta Remus**

 **-¿Nerviosismo? Claro que no, que ideas las tuyas Remus- dije, pero claro que estaba nerviosa**

 **-Te he visto un poco extraña en estos días- me dijo- ¿hay algo que quieras decirme?**

 **-No... nada ¿porque?- pregunté**

 **-Olvídalo- me dijo- ¿quieres comer algo?- asentí, él abrió la canasta de comida pero mis ganas enormes de volver a vomitar volvieron y sin decir nada corrí hacia el baño. Cinco minutos después salí del baño pero Remus me esperaba afuera- Ahora mismo iremos a San Mungo**

 **-No- dije firmemente- espera hasta mañana**

 **-Tenemos que hablar- me dijo**

 **-¿Sobre que?- pregunté**

 **-Sobre lo que ocurrió después de la luna llena**

 **-Ah eso- dije con una sonrisa- ¿exactamente en que parte?**

 **-En la parte de las consecuencias- me dijo, estaba totalmente serio**

 **-Sobre eso- dije- ¿que quieres saber?**

 **-¿Tú... tú estas embarazada?- me preguntó**

 **-No lo se- dije- aún no estoy totalmente segura, por eso te dije que esperaras hasta mañana**

 **-De acuerdo- me dijo- pero si es verdad...**

 **-¿Que?- dije- ¿dudarás y negarás que es tu hijo o algo parecido?**

 **-No, pero tenemos que estar seguros que en realidad tendremos un hijo- me dijo**

 **-¿Lo aceptarías?- pregunté, solo quiero escuchar su respuesta**

 **-¿Porque no debería aceptarlo Tonks?- me preguntó- claro que si, no creo que haya algún problema, ya sabes, me refiero al heredar mi condición**

 **-Eso no sucederá. Todo estará bien. Pero para estar seguros de que vamos a ser padres esperemos para mañana- le dije- le pedí a Rose que me consiguiera una prueba de embarazo muggle**

 **-Entonces esperaremos- me dijo**

 **En la noche no pude dormir para nada y me dio la impresión de que Remus tampoco podía dormir, esa noche dormimos en su habitación, me sentía sofocada por las dudas, pero mis malos síntomas volvieron y entré a toda velocidad al baño para devolver lo que había comido en la tarde, al salir del baño Remus estaba sentado en la cama**

 **-Debemos asegurarnos Tonks- me dijo- tampoco puedes continuar con esos síntomas, llevas varios días así**

 **-Lo se- dije- pero no tenemos que ser tan impacientes... y ¿si el resultado es positivo?, aún no me siento tan preparada para tener un hijo**

 **-¿Que quieres decir Nymphadora?- me preguntó- ¿no quieres tenerlo? ¿piensas deshacerte de él?**

 **-No- dije ofendida- ¿como puedes creer eso de mi? A lo que me refiero es a que... ni tú ni yo estamos casados y mis padres no saben nada**

 **-¿Eso te preocupa?- preguntó- ¿que tú y yo no estamos casados? Eso puede solucionarse fácilmente**

 **-Eso no es para tanto- dije- creo que mi familia es la que me preocupa un poco sobre como se lo vayan a tomar**

 **-Ya haremos mejor los planes dependiendo el resultado de esa prueba- me dijo**

 **-¿Entonces solo lo harías en el caso que esté embarazada?- pregunté con tristeza**

 **-Eso no tendría que ver- respondió- digamos que esta noticia adelantó mis planes- lo miré rápidamente- tú y yo estamos unidos por un falso matrimonio- me dijo- pero yo no quiero que sea así, quiero que se transforme en algo real**

 **-¿Tú estás...?- pregunté, yo estaba sentada en la cama y se arrodilló frente a mi**

 **-Nymphadora Tonks- no me gusta que diga mi nombre, sacó una cajita con un anillo- ¿aceptas casarte realmente conmigo?**

 **-Remus... yo- Merlín eso no me lo esperé- Si, acepto casarme contigo- colocó en anillo justo donde estaba el que Dumbledore nos había dado, nos abrazamos y besamos acostándonos en la cama. Aquella noche mis síntomas no aparecieron nuevamente mientras nos desvestíamos para adentrarnos en una entrega mutua de amor, pasión y suspiros mientras nos gritábamos "Te amo" una y mil veces**

 **A la mañana siguiente, despertamos totalmente abrazados, la luz del sol nos iluminaba de lleno en el rostro, eso indicaba que no era muy temprano que digamos**

 **-Hola Tonks- me saludó con un beso. Lo miré y me di cuenta de quien lo viera tan tranquilo en la mañana, por que en la noche no lo es**

 **-Hola Remus- respondí- vaya noche- rió abiertamente**

 **-No te ilusiones que no será la única- me dijo con la sonrisa marca Merodeadores**

 **-Eso espero- respondí- pero mejor nos levantamos porque Rose traerá algo que nos hará tomar enserio una decisión- asintió con la cabeza y cada uno se bañó y al estar listos solo esperamos a que ella llegará.**

 **Los minutos de espera se hicieron enormes para los dos. Cuando Rose apareció con la comida y la prueba, ni nos molestamos en comer, rápidamente entré al baño, leí las instrucciones, digamos que el primer paso no me pareció muy lindo, pero la idea era que tenían que aparecer dos líneas azules si el resultado era positivo y una si era negativo, dicen que son casi 100% efectivas y tenía que esperar cinco minutos (no se cuanto me pagaron por promocionar). Salí del baño, quería que Remus y yo viéramos el resultado juntos**

 **-¿Listo?- pregunté pasados los cinco minutos**

 **-Listo- dijo y juntos vimos el resultado, solo había una línea azul... no estaba embarazada**

 **-Negativo- dije, una lágrima apareció y rodó por mi mejilla. Sinceramente con mis preocupaciones yo si quería tener ese bebé**

 **-Tranquila Tonks- me abrazó- eso no cambia nada en nuestros planes**

 **-De acuerdo- dije, me sentía tranquila pero triste a la vez, opté por tirarla a la basura y después comer lo que Rose había traído...**

 **Pero lo que ni Remus ni Tonks se dieron cuenta fue de que esa prueba al minuto que la tiraron, apareció otra línea azul indicando otro resultado...**

 **Continuará...**


	12. Chapter 12

Los días pasan volando, hoy es nuestro último día en Cornualles, mañana volveremos a Londres, todos aquellos acontecimientos me han cambiado totalmente, la verdad no todo ha sido tan malo mientras permanecimos aquí comenzando con peleas y desplantes de lo peor hasta terminar con un beso en la playa. A pesar de que mi resultado de embarazo fue negativo, algo en mi dice que todo es un error, que en realidad si estoy esperando un hijo de Remus, pero no me animo a hacer otra prueba para confirmarlo totalmente, me he dado cuenta porque mis malestares no han disminuido, según mis cálculos llevo tres semanas de embarazo y claro como no se nota no puedo decir mucho de que sea verdad, ni él ni yo tocamos el tema del "embarazo"

-Mañana es el último día solos- me dijo Remus en la mañana- ¿te gustaría hacer algo?

-Mm... tal vez si- dije- me gustaría ir a la playa

-¿A la playa?- me preguntó- ¿para que?

-No lo se- dije- tal vez un baño tú y yo juntos... no se, piénsalo

-Pero si aquí podemos hacerlo- me dijo- si no sería la primera vez

-Si, pero ahora hay que hacer algo nuevo no te parece- le dije

-Me parece bien, pero no olvides que allá hay muchas personas

-Pero se te olvida que somos magos y podemos usar hechizos para que nadie nos vea o escuche

-Tú siempre ideando todo- me dijo- Te amo Tonks

-Y yo a ti- le dije mientras nos uníamos en un beso entre ternura y pasión. Pero un malestar terrible me obligó a separarme de él y correr nuevamente al baño a devolver lo que había comido.

-Ya mañana iremos a San Mungo, no puedes seguir así aunque el resultado haya sido negativo- dijo en cuanto me vio salir del baño

-De acuerdo- dije. Al atardecer nos fuimos a la playa, no a hacer lo que teníamos en mente pero por lo menos observar el atardecer, solo nos sentamos en la arena a observar las olas que crecían y caían provocando una brisa que llegaba hasta nosotros

-Te prometo que en cuanto esta guerra termine, volveremos para ver las olas de esta misma playa- dijo Remus tomándome de las manos

-Solo quiero que me prometas que no me dejarás sola

-No lo haré- me dijo- estaremos juntos- me recostó en la arena y comenzó a besarme lentamente acariciando mi rostro- vamos a casa- me dijo en un susurro. Acepté y aparecimos a pocos metros de la casa en donde quitó los hechizos de protección para entrar a la casa.

Al entrar encontré con una hermosa sorpresa, una cena para dos, en medio de la casa, con velas y música con un sonido suave, unas copas de vino, en pocas palabras: una velada perfecta

-¿Te gusta?- me dijo acercándose a mi

-Me encanta- le dije, sonrió y me tenía fuertemente abrazada por la cintura mientras comenzaba a besarme el cuello, solo cerré los ojos sintiendo ese contacto

-Mejor cenemos- interrumpió. Caballerosamente me acomodó en una silla y se sentó frente a mi donde disfrutamos de la comida y una copa de vino fueron suficientes para una noche romántica. Y al final tener nuestra última noche juntos llenándonos de besos, suspiros y caricias con la promesa de que serían muchas como la primera vez y como la que vivimos esa noche

A la mañana siguiente West fue a buscarnos para decir que nuestro traslador saldría a las doce en punto del dí, no quedaba otro remedio que volver a Londres donde la terrible realidad nos esperaba nuevamente. Cuarenta días fueron suficientes para olvidar los problemas con la aparición de Voldemort

-Lista Tonks- me dijo Remus mientras yo miraba por última vez la casa

-Si Remus- dije- es hora, volveremos a Londres y aplicaremos nuestro plan- él y yo planeamos algo para que se dieran cuenta en como hemos progresado tanto como equipo de trabajo como personalmente y sabemos perfectamente con quien comenzar. El traslador nos apareció justo en la entrada de Grimmauld Place donde Sirius estaba presente

-Sobrina ¿estás bien?- preguntó Sirius al darse cuenta de que tropecé y caí, sinceramente eso no estaba en nuestros planes- Que entrada

-Siempre tus descuidos Nymphadora- dijo Remus- deberías tener más cuidado

-Muchas gracias, no hace falta que me lo recuerdes en todo momento- dije fingiendo enojo, aunque debo admitir que se vio bastante real

-Y ustedes dos siguen igual- dijo Sirius- de plano ustedes dos no pueden estar juntos en un lugar sin asesinarse, me pregunto como lo pasaron

-Teniendo que soportar los tropiezos de tu sobrina- dijo Remus

-Teniendo que soportar su arrogancia- dije

-Teniéndose que soportar mutuamente- dijo Sirius

-ESO- gritamos Remus y yo al mismo tiempo

-Iré a ver a los Weasley- dijo y subió por las escaleras- por favor no se maten ahora que volvieron- no nos movimos hasta estar seguros de que en realidad desapareció

-Homenun Revelio- dijo Remus, pero no apareció alguien- todo va funcionando muy bien

-Ya se darán cuenta- dije- no creo que con esos gemelos y Molly pueda ocultarse durante mucho tiempo- reímos hasta interrumpir las risas con un beso

-Lunático, sobrina- La voz de Sirius nos separó al instante- dice Molly que vengan a comer

-No comeré estando él presente- dije señalando a Remus

-Yo tampoco lo haré- dijo él- comeré en mi habitación

-Yo opino igual- dije. Media hora después, Remus y yo disfrutamos una rica comida de Molly juntos con diversos hechizos protectores para que Sirius o cualquier otra persona se acercara- ¿cuando nos revelaremos ante todos?

-Te parece en un par de... horas- me dijo, yo me quedé sorprendida- no me gustó haberte dicho lo de antes

-Solo lo fingimos- dije- pero, si, hay que hacerlo

-Sirius come con compañía o sin ella cada media hora así que podemos empezar con él sin tantos testigos- me dijo.

Media hora después bajamos las escaleras, por supuesto por separado para que no sospecharan nada... aún

-Hola tío ¿comiendo ya?- saludé a mi tío

-Hola sobrina- dijo Sirius- pues si ¿quieres comer algo?

-Si, tengo hambre- dije sentándome a comer, la verdad si tenía hambre

-Pues, come lo que quieras- dijo mi tío, casi comí de todo, mi tío me vio algo extraño pero no digo nada. Además, Sirius dice que no había nada que reportar, en ese momento bajó Remus, disimuladamente me guiñó un ojo

-Amigo ¿gustas comer algo?- preguntó Sirius

-Si, creo que si- dijo Remus y se sentó frente a mi

-Creo que mejor me voy- dije poniéndome de pie, la idea era "provocarnos"

-¿Y eso? ¿no me toleras?- me pregunta Remus

-La verdad no- dije- no te tolero- él se puso de pie también y nos acercábamos más

-Hey tranquilos- Sirius sacó su varita, creo que temía un ataque de parte de los dos al vernos más juntos- no es necesario que...- pero ya no lo dejamos hablar porque en ese momento Remus me abrazó por la cintura y yo lo rodee con mis brazos en su cuello para unirnos en un beso apasionado-pero... que... ¿Me pueden explicar que sucede?

-Bueno Sirius- le dije cuando Remus y yo nos separamos de labios pero no de abrazo y sonreíamos- uno no puede durar toda una vida sin pelearse ¿o si?

-Y solo seguimos tus consejos Canuto- le dijo Remus. Miramos a Sirius, tenía la boca totalmente abierta con la varita en mano aún

-Ya relájate tío- le dije- tú siempre nos dijiste que terminaríamos juntos ¿no? Pues solo cumplimos tu sueño- le dije risueña

-Pero... pero... yo- Sirius no sabía que decir- ¿Cuando? ¿como? ¿que? ¿Donde?

-Hace como cuatro semanas, todo de debió a una reunión, nos besamos y fue en la playa- respondió Remus de la forma más natural del mundo

-¿Hasta ahí?- preguntó Sirius

-Bueno... la verdad- ¿como le digo?- Estuvimos a punto de...

-¿De que compartieran algo más que babas?- dijo Sirius como al borde de un ataque

-De darte un sobrino- dije en voz baja pero perfectamente audible para Sirius

-¿Que? ¿Luna llena?- Remus y yo nos encogimos de hombros- ahora te mato Lupin- apuntó su varita hacia Remus

-Petrificus totalus- Sirius cayó como tabla al suelo y le quité la varita- ahora tío, ni se te ocurra hacerle algo porque no conoces la furia Tonks Black del todo y te calmarás ¿de acuerdo?- lancé el contra maleficio y Sirius volvió a la movilidad

-¿Ustedes dos hicieron que?- Dijo Sirius levantándose- sabía que tenía que haber ido con ustedes

-Y yo te habría regresado a Grimmauld Place- dijo Remus- pero ya pasó lo que tenía que pasar

-Pero ya me encargaré de ti Lupin- dijo Sirius- profanaste a mi sobrina

-Tío por favor- dije- ¿a cuantas mujeres "profanaste" en Hogwarts y después de Hogwarts?

-No viene al caso niña o como sea- dijo Sirius- ni crean que dejaré que duerman juntos hasta que estén casados

-Eso tiene arreglo Sirius- dijo Remus y ambos señalamos los anillos, bueno, yo llevaba dos

-¿Se casaron?- Sirius estaba impactado- MERLÍN que mundo es este

-Tú realidad querido tío- dije, aunque en realidad no estamos casados realmente- ya continua con tú vida normal

Eso intentó Sirius, pero casi cada mañana no nos dejaba de mirar, me veía de una manera muy extraña, principalmente en mi vientre, yo creo que esperaba que comenzara a crecer algún día, eso ha hecho durante mes y medio

-Sobrina ¿segura que no estás embarazada?- me pregunta cierta tarde mientras comíamos

-No tío- dije- no estoy embarazada- pero aún continuaban mis sospechas, mis síntomas ya habían desaparecido pero dos retrasos no eran buena señal

-No te creo- me dijo

-Yo me habría dado cuenta tío- le dije

-Tú tío tiene razón Tonks- me dijo Molly que apareció de pronto- te ves un poco extraña ¿ya te has hecho alguna prueba?

-Si, hace un un par de meses, pero fue negativa- le dije

-¿Que te parece si te das un baño querida?- dijo Molly, no tanto como una petición, parecía una orden

-Si Molly, buena idea- dije y casi corrí al baño. Abrí las llaves del agua, mientras me metía al agua lentamente, no tenía muchas ganas de bañarme, pero algo me impulsó a tocar mi vientre... había crecido un poco. Rápidamente me terminé de bañar y busqué a Remus

-Tonks ¿que pasa?- justo a tiempo lo encontré dispuesto a darse un baño ya que solo estaba envuelto en una toalla

-¿No quieres que te acompañe a darte un baño?- lo miré con una mirada casi similar a la de mi tío cuando veía a sus mujeres, (en mi caso hombre)

-Pero ya te bañaste- me dijo con una sonrisa- pero creo que querías decirme algo

-Es verdad- había olvidado todo- quiero ir a San Mungo

-¿Segura?- yo asentí- de acuerdo, solo dame unos minutos y nos vamos- lo esperé diez minutos lo que me parecieron horas- vamos Tonks

Aparecimos en San Mungo, no quería decir ninguna palabra al respecto y por lo visto el tampoco quería decir algo, sin decirle nada. Esperé mi turno para unas pruebas de embarazo, ahora tenía que saber algo

-Nymphadora Tonks- escuché a una mujer decir mi nombre, tomé de la mano a Remus y caminamos hacia la sanadora- Felicidades señores, están esperando un hijo varón y tiene aproximadamente dos meses...

Continuará...


	13. Chapter 13

¿Acaso dijo que tendremos un hijo? Entonces mis sospechas todo este tiempo fueron ciertas, vamos a tener un hijo

-¿Dos meses?- pregunté, ella asintió tranquilamente

-Sí, son dos meses y pudimos ver a un pequeño niño metamorfomago- dijo ella

-Metamorfomago- esta vez fue Remus quien hablo- ¿no tiene alguna otra característica? No sé, ¿algún problema?- seguramente su miedo de que heredara su enfermedad

-No ninguno, es un niño muy sano por lo que se ve y en siete meses podrán tenerlo en sus brazos- dijo la sanadora

-Gracias- fue lo único que pudimos decir. Salimos de San Mungo sin decir palabra, únicamente tomados de la mano y aparecimos en la entrada de Grimmauld Place cada quien en nuestros propios pensamientos, yo estaba en shock por la noticia

-Lunático, Sobrina- Sirius nos sobresaltó con sus típicos gritos- ¿a dónde fueron?

-A San Mungo- respondí

-¿San Mungo?- preguntó Sirius- ¿porque? ¿Qué sucedió?- le extendí los resultados que me dieron, Sirius nos miró extraño antes de leer- ¿QUE? ¿ESTÁS EMBARAZADA? Ahora si te mato Lupin

-Ya Sirius por favor- dije- no grites

-Pero no viste lo que él te hizo- Buscaba cualquier cosa para pelear

-Ya lo sé y...- no sabía cómo decirlo porque la verdad no se ni como me tomó la noticia

-¿Y tú que tienes que decir en tú defensa Lupin?- Creo que mi tío estaba realmente molesto

-Quieres callarte Pulgoso- le dijo Remus

-¿Pulgoso?- Sirius se sintió ofendido- ¿cómo me has llamado?

-Pulgoso -dijo Remus- y me encargaré de que mi hijo así te llame- lo miré ¿acaso dijo "mi hijo"?

-¿Si... si lo quieres?- pregunté totalmente emocionada

-Por supuesto y me tranquiliza de que no tendrá mi problema- dijo Remus mostrando una sonrisa

-Ah, ya hasta saben lo que será y como será- dijo Sirius, se veía tranquilo

-Sí, será un pequeño metamorfomago como yo- dije feliz

-Bueno, si Remus dijo que lo quiere ya me calmo- dijo Sirius

-¿Creías que me alejaría?- preguntó Remus

-La verdad si- se sinceró Sirius- no olvides que te conozco desde los once años

-Mejor olvidemos eso ¿está bien?- dije, creo que todo se había tensado demasiado- ahora solo faltan dos personas que se enteren... mis padres

-Iremos ahora mismo- dijo Remus- mejor que se enteren ahora mismo ya que de todos modos me matarán en algunos meses, mejor que lo hagan ahora

-¿Estás seguro?- pregunté, él asintió- de acuerdo, Sirius te quedas aquí

-Si sobrina- dijo con un típico tono aburrido

-De acuerdo, vamos- usamos la aparición conjunta y aparecimos justo en la casa de mis padres. Toqué la puerta y mi madre fue la que nos recibió

-Nymphadora- dijo mi madre- me alegra que nos visites, ya pasó mucho tiempo sin que te dignes en visitarnos

-Hola mamá que gusto verte- la saludé

-¿Eres Remus?- lo señaló mi madre mirándolo raro

-Sí, cuanto tiempo sin vernos- le dijo Remus- ¿qué tal Andrómeda?

-Todo bien Remus gracias. Si, han pasado muchos años- mí madre nos vio de una manera extraña- pero a que debo el honor de su visita, sobre todo los dos juntos... ¿no me digan que seré abuela?

-Con respecto a eso- que rápida es para adivinar todo

-Creo que lo mejor será que pasen- dijo mi madre, entramos a la casa en donde muy "amablemente" mi madre nos obligó a comer y al terminar decidimos hablar con ella, por suerte mis padres saben lo que tiene Remus y no lo odian... creo que por el momento

-Creo que ambos tienen que decirnos algo- dijo mi padre un poco serio

-Sí, bueno... ¿recuerdan que les avisaron que él y yo teníamos una misión?- los dos asintieron- bueno... ocurrió algo

-No hace falta que lo digas Tonks- dijo mi madre

-¿Y eso?- pregunté confundida

-Porque se te nota claramente hija- dijo mi madre- estás embarazada

-¿Tan pronto te diste cuenta?- pregunté

-Sí, y podría asegurarte que ni tú misma te diste cuenta- dijo mamá

-Bueno, hice una prueba pero fue negativa, por lo tanto, no creí que...- me interrumpió mi madre

-Pero ya lo confirmaron y por Merlín Nymphadora ¿hasta cuándo te darías cuenta? ¿Hasta que estuviera a punto de nacer?- dijo ella algo desesperada

-Pero si no soy tan distraída- dije, ella me miró con cara de "no me digas"- bueno si tal vez un poco distraída

-Sí y tan distraída que ni siquiera se dignaron en decirnos que se habían casado- dijo mi madre señalando los anillos con la mirada

-Bueno, en realidad aún no nos casamos Tonks y yo- habló Remus. Les contamos como había sucedido todo en Cornualles (omitiendo algunas cosas demasiado privadas)

-Entiendo- dijo mi padre- eso quiere decir que mi esposa y yo siempre tuvimos razón

-¿A que se refieren?- pregunté

-En que los dos terminarían juntos- dijeron mis padres al mismo tiempo

-Solo que no esperamos que fuera tan pronto- dijo mi madre- pero quiero saber una cosa... Remus ¿amas a mi hija?

-Sí, la amo- dijo Remus- creo que cuarenta días fueron suficientes para darme cuenta de que amo a su hija

-Eso era lo que quería escuchar- dijo mi padre

-Ahora hija quiero hablar contigo- dijo mi madre. Esa mirada no me gustó, se parecía a la de Sirius cuando empezaba con sus cosas no aptas para menores de edad

-No lo creo mamá- dije- no quiero que me interrogues como lo hace Sirius

-De acuerdo- dijo mi madre fingiendo decepción- y entonces ¿para cuándo tenemos nieto?

-Para dentro de siete meses- dije

-Muy bien- dijo mi madre- ¿y cuando piensan casarse realmente?

-Cuando nazca nuestro hijo- Dijo Remus

Afortunadamente mis padres lo aceptaron y es más, se veían entusiasmados con la idea de que tendrían un nieto, la verdad no me encuentro muy tranquila, mis padres lo están, incluso Remus también y se ve tan feliz que prefiero no decir cuáles son mis inquietudes, no creí que algo así pasara tan pronto, no me siento totalmente preparada para tener un hijo, no me preocupa que llegara a heredar el problema de su padre, yo igual amaría a mi bebé, pero me preocupa la guerra que cada día se aproxima más y más

-Mamá ¿podría hablar contigo?- dije de pronto, necesitaba consultarlo con alguien

-Si hija- seguí a mi madre hasta la cocina, por si las dudas puso algunos hechizos protectores para que nadie escuchara

-Necesito decirte algo- dije

-No estás tan segura de querer tener un hijo- dijo mi madre para mi sorpresa

-¿Cómo lo sabes?- pregunté

-No te sientes tan feliz, me di cuenta cuando llegaron- dijo mi madre- creo que solo quiere decir una cosa... no amas a Remus como él a ti, es por eso

-¿Porque dices eso?- pregunté sintiéndome enojada- claro que si lo amo

-¿Entonces? ¿Cuál es tú duda con respecto a tu hijo?- me pregunta

-La guerra- dije simplemente- eso me preocupa ¿y si él y yo...?- no quería decir eso- no quisiera dejar solo a mi bebé, habría preferido esperar hasta que todo terminara

-Pero ¿y si la guerra dura muchos años?- preguntó ella- recuerda que no siempre tendremos vida... y ¿además no tendría a sus abuelos para cuidarlo?

-Gracias mamá- le dije abrazándola- debemos seguir por él

-Así es hija- dijo mi madre- luchar por lo que amas... y ahora- esa sonrisa no me gustó- ¿qué tal es compartir la habitación con un lobito?

-Mamá- dije totalmente roja- ¿qué preguntas son esas?

-Por favor Nymphadora- dijo mi madre- si se ve que te la pasaste de lo mejor

-Por favor mamá no sigas- dije toda roja con todo y mi cabello, pero aunque no se lo quiera decir, estar con un lobito es de lo mejor.

Con el paso del tiempo fue mejorando la situación, bueno no tanto; porque un par de dias después de que hablamos con mis padres, Harry fue atacado por un par de dementores en Privet Drive por lo que tuvimos que organizar rápidamente una reunión urgente una reunión en Grimmauld Place en donde algunos como OjoLoco, Kingsley, Vance, Jones, Diggle, Podmore, Remus y yo (casi me peleo con media orden) para sacar al pobre chico de la casa de sus tíos. Todo fue bien y el bebé estuvo a salvo. Y como el chico tenia que ir a una vista en el ministerio, eso lo asustaba mas.

Remus me presentó a Harry, Ron y Hermione (que los dos últimos ya los conocía desde días antes) como su esposa y eso me hizo más feliz, Harry al principio se sorprendió y luego sonrío.

La vista de Harry fue algo estresante pero al final todo salió bien y fue declarado inocente y Harry se veía más relajado. Hasta que llegó el día de regresarlo a Hogwarts y nuevamente fui parte de la guardia a pesar de que a Remus casi le dieron ganas de dejarme atada a una silla para evitar que fuera pero no lo hizo.

Pasaron cuatro meses desde esa visita con mis padres, ahora temporalmente vivíamos en Grimmauld Place con Sirius, los Weasley, Hermione y con Harry que había llegado hace un par de días por un ataque a Arthur Weasley, a quien lo atacó la serpiente de Voldemort. Por supuesto mi bebé crecía cada día más provocando que comiera mucho más, todas aquellas inseguridades ya habían desaparecido y solo me preocupaba por cuidar a mi pequeño que pateaba cada momento, Navidad llegaba rápidamente y hacía algo de frío y por razones de seguridad vivíamos en Grimmauld Place con Sirius y yo ya no iré a trabajar al Ministerio

-Harry- dije viendo al chico que comía una gran barra de chocolate

-Hola Tonks ¿quieres?- me señaló la barra, yo asentí como niña chiquita. Me dio la barra entera aunque no quería tanto pero terminé cediendo

-Creo que comerá mucho chocolate como el profesor Lupin- dijo Harry

-Si eso creo- dije- tal vez viene de familia, gracias Harry

-Yo no sabía que el profesor estaba casado- dijo Harry

-Fue hace poco- dije- durante el verano- preferí no decir "No estamos casados Harry, únicamente decidimos concebir a mi pequeño como consecuencia de la luna llena", creo que no era apto para menores de edad

-Entiendo- dijo Harry con una sonrisa, esperen... tipo Merodeadora- bueno, adiós Tonks

-Creo que Harry comprende más de lo que creía- le dije a mi bebé que en esos momentos se movía demasiado- espero no heredes esa sonrisa o forma de ser marca Merodeadora de parte de tu padre o tu tío porque me dará un infarto

-No creo que seamos tan malos- escuché la voz de Sirius- Sobrina querida que hermosa te ves el día de hoy

-Gracias tío- le dije- creo que tu ahijado heredo su sonrisa merodeadora

-Por supuesto- dijo Sirius- ya me encargaré de que sea un rompe corazones en Hogwarts al igual que mi sobrino ¿verdad que aprenderás del tío Sirius?- tocó mi vientre y creo que el pequeño travieso estuvo de acuerdo porque comenzó a moverse- aprenderás todo sobre mujeres de mí y de tu padre

-No tío- dije- eso ni lo sueñes

-Eso dices ahora mamá celosita, pero ya verás... y también quiero estar presente cuando les pregunte a los dos como se hacen y de donde vienen los bebés, si ustedes no les dicen yo lo haré

-Ni creas que lo harás Pulgoso- Remus apareció detrás de Sirius- no quisiera que lo traumaras

-¿Traumarlo?- dijo Sirius sintiéndose ofendido- mira quien lo dice, ¿no me digas que no sabías tú de dónde venían? ¿O lo descubriste cuando "hicieron el trabajo"?

-¿Eso importa ahora?- dijo Remus, creo que enrojeció un poco

-Eso te delata- dijo Sirius- pero me da la impresión de que ya lo sabías desde hace mucho tiempo- y sin decir nada, se alejó

-¿Qué quiso decir?- pregunté

-Nada- dijo rápidamente- ¿quieres comer algo?

-SI- grité- lo siento... quiero seis empanadas de calabaza, una enorme bebida de chocolate y unos hot cakes

-¿Enserio?- me pregunta- ¿podrás comer todo eso?

-¿Porque no?- pregunté

-Por nada- me respondió

-Tonks- Molly nos asustó por la forma de hablar- ¿cómo que quieres comer todo eso? Eso no es nada sano

-Pero Molly- dije

-Pero nada- dijo ella- ahora comerás muchas frutas y jugo de calabaza

-Pero no me gusta- dije como niña chiquita- bebé, abuela Molly no me deja comer lo que queremos

-No me convences con esa cara Tonks- dijo Molly- ahora comerás lo que te diga y ni se te ocurra cumplirle sus caprichos Remus

-De acuerdo Molly- dijo él, debo admitirlo, Molly da miedo a veces

Decidí comer en silencio lo que ella me dio, de vez en cuando sentía unas terribles ganas de devolver todo, pero preferí soportarlo

-Ya verás que cuando Molly se distraiga iré por una empanada de calabaza- le dije a Remus y él somrió

-Ni se te ocurra- demonios, Molly me escuchó

-Si Molly- dije resignada. Remus me dio un beso me dijo en voz baja "en un rato vuelvo con su comida" y se fue- lo ves hijo, espero que tu papá sepa consentirnos sin que Molly se dé cuenta- acariciaba mi vientre mientras sentía que mi bebé pateaba- Teddy no me patees así- ya habíamos decidido el nombre del bebé y tendría los nombres de mi padre y del padre de mi hijo

-Sobrina que extravagante y rebelde te ves- dijo Sirius

-¿Porque lo dices?- pregunté

-Porque tu cabello es azul- dijo, miré mi cabello y tenía un azul intenso, jamás había tenido ese color

-Jamás lo había tenido- dije- pero me gusta

Pasaron algunos meses y todo era normal, estaba en mi casi último mes de embarazo, para ser exacta ocho meses, todo iba perfecto, pero hay situaciones que hacen que todo se venga abajo y esa... es el principio de una desgracia...

Continuará...


	14. Chapter 14

Dormíamos intranquilamente, no sabíamos ni pensábamos lo que ocurriría dentro de pocos segundos o posiblemente ya ocurrió, intentábamos dormir, pero algo nos mantenía preocupados, sin poder dormir siquiera

-¿Que pasa Tonks?- me preguntó Remus- ¿no puedes dormir?

-No- dije- no se, pero algo me tiene intranquila... y creo que a ti también

-Si, pero no sabría decir que me ocurre- me dijo- pero dudo que tenga que ver con la luna llena

-Mejor intentemos dormir- sugerí, él me abrazó y ambos esperamos que el sueño comenzara a llegar. Pasó media hora, pero no hubo algún cambio

-Fuga masiva en Azkaban- escuchamos el patronus de OjoLoco- ALERTA PERMANENTE- ya me extrañaba que no decía eso

-REMUS, TONKS- Sirius nos hizo casi saltar de la cama- salgan ahora mismo

-Ya escuchamos Sirius- dije asustada- ahora ya sabes lo que ocurrirá

-Si, ahora me buscarán al doble de lo que ya lo hacen

-Exacto- dijo Remus- por lo tanto ya no debes salir de aquí ni siquiera como Canuto ¿entendido?

-Si papá- dijo Sirius- OjoLoco y Kingsley vendrán en unos segundos, Cornelius "soy un idiota" Fudge dará un aviso de la fuga donde seguramente dirán mi nombre diciendo que los liberé

-Black- la voz de OjoLoco nos sobresaltó al doble- enciendan una maldita radio- Sirius lo hizo al instante

-Se ha reportado una fuga masiva en Azkaban en donde presuntos mortifagos han escapado, tenemos sospechas de que aquel salvador de los mortifagos ha sido un hombre con experiencia en fuga, el conocido asesino Sirius Black, primo de la fugitiva Bellatrix Lestrange- eso nos dejó helados, principalmente a mi, sabía que esa bruja arpía me odia y quiere matarme, como cuando tenía ocho años

FLASHBACK

Mi madre y yo caminábamos solas por las oscuras calles de Londres, no tenía idea porque no quería simple aparecerse a pesar de que lo odiaba, ella se veía intranquila pero segura, no se que es lo que pretendía

-Mamá ¿a donde vamos?- pregunté, si debo admitir, estaba asustada

-No hables Nymphadora- dijo mi madre- y no le digas a tu padre a donde vamos- decidí quedarme en silencio y tras caminar un poco llegamos frente a una enorme mansión, no tenía idea de donde estábamos pero mi madre no quiso decir nada

-Andromeda- escuché una voz de mujer- ¿que haces aquí?

-Cissy- dijo mi madre- que gusto verte

-Yo no diría lo mismo- escuché otra voz igual de mujer, pero esta voz era fría y daba miedo

-Bella- dijo mi madre- ¿que haces aquí?

-Deberíamos preguntarte lo mismo hermanita- dijo esa Bella

-Venía a hablar con Cissy y su esposo- dijo mi madre

-Si es para que ayuden a sacar de Azkaban al asqueroso traidor de nuestro primo, pierdes tu tiempo- dijo la tal Bella

-Bellatrix por favor- dijo mi madre- no pueden culpar a un inocente de algo que no cometió, sabes perfectamente que el es inocente

-Pero es un maldito traidor de la sangre que prefiere a los mestizos y hombres lobo como ese Lupin- al escuchar ese apellido, me quedé helada y eso se reflejó en mi cabello que se tornó azul pálido, casi a blanco, yo no sabía que Remus era un hombre lobo- vaya y traes a una anormalidad a la casa de tu hermana

-No le digas así Bellatrix- dijo mi madre- que es mi hija

-Claro, tenías que casarte con el sangre sucia ese- dijo con desprecio Bellatrix

-No hables así de Ted- dijo mi madre, ella comenzaba a molestarse

-Pero escúchame bien anormal sangre sucia- Bellatrix me miró, tenía el cabello negro muy revuelto y ojos oscuros, tenía mucho parecido con mi madre, solo que ella jamás hablaría así- te juró que limpiaré la pureza de sangre de la familia Black y con quien terminaré primero será contigo para después continuar con el maldito traidor de Sirius

-No le digas así a mi tío bruja fea- dije, en esos momentos me sentí demasiado valiente

-Maldita- Bellatrix sacó su varita pero mi madre fue más rápida

-Ni se te ocurra hacerle algo a mi hija Bellatrix- dijo mi madre- porque te juro que puedo olvidar que eres mi hermana

-Para mi dejaste de serlo desde que te casaste con ese sangre sucia- dijo Bellatrix

-Veo que no puedo contar contigo Narcisa- dijo mi madre- vamos hija- y me tomó de la mano y desaparecimos

FIN FLASHBACK

-Entre otros fugitivos de peligro inminente son Augustus Rockwood, Antonin Dolohov, Rodolphus Lestrange esposo de Bellatrix Lestrange y Rabastan Lestrange- continuó hablando Cornelius "no escucho a Dumbledore" Fudge- por lo tanto si reconoce a alguno de estos fugitivos, incluyendo a Sirius Black, comuníquense rápidamente al ministerio, por supuesto el ministro muggle ya fue informado y se han colocado carteles con la foto y nombre de cada fugitivo

-Dumbledore le advirtió que algo así ocurriría- dije totalmente molesta- prefiere que nos asesinen a todos antes de que Fudge se de cuenta de la verdad

-Pero esto no se quedará así- dijo Sirius- yo mismo hablaré con Fudge e hizo un ademán de salir de la casa

-¿Estás loco?- Remus lo sujetó con fuerza- Fudge no te escuchará y te enviará directo a Azkaban ¿y que ganarás estando allá? No podrás ayudar a la Orden ni mucho menos a Harry desde allá

-Como siempre teniendo razón- dijo Sirius- me quedaré aquí ya que por lo visto no tengo otra opción

-No siempre tengo la razón- dijo Remus- pero es buena idea de que te quedes aquí

Y en contra de su voluntad, Sirius tuvo que continuar escondido y encerrado en Grimmauld Place, a simple vista se veía totalmente furioso y ni siquiera intentábamos hablarle a menos que quisieras que te gritara o algo similar, se la pasaba todo el tiempo encerrado con su hipogrifo y solo salía para buscar algo de comer para los dos. No me agradaba mucho tener a Sirius de esa forma pero todos hacemos lo posible para que no haga una estupidez y por supuesto que Harry está de acuerdo con nosotros. Habían pasado algunos días hasta que ocurrió algo

-Sirius- toqué la puerta en donde prácticamente se escondía para evitarnos- tío ¿quieres salir por favor?

-¿Que se te ofrece Nymphadora?- preguntó de mala gana sin abrir la puerta

-Dos cosas Orión. En primera no me llames Nymphadora que sabes que lo odio y en segundo quisieramos hablar contigo

-Yo también quiero decirte dos cosas- dijo Sirius- en primera y la más importante de todas no me llames Orión y en segundo lugar ¿que cosa quieres?

-Es sobre Harry- eso bastó para que saliera a toda prisa- ¿que le ocurrió a Harry? Nymphadora por favor dime que demonios le ocurrió a mi ahijado

-Cayó en una trampa- dije- vio que Voldemort te torturaba y salió hacia Londres

-¿QUE? ¿y porque demonios no me lo dijeron?- preguntó

-Porque no nos diste tiempo- dije- pero ni creas que tú irás

-Ah eso no me lo vas a impedir- me dijo Sirius

¿Crees que no tío?- pregunté y sin que se diera cuenta saqué mi varita- perdóname tío pero no permitiré que te suceda algo... petrificus totalus- y Sirius cayó al suelo como tabla

-¿Porque hiciste eso Tonks?- preguntó Remus que se veía preocupado al igual que yo

-No podía permitir que saliera al departamento de misterios- dije- es demasiado peligroso

-Quédate con él, volveremos por Harry- me dijo

-Ten cuidado- dije y con un asentimiento de cabeza, salió de Grimmauld Place. Un pequeño dolor se hizo presente y toqué mi vientre- Tranquilo Teddy que papá estará bien y no permitirá que a Harry o a Sirius les pase algo malo

Lo que me pareció una eternidad en esperar noticias, pero no sabía nada de ellos, quería ir, pero sabía perfectamente que era una tontería arriesgarme así, ¿que tal si Bellatrix estaba ahí y me veía embarazada? seguramente se encargaría de matarme ahí mismo y mi hijo está antes que yo y no podía exponerme de esa manera. Sirius seguía petrificado... o eso creía.

Subí las escaleras y fui hacia donde estaba Sirius pero me aterroricé al darme cuenta de que el hechizo había terminado y que Sirius ya no estaba ahí, solo había una explicación: él se había ido al departamento de misterios a buscar a Harry. Estaba totalmente aterrorizada, si a Sirius le pasaba algo sería mi culpa por no haberlo vigilado más de cerca, lo que no me explico es ¿como escapó sin que me diera cuenta? la casa tenía múltiples hechizos para que nadie pudiera aparecerse dentro o fuera de aquí. Hasta que después de un rato llegó Remus

-Remus- lo abracé- ¿que sucedió?

-Todo fue una trampa para asesinar a Harry y Bellatrix lo sabe- dijo en cuanto nos separamos

-¿Que sabe?- pregunté asustada

-Que estás embarazada- me dijo, juraría que estaba temblando- y en cuanto a Sirius...

-Fue mi culpa- dije con lágrimas- no me di cuenta en que momento se desapareció

-Llegó al departamento de misterios y...- se quedó callado

-Remus... ¿que le pasó a Sirius?- pregunté y en ese momento sentí un dolor mucho más fuerte en mi vientre: Teddy ya nacería...

Continuará...


	15. Chapter 15

No, aún no podía nacer el bebé, faltaban dos semanas para que naciera, Teddy aún no podía nacer, aún no... me preocupa todo lo que suceda principalmente por mi tío ¿que tal si algo malo le pasó a Sirius? Sería por mi culpa que el muriera o algo peor

-Tonks, debemos ir a San Mungo- dijo Remus- creo que ya es hora

-Pero antes quiero saber que pasó con Sirius- dije asustada y si, efectivamente Teddy ya nacería

-Te lo explicaré después- me dijo

-No, ya no hay tiempo quiero saberlo ahora- otro dolor más fuerte me obligó a recostarme

-Tonks- escuché a Molly- creo que ya es hora, tendrá que nacer aquí... Remus avísale a Andromeda

-De acuerdo- con su varita logró convocar un patronus, la verdad le costó demasiado trabajo

-Ahora Tonks quiero que te tranquilices ¿está bien?- yo asentí, pero otro dolor más fuerte apareció

-¿Y Sirius?- pregunté nuevamente, no me respondieron- ¿que le pasó a mi tío?

-Tonks, lo que ahora importa es que nuestro hijo nazca- me dijo Remus tomándome de la mano

-Nymphadora- escuché a mi madre- no puede ser, se adelantó el bebé

-Ni cuenta me he dado- dije sarcásticamente

-No juegues Nymphadora- dijo mi madre- Remus ¿quieres salir de aquí?

-No, aquí me quedaré con ella- dijo sin soltar mi mano

-De acuerdo- dijeron mi madre y Molly a la vez, yo me sentí tranquila por una parte, pero por otra parte estaba preocupada por lo que le pudo haber pasado a mi tío- solo respira Nymphadora- dijo mi madre, otro dolor mucho más fuerte y tomé con más fuerza la mano de Remus, pasó el rato en lo mismo, la verdad yo ya estaba demasiado cansada- ya hija, ya nació- escuchamos el llanto de un bebé, yo tenía mi cabello totalmente rojo

-¿Puedo verlo?- pregunté, el dolor se había ido pero el cansancio no, aún así quería conocer a Teddy

-Si hija- dijo mi madre, momentos después me entregaba a mi bebé envuelto en una cobijita azul, no pude evitar una lágrima de felicidad

-Hola Teddy- dije y mi bebé dormía tranquilamente, por un momento olvidé a Sirius, lentamente abrió sus ojos y eran igual a los de su padre

-¿Estás bien?- preguntó Remus,lo miré y se veía feliz al igual que yo- estuviste muy bien

-Gracias- respondí- todo bien ¿quieres cargarlo?

-Si- dijo y con cuidado tomó a Teddy en sus brazos y se sentó junto a mi. Teddy lo miró y su cabello cambió a castaño como el de su padre- Gracias Dora

-Gracias a ti- le dije con una sonrisa- pero hay algo que aún no me has dicho

-¿Sobre que Tonks?- me preguntó

-Sobre mi tío- le dije

-Sobre Sirius- comenzó, no me gustó mucho que guardara silencio- pues llegó al departamento de misterios y peleaba con Bellatrix cerca del arco de la muerte

-¿Bellatrix?- pregunté horrorizada- ¿que pasó? Remus me asustas ¿que le pasó a mi tío?

-Él...- guardó silencio por unos momentos más y eso comenzó a desesperarme

-¿Está... muerto?- pregunté

-No- dijo rápidamente, yo respiré aliviada- pero Fudge lo vio y lo envió a Azkaban- eso quitó mi alivio

-¿Azkaban?- pregunté- ¿porque?

-Porqué aún no tienen "pruebas" de que es inociente por lo tanto ante el ministerio sigue siendo visto como asesino- dijo- Dumbledore hace lo posible para que demuestre su inocencia- me dijo- espero y pueda salir lo más pronto

-¿Pero está bien?- pregunté

-Si, no te preocupes, Sirius está bien- me dijo sonriendo- tranquila- Teddy comenzó a llorar- tal vez tenga hambre- me dio a Teddy y lo acerqué a mi pecho en donde comenzó a comer rápidamente

-Si era eso- le dije- creo que sabes demasiado

-Convivir con James y Lily tiene sus ventajas- me dijo- Tonks

-¿Pasa algo?- pregunté mirando a Teddy para después mirarlo a él

-Te amo- me dijo mientras se acercaba más a mi

-Y yo a ti- nos unimos en un tierno beso

Pasaron un par de días y la situación de Sirius no se definía, eso nos mantenía aún más preocupados, ni los argumentos de Kingsley y OjoLoco logran convencer a "soy un idiota" Fudge que continúa con lo mismo, a pesar de que él mismo vio a Voldemort en el ministerio de magia, se dice que lo más seguro es que renuncie a su cargo de ministro, la verdad yo espero que sea así. Sirius tiene prohibidas las visitas en Azkaban y por supuesto eso nos preocupa aún más el no saber como está él, a la vez tranquiliza de que los dementores ya no están en Azkaban

-Teddy por favor no te muevas tanto- le decía a mi pequeño que no dejaba que le pusiera su ropita mientras se entretenía al cambiar su cabello de colores- no cabe duda que serás un travieso- el bebé solo sonrió- no quiero imaginar cuando tu tío Sirius y tú se reúnan porque sé que serán un verdadero desastre- cambió su cabello a uno azul- por lo visto ese color será tu favorito

-No lo culpes Tonks- escuché la voz de Remus tras de mi- que a su madre le encanta el rosa ¿o me lo vas a negar?- al escuchar su voz, Teddy se movió aún más

-No- dije- claro que me encanta ese color, pero a este pequeño le gusta la extravagancia- Remus cargó a su hijo mientras el bebé regresaba a su color castaño- y contigo adquiere un color normal

-Bueno, en algo parecerá a su padre- lo dijo con el típico arrogante tono que tenía a veces- ¿no crees? ¿no recuerdas cuando en la playa me dijiste que no querías un hijo con la arrogancia de su padre? Pues aquí hay una prueba de que si sucedió

-¿Que haré con ustedes dos?- dije en tono de broma

-Pero no negarás que nos amas- me dijo

-Bueno eso no lo negaré- dije encogiéndome de hombros- pero mi bebé es hermoso

-Sin me ayuda no habría salido así- me dijo mientras se acercaba a mi

-¿Quieren besarse de una vez?- escuchamos una voz conocida a nuestras espaldas- me hostigan con tanta cursilería

-SIRIUS- gritamos al mismo tiempo, lo que provocó el llanto de Teddy. Lo miramos, tenía un aspecto terrible, como cuando escapó de Azkaban, sus ojos tenían tristeza y algo de dolor que intentó fingir con su forma de ser

-Ah el pequeño Lunático ya está aquí- dijo Sirius acercándose- hola pequeño mini-Lunático, Sirius Black ya está aquí para malcriarte- Teddy vio a Sirius y su cabello cambió a negro con ojos grises- lo ven, su hijo ya me ama

-¿Como saliste?- pregunté aún sorprendida

-Me fugué- dijo lo más serio que le he visto y ambos lo miramos sorprendidos- es broma, quería ver sus caras- soltó una carcajada

-No es gracioso Sirius- dijo Remus

-Ya tranquilo señor padre- dijo Sirius- la verdad es que con ayuda de muchas personas y testigos muggles logré salir fácilmente. En pocas palabras soy inocente

-Me alegro por ti- dije abrazándolo

-Gracias Tonks- me dijo, se veía de lo más feliz del mundo- pero- rápidamente cambió a una actitud seria y creo que hasta preocupante- deberán tener mucho cuidado ahora

-¿Porque Sirius?- preguntó Remus

-Es algo delicado- dijo Sirius- lo mejor es que se oculten

-No me asustes- dije- Sirius ¿que está sucediendo?

-Es Bellatrix- dijo Sirius- quiere matarlos

-Eso ya lo se- dije- pero sea como sea debemos ocultarnos de ella

-Creo que es lo mejor- dijo Remus- tú también Sirius

-¿Yo?- preguntó- no lo necesito, no soy tan importante, ustedes tienen a Mini-Lunático y en cambio yo...

-Tienes a Harry- dije- por ese chico debes continuar y no digas que no eres importante

-De acuerdo- dijo Sirius- ¿pero a donde nos ocultaremos? En Grimmauld Place ya no es seguro

Acordamos que en donde nos iríamos sería en la casa de Remus, en menos de dos días ya vivíamos ahí ocultos mediante varios hechizos de protección y con el encantamiento Fidelio y Sirius se negó a ser el guardián secreto

-Ni lo piensen- dijo Sirius- no quiero que suceda algo similar a la última vez- se refería a los Potter

-Sirius pero no pasará nada- le dijo Remus- confiamos en ti

-No- dijo como para dar por terminado el asunto. Al final decidimos que sería Dumbledore. Cierta tarde se acercaba la luna llena y por supuesto Remus no quiso transformarse en la casa con encantamientos de protección y la poción por lo que decidió salir al bosque a hacer sus transformaciones acompañado de Sirius como Canuto.

Después de mil recomendaciones hacia los tres ellos desaparecieron mientras me quedé con Teddy sola, nos divertíamos cambiando nuestro cabello a diferentes colores y al parecer se divertía lo que yo hacía al transformar mi nariz. Pero hubo un detalle que olvidé totalmente por mi estupidez, error que me costaría lo más caro que podía suceder. Dejé a Teddy en su habitación para que durmiera y me dispuse a esperar a que Remus y Sirius llegaran por la mañana, pero me quedé profundamente dormida en la habitación que compartíamos Remus y yo. Al día siguiente me desperté de golpe recordando algo importante, mi primer pensamiento fue ir a ver a mi hijo y al entrar a su habitación vi algo que me dejó totalmente aterrorizada...

Continuará...


	16. Chapter 16

No podía creer lo que vi: Las cortinas de la habitación de Teddy estaban abiertas mientras el aire se colaba por la ventana, su habitación estaba hecha un total desastre con la cuna volcada, me acerqué rápidamente para levantar a Teddy que lloraba pero vi algo que me dejó como estatua

Bellatrix Lestrange yacía inconsciente en el suelo, la verdad no se que le pudo haber sucedido, usé mi varita para que ella no despertara y dejarla encadenada en algún lugar, Teddy estaba en el suelo, cosa que me aterró aún más, pero me tranquilicé al darme cuenta de que no le sucedió nada, no entiendo que trataba de hacer ella, bueno, la verdad si pero no esperé que nos encontrara

Sirius y Remus volvían del bosque después de una tranquila transformación, no tenía muchas heridas, pero el que tuvo más rasguños fue Sirius y parecía niño pequeño en medio de un berrinche

-Mira lo que me hiciste- le mostró una pequeña cicatriz en su cara

-Ya calmate Pulgoso- dijo Remus- que ni se nota, además no fue mi culpa que se te ocurriera subirte a un árbol

-Pero ya verás- dijo Sirius, caminaron hacia la casa, pero al ver que no había hechizos de protección en la casa se preocuparon y entraron rápidamente a ella...

Me cuesta demasiado trabajo calmar a Teddy, no se que le sucedió, pero tiene su cabello gris, parece demasiado asustado

-No llores Teddy- le decía pero él lloraba más fuerte y eso me ponía nerviosa, no se que le habrá intentado hacer esa loca que todavía está inconsciente, ya le avisé a Dumbledore a través de un patronus

-Tonks ¿que sucedió aquí?- escuché a Remus que entraba junto con Sirius

-Bellatrix- respondí- estuvo aquí, intentó llevarse a Teddy

-¿Pero está bien?- preguntó- ¿Teddy está bien?

-Si- dije- pero su cuna estaba tirada y Teddy en el piso, ya lo revisé y no tiene nada, pero no deja de llorar, ya le avisé a Dumbledore pero no aparece por ningún lado

-¿Donde está Bellatrix?- preguntó Remus

-Arriba- dije- está inconsciente y le quité la varita- subió por las escaleras y miré a mi tío- Sirius

-Ya tranquila- se acercó a mi para darme un abrazo- no pasó nada más... mini-Lunático no llores que ya ni tu mamá era así

-Gracias tío- dije sarcásticamente

-No agradezcas sobrina querida- dijo Sirius inocentemente

-Bellatrix ya no está- bajó Remus- al parecer logró deshacerse de las cadenas

-Pero tengo su varita- dije mostrándola- no creo que pueda hacer otra cosa sin ella

-Entonces no lo sabes- dijo Sirius

-¿Saber que?- pregunté ¡que podría ser peor!

-Secuestraron a Ollivander- dijo Remus- apenas nos enteramos

-Bueno, entonces no creo que sirva de algo la varita- hice un movimiento para romperla pero me detuvieron

-No lo hagas sobrina- dijo Sirius- esa varita nos puede servir para algo

-Pero con esa varita ella intentó...- no quise decir más

-Pero ahora eso nos preguntamos todos- dijo Sirius- ¿porque no pudo hacerle nada y que ocurrió para que ella quedará inconsciente... aunque- hizo una expresión nada inocente- ¿me prestas la varita?

-¿Para que la quieres Sirius?- preguntó Remus

-Tú solo prestamela- insegura le di la varita, a continuación sacó la suya e hizo un sorprendente cambio con ella, se transformó la cara totalmente a una igual a Bellatrix- Malditos sangre sucias, ya verán cuando le diga a mi señor que se burlan de que no tiene nariz- hizo la misma voz que ella y no pude evitar reír y creo que eso calmó a Teddy

-Ahí estás- escuchamos la voz furiosa de OjoLoco y se acercó a Sirius rápidamente- te atrapamos Lestrange

-Espera OjoLoco, soy Sirius- dijo mi tío cambiando rápidamente su apariencia con su varita- ¿lo ves?

-¿Que demonios hacías Black?- preguntó OjoLoco totalmente furioso

-Un homenaje a mi prima- dijo Sirius- no OjoLoco, para desgracia de todos sigue viva- le contamos lo que había sucedido

-Con suerte no pudo suceder nada- dije- pero no entiendo aún del todo

-Fácil Nymphadora- ese nombre OjoLoco- hizo una demostración de magia para defenderse

-¿Es posible?- pregunté- pero es muy pequeño

-Eso no importa- dijo OjoLoco- lo que hizo fue defenderse por eso todo su cuarto estaba en desorden, Nymphadora quiero a tu hijo para auror

-Bueno solo si el quiere- dije mirando a Teddy, él miró a OjoLoco y aunque parezca increíble no se asustó, al contrario, sonrió- creo que si acepta

-¿Que sucedió exactamente?- escuchamos a Dumbledore, creo que jamás lo había escuchado molesto. Le explicamos lo ocurrido

-No creo que puedan continuar viviendo aquí- dijo Dumbledore- ahora ellos saben donde están ¿que les parece... Cornualles?

-SI/NO- dijimos Si Remus y yo pero Sirius dijo No

-¿Porque no Sirius?- preguntó Dumbledore

-Porque no quiero escuchar como hicieron a mini-lunático y se les ocurra volver a hacerlo- respondió Sirius

-¡Sirius!- dijimos Remus y yo al mismo tiempo totalmente rojos

-Pero para eso existen hechizos de silencio Sirius- dijo Dumbledore

-¡Profesor!- dijimos Remus y yo ahora más rojos

-Ah el amor- dijo Dumbledore en tono soñador- que hermosa magia

-Tiene razón profesor- dijo Sirius- pero ¿y Harry?

-Pasará una temporada en la Madriguera- dijo Dumbledore- por eso no hay que preocuparse... hablaré yo mismo con West, ahora con su permiso

-Más te vale que no vuelvas a ver a la tal Emily- le dije a Remus

-¿Así que hay una Emily?- dijo Sirius- que interesante

-Y eso también aplica para ti Sirius- le dije en tono amenazante- que no te le acerques a esa... resbalosa

-Si sobrina- dijo Sirius

Dumbledore nos había dicho que en un par de días podíamos volver, ahora Teddy dormía con nosotros, creo que le agradaba más que dormir en una cuna pero a veces comienza a llorar porque tiene hambre, la ventaja es que no tengo que levantarme, la desventaja es que me despierta en la madrugada cuando estoy en mi quinto sueño. Por suerte Bellatrix ya no apareció pero aún seguimos preocupados porque tal vez alguien nos esté traicionando, jamás dudaríamos de Sirius o Dumbledore pero nadie más conoce en donde estamos, pero mejor quitarse esas ideas de traición, se que para Sirius y Remus es vivir lo mismo que vivieron hace algunos años con la muerte de los padres de Harry, pero se perfectamente que no tenemos a ningún traidor entre nosotros ¿o si? Pero lo que más me extrañó es que Bellatrix no haya intentado matarme primero para poder hacerle algo a mi bebé

-Tonks ¿lista para volver?- me preguntó Remus

-Si- respondí- bastante lista recuerda lo que te dije de esa Emily

-Tranquila que no pasará nada- me dijo mientras me abrazaba- además no creo que podamos salir

-Eso es verdad- le dije- volveremos a repetir el pasado

-No lo creo- me dijo- está vez será mucho mejor, con Sirius ya veremos como nos libramos

-Ya antes de que me hagan una escena cursi- apareció Sirius "¿porque siempre molesto?" Black- debemos tomar un traslador

-Si tío- dije- ¿pero desde cuando se te da la puntualidad?

-Desde que a ti se te pegó la manía de no tropezar- me respondió- ¿y tú a que te refieres con librarte de mi?

-Nada amigo- le dijo Remus con una sonrisa

-¿A Teddy no le pasará nada si viaja en traslador?- pregunté- ¿no es peligroso?

-No y no- dijo Sirius

-¿Porque dices doble no?- preguntó Remus

-Porque mi sobrina me hizo dos preguntas- dijo- pues por eso respondí dos veces, pero por si las dudas abrázalo fuerte

Tomamos el traslador que era una botella rota y como mi tío lo dijo, abracé a Teddy, en cuanto tocamos tierra el niño tenía un ataque de risa

-Mira que niño tan risueño- dijo Sirius- no cabe duda que eso lo heredó de su tío favorito

-No digas eso tío- le dije riendo- que si no cuando vaya a Hogwarts será igual a ti... y a su padre- los miré a los dos

-Deberías sentirte orgullosa Tonks- dijo Remus divertidamente arrogante- tendrá lo mejor de su padre

-Y de su tío- dio Sirius- no lo olvides, por alguna razón somos familia

-Remus- escuché una voz que conocía, solo que no había escuchado durante nueve hermosos meses, una voz, una odiosa voz- me alegra que volvieras

-Si hola- la saludó secamente, eso me calmó un poco pero no impidió que mi cabello se volviera rojo- vine con mi esposa, hijo y mi amigo

-Ah si hola- dijo descaradamente mirándome de arriba a abajo- mi padre quiere verte

-Quieres decir vernos- la corrigió Remus- vamos Tonks, Sirius

-Sabes algo sobrina- dijo Sirius mientras caminaba cargando a Teddy- creo que esta bruja te va a traer muchos problemas como "esposa" de mi amigo...- yo lo miré mal, pero quien diría que Sirius Orión Black tiene toda la razón del mundo

Continuará...


	17. Chapter 17

Miré a Sirius con ganas de asesinarlo, pero se que tiene razón en el fondo, aún no puedo olvidar la vez en que la encontré besando a Remus en su casa, pero está vez no permitiré que se acerqué a él

-Y entonces ¿aquí hicieron a mini-Lunático?- preguntó Sirius- es un bonito lugar

-Tío- dije poniendome roja- pero si, aquí fue

-¿Que pasa Sirius?- le dijo Remus- ¿quieres saber como fue?

-NO- gritó Sirius- no quiero traumarme con sus hechos

-En unos momentos saldrá mi padre- dijo Emily- ¿te gustaría caminar conmigo Remus?

-No- le dijo- me quedo con mi esposa e hijo

-Solo serán unos momentos- dijo ella, juro que quería lanzarle un crucio en ese momento

-Creo que MI esposo fue muy claro- dije intentando no abalanzarme sobre ella y hacerle algo a sus cabellos rubios- así que aquí esperaremos a tu padre- ella al parecer me ignoró y tuvo el descaro de tomar la mano de Remus pero él se soltó al instante

-Creo que MI esposa ya te dio la respuesta- le dijo Remus, ella no dijo nada y se alejó- tranquila Tonks

-No quiero que esa tipa- una lágrima apareció y se resbaló por mi mejilla- arruine lo que hemos hecho juntos

-Y no lo hará- me dijo

-No puedo creer que sea tan descarada- dije enojada- parece que no le importa que tengamos un hijo

-Ya sobrina- dijo Sirius- no hagas ningún coraje que no te beneficiará. Además mi amigo no te haría algo así

-Lo se tío- respondí totalmente segura, Remus me miró y yo sonreí

-Que sorpresa- escuchamos a West- y no lo digo por volver a verlos

-El es nuestro hijo Ted Remus Lupin- recalqué el segundo nombre y apellido del bebé para que la tal Emily escuchara claramente

-Me alegra escuchar eso- dijo West- ocuparan la misma casa que ocuparon antes ¿les parece bien?

-Si- dijimos mirando a Sirius para que no repitiera algo que no debe. Caminamos otro poco más y llegamos nuevamente a esa casa, aquella casa que nos hizo vivir a Remus y a mi tanto buenos como malos días

-Aquí los dejo- dijo West- vamos Emily- la tipa nos vio unos momentos más y se fue con su padre

-Mira mini-lunático- comenzó Sirius- en este lugar fue donde tus padres te hicieron ¿en que habitación fue?

-¿Eso importa?- pregunté

-Si- dijo- hay que saber que cama profanaron los dos para no dormir en ella

-Pues entonces dormirás en el sofá de la sala- dije

-Aghh, haré lo posible por evitar usar las mismas sábanas- dijo Sirius. Media hora después ya teníamos todo listo para ocupar las habitaciones, Remus y yo dormiríamos en la misma con Teddy mientras que mi tío ocuparía la de lado, pero olvidamos detalles; detalles que pueden llegar a ser insoportables- Tengo hambre

-Tío, comiste hace media hora- le dije

-No es suficiente- dijo Sirius- extraño a Molly

-No te quejes Pulgoso- dijo Remus- allá hay más comida- y Sirius casi se abalanzó sobre ella- será un largo tiempo con Sirius...

-Ni que lo digas- respondí

Ya habían pasado tres meses sin ninguna novedad, la verdad si extrañamos salir por un momento, Sirius y Remus dicen que así se sentían los Potter, pero su peligro era mucho peor que el nuestro, pero aunque a veces Sirius llega a ser un poco irritante con sus constantes insinuaciones, no deja de ser una buena compañía

-Estoy aburrido- dijo Sirius cierta tarde

-No me extraña- le dije con una sonrisa

-Bueno ¿quisieran ir a la playa?- preguntó Sirius

-Prefiero quedarme a cuidar a Teddy- dije

-Yo me quedo con ellos- dijo Remus- tú sal sin problemas

-Pero siento medio feo dejarlos solitos- dijo Sirius- aunque se que les encantaría ¿verdad? Pero tengan mucho cuidado

-Y digo lo mismo para ti- le dije- y pobre de ti donde te le acerques a esa Emily porque...

-Ni me atrevería a mirarla- dijo Sirius- ¿como podría fijarme en aquella tipa que quiere destruir una bonita familia?

-Gracias tío- le dije- pero diviertete

-No me esperen- dijo Sirius- pienso pasarmela de lo mejor

-De acuerdo Sirius- le dijo Remus- solo ten cuidado

-Si señor padre- dijo Sirius con un movimiento con la mano como si le hablara a un capitán y salió de la casa

-Estará bien- me dijo- no te preocupes

-Lo se- respondí- pero ahora no nos preocupemos por Sirius- dije mirandolo de una forma nada inocente

-¿Que pasa Tonks?- me preguntó mientras tragaba saliva

-Bueno, me refería a que la casa está casi sola- le dije- y pues nadie nos va a molestar- me acerqué a él lentamente hasta quedar a pocos centímetros uno del otro- ¿que dices?

-Tonks ¿y Teddy?- me preguntó

-Bueno, Teddy podría quedarse de lo más seguro en el cuarto de Sirius- le respondí mientras desabrochaba los primeros botones de su camisa

-Mejor llevalo de una vez- me dijo nervioso

-¿Podrías llevarlo tú?- pregunté seductoramente- tengo que hacer algo

-De acuerdo- me dijo cargando a Teddy- ven hijo que tu mami no se que planea y espero no despiertes en un rato por que mamá y yo estaremos ocupados- entró con el bebé a la habitación de Sirius y después entre los dos pusimos varios hechizos en ambas habitaciones para evitar "traumas" por parte de Sirius porque dudo que Teddy comprenda lo que sucederá en unos momentos

-Ahora si ¿en que nos quedamos?- pregunté mientras lo abrazaba tiernamente y le depositaba pequeños besos en su cuello

-Vamos Tonks- relativamente me cargó hasta la habitación en donde me recostó suavemente en ella mientras nos mirabamos a los ojos- Te amo Tonks

-Y yo a ti- Respondí mientras lo atraía hacia a mi continuaba con la sesión de besos en el cuello y terminaba por quitarle la camisa y después siguió el pantalón para que él comenzara a quitarme toda la ropa que tenía puesta, mi corazón latía de prisa, sus labios comenzaron a recorrer cada centímetro de mi piel provocando suspiros por parte mía mientras las sábanas blancas nos tocaban con delicadeza, hasta que de pronto nuestras miradas se encontraron por unos segundos para después cerrar los ojos al sentir su contacto mientras susurraba su nombre y ese encuentro le siguió otro más y al terminar me abracé a él- ¿crees que Sirius ya haya vuelto?

-No lo se- me dijo- pero mejor nos quedamos con la duda hasta mañana

-¿Y Teddy?- pregunté

-Quisiera ver a Sirius haciendose cargo de un bebé durante una noche

-Pero ten en cuenta que ya casi amanece- le dije sonriendo con complicidad

-Entonces esperemos a que salga el sol- me dijo

-De acuerdo- le dije- creo que ya había pasado mucho tiempo

-Pero no lo olvidamos- me dijo, ambos reímos, reímos sin saber lo que pasaba en la habitación de Sirius...

Dos horas antes, un Sirius Black no muy sobrio caminaba hacia el interior de su cuarto, llevaba una fiel botella de Whisky de fuego en las manos

-YA LLEGUÉ- gritó Sirius- familia- escuchó un pequeño sollozo de bebé que hasta el alcohol se le bajó de la cabeza- ¿mini-Lunático? ¿que haces aquí?- el bebé agitó sus bracitos para que su padrino y tío lo cargara- ¿porque tus padres te abandonaron aquí? ¿y porque no me oyeron cuando grité?- Teddy comenzó a llorar- no llores mini-lunático, creo que tienes hambre- tocó su pecho- ¿pero que te puedo dar yo? ¡Ah! Creo que hay leche en la cocina vamos por un poco- bajaron hacia la cocina, a veces hasta él mismo se preguntaba como se le quitaba una borrachera tan pronto y más al ver que su ahijado dormía en su cama- Sirius sirvió un vaso con leche para darselo al pequeño Teddy, pero por un momento se le olvidó que cargaba al bebé y se bebió la leche- Lo siento, te prepararé más- sirvió otro vaso de leche pero Teddy lo rechazó- Ay no me hagas esto, juro que mataré a tus padres por dejarte solo, aunque ya me imagino que es lo que hacen- Teddy se calmó al instante mientras miraba a Sirius- que te parece si te cuento algunas historias merodeadoras... y aptas para menores de quince años- se sentó en un sofá de la casa mientras contaba algunas anécdotas de su época escolar en compañía de James y el padre de Teddy...

-Creo que mejor nos levantamos- dije con una gran fuerza de voluntad-¿ya habrá vuelto Sirius?

-A lo mejor y si- me dijo- posiblemente nos mate por dejar a nuestro hijo con él

-Quiero ver lo que hará cuidando a un bebé- dije, abrimos la habitación de Sirius pero solo había una botella de Whisky de fuego tirada, me preocupé un poco porque ni Sirius ni Teddy estaban ahí

-Tonks aquí están- dijo en voz baja Remus, bajamos a la sala y vimos a Sirius cargando a Teddy mientras le contaba historias creo que de sus épocas merodeadoras- Hola tío

-Nymphadora Tonks- dijo Sirius- mira que dejar a tu hijo en mi cama para que ustedes dos hicieran no se que cosas en su cama... eso no se hace

-Pero si está tranquilo- le dije sonriendo- mira hasta te sonríe

-Como no va a sonreír a su tío favorito- dijo arrogantemente- le contaba algunas historias merodeadoras

-¿Que hiciste que?- preguntó Remus

-Tranquilo que eran para menores de edad- dijo Sirius- no le hablé de la noche en que nosotros tres asaltamos a aquellas Gryffindor

-¿Que hicieron que?- pregunté cambiando mi cabello a rojo

-No pasó nada ese día- dijo Remus- ¿verdad Sirius?

-¿Ah no?- dijo Sirius- acuerdate que aquella rubia a la que tú...

-Ya no hables- dijo Remus- ¿estás enojada?

-Claro que no- dije sarcásticamente

-Lo ves, está feliz- le dijo a Remus- además sirvió de que practicaste para después aplicarlo con mi sobrina y mira que contenta está ella

-Ya entendí Sirius- dije- no entres en detalles- me dio a Teddy posiblemente tendría hambre

-Quise darle un vaso de leche- dijo Sirius- pero no lo quizo

-Ay tío ¿como ibas a darle un vaso de leche a un bebé?- dije intentando contener una carcajada

-No lo sabía- dijo bajando la mirada

-Ya tranquilo- le dijo Remus- pero con eso aprendiste algo

-¿Que cosa?- preguntó Sirius

-A ser un padre temporal- le respondió, eso pareció alegrar a Sirius...

Continuará...


	18. Chapter 18

Como en los viejos tiempos no podemos salir a buscar comida, así que West se encarga de ello y ni loca permito que Sirius o Remus abran la puerta en caso que la tipa Emily se le ocurra aparecer por la casa "a dejar comida para todos" a menos que queramos que esté envenenada para mi o un poco de Amortentia para los hombres. Se que a veces parezco una maniática celosa de lo peor pero no quisiera que todo lo que Remus y yo hemos vivido se vaya a la basura por una tipa que está loca

Yo en esos momentos me dedicaba a arreglar la ropa al estilo muggle. Con el paso de los meses aprendí como hacerlo sin tener que sacar mi torpeza, pero últimamente me sentía un poco cansada y creo que Remus lo notó

-Creo que deberías descansar un poco- me dijo Remus que leía el Profeta- si quieres yo...

-No, así estoy bien- dije- no pasa nada pero...

-Pero...- Remus me miraba

-Nada- lo interrumpí; escuché la puerta- yo iré a abrir- sin decir nada me fui hacia la puerta y para mi desagradable sorpresa era...

-Esperaba que Remus abriera la puerta- dijo la fastidiosa

-Pues no- dije mirándola- no puede está demasiado ocupado con nuestro hijo

-Ya me creeré que es hijo suyo- dijo la tipa- si es igual de anormal que tú, puede manipular su aspecto para parecerse a él

-¿Que insinúas?- pregunté intentando no explotar pero mi cabello lentamente comenzaba a enrojecer de enojo

-Que esa anormalidad que tienes como hijo no es de Remus- soltó la tipa

-¿Y porque lo aseguras?- pregunté, como ella no dijo nada continué hablando- tú no eres nadie para decir esas estupideces, ya se que te gustaría que mi bebé y yo no existiéramos pero no voy a darte la satisfacción de que desaparezcamos de tu vista

-¿Que sucede?- escuché a Remus tras de mi- ¿porque tienes el cabello rojo Dora?

-Hola Remus- la tipa se acercó a él- que alegría verte

-¿Se te ofrece algo?- preguntó Remus alejándose de ella

-Nada solo venía a dejar la comida- dijo- pero yo que tú me fijaría y compararía los hechos... adiós- y se fue para mi suerte dejándome con lágrimas de enojo

-¿Que quiso decir?- preguntó Remus- ¿que tienes Tonks?

-Tú ¿tú tienes dudas?- pregunté, tenía que asegurarme

-¿Sobre que?- preguntó

-Sobre Teddy- dije- ¿has dudado que es tu hijo?

-¿Que cosas dices?- dijo- jamás he dudado eso, nunca dudaría de ti

-Gracias Remus- le dije mientras me abrazaba fuertemente- se que a veces parezco desquiciada contigo en cuanto a la tipa esta

-Pero a mi me parece adorable- me dijo- eso significa que me amas

-Si, es por eso- le dije

-Y porque no puedes soportar estar sin mi- me dijo arrogantemente

-Como si tu no pudieras vivir sin mi- le dije limpiando las lágrimas que caían en mis mejillas

-No, no podría- me dijo- no se que haría sin Teddy y sin ti

-¿Y yo que, estoy pintado?- escuchamos a Sirius "molesto" Black

No Pulgoso tú también, no se que haría sin me hermano- dijo Remus

-Sobrina pero no llores- se acercó Sirius- pero tranquila que mi amigo sabrá como ponerte contenta- yo sonreí- ¿o no? No me digan que ya se les olvidó lo que hicieron hace un par de días cuando encontré a mi sobrino en mi habitación- enrojecí de inmediato- ¿lo ves?, todo estará bien

Pasaron un par de días desde aquella molesta visita, sea como sea yo sigo abriendo la puerta para evitar que esa se acerque, pero para mi buena suerte no ha vuelto y espero no lo haga más. Teddy ahora está más despierto que nunca, no quiero saber que hará cuando comience a gatear o a caminar, pero mientras tratamos de no volvernos locos encerrados, nos entretenemos con nuestra metamorfosis, su color favorito es el azul y al parecer no lo cambiará a menos que vea a su padre o padrino

Pero algo me tiene inquieta, siento que algo no me deja dormir, una intranquilidad, un presentimiento de que algo horrible se acerca, pero aún tengo miedo sobre esa Emily que pueda hacer algo para alejarme de aquí, Teddy dormía en su cuna que estaba al lado mio de la cama

-Tonks ¿que ocurre?- preguntó Remus

-No es nada- dije- vuelve a dormir

-No, a ti te ocurre algo- me dijo- digamos que no eres muy buena al mentir

-Tú tampoco- dije

-Ya no quiero que sigas preocupándote por la hija de West- me dijo para mi sorpresa- se que en parte eso te tiene nerviosa... yo jamás te haría algo así

-Lo se- dije- pero no se de que sea capaz, quiere poner en duda que seas el padre de Teddy

-Yo no dudo que sea su padre- me dijo- y recuerdo perfectamente el día que concebimos a nuestro hijo

-Yo igual- dije- ¿te sorprendiste tanto al encontrarme a tu lado?

-¿Que habrías hecho en mi lugar?- preguntó

-No lo se- dije- pero eso ya quedó atrás y ahora tenemos un hermoso hijo

-Esa es otra razón por la que soy su padre- Remus se levantó de pronto- porque es parecido a mi y por eso es hermoso

-Nunca cambiarás- le aventé una almohada que logró esquivar ¡que suerte que pusimos hechizos de silencio para que Teddy durmiera tranquilo!- pero tienes razón

-Te amo Tonks- me dijo y volvió a mi lado

-Y yo te amo a ti- le dije, me dio un beso

-Quiero que seas mi esposa- me dijo en cuanto nos separamos

-¿Seguro?- pregunté- ¿pero cuando? No es muy seguro salir ahora

-Ya lo planearemos con calma, pero cuando sea la batalla definitiva quiero que tú y yo estemos unidos para siempre- me dijo

-Yo también quiero- dije- ¿te parece en la playa? Pero no quiero que esa Emily esté presente o le lanzo un maleficio mocomurcielago

-No lo estará- me dijo- pero te recuerdo que nadie de esa familia puede, porque creen que ya estamos casados

-Está bien- dije- hablaremos con mis padres... en cuanto podamos salir

-Pronto lo haremos- me dijo Remus- mañana vendrá Dumbledore

-REMUS- gritó Sirius, nos miramos unos segundos antes de salir corriendo

-¿Porque gritas Sirius?- dijo Remus

-Es que vi algo- dijo Sirius- creo... creo que era una rata

-¿Una rata?- preguntamos los dos al mismo tiempo

-¿Estás seguro de eso?- preguntó Remus

-Totalmente- dijo Sirius- si es lo que yo creo, juro que no me importa terminar en Azkaban

-¿Que tiene de especial una rata?- pregunté

-¿Por donde la viste?- preguntó Remus

-Cerca de la puerta, no me dio tiempo de lanzarle un maleficio- dijo Sirius

-No, primero debemos asegurarnos- dijo Remus- aunque ahora que lo recuerdo...

-¿Que?- preguntamos Sirius y yo

-Cuando vivíamos en Yorkshire- casa de Remus- vi una pero no preste demasiada atención

-¿Pero que tiene?- pregunté nuevamente

-A los pocos días Bellatrix entró a la habitación de Teddy- dijo Remus

-Ahí- grité señalando un lugar del sofá

-¿Listo Sirius?- preguntó Remus- ahora no cometeremos otro error por mi culpa

-¿Hasta cuando demonios comprenderás que no fue tu culpa?- preguntó Sirius

-Ya olvídalo- cortó Remus, el animal volvió a aparecer y con varitas en mano lo transformaron en el hombre más horrible que he visto en mi vida (después de Voldemort)- que tal Peter- dijo con una voz que jamás le había escuchado- quiero saber una cosa ¿como diablos entraste dos veces en donde estábamos?

-Bellatrix- dijo con voz pausada- ella puede entrar a Grimmauld Place por ser una Black y me dijo como entrar hasta seguirlos, escuché a los lugares a donde se esconderían y los seguí

-Ya veo que no te bastó con traicionar a James y Lily- Sirius estaba furioso- ahora también a Remus y mi sobrina, pero esta vez no fallaremos Avada Ke...

-No Sirius- Remus lo detuvo- Desmaius- y el tipo quedó inconsciente- no lo mates, de eso se encargarán después, mientras entre los dos lo vigilaremos y enviaré un patronus a Dumbledore- de su varita salió un lobo plateado y desapareció

-Pero eso es imposible- dije- ¿porque no nos dimos cuenta? Aquí hay algo que no concuerda, se supone que solo el guardián secreto sabe la ubicación

-A nosotros nos extraña también Tonks- dijo Sirius- pero ya lo averiguaremos después, que bueno que no lo maté

-No te rebajes como ellos- dije- tú eres mucho mejor que esos malditos

-Gracias sobrina- me dijo Sirius

-Iré a ver a Teddy- subí por las escaleras pensando en como demonios pudo haber entrado esa rata, escuché la puerta posiblemente era Dumbledore, entré a la habitación y Teddy estaba despierto- Hola Teddy ¿que haces despierto?- levantó sus bracitos para que lo cargara- te prometo que todo estará bien, ni papá ni yo dejaremos que te suceda algo malo- una lágrima cayó por mi mejilla- porque te amamos hijo y siempre te protegeremos para darte un mundo mejor para vivir, se que en ningún lado estaremos seguros de lo que pueda suceder con la guerra que vivimos pero todo estará bien te lo prometo- Teddy sonrió hasta que poco a poco fue quedándose dormido.

Intenté dejarlo en su cuna pero despertó y comenzó a llorar- eso es chantaje hijo- le dije sonriendo mientras lo volvía a cargar- tengo que bajar a ver al profesor Dumbledore, pero como veo que no te quedarás dormido me quedaré contigo- lo que menos quiero que vea sea al sujeto ese

-Sobrina- dijo Sirius- ya se llevaron a esa escoria al ministerio

-¿Irás tú también?- pregunté

-Si, pero Remus se quedará con ustedes- dijo, se veía emocionado porque por fin su nombre quedaría totalmente limpio, era libre pero ante muchos era un asesino aún

-Me alegra por tí tío- dije- por fin quedará limpio tu nombre

-Ahora podré usar una táctica merodeadora- dijo feliz- bueno nos vemos en la mañana sobrinos míos

-Adiós Sirius- dije y se fue, seguía meciendo a Teddy para que durmiera pero creo que no cedería tan fácil- hijo duérmete si- Teddy sonrió y yo con él, no me molestaría desvelarme para verlo dormir

-¿No puede dormir?- apareció Remus por la puerta, Teddy que ya dormía se despertó al escucharlo

-Ya habría dormido si no hubieses hablado- dije mientras Remus se acercaba para cargar a su hijo

-Ahora menos dormirá- dijo- mientras más intentes que duerma, menos lo hará- Teddy sonreía tiernamente

-¿Sirius se fue con ellos?- pregunté, él asintió- merece ser libre

-Lo se- dijo Remus- libre sin que lo llamen asesino por donde quiera que vaya, creo que Fudge renunciará

-¿Y quien quedará en su lugar?- pregunté

-Creo que Scrimgeour- me dijo- Dumbledore no aceptó el puesto una vez más

-Pero si Scrimgeour es más idiota que Fudge- dije indignada

-Pero no olvides que es tu jefe en el departamento de aurores- me dijo

-¿Y eso que?- pregunté- no impide que lo piense- me miró y sonrió

-Creo que no querrá dormir en su cuna- miró a Teddy que ya se había dormido nuevamente- dormirá con nosotros nuevamente

-Me gusta la idea- cargué a Teddy que no sintió el cambio.

Media hora después Teddy dormía tranquilamente mientras Remus y yo lo mirábamos dormir en medio de los dos, cada uno le dio un beso en su frente para que después nos diéramos un beso los dos y quedarnos dormidos tranquilamente... ¿o no?

Continuará...


	19. Chapter 19

Amo ver como duerme Teddy, me inspira paz y tranquilidad, se ve tan tranquilo durmiendo a veces olvido todo lo que sucede en el exterior. Jamás creí que algo así sucedería ni mucho menos con una persona a la que no toleraba al principio.

Me sorprende aún como es que llegamos a enamorarnos y tener a nuestro bebé que amamos con todo el corazón y de la forma en la que fue, creo que eso no lo olvidaremos jamás.

Teddy tiene ahora cinco meses, ya quiere comenzar a gatear pero a mi me parece peligroso, para distraerlo cambio mi cabello con él, solo sonríe y yo hago lo mismo

-¿Te entretiene ver a tu madre hacer estas cosas verdad?- le dije con el cabello amarillo. Un acto de inconciente estupidez hice que lo cambiara a negro rizado y Teddy comenzó a llorar- traquilo Teddy- intenté acercarme a él pero lloraba más fuerte

-Tonks ¿porque tienes el cabello así?- me preguntó Remus, se veía furioso y cargó a Teddy rápidamente

-¿A que te refieres?- pregunté, me miré en un espejo y quedé aterrorizada, yo era una copia exacta de Bellatrix, rápidamente lo cambié a violeta- perdoname bebé, no se en que diablos pensaba- poco a poco se calmó- No se... porque lo hice

-Creo que mejor me quedaré con él un poco- me dijo seriamente- hasta que esté más tranquilo

-Perdoname- dije, me sentía terrible- yo...

-No digas nada- me dijo sin mirarme- solo no vuelvas a hacerlo por favor

No pude soportar más y fui directo a la habitación, me sentía terrible, pienso porque lo hice, me transformé en Bellatrix, aquella que quiso matar a Teddy. Comencé a llorar, seguramente mi bebé me ha de odiar y en cuanto a Remus ni se diga, jamás lo había visto así de molesto, ni siquiera la vez cuando ocurrió lo del dementor

-Sobrina ¿todo bien?- preguntó Sirius abriendo la puerta

-Soy una pésima madre- dije abrazando a mi tío- ¿cómo demonios se me ocurrió hacer esa transformación? Debo estar loca

-Digamos que lo que hiciste no estuvo bien pero, él no tenía porque haberse comportado así contigo

-Siento que ya no es el mismo tío- dije- desde que ella entró a la casa para... ya sabes, siento que ha cambiado, siento que ahora me odia. Se ha alejado mucho de mi, ya no me toca, casi no hablamos

-Se siente sofocado- dijo Sirius- no ha salido mucho en meses, solo en algunas de sus transformaciones ¿como te sentirías tú?

-Como tú te sentiste en meses- dije- no podías salir, pero siento que me culpa de todo lo que sucede

-No es eso Tonks- dijo Sirius- jamás te culpes por algo así ¿como sabrías que había un espía en casa? Pero lo mejor es que hablen para saber que sucederá con ambos- me sorprendió su seriedad

-Lo haré- dije segura- pero mejor en la noche

-Está bien- dijo Sirius- pero si todo vuelve a la normalidad quiero que pongan hechizos de silencio y manden a mi ahijado a dormir conmigo o si no se quedan con ganas

-Sirius- dije- contigo tío mi hijo dormiría menos por escuchar tus ronquidos

-Yo no ronco tanto- dijo indignado

-Pues se te olvida poner a ti hechizos de silencio en las noches cuando duermes- le dije riendo por su cara

-Que cruel- dijo Sirius- pero mejor luego hablamos- y salió de la habitación

Lo mejor sería que hablara con Remus seriamente, como le dije a Sirius lo he visto muy extraño y distante conmigo, solo está con Teddy y a mi ya no me habla mucho; no se porque tan repentino cambio conmigo, siento que me culpa de todo lo que sucede desde que vivíamos en Grimmauld Place, ahora yo pienso ¿fue lo peor que le ha sucedido en su vida? Me refiero a estar conmigo en Cornualles, al principio no era así, me angustia que lo nuestro pueda irse para abajo, no quisiera estar unida con él solo por nuestro hijo, pero si el no quiere continuar así, aunque me duela tendré que aceptarlo. Aquella idea mi hizo sacar lágrimas

-Teddy quiere dormir- entró Remus y pasó directo a la cuna de Teddy a dejarlo- lo mejor es que esté tranquilo

-De acuerdo- dije sin mirarlo, yo encontraba demasiado interesante la colcha de la cama- ¿podemos hablar?

-Sobre que- me preguntó

-Sobre nosotros- le dije- ¿que nos ha ocurrido en este par de meses?

-No ha ocurrido nada- dijo Remus

-Ese es el problema- dije- no ha ocurrido nada, solo quiero que me digas algo ¿ya no me quieres?

-¿Porque preguntas eso Tonks?- por vez primera me miró

-Solo responde- dije desilucionada- ¿ya no quieres continuar esto? Si es así lo mejor será que...

-Tonks tenemos a nuestro hijo- me dijo, creo que su respuesta era obvia

-Solo es por él- dije- por eso seguimos juntos, si se podría llamarse así. Lo que quiere decir es que ya no hay ningún nosotros

-Yo no quise decir eso- se defendió- es solo que...

-¿Que?- pregunté- creo que es obvio lo que quieres decir ¿no? Mira, no hagamos esto más difícil, tú has cambiado demasiado en estos meses

-¿En que aspecto Tonks?- me preguntó mirándome a los ojos- ¿dime en que forma según tú he cambiado?

-Ya no eres el mismo que cuando venimos aquí la primera vez- dije- a eso me refiero, creo que todo cambió desde que... - hice memoria hasta sacar una conclusión- ¡Eso! Desde que esa Emily te dijo algo sobre Teddy. Solo dime algo y quiero que me respondas con la verdad, no como esa vez ¿tú has dudado que Teddy es tu hijo?

-NO- dijo rápidamente- jamás he dudado eso, se que tú no harías algo así, estoy totalmente seguro que es mi hijo dado que aquí mismo...

-Ya lo se- dije, me sentía terrible- pero ahora cambiando el tema ¿que sucederá con nosotros dos? Hay algo que te sucede y lo voy a investigar

-¿Puedes dejarlo por la paz?- preguntó- ya olvida todo lo que hablamos y no hay nada que responder

-Aún no me has respondido algo- dije- ¿te pregunté si aún me quieres?

-Debo salir Tonks- me dijo, afortunadamente ya podíamos salir un poco porque el peligro a que fueramos delatados terminó hace un par de meses- regreso más tarde- y se fue

Aquello me dejó mucho más deprimida, no me respondió y aquello me dolió más. Escuché a Teddy que comenzaba a despertar, dudé en acercarme a él por lo de hace un rato, pero comenzó a llorar, me acerqué a su cuna y se calmó por lo tanto lo cargué

-¿Que le pasa a papá?- le dije a Teddy mientras lo cargaba- está muy distante conmigo: creo que ya no me quiere- sin poder evitarlo, una lágrima rodó por mi mejilla- no se que haré y la verdad no quiero obligarlo a que esté conmigo aunque yo lo quiero mucho, Teddy amo a tu padre pero creo que él no... quizá todo fue mentira, aquella vez que me dijo aquí mismo que me amaba- abracé a mi hijo- pero eso no cambia nada de él hacia ti, yo se que te quiere mucho, de eso me he dado cuenta, el problema creo soy yo- mi cabello cambió a gris

Pasó toda la tarde, yo me negué en comer a pesar de que mi tío casi me obligó, me sentía demasiado mal, solo opté por encerrarme con mi bebé mirando como hacía cambio de color de cabello, yo solo lo miraba con tristeza, pero Teddy aún no lo comprende del todo, es mejor así no sabe sobre lo que sucede con sus padres.

La verdad como dije no quiero retenerlo pero debo saber que sucede con él, porque ha cambiado; siento que la maldita Emily tiene algo que ver con eso aunque yo lo dudo porque no ha aparecido en bastante tiempo por la casa

Eran las once de la noche cuando él llegó a casa

-Ah, continuas despierta- me dijo en cuanto me vio

-Si, pero no creas que era por ti- le dije, miré a Teddy que dormía tranquilamente en mis brazos- Teddy tenía hambre

-¿Que tienes?- me preguntó- Nymphadora ¿que sucede contigo?

-No me llames Nymphadora- dije cambiando mi cabello a rojo- sabes que lo odio ¿o acaso ya lo olvidaste?

-Lo olvidé Tonks- me dijo- lo siento

-Mira, no quiero que volvamos a nuestras peleas de antes- dije- ya estoy cansada y quiero dormir- dejé a Teddy en su cuna y afortunadamente no despertó- hasta mañana- me metí a la cama donde di media vuelta y mis lágrimas corrieron una vez más

-¿Puedo dormir aquí Tonks?- me preguntó, sin mirarlo asentí. Momentos después sentí un movimiento en la cama, eso significaba que si dormirá conmigo pero no se me acercó ni me dijo nada más. No podía dormir pero no quería demostrarselo, más lágrimas rodaban por mis mejillas y mojaban la almohada en la que recargaba mi cabeza, pero no pude omitir un sollozo- Dora ¿que tienes?- yo negué con la cabeza, se acercó a mi y me abrazó, no pude soportar y lloré más- perdóname amor, se perfectamente que me he portado mal contigo, pero te prometo que todo estará bien entre nosotros y no creas que ya no hay lo nuestro, podemos recuperarlo- lo miré a los ojos, él me miraba también a los ojos- si hace un rato no te dije que te quería es por que yo no te quiero simplemente... te amo Tonks, es por eso

-No quiero que sigas así conmigo- dije- ¿tengo la culpa?

-No, tú no tienes la culpa de lo que pasa- me respondió- pero suceden varias cosas que me han impedido estar contigo

-¿Hay alguien más?- dije, pensé en esa Emily

-No- me dijo- tú siempre serás la única con la que quiero compartir mi vida

-Entonces ¿que sucede?- le pregunté

-Tengo una misión Tonks- me dijo- es algo delicado por eso ahora tengo que salir

-¿Misión de que?- pregunté- no me asustes

-Tengo que ir con hombres lobo- me dijo- pero ahora me ausentaré por un tiempo y hoy es el último día que estoy aquí

-¿Porque Remus?- pregunté- no puedes hacerlo

-No discutas más- dijo dando por terminado el asunto- mañana mismo me iré y no podrás evitarlo...

Continuará...


	20. Chapter 20

Aquello me dejó mucho peor de lo que me encontraba en un principio, ahora me decía que se iría a una misión con hombres lobo ¡Debe estar loco!

La noche pasó demasiado lenta para mi, no podía dormir. Los primeros rayos del sol comenzaron a iluminar el lugar, no dormí ni un minuto siquiera por ver al hombre que dormía junto a mi. Aún así quiero hablar con Dumbledore ¿Que le pasa al intentar enviarlo ahí? Creo que no se da cuenta de que corre peligro de muerte ¿que información quiere Dumbledore de ellos? No, no permitiré que él se vaya con ellos, creo que ni cuando nos "detestábamos" al principio lo habría dejado ir a esas misiones.

Lentamente Remus comenzó a despertar, me dio la impresión de que él tampoco pudo dormir en la noche

-Tonks ¿que haces despierta tan temprano?- me preguntó

-Me acabo de despertar- mentí

-Eso no es verdad- me dijo- ¿que le ocurre a tu cabello?- miré mi cabello que estaba sin brillo, yo no lo miré a él- Tonks

-¡No vayas!- dije- es muy peligroso, Remus por favor no lo hagas

-Debo hacerlo- me respondió- no tengo otra opción

-Si la hay- dije- vayámonos lejos de aquí con Sirius (aunque no lo soportemos a veces) y con nuestro hijo por favor

-No se si comprendas que hay una guerra- dijo molesto- no quiero que nuestro hijo viva con ella y teniendo que ocultarse como lo hacemos ahora por tus malditos descuidos- aquello me dolió y cerré los ojos intentando reprimir lágrimas- Tonks... lo siento, no quise decir eso

-Pero lo hiciste- dije sin mirarlo- has lo que quieras- me levanté de la cama para ver a Teddy, pero continuaba dormido y salí de la habitación

Sin hacerle caso al saludo de Sirius, salí de la casa en donde tomé mi varita y lancé un hechizo no verbal contra un árbol que quedó medianamente destruido y me senté en la tierra en donde comencé a llorar. Otra vez volvíamos a lo mismo con las peleas de siempre cuando llegamos por vez primera a este lugar, pero a decir verdad me gustaba pelear con él, pero ahora ya no es lo mismo.

Se que se ha portado demasiado frío y distante conmigo, ahora se la razón. Odio a Dumbledore, a Voldemort, la guerra y los malditos argumentos de Remus. Prefiero que estemos juntos a que Voldemort o alguien más como Greyback nos mate por separado

-Sobrina- escuché a Sirius- entra a la casa por favor. No es seguro

-¿Porque no es seguro tío?- dije sin mirarlo- porque por mis descuidos tenemos que escondernos ahora

-No digas eso Tonks- dijo Sirius- olvida ese mal momento

-No puedo- dije- el saber que se irá con el maldito de Greyback a que posiblemente lo maten. ¿acaso a Dumbledore no le importa que tiene una familia ahora?- Sirius se quedó callado, no sabía que decir- ¿te das cuenta cierto?

-Se que es demasiado peligroso- dijo Sirius- pero él sabe lo que hace

-NO, él no lo sabe- grité- creo que lo que busca es una buena oportunidad para que lo maten

-No es la primera vez que lo hace- dijo Sirius- la primera vez no ocurrió nada

-No, porque Voldemort cayó- dije- si no habría sido así, posiblemente continuaría allí. Si no pudo conseguir nada la primera vez que le hace pensar a Dumbledore que ahora si conseguirá algo

-Pero gritando y enojarte con todo el mundo no conseguirás nada- me dijo mi tío y odio admitir que tiene razón

-Tonks- escuché a la persona que no quería escuchar en esos momentos- ¿podemos hablar por favor?

-Yo los dejo- dijo Sirius- iré a ver si se le ofrece algo a mi sobrino- y prácticamente corrió hacia el interior de la casa

-¿Que quieres?- pregunté sin verlo

-Primero entremos a la casa ¿de acuerdo?- dijo, yo asentí sin mirarlo y me levanté de la tierra y entré a la casa. Me encargué de poner algunos hechizos de silencio por si las dudas, en caso de pelea a gritos- primero quiero que estés más tranquila

-Como si fuera tan sencillo- dije- ¿porque lo dices? ¿por si culpa de mis descuidos nos encuentra Voldemort y nos asesina?

-Tonks por favor- dijo- no quiero irme sin que tú me hables

-Pues no vayas- dije- si quieres que te continúe hablando, no vayas a esa estúpida misión

-No puedes pedirme eso- dijo Remus- eso es inevitable

-Ya te dije que no, a menos que hable con Dumbledore- dije- él me escuchará y...

-Ya he dicho que no Nymphadora- dijo casi gritando- ¿no lo has comprendido que tengo que ir?

-No- dije con mi cabello rojo- no entiendo porque tienes que ir dejando a tú hijo ¿acaso no te importa?

-Claro que me importa- levantó la voz- porque no quiero que Voldemort también esté tras él tengo que ir a ver que planea con los hombres lobo

-¿Porque eres tan...?- respiré para no decir nada- las razones que me has dado son demasiado pobres. Y digas lo que digas o hagas no harás que cambie de opinión con respecto a hablar con Dumbledore

-Demasiado tarde Nymphadora- dijo Remus- como te dije, hoy era el último día que estaría aquí... debo irme

-Si te vas a esa misión- dije totalmente decidida- no entrarás a esta casa en cuanto vuelvas

-Pero tendré la seguridad de que ambos estarán bien- dijo Remus saliendo de la casa- prefiero que me odies a que les suceda algo malo

-¿Sucede algo?- escuché la voz de Dumbledore en la puerta- creí que Remus no llegaría

-Justo en este momento iba de salida profesor- dijo Remus

-No será necesario- dijo Dumbledore- es mejor que ya no vayas, Voldemort los tiene totalmente controlados y no creo que quieran cambiar de bando. En cuanto a Greyback, lo único que él quiere es morder niños y alejarlos

-Ese hijo...- Remus se quedó callado y apretó los puños- debemos impedirlo profesor

-Me temo que no podremos hacer algo por el momento- dijo Dumbledore- pero ahora olvidé la misión a la que estaba a punto de ir. Creo que iba a ser un terrible error- "Ni que lo diga" pensé- lo siento señora Lupin

-¿Me habló?- pregunté porque me miraba- lo siento profesor, no estoy acostumbrada a que me llamen así

-Pero nadie lo ha hecho- dijo Remus

-Pero le aconsejaría que se comenzara a acostumbrar a ser llamada así- dijo Dumbledore con una sonrisa- nos veremos pronto- sin decir nada, salió de la casa

-Entonces...- dije- ¿ya no te irás?

-Creo que no- me respondió- ¿te gustaría ir a algún lado?

-¿Para que?- pregunté

-Necesito ganarme tu perdón de algún modo ¿no?- me dijo

-¿Ahora mismo?- le pregunté

-No, será en la noche- respondió- tú elige a donde quieres ir y ya veremos que pasará después- sonreímos los dos

-¿Pero... Teddy y Sirius?- pregunté

-Podremos confíar en Pulgoso por una noche- dijo- nuevamente

-De acuerdo- dije- lo pensaré y ya veremos si quedas perdonado. Mientras me iré a dar un baño

-¿Necesitas compañía?- me preguntó

-No, bueno si- lo miré- primero bañaré a Teddy porque aún es muy pequeño para que pueda acompañarme y no olvides que tú estás a prueba- subí hacia la habitación totalmente tranquila porque ya no iría a esa misión durante quien sabe cuanto tiempo y estará con nosotros. Después de bañar a Teddy que ya estaba despierto y darme un baño yo, creí que lo mejor sería alimentar a Teddy. Despues de eso ya veré que haré

-Sobrina querida- escuché a Sirius- Remus dijo que saldrían en la noche ¿a donde irán?

-Por ahí- respondí- y nos gustaría que cuidaras a nuestro bebé por una noche ¿podrías por favor?

-¡Claro!- dijo Sirius- mientras ustedes hacen no se que cosas yo tengo que cuidar a mi sobrino ¿que significa eso?

-Significa que eres un maravilloso tío- le dije abrazándolo con fuerza- Teddy ya es un poco más grande y no creo que tengas problemas con él y además, heredó tu habilidad de dormir a cada rato

-Está bien- dijo Sirius- solo porque necesitas reconciliarte con mi amigo; y creo que ya se la forma

-Tal vez- dije sonriendo- muchas gracias tío a ti te debo la mayoría de mi felicidad, no se que haríamos sin ti

-Sigue pensando con eso sobrina- dijo Sirius- pero ahora deberán planear que lugar profanarán los dos

-No lo se...- medité unos momentos- ¡Ya se donde!- le di un beso en la mejilla a Sirius antes de desaparecer corriendo del lugar en donde estábamos

-Tonks ¿porque corres así?- preguntó Remus en cuanto lo encontré

-Ya se a donde iremos- le dije- a la playa

-¿A la playa?- me preguntó- ¿segura?

-Si, totalmente- respondí- ¿o hay algún problema?

-No ninguno- me respondió- si tú quieres ir... allá iremos

-Gracias- lo abracé- ¿que te parece en tres horas?

-Me parece perfecto- me dijo- mientras esperaremos a que llegue la hora

Horas más tarde me preparaba para la cita de "disculpas" con Remus. Todo había quedado olvidado para mi desde que Dumbledore dijo que ya no iría a esa misión, pero hay algo que me preocupa, no se, como un presentimiento; como si algo fuese a ocurrir en un rato, traté de quitarle importancia, tal vez eran manías mías así que lo dejé pasar

-Bueno entonces se irán- dijo Sirius- yo me quedaré con mi sobrino así que diviértanse y descansen, no se precipiten en darle otro hermanito a Teddy

-SIRIUS- gritamos los dos al mismo tiempo

-No tardaremos mucho- dijo Remus- todo estará bien

-De acuerdo- dijo Sirius- entonces nos vemos mis tórtolos- sonreímos y tomados de la mano aparecimos en la orilla de la playa

-¡Que sorpresa!- escuché una irritante voz nuevamente- Remus

-¿Se te ofrece algo?- pregunté con mi cabello totalmente rojo observando como iba vestida la tipa

-¿A que viniste por aquí?- preguntó la tipa ignorándome completamente

-Mi esposa y yo venimos a pasar un tiempo a solas- dijo Remus- vamos Tonks- me tomó de la mano y sin que él me viera le saqué la lengua como niña pequeña

-¿No habrá día en que nos deje en paz?- pregunté con el cabello rojo aún

-Ignórala Tonks- me dijo mientras veíamos las olas a pesar de la oscuridad que había en el lugar. Nos sentamos en la arena tomados de la mano- ¿quieres beber algo?

-Si vamos- le dije

-Aquí espera ¿de acuerdo?- me dijo. Me dio un beso rápido y se alejó. Yo sonreí y continuaba mirando las olas. Aún tiene una promesa que cumplir. Recuerdo que me dijo que en cuanto terminara la guerra estaríamos haciendo exactamente lo mismo de ahora: observar las olas de la playa.

Pasaron los minutos y Remus no volvía, eso me preocupó mucho, no es muy seguro esperarlo tanto tiempo, así que me levanté y me dirigí hacia donde dijo que iba por una bebida. Cuando me acerqué vi algo que me dejó impresionada y mi cabello perdía el color poco a poco...

Continuará...


	21. Chapter 21

**Mi cabello y rostro perdieron el color al ver la escena que había frente a mí: Remus tenía totalmente arrinconada a la odiosa Emily mientras la besaba y por lo visto él era el que había comenzado el beso. La tenía totalmente abrazada**

 **-Te quiero- escuché que le decía a Remus en voz baja en cuanto se separaron unos momentos. No puedo creer que lo haya hecho y aun así dijo que lo quería y no hizo nada para evitarlo**

 **-¿Así que a esto le llamas "iré por algo de beber"?- hablé en voz baja pero perfectamente audible que ambos se separaron- contéstame**

 **-Tonks- me miró- yo...**

 **-Mejor no digas nada- dije sin mirarlo y con la vista en el suelo, mis ojos los sentí húmedos a causa de las lágrimas que saldrían en cualquier momento- creo que he visto lo que tenía que ver**

 **-Si ya lo viste- dijo la tonta rubia- él me prefiere a mí que a una torpe descuidada como tú**

 **-¡Cállate!- la miré y saqué mi varita rápidamente y apunté hacia ella-** _Densaugeo_ **\- sus dientes comenzaron a crecer excesivamente, se llevó sus manos directo hacia su boca, pero yo no quería que ahí quedara todo-** _Furnunculus_ **\- y su cara se llenó también de granos mientras yo la veía con el cabello totalmente rojo por el enojo y con lágrimas en los ojos. Después ella corrió alejándose del lugar**

 **-Tonks ya basta- dijo Remus- no hagas eso**

 **-Claro, ¡defiéndela!- dije- al cabo que ella es mejor que yo ¿no?**

 **-No digas eso Tonks- me dijo- puedo explicar lo que sucedió**

 **-¿Que me dirás? ¿Qué no querías hacerlo?- dije- no se... no sé qué fue lo que hice mal. Si ya no me querías a tu lado solo tenías que haberlo dicho, no que me enterara de esta manera; yo si te amo. Pero creo que entiendo porque la prefieres a ella, no cambia su apariencia como loca, es más grande que yo, no sé si es la más ordenada y perfecta que exista a comparación mía que soy todo lo contrario- mis lágrimas comenzaron a caer lentamente- no creo que te haya forzado. Si lo que quieres que haga es que me aleje de ti, lo haré pero me llevaré a mi hijo. No quiero que se quede contigo aún más si tiene que estar con ella**

 **-No irás a ningún lado- me dijo- yo no estaré con ella**

 **-No harás nada para detenerme- le dije, sentí los dos anillos que tenía en la mano- creo que lo mejor es terminar con esto- tomé el que nos había dado Dumbledore-** _Incendio_ **\- y poco a poco comenzó a desaparecer- el otro me dijiste que era de tu madre, por lo tanto no haré lo mismo con este, por lo tanto puedes dárselo a ella ¿la quieres no? Pues adelante, quédate con ella. Ahora dame ese anillo**

 **-No lo haré- me dijo ocultando su mano- no te lo daré**

 **-Como quieras- dije-** _Accio_ **\- su anillo voló hacia mi mano y lo arrojé al suelo junto con el resto que quedaba del otro-** _Incendio_ **\- y sucedió lo mismo que con el primero mientras una lágrima caía por mi mejilla- pude haberte tolerado demasiadas cosas Remus, pero algo así jamás. No entiendo ¿porqué de tantas mujeres tuvo que ser precisamente con ella? Sabías perfectamente que me odia y que haría lo que sea porque estuviéramos separados ¡Y claro que lo logró!**

 **-Dora por favor- me dijo tomándome de la mano- debemos hablar**

 **-Suéltame- dije- mañana mismo Teddy y yo nos iremos de aquí- sin dejar que hablara, desaparecí del lugar. Llegué justo donde está la casa y quité los hechizos de protección para entrar a la casa**

 **-Sobrina- escuché a Sirius- ¿qué sucedió?**

 **-Sucede que tu amigo es el mayor idiota que puede existir en el mundo- dije llorando**

 **-¿Porque dices eso?- me preguntó**

 **-No quiero hablar de eso- dije- iré a ver a mi bebé y mañana nos iremos de aquí- entré a la habitación y Teddy estaba despierto y lo cargué- hola Teddy, tenemos que irnos de aquí, porque papá ya no me quiere y no quiero que te quedes con esa- dos lágrimas más rodaron por mis mejillas y una cayó en la frente del bebé. Mecía al bebé mientras más lágrimas caían lentamente**

 **Me sentía molesta, triste y lo peor de todo: traicionada, fui traicionada por la persona que más amo en mi vida (después de Teddy) y lo que me puso aún peor, es que fue con una persona que me odia. Mi cabello era de un horrible café, casi llegaba al gris, estaba demasiado decidida en que mañana me iría con Teddy**

 **-¿QUE LE HICISTE A MI SOBRINA?- Escuché a Sirius gritar. Dejé a Teddy en su cuna y salí para ver que sucedía. Sirius tenía la varita apuntando directo a Remus**

 **-Tío, déjalo por favor- le dije- no vale la pena hacer algo**

 **-¿Pero y lo que te hizo?- me dijo mirándome**

 **-Ni siquiera sabes que me ha hecho- le dije- pero si tan amigos son desde la infancia, deben conocerse bien los dos**

 **-¿Porque lo dices Nymphadora?- preguntó Sirius**

 **-No lo sé- grité-y ya déjenme en paz- entré nuevamente a la habitación en donde con el hechizo** _ **bauleo**_ **comencé a empacar todas mis cosas, ni loca salía en la noche para que Bellatrix nos encontrara a Teddy y a mí y nos matara aquí mismo**

 **-Tonks- escuché a Remus- por favor no hagas algo estúpido**

 **-Mejor no digas de quien hace cosas estúpidas- le dije sin mirarlo- porque tú has hecho más, ahora te pido que me dejes por favor**

 **Aquella noche fue otra de las peores de toda mi vida. Dormí sola en la habitación con Teddy, mañana a primera hora nos iríamos (aunque no es muy común en mi levantarme temprano) y ya veremos qué sucederá después. No pude dormir en toda la noche por recordar lo que sucedió en la playa y ese espantoso beso que fue lo que me ha empeorado emocionalmente y ahora me encuentro en una profunda depresión...**

 **Remus**

 **Debo admitir que soy el mayor idiota que puede existir ¿cómo fui capaz de haberle hecho algo así a Tonks? Me dejé llevar por mis estúpidos instintos. Tonks me ha apoyado sin importarle mi condición, nuestras peleas siempre tenían lo positivo: podía hablar más con ella. Pero ahora todo es diferente; besé a otra mujer sin entender del todo porque lo hice. Yo jamás amaría a Emily y creo que debe entenderlo, Tonks tenía razón; ella solo quería separarnos y lo ha logrado, quisiera impedir que ella y Teddy se fueran mañana, pero a veces Tonks es de peligro (no hay que olvidar que tiene sangre Black) pero juro que me arrepiento profundamente de haber hecho eso y haré lo posible por conseguir el perdón de Tonks... eso es palabra de merodeador.**

 **Todavía recuerdo cuando comencé con la tontería de besar a esa mujer:**

 _"-Hola Remus.- escuché una voz tras de mi- ¿dónde dejaste a la anormal de tu esposa?_

 _-No la llames así- le dije- ¿se te ofrece algo?_

 _-Por favor Remus- se acercó más a mí, pude notar sus ojos azules que brillaban- ¿porque prefieres a una anormal como esa que a mí? Soy mucho mayor que ella y se más de algunas cosas que ella, no me extrañaría si ya le sucedió algo a su hijo_

 _-A nuestro hijo no le ha sucedido nada- le dije, pero recordé porque estamos aquí- con tu permiso debo irme con mi esposa_

 _-No, no irás a ningún lado- me dijo- primero te llevarás un hermoso recuerdo mío_

 _-¿A si?- pregunté mientras la acorralaba- ¿qué harás?_

 _-Esto- me besó y no hice nada para evitarlo mientras la abrazaba, debo decir que volví a sentirme un merodeador como en mis antiguos años de Hogwarts y no pensé que ese sentimiento de merodeador me saldría demasiado caro"_

 **Después de eso llegó Tonks y lo demás que fue el peor momento de mi vida. Sé que yo no merezco a Dora, ella es una excelente persona y yo la amo de verdad y que después de lo ocurrido no va a perdonarme jamás. Lamento haberme dado cuenta demasiado tarde lo que he perdido; preferí dormir en la sala y evitar que Sirius me asesinara por lo que le hice a Tonks aunque sé que lo merezco ¡perdóname Dora, fui un idiota!**

 **** ** _Tonks_**

 **La noche se me hizo eterna, no dormí ni un minuto mientras por la ventana veía como los primeros rayos del sol comenzaban a salir y ya era hora de salir de ese lugar en donde creí que a pesar de todo sería totalmente feliz con la persona que amo y nuestro hijo, pero las circunstancias me obligaron a cambiar mis planes**

 **Vestí a Teddy lo más rápido posible para poder salir y no toparme con Él en la casa, pero no siempre mis planes no siempre salen del todo bien**

 **-Tonks- lo escuché- por favor no hagas esto**

 **-Ya es muy tarde Remus- dije- Teddy y yo nos iremos, pero no puedo negarte el derecho de que veas a tu hijo, si es lo que quieres, pero a ella no la quiero ver cerca de donde Teddy o yo estemos**

 **-¿Porque crees que me iría con ella?- me dijo- ¿crees que sería más idiota de lo que ya soy?**

 **-Lo estoy dudando- dije- no se a qué grado pueda llegar tu estupidez. Lo mejor será que nos vayamos de aquí, después con Dumbledore o con Sirius te diré en donde puedes encontrar a tu hijo**

 **-De acuerdo- me dijo, preferí evitar su mirada- ¿puedo despedirme de él?**

 **-Si claro- le pasé a Teddy y lo cargó. Preferí salir del lugar porque creo que no soportaría verlos juntos**

 **-Aquí está Tonks- me dio a Teddy al momento- no haré nada por detenerte porque sería algo totalmente estúpido de lo que no tuviste la culpa**

 **-No, no la tuve- le dije- esa tuvo la culpa de lo que sucedió y ahora si no te molesta nos vamos**

 **-Adiós Dora- me dijo mirándome y con intensión de acercarse a mí pero no se lo permití**

 **-Adiós Remus... que seas muy feliz con ella- esto último lo dije con una mezcla de dolor y furia lo miré una vez más antes de dar media vuelta y desaparecer. Al tocar tierra en Hogsmeade, Teddy comenzó a llorar por la sensación de desaparecer- ya llegamos Teddy- hace mucho había comprado una pequeña casa en Hogsmeade, por si se llegaba a necesitar algún día**

 **-Ah Nymphadora- escuché a Dumbledore- ya llegó**

 **-A usted no se le escapa nada profesor- le dije sin sonreír**

 **-Lamento contradecirla señora... Tonks- dijo Dumbledore- pero no me alegra del todo que esté aquí pero supongo que querrá volver a su lugar de auror**

 **-Si eso creo- le dije- pero no sé con quién dejar a Teddy**

 **-Por eso no te preocupes Nymphadora- escuché otra voz que tenía mucho que no escuchaba- ya me escuchará Lupin en cuanto lo vea**

 **-Por eso no te preocupes mamá- le dije mirándola- ahora solo somos Teddy yo**

 **-A los aurores se les ha destinado vigilar Hogwarts tras el regreso de Voldemort- dijo Dumbledore- y usted será una encargada de la vigilancia ¿acepta?**

 **-Acepto- le dije, creo que tener algo en que mantener la cabeza en otro lado es bueno a veces.**

 **Y después hay hechos en los que puedes hacer que tus recuerdos lleguen a tu mente...**

 ** _Continuará..._**

Que sucederá ahora que ambos están separados

Había planeado un segundo embarazo pero la idea la descarto... aunque aún puedo hacerlo


	22. Chapter 22

En menos de dos días, Teddy y yo pudimos adaptarnos a la nueva casa (eso creo) pero aún así sentimos que falta alguien y creo que Teddy lo siente más que yo, pero tendrá que acostumbrarse de que su padre no está con nosotros. Le dije a Remus que no le negaría que vería a su hijo pero sin que esa maldita se acerque a mi bebé

-Nymphadora- escuché a mi madre- Molly te envió una carta

-Gracias mamá- le dije y tomé la carta

Querida Tonks:

¿Te gustaría venir a la Madriguera a cenar?, Harry llegará mañana y pensé que te gustaría hablar con alguien, enviame tu respuesta por lechuza. Pueden venir tu madre y tu hijo también

Molly Weasley

-¿Irás?- preguntó mi madre

-Creo que si- dije- ¿quieres venir?

-No, mejor llévate al niño- dijo ella- para que Molly lo vea después de tanto tiempo

-De acuerdo le enviaré la respuesta- dije sin sonreír. Con la misma lechuza le avisé a Molly que Teddy y yo iríamos con ella a la Madriguera mañana. Solo espero no tener que encontrarme a una persona. Le até la carta a la lechuza y voló por la ventana

-No te ves muy segura- dijo mi madre

-No se si me lo llegue a encontrar allá- le respondí- pero supongo que algún día tendrá que suceder, no le negué el derecho de ver a su hijo, aunque no lo merezca

-En eso estoy de acuerdo- dijo mi madre- ¿y tú hija?

-¿Yo que?- pregunté con la mirada en otro sitio

-¿Que harás cuando venga a ver a su hijo?

-No lo se- respondí- pero lo que menos quiero es verlo

Haciendo caso de la nota de Molly, Teddy y yo nos presentamos en la Madriguera, afortunadamente no había visitas "indeseables"

-Hola Tonks- me saludó Molly con sus famosos abrazos- cuanto tiempo sin verte

-Igualmente Molly- le dije sin sonreír

-Pero que pequeño tan hermoso- dijo Molly al ver a Teddy- ¿puedo cargarlo?

-Eso ni lo preguntes Molly- le dije, tomó al bebé y le sonrió a Molly

-Es un hermoso bebé- dijo ella, miré al bebé y sonreí levemente- recuerdo cuando nació- agregó con una sonrisa que borró rápidamente- lamento mucho que haya sucedido todo esto

-Yo igual Molly- respondí tristemente y mi pequeña sonrisa se borró- pero mejor olvidemos esto ¿si?

-Está bien- dijo ella- pero pasen ¿y Andrómeda?

-Se quedó en casa con papá- respondí- así que solo vine yo con el bebé

-¿Quieres comer algo?- me preguntó Molly

-No gracias Molly- me miró de una forma que dice "no acepto replicas"- pero una taza de té no me vendría mal- preferí el té porque en lo que menos quería pensar era en chocolate

-Está bien querida- dijo Molly, me senté en un sillón mientras Teddy observaba lo que ocurría a su alrededor, Molly apareció a los pocos momentos con una taza de té- ¿que ha pasado Tonks?

-¿Sobre que Molly?- pregunté fingiendo no comprender

-No finjas- dijo ella- sobre Remus y tú

-Ah eso- dije suspirando, le conté lo que había ocurrido en el tiempo que estuvimos en Cornualles hasta lo que ocurrió hace algunos días- y esa es la historia

-Solo falta que digas que te sientes culpable de lo que ocurrió- guardé silencio con la mirada baja- por favor Tonks tú no tuviste la culpa de nada

-De acuerdo Molly- dije, escuchamos la puerta y Molly se acercó a ella pero sin abrirla

-¿Quien es?- preguntó en voz baja

-Soy Dumbledore Molly- escuchamos la clara voz de el director de Hogwarts- y traigo a Harry- Molly abrió la puerta y efectivamente estaban Dumbledore y Harry afuera- Hola Nymphadora

-Que tal profesor- saludé- hola Harry

-Hola Tonks- me saludó el chico, me miró, quizá mi apariencia tenga algo que ver porque ya no llevo mi cabello rosa, solamente uno castaño sin brillo- ¿y tú bebé?

-Duerme- le respondí- debemos irnos Molly

-No te vayas por mi- dijo Dumbledore- aún tengo asuntos con el ministro

-No... debo irme- dije sin mirar a Dumbledore

-¿Vendrías a comer el sábado?- me preguntó Molly- OjoLoco, Sirius y Re... ¿no quieres venir?

-No Molly- dije sin mirarla- enserio debo irme, gracias por el té y por el interés Molly, hasta luego profesor, adiós Harry- entré a la casa en donde tomé a Teddy y desaparecimos

Llegamos justo en la entrada de Hogsmeade en donde dejé a Teddy en su cuna y me dirigí directo a la sala, lo que ahora quería era estar sola. Ahora resulta que quiere que vaya a la Madriguera nuevamente, seguramente él estará ahí porque Molly estuvo a punto de nombrarlo, lo que quiero evitar es encontrármelo, se que seguramente lo tendré que ver cuando visité a Teddy, pero haré lo posible porque no nos veamos

-¿Y esa visita tan corta?- me preguntó mi madre en cuanto me vio

-Dumbledore llegó con Harry- respondí- lo mejor es que se quedarán ellos para conversar o no lo se. Creo que iré a dormir hasta mañana

-Hasta mañana Nymphadora- dijo mi madre, preferí no ponerle atención al Nymphadora y subí hacia mi habitación, sin cambiarme de ropa me quedé dormida.

Se supone que debo proteger al colegio, también aquí hay otros tres aurores (algo inútiles) principalmente cuando los chicos entren a Hogwarts, Dumbledore a aumentado la seguridad ahora que Voldemort ha vuelto como el idiota de Fudge tardó en darse cuenta y con eso de que Harry es el "Elegido" para derrotar a Voldemort según una profecía.

Los días pasaron aún más rápido y nada ha cambiado, en una semana no he visto a Sirius ni se nada de ellos, pero confío en que mi tío está bien, no se si continúan en Cornualles, pero no estoy para pensar en esas cosas. Una lechuza se posó sobre la ventana y me dirigí a abrir la ventana, era una carta precisamente de mi tío:

Sobrina querida:

¿Como te ha ido en donde quiera que estés?

Solo deja que te diga que hay una pequeña posibilidad de que a mi sobrino y ahijado ya no le sea posible la oportunidad de un hermanito, pero no te preocupes por eso, aquí todo va de maravilla con respecto a una persona que odias, enserio... que te encantará saber como quedó esa Emily tras los maleficios que le lanzaste, pero hay otra cosa que debes saber de ella, planeo ir a Hogsmeade ¿podemos vernos ahí? Por supuesto solo estaremos tú y yo a solas, el "Inombrable" como llamarás seguramente a cierta persona, no sabe nada de esto

Te extraño sobrina y también al pequeño multicolor

Sirius

Como si me importara lo que sucede con esa tipa después de que se encargó de destruir la familia que en poco tiempo comenzaríamos a construir, le envié un mensaje a mi tío diciéndole el lugar en donde estoy viviendo con el bebé citándolo mañana mismo a las nueve de la mañana

-¿Teddy?- miré al bebé que tenía su cabello castaño provocando lágrimas mías, así me recordaba más a él- ¿porque hizo eso? Aún sigo sin comprender en que fallé, no se si no fui lo suficiente para él o que sucedió, la cuestión es que la eligió a ella porque es todo lo contrario a mi, soy una maldita anormal y ella no, ahora mírame; me veo mucho peor, no he comido mucho que digamos, me veo totalmente descuidada, creo que desde que naciste, pero no te culpo por eso, quizá dejé de significar algo para él al verme totalmente gorda y descuidada. Ella como la recuerdo era delgada, rubia, ojos azules- más lágrimas caían- pero aún así no le puedo impedir que te vea, claro si quiere hacerlo, o a lo mejor se casará con ella y le dará muchos hijos que no...- pensé en algo pero sería como decir lo mismo de Teddy- que no lo mareen con tantos cambios de color de cabello- suspiré con tristeza y acomodé al bebé en su cuna- me puse mi pijama y me dormí abrazando la almohada y llorando como la estúpida adolescente que fue terminada por su novio, continué así hasta que me quedé dormida...

Decidí mandar todo al demonio, ya había olvidado aquel beso entre Remus y Emily, aparecí en Cornualles sola, ya veríamos a Teddy juntos más tarde, llegué justamente en el bosque en donde los árboles cubrían gran parte del sol pero al no encontrarlo busqué la casa en donde viví con él y Teddy, no lo encontré nuevamente y me aparecí justo en la playa en donde visualizaba algún rastro de él

Por fin lo encontré, sentado en la arena, mirando las olas de la playa; me acerqué felizmente hacia él lentamente con mi cabello rosa chicle

-Remus- hablé, pero no me escuchaba- Remus- no hubo respuesta de él y eso me entristeció notándose en mi cabello. Él se levantó y caminó hacia la multitud que se había reunido alrededor de algo que parecía ser un círculo y yo lo seguí

-Ahora si ¿porque no demuestran cuanto se aman?- escuché la voz de West, miré hacia todos lados y Remus sonreía mientras mantenía un anillo como el que nos dio Dumbledore en cuanto llegamos aquí. Remus entró al círculo con una sonrisa mientras una mujer vestida de blanco se acercaba a él con un velo que le cubría el rostro totalmente, llegó frente a Remus y él mismo le quitó el velo dejando al descubierto su rostro con cabello rubio, le sonrió antes de inclinarse a besarla

-Te amo Emily- le dijo Remus en cuanto se separaron unos centímetros

-Y yo a ti mi lobito- dijo la maldita bruja

-Remus- dije en voz baja nuevamente

-¿Que haces aquí Nymphadora?- me miró Remus con odio- interrumpes nuestro momento

-¿Porque no vuelves con la anormalidad de hijo que tienes?- dijo Emily- mira, aquí viene nuestro hermoso hijo- un niño se acercó con cabello rubio y ojos miel (debo admitir que fue la peor combinación de los padres)

-Por fin tengo un hijo que no sufre la anormalidad de cambiar su cabello como loco al igual que su madre- dijo Remus con maldad- en comparación con el pequeño monstruo tuyo- dijo antes de volver a acercarse a ella y abrazarla mientras la besaba apasionadamente y se burlaban de mi todos los presentes...

Desperté con lágrimas en los ojos, ese fue el peor sueño que he tenido, pero no puede ser verdad, él jamás hablaría así de su hijo solo por estar con ella ¿o si?. Intento quitarme esas ideas de la cabeza, por más que quiero no puedo olvidar, no creo olvidar en mucho tiempo lo que sucedió y la vista que tuve, en el sueño o mejor dicho pesadilla, se veía bastante real como el que sucedió. El resto de la noche la pasé despierta, solamente mirando al bebé que dormía con su aún cabello castaño.

El día llegó lentamente para aquellos que tenemos un peso encima. Teddy despertó reclamando comida, le di de comer antes de bañarlo y esperar la visita de Sirius, pero como no es muy puntual que digamos hice todo tranquilamente.

Eran las nueve y media y mi tío Sirius "impuntual" Black no aparecía

-Como tarda tu padrino- le dije a Teddy que al igual que yo estaba irritado y eso lo notaba en su cabello rojo, pero mi metamorfosis no ha cambiado al cabello sin brillo que tenía. Por fin se escuchó la puerta y el querido tío impuntual apareció- ¿que horas son estas de llegar tío?

-Lo siento, me quedé dormido- dijo Sirius- si no me hubiesen despertado, yo habría continuado durmiendo hasta la una de la tarde

-¿Cómo si te hubiesen?- pregunté- creí que no le dirías nada

-Lo siento- se disculpó- pero creo que no guardé la carta que me enviaste

-Si te creo- le dije- pero mejor entremos

-¿Así que ahora tú y mi sobrino viven aquí?- dijo Sirius

-Si Sirius- le dije- el mismo día que nos fuimos, llegamos aquí. Esta casa la había comprado casi desde que salí de Hogwarts y planeaba usarla algún día

-Lo lamento Tonks- me dijo Sirius- no merecías que te sucediera algo así

-Pero ya sucedió tío- le dije- él ahora seguramente estará con ella

-No, no es así- me dijo Sirius- no hemos hablado mucho, pero no ha salido de la habitación en donde dormían desde que se fueron los dos- bajé la mirada

-Te daré un papel para que pueda ver a Teddy- le dije a Sirius- si quiere claro

-De acuerdo sobrina- me dijo Sirius, momentos después le entregaba el papel- puedes confiar en él sobre su localización

-Lo se tío- dije- me dijiste que había algo que me "interesaría" saber sobre esa maldita

-Bueno ¿no has notado algo extraño en ella?- me dijo, odio cuando las personas se hacen las misteriosas

-NO- dije indiferentemente- que extraño puede haber en esa a comparación mía

-No digas eso Tonks- me dijo- pero bueno, las veces que iba a la casa

-Pues no- le dije pero me puse a pensar, siempre que ella iba, regresaba caminando, jamás escuché que hablara de magia o que pudiera defenderse ese día en que le lancé los maleficios de los granos y los dientes grandes- ¿no me digas que ella...?

-Si sobrina querida- dijo Sirius sin omitir una sonrisa- ella es una squib

-Enserio- dije sorprendida- eso no me lo puedo creer

-Si, eso es genial- dijo Sirius- por eso te odia y quería a Remus, pero cuando se enteró hace un par de días que era un hombre lobo, se alejó

-Maldita squib- dije furiosa- pero aún así no cambia mi decisión de permanecer aquí ¿quieres comer algo?

-No gracias sobrina- dijo Sirius- iremos a la Madriguera

-¿Iremos?- pregunté

-Bueno, Lunático está afuera pero dijo que prefería no entrar para no molestarte- dijo como temiendo que me enojara, la verdad no se como sentirme

-Entiendo- dije, en el fondo tenía ganas de verlo, pero soporté las ganas y me mordí la lengua para no hablar de más

-Mejor otro día hablamos Tonks- me dijo, vio rápidamente a Teddy y salió de la casa

-¿Escuchaste Teddy?- dije mirando al bebé- tu papá estuvo aquí, pero aún así prefiero no verlo aunque Sirius haya dicho lo que dijo

Mañana sería sábado y la comida de Molly, seguramente por el cumpleaños de Harry y todos estarían reunidos pero decidí no ir para no verlo

-Nymphadora- gritó mi madre tras un tropiezo mío- ¿que sucedió?

-No lo se- dije- tuve un pequeño mareo

-¿Un pequeño mareo?- preguntó mi madre- llevas dos días así ¿no será que estás embarazada?

-No lo creo- dije rápidamente, pero los hechos pasados cuando Teddy se quedó en el cuarto de Sirius- ¿o si?

-Deberías ir a San Mungo- dijo mi madre

-Mejor usaré una prueba muggle- dije, si eso es verdad ¡Ay no se que sucederá! Ese mismo día me hice la prueba en donde el resultado decía: Positivo...

Continuará...

Otro capítulo más

¿enserio el resultado será positivo?

Gracias por leer :D


	23. Chapter 23

El resultado decía positivo, no podía creerlo; eso no podía ser, aquello no estaba en mis planes. Pero recuerdo que en la ocasión anterior salió negativo cuando en realidad no fue así, tal vez la prueba se equivocó nuevamente

-¿Que dice ese artefacto muggle?- preguntó mi madre

-Dice positivo mamá- dije- según esta cosa estoy embarazada de nuevo

-¿Le dirás?- preguntó mi madre

-Primero iré a San Mungo a asegurarme- le dije- la primera vez me marcó algo diferente

-Te acompaño Nymphadora- dijo mi madre

-Mejor quedate con Teddy- le dije- por favor

-De acuerdo- dijo ella y desaparecí.

Llegué a San Mungo por medio de la aparición en donde una sanadora me atendió rápidamente, me hizo la prueba mediante pociones y diversos métodos

-Nymphadora Tonks- escuché a la sanadora, no se si estoy loca pero creo que fue la que me entregó los resultados la última vez- aquí están sus resultados

-Gracias- ella se alejó y rápidamente vi los resultados que confirmaron la prueba: realmente estoy embarazada de nuevo. Salí del lugar con los resultados en la mano y la cabeza llena de cosas, decidí caminar por Londres pensando en lo que había escuchado ¿le diré o no le diré? Creo que aquella noche tuvo su efecto, pero el hecho de pensar que tendría otro bebé me hizo sonreír por unos momentos, la verdadera prueba del amor (cuando en realidad si lo era) se hizo presente nuevamente.

Pero recordé lo ocurrido y borré mi sonrisa, me senté en la banca de un parque mientras mis lágrimas comenzaron a correr. Pero tenía que continuar por el bebé y de algo estoy segura: él jamás se enterará de la noticia.

Caminé hacia un callejón solitario en donde desaparecí para llegar justo en la entrada de Hogsmeade y caminar hacia la casa lentamente y en silencio con todas las emociones del mundo encontradas

-Nymphadora- el grito de mi madre me hizo salir de mis pensamientos y con un salto- ¿que sucedió?

-Todo es positivo mamá- le dije- estoy embarazada

-¿Se lo dirás?- me preguntó

-No, no tiene porque enterarse- le dije- no creo que le importe

-Pero si...- comenzó pero la interrumpí

-No insistas mamá- le dije- ahora iré a ver a Teddy- subí hacia donde estaba el bebé que estaba despierto al parecer entreteniendose con un peluche en forma de lobo- Teddy- al escucharme cambió su cabello a azul- te tengo una noticia, tendrás un hermanito. Pero papá no tiene porque enterarse, tal vez le de igual pero haré lo posible por no verlo cuando venga a verte a ti- lamento mucho que solo yo le haya dado la noticia en vez de que estuvieramos los dos juntos.

Suspiré y decidí que lo mejor sería darme un baño y seguir meditando sobre la noticia, no mentiré que me siento feliz y lo mejor es que no me agarró de sorpresa como cuando me enteré sobre Teddy, lo que quiere decir que tengo apróximadamente dos meses de embarazo y obviamente no lo podré ocultar por mucho tiempo antes de que comience a notarse y para eso falta como un mes. Pero ahora lo que me preocupa es Sirius que vaya con Remus de "comunicativo" a decirle que estoy embarazada.

Creo que puedo evitar que él se entere diciendo que tengo misiones de la Orden o del ministerio, pero se que Sirius no se quedará callado y como si nada al ver que desaparezco siempre que van a ver al bebé

La semana se pasó eterna para mi; hoy regresan a Hogwarts los chicos y yo fui una de las asignadas a vigilar que todo estuviera en orden

-Nymphadora- escuché a OjoLoco

-¿Que pasa?- pregunté ignorando el "Nymphadora"

-Solo seguirás aquí un mes- me dijo OjoLoco- ¿Porque jamás dices que estás embarazada?

-Pero si puedo hacerlo OjoLoco- le dije intentando no enojarme- además todavía no se nota

-Pero aún así es arriesgado- dijo OjoLoco, por vez primera lo escuché demasiado preocupado

-Estaré bien- le dije sonriendo, después de todo si le preocupo- no en balde soy tu favorita

-Basta de presumir Nymphadora- dijo OjoLoco e hizo lo que parecía una sonrisa- y ALERTA PERMANENTE

-Si OjoLoco- le dije, me aparecí justo en la estación de Hogsmeade, hacía frío y minutos después llegó el tren repleto de estudiantes, a lo lejos vi a Ron y Hermione pero lo más extraño fue que Harry no bajó con ellos. Al final bajó Draco Malfoy pero Harry no bajaba y eso me preocupó, entré al tren y vi un compartimiento con las cortinas corridas y decidí inspeccionarlo, usé Homenun Revelio y ahí estaba Potter con su capa de invisibilidad y petrificado

-Hola Harry- dije y deshize el hechizo

-Tonks ¿que haces aquí?- me preguntó

-No hay tiempo, saltemos- dije, salimos rápidamente y saltamos del tren justo a tiempo- si te quedas quieto puedo arreglarte la nariz- le dije, creo que eso no lo hacía muy feliz pero aún así se quedó quieto- Episkeyo- y su naríz dejó de sangrar- ponte la capa para que te lleve a Hogwarts- le dije, él hizo caso y yo agité mi varita para que la liebre saliera. Pero se me presentaba un problema: "piensa en un recuerdo feliz" ahora no tengo muchos que digamos, pero recordé aquello cuarenta días en Cornualles que creo que fueron los mejores, pero también se me vino a la mente Teddy y también su padre. Intenté concentrarme y de mi varita salió un patronus, pero no era la liebre que siempre había podido conjurar; ahora era una criatura inmensa de cuatro patas que supe enseguida que era: un lobo, suspiré con tristeza y el lobo se alejó con el mensaje a Hagrid

-¿Eso fue un patronus?- me preguntó Harry que provocó que saliera de mis pensamientos

-Si, le envié mensaje a Hagrid para que te recibiera en la entrada del castillo- dije sin sonreír

-Entiendo- dijo Harry, pero ya se había colocado la capa de invisibilidad- ¿Y Teddy?

-Él está bien- sonreí ligeramente- gracias

-Supongo que se quedó con el profesor Lupin- aquello borró la sonrisa que tenía mientras mis lágrimas comenzaron a rodar- Lo siento Tonks... no quería...

-No pasa nada Harry- le dije, supongo que ya estaría enterado de lo ocurrido gracias a los Weasley o Hermione

-Fue un idiota- dijo Harry de pronto con un tono de voz que jamás le había escuchado- me refiero a Lupin

-Lo se Harry- dije tristemente- pero mejor caminemos hasta el castillo- aquel recorrido fue lo más pesado, no creí que caminar de Hogsmeade a Hogwarts nos tomara tanto tiempo.

Llegamos y Harry intentó abrir las cadenas a pesar de que le dije que no podía hacerlo. Al final apareció una figura dentro del castillo imaginando que era Hagrid, cuando en realidad era Snape

-Vaya que sorpresa Potter- dijo Snape con odio- no esperes Nymphadora que Potter ya está seguro- me mordí la lengua para gritar que no me llamara Nymphadora- por cierto tenía interés en ver tu nuevo patronus- dijo "sonriendo" maliciosamente- creo que te iba mejor el viejo porque este parece... débil como aquella persona que toma esa forma- y me cerró la reja en la cara y se alejaron mientras veía a Snape con odio y sorpresa

-Idiota- dije en voz baja, pero como sea no me escucharon, caminé lentamente hacia Hogsmeade, no creo que me suceda algo peligroso, pero recordé que no era tanto mi seguridad, si no más bien la seguridad de un ser que se formaba dentro de mi por lo que mejor me aparecí en la entrada de la casa

-Nymphadora- escuché a mi madre- ¿porque tardaste tanto? ¿no te das cuenta que es peligroso?

-Mamá estoy bien- le dije intentando hacer que no sonara tan paranoíca

-Remus estuvo aquí- dijo para mi sorpresa

-¿Enserio?- pregunté fingiendo indiferencia

-Si, vino a ver a su hijo- dijo mi madre

-¿Preguntó por mi?- lo dije sin pensar y rápidamente me tapé la boca con mis manos

-¿Disculpa?- preguntó mi madre

-No... no dije... nada- maldito balbuceo- hasta... hasta mañana mamá

-Hasta mañana hija- dijo mi madre- y por supuesto que preguntó por ti- subí hacia la habitación e inconscientemente sonreí, pero mi sonrisa se borró rápidamente porque aún hay recuerdos que no se olvidan

Ya todo había quedado bien con respecto a acompañar a Harry hasta Hogwarts, quizá habría salido mejor su año de no ser por Snape que es el nuevo profesor de DCAO, cosa que no hizo muy feliz a muchos alumnos y supongo que a algunos profesores tampoco les divirtió mucho principalmente por el pasado de Snape

Mi apariencia cada día es un asco, no he podido cambiar mi apariencia, solo a uno castaño horrible sin contar mis pocas ganas de comer, Teddy al parecer no lo siente tanto, quizá porque ve a Remus a comparación mía que no lo he visto desde ese día. Pero con el paso de los días se presentó la oportunidad aunque no quería verlo...

-Nymphadora ¿Hoy no irás a trabajar?- me preguntó mi madre

-No, hoy me dieron día libre mamá- dije- y no me llames Nymphadora por favor- me ignoró porque llamaron a la puerta

-¿Quien es?- preguntó ella sin abrir la puerta y con varita en mano

-Soy Remus Lupin- escuché una voz demasiado conocida para mi; mi corazón se detuvo unos segundos- Tonks me dio la dirección de aquí con Sirius

-Eres tú Lupin- dijo mi madre como si quisiera matarlo con la voz- pasa- abrió la puerta y me quedé en shock, no creí verlo nuevamente, pero se ve realmente mal y por lo visto se veía nervioso

-Hola Tonks- me saludó con la mirada baja

-Que tal Remus- le dije evitando mirarlo- iré por el bebé- sin esperar a que dijera algo más, subí por Teddy que estaba despierto- Teddy, papá quiere verte vamos- lo cargué y lo llevé abajo. Escuché que mi madre se oía algo alarmada- ¿pasa algo?

-En realidad es la última vez que vendré- me dijo Remus

-¿Porque?- pregunté molesta- ¿porque por fín te irás con ella?

-Yo los dejo- dijo mi madre y salió de la casa

-No Tonks- me dijo- es otra situación, de hecho solo yo me iré

-¿A donde?- pregunté

-Greyback me está buscando- dijo y me quedé pálida de la noticia- los mortifagos y demás hombres lobo atacaron Cornualles... alguien reveló en donde estaba

-¿Y que sucedió?- pregunté cargando a Teddy

-Como te dije atacaron el lugar y algunos fueron asesinados- hizo una pausa- incluyendo a toda la familia West- aquello no podía creerlo, Austin y Rose muertos- y su hija fue precisamente la que dijo exactamente en donde estaba, claro que no sabía que los mortifagos cuando ya no les sirves... bueno, pasas a ser un estorbo

-Lo lamento por Austin y Rose.- dije, la verdad no lo sentía por la squib que terminó con mi familia- ¿y cuando sucedió todo eso?

-Anoche- me respondió- por eso debo irme

-¿A donde te irás?- le pregunte

-Ya tengo un lugar- me respondió- debo irme ahora mismo- cargó a Teddy- quizá cuando termine la guerra todo sea diferente- la verdad no entendí a que se refería- perdoname Tonks- sin decir nada más, me devolvió a Teddy y desapareció sin nada más que decir...

Continuará...


	24. Chapter 24

**Se fue, desapareció, no puede ser. No le dije la noticia, pero mi maldito orgullo Black me gano, por no superar lo que sucedió hace algunos días, ¿pero cómo no voy a olvidarlo? Si en poco tiempo seríamos totalmente felices y llega esa y lo destruye todo. Solo espero que no le suceda nada malo**

 **-Nymphadora- escuché a mi madre- ¿qué sucedió?**

 **-Se fue mamá- dije en voz baja- él se fue**

 **-¿Y le dijiste la verdad?- me preguntó, yo bajé la mirada- Nymphadora ¿porque no le dijiste?**

 **-¿Habría servido de algo?- pregunté- ¿habría cambiado algo?**

 **-Tal vez si- dijo mi madre- ¿se lo dirás algún día?**

 **-No he cambiado de opinión- dije en voz alta**

 **-¿Porque eres tan terca hija?- me dijo mi madre**

 **-Porque lo heredé de ti mamá- dije defendiéndome- ahora si me disculpas iré a dejar al bebé a su habitación, coloqué a Teddy en su cuna pero al parecer no quería quedarse en la cuna, más bien quería que lo cargara- ¿qué pasará ahora Teddy? ¿Porque fui tan tonta que no le dije a tu padre sobre tu hermanito?, pero hay que tener la confianza de que él volverá ¿sabes? Él es muy bueno para los duelos y sé que estará bien- ¿porque todavía hablo así de él? Sencillo, es porque todavía lo amo y lo amaré a pesar de lo que sucedió aquel día. Solté un par de lágrimas que limpié rápidamente y ahora solo tenía una opción: esperar a que vuelva ¡y claro que volverá!**

 **-Nymphadora- mi madre volvió a hablar, extrañamente ya no digo cuando alguien me llama Nymphadora- Sirius te busca- salí rápidamente no sin antes dejar a Teddy en la cuna y abajo ahí estaba mi tío**

 **-Sirius- corrí a abrazarlo- ¿qué ha sucedido?**

 **-Supongo que Remus ya te contó lo que sucedió- asentí con la cabeza- pues no sé cuánto tiempo deberá ocultarse**

 **-Nuevamente- lo interrumpí con dolor**

 **-No te culpes Tonks- dijo Sirius- si planeaba infiltrarse con ellos, lo más lógico sería que lo buscaran, ellos no perdonan tan fácil**

 **-Lo sé tío- dije frustrada- pero ¿porque Dumbledore no lo ayudó?**

 **-Claro que lo hizo- dijo Sirius- él mismo le ofreció escondite con...**

 **-¿Con?- miré a Sirius- ¿tío con quien lo envió a ocultarse?**

 **-Con otra persona que también sería infiltrado- dijo- pero tranquila, solo él pudo ocultarse**

 **-¿Por cuánto tiempo Sirius?- pregunté- ¿cuánto tiempo estará oculto?**

 **-Creo que hasta que termine la guerra- me respondió**

 **-¿Pero hasta cuando sucederá eso?- pregunté- ¿en cincuenta años?**

 **-No lo sabemos sobrina- me dijo- pero tengo la esperanza de que será muy pronto ¿hay algo que tenías que decirle?**

 **-Te diré algo, pero solo quedará entre mi madre, tú y yo- le dije**

 **-¿De qué se trata?- me preguntó Sirius**

 **-Tío... estoy- respiré hondo- estoy embarazada**

 **-¿QUE?- Sirius gritó- ¿enserio?**

 **-Si- le dije- ¿recuerdas cuando dejamos a Teddy en tu habitación?**

 **-Vaya vaya- dijo Sirius sonriendo- si ustedes no pierden el tiempo, pero me alegra escucharlo ¿no se lo dijiste verdad?**

 **-No Sirius- respondí- no pude hacerlo y no sabes cómo me arrepiento de no haberlo hecho- no soporté más y comencé a llorar y Sirius me abrazó**

 **-Pero tienes que saber que en cuanto él vuelva se dará cuenta- me dijo**

 **-Lo sé- dije- pero aún falta un poco para que comience a notarse**

 **Habían pasado un par de meses desde aquella visita de Sirius, él dice que no sabe nada de Remus desde que se fue, lo que me preocupa demasiado, todo ha ido normal (si podría llamarse así) en Hogwarts no ha habido algo de qué preocuparse, mi madre tuvo que volver a su casa con papá, la buena noticia es que mi torpeza no ha aparecido últimamente, pero la mala es que me siento un poco sola a pesar de que tengo a Teddy conmigo y es una gran compañía para mí y sobre todo con otro pequeño que crece dentro de mí, poco a poco ha comenzado a notarse pero no tanto como para que deje de trabajar en el departamento de aurores o aún no me han despedido temporalmente**

 **-NYMPHADORA- el grito de Ojo Loco me hizo reaccionar- mañana será el último día que vendrás aquí**

 **-¿Porque?- pregunté- todavía puedo trabajar bien**

 **-Ve a San Mungo y allí te darás cuenta de que hablo- me dijo Ojo Loco, él y sus misterios**

 **-De acuerdo Ojo Loco- dije intentando no irritarme- iré a San Mungo ahora mismo**

 **-Muy bien Nymphadora- dijo Ojo Loco con algo que parecía una sonrisa- y ALERTA PERMANENTE**

 **-SI SEÑOR- dije y aparecí en San Mungo nuevamente pero aún no tengo idea sobre qué, pero lo más seguro ha de ser que tiene que ver con el embarazo**

 **-¿Puedo ayudarla en algo?- escuché a una sanadora, casualmente es la misma que me ha entregado los resultados**

 **-Sí, bueno quisiera saber si todo va en orden con mi embarazo- le dije a la sanadora**

 **-Por supuesto- me dijo ella- por aquí- me condujo hacia una sala en donde había aparatos de todo tipo que no tenía ni la menor idea de que existían- recuéstese aquí- me señaló una camilla en donde me recostó y dejé al descubierto mi vientre en donde puso un aparato frío- si aquí está- señaló una tipo pantalla- ¡estos muggles y sus cosas tan ingeniosas! ¿Puede ver como late su corazón?- yo asentí con una lágrima de felicidad- ¡No puede ser!- de acuerdo eso quitó mi felicidad rápidamente**

 **-¿Sucede algo malo?- pregunté aterrada ¿y si heredó la licantropía de su padre?**

 **-No, no es nada malo- me dijo la sanadora y eso me tranquilizo un poco- es solo que creo que vi... dos pequeños corazones**

 **-¿A qué se refiere?- pregunté confundida**

 **-Bueno a lo que me refiero es a que creo que veo a dos pequeños niños- me dijo la sanadora**

 **-¿En... enserio?- pregunté totalmente aturdida**

 **-Sí, pero aún no puedo confirmarlo del todo- me respondió- creo que eso sería todo**

 **-Gracias- dije y salí de San Mungo y me aparecí en Hogsmeade en donde aún intentaba procesar la noticia del todo ¿y si es verdad? ¿Qué sucederá ahora?, toqué la puerta en donde estaba mi madre esperándome**

 **-Nymphadora- por tercera o no sé cuántas veces me han asustado llamándome con mi nombre- ¿porque llegaste temprano?**

 **-Porque me enviaron a San Mungo- le respondí**

 **-¿San Mungo? ¿Sucedió algo? ¿Estás bien?- preguntó rápidamente**

 **-Sí, todo bien- dije algo perdida en mis pensamientos- vas a ser abuela**

 **-Eso ya lo sé- dijo ella- ¿qué pasa?**

 **-Sí, pero creo que lo serás doble- respondí**

 **-¿Doble?- preguntó- ¿lo que quieres decir es que...? ¡No puedo creerlo Nymphadora!- me abrazó fuertemente**

 **-Si mamá- le dije- creo que tendré dos pequeños**

 **-¡Que noticia!- dijo mi madre- ¿pero ahora que harás?**

 **-No lo sé- le dije- esperar. Me arrepiento de no haberle dicho a Remus algo sobre el embarazo, pero en cuanto vuelva se lo diré**

 **-De acuerdo hija- dijo mi madre- esperemos que sea pronto**

 **-Si eso espero- le dije, después de cenar subí hacia la habitación y Teddy dormía intranquilamente opté por acariciar su cabello y creo que se calmó un poco, me miré al espejo en donde mi cabello era rosa, pero un rosa pálido supongo que la noticia tuvo algo que ver. Toqué mi vientre mientras sonreía. Me sorprende como el amor puede manifestarse de enormes maneras tal y como es el caso que me presenta ahora la vida. Juro que me siento totalmente feliz con la noticia, sé que los tiempos no son buenos, pero podré salir adelante; mejor dicho, podremos salir adelante los cuatro ya sea con su padre o sin él**

 **-Tonks, Tonks- escuché a mi madre tocando la puerta como loca lo que hizo que Teddy despertara llorando- Sirius te está buscando- salí rápidamente de mi habitación y me encontré con Sirius que estaba pálido y asustado**

 **-Sirius ¿qué pasa?- pregunté preocupada**

 **-Lo encontraron- dijo Sirius- encontraron a Remus**

 **-¿Que sucedió?- pregunté, él guardó silencio- tío por favor que le ocurrió**

 **-Greyback y su manada lo encontró- guardó otro silencio- lo torturaron y...**

 _Continuará..._


	25. Chapter 25

**-Greyback y su manada lo encontró- guardó silencio- lo torturaron y...**

 **-¿Y qué?- pregunté pálida- SIRIUS ¿qué le pasó? ¿Acaso lo a... ase...?- no pude terminar de decir lo último porque mi voz parecía que se había perdido ¡no! A él no le pudo pasar nada malo**

 **-No- dijo Sirius rápidamente- por suerte Ojo Loco y Dumbledore lo encontraron antes de que terminaran con él, ahora está en San Mungo**

 **-Yo vengo de San Mungo y no encontré movimiento alguno- dije extrañada**

 **-Bueno...- ese bueno no me dio buena señal- es que eso fue hace casi un mes**

 **-¿QUE?- grité furiosa- ¿porque demonios me lo dices ahora Black?**

 **-Dumbledore me prohibió contártelo- dijo en voz baja- no queríamos preocuparte**

 **-¿No querían preocuparme?- sin darme cuenta mi cabello estaba rojo de ira- ¿y creyeron que así estaría más tranquila sin saber algo de él? Independientemente de lo que haya sucedido no deja de preocuparme ni un segundo**

 **-Lo sé sobrina- dijo Sirius- te debo una enorme disculpa**

 **-¿Y crees que con una "enorme" disculpa todo queda solucionado?- pregunté irónicamente**

 **-Nymphadora- mi madre habló- tienes que calmarte... tu embarazo- eso me calmó un poco, pero no lo suficiente como para dejar de insultar mentalmente a Sirius y Dumbledore**

 **-De acuerdo- dije respirando- ¿cómo sucedió?**

 **-Remus se había estado ocultando en una casa cerca de un bosque- comenzó Sirius- al parecer todo fue terminando la luna llena. Decidió pasar la luna llena afuera de esa casa de seguridad... creo que no quiso tomar la poción**

 **-¿QUE?- grité nuevamente- ¿porque no lo hizo?**

 **-No lo sé- dijo Sirius frustrado- el punto es que en cuanto pudo levantarse, no llegó a tiempo a la casa y por lo tanto la manada de Greyback lo encontró. Sabes que esa bestia vive más salvaje que un Dementor y solo con las uñas bastó para dejarlo en coma**

 **-¿En coma?- preguntó mi madre- ¿así lleva un mes?**

 **-Si Tonks- dijo Sirius- en verdad lamento no habértelo dicho antes**

 **-Quiero ir a verlo- dije mirando a mi madre y luego me dirigí hacia la puerta pero me detuvieron**

 **-No Nymphadora- dijo mi madre- espera a que tu tío termine de hablar**

 **-No, no puedo esperar- dije**

 **-Tienes que hacerlo- me dijo Sirius- tu estado no es muy bueno**

 **-De acuerdo- dije no muy convencida- pero no me importa cómo se vea, yo quiero ir a verlo**

 **-Todavía lo amas- dijo mi madre, no lo preguntó, mejor dicho lo afirmó**

 **-Si mamá- dije bajando la mirada- no importa lo que haya sucedido, jamás dejaré de amarlo en lo que me queda de vida y aún más sabiendo que tenemos un hijo y dentro de poco otros dos más**

 **-¿Qué, que?- preguntó Sirius atragantándose con un vaso de jugo de calabaza que mi madre le había dado- ¿esperas doble mini-lunático?**

 **-Sí, eso creo- dije- pero ese no es el punto. El punto es que tengo que ir**

 **-¿Porque eres tan necia sobrina?- me preguntó Sirius**

 **-Tengo sangre Black- respondí- al igual que ustedes dos... ¿de qué estamos hablando? Iremos ahora mismo**

 **-Bien, vamos- dijo Sirius- ¿también vendrás Andrómeda?**

 **-Me quedaré- dijo ella- ¿quieres llevarte al bebé?**

 **-No, mejor esperaré un poco- dije- primero quiero ir yo**

 **-Vamos sobrina- me tomó Sirius del brazo y aparecimos en la entrada de San Mungo (nuevamente)**

 **-¿En dónde está?- pregunté soltándome rápidamente del agarre de mi tío**

 **-Allá está Ojo Loco- dijo señalándolo, nos acercamos rápidamente a él**

 **-Nymphadora- Ojo Loco me llamó por mi nombre- ¿qué demonios haces aquí?**

 **-¿Porque no me dijiste nada?- pregunté con el cabello rojo y muchas personas voltearon a verme, por vez primera, no supo que contestarme**

 **-¿Quieres entrar a verlo?- preguntó Ojo Loco, yo asentí rápidamente- está bien Nymphadora pero ALERTA PERMANENTE**

 **-Si Ojo Loco- dije- pero no grites- sin decir más entré a la habitación que estaba ahí**

 **No sé cómo reaccionaría yo al verlo así, sé que me hizo daño al besarse con esa tipa, pero jamás le habría deseado algo tan malo como eso, sé que en parte es mi culpa por haberme alejado de él, tal vez si yo hubiese seguido a su lado, no tendría que haberse ocultado y no le habría sucedido algo así, me acerqué lentamente hacia donde estaba. No me sentía con el suficiente valor para verlo en ese estado, pero dos pequeños me impulsaron a ir con él. Y por fin lo vi, tenía demasiadas cicatrices en la cara y cuerpo, se veía como si estuviera dormido, su expresión era de tristeza**

 **-Remus- hablé en voz débil- ¿porque?- me senté en una silla que había cerca de su cama sin saber qué hacer, no solté lágrimas, posiblemente por la impresión que me acabo de llevar- tienes que despertar hay...- hice una pausa- hay algo que no llegué a decirte la última vez que nos vimos antes de que me dijeras que te ibas- dudé un poco pero tomé su mano y lentamente la acerqué hacia mi vientre- ¿recuerdas aquella vez en que dejamos a Teddy en la habitación de Sirius?- sonreí tristemente- bueno pues tuvo sus resultados- mi pequeña sonrisa se borró para que por fin mis lágrimas comenzaron a caer- yo jamás habría querido que te sucediera algo así, pero ahora tienes que despertar porque bueno... Teddy te necesita y te diré que no estamos esperando a un pequeño, si no a dos- volví a sonreír pero llorando- tendrías que haber visto mi cara y la de Sirius, no podía creerlo y no sé cómo habrías reaccionado tú al saberlo, pero por eso tienes que volver para que puedas tener a estos dos pequeños contigo- ya no sabía que más decir o pensar- olvidemos lo que sucedió aquella noche cuando... me fui, pero me gana el maldito orgullo Black que sea como sea, tengo en las venas. Sé muy bien que por mi culpa tuvimos que ocultarnos y lo que me dijiste aquella vez era verdad, tal vez si no hubiese sido tan descuidada, no tendríamos que habernos ocultado y ahora todo sería diferente- mis lágrimas y mis palabras se interrumpieron al escuchar la puerta**

 **-Lo siento pero tiene que salir de aquí- escuché una voz femenina- hoy es luna llena y tendremos que saber cómo reaccionará**

 **-¿Es luna llena hoy?- pregunté extrañada, desde que se había ido, perdí la cuenta de cada luna llena que pasaba**

 **-Si así es- me respondió en tono fastidiado- por favor salga de aquí**

 **-De acuerdo- dije intentando no golpear a la mujer**

 **-¿Ustedes son esposos?- me preguntó**

 **-Si ¿porque?- pregunté, no sé ni porque dije que éramos esposos cuando yo misma me encargué de romper eso con los anillos**

 **-Bueno, la pregunta es cómo pudo haberse casado con una persona con... esa condición- dijo ella- ¿no sé si sepa a qué me refiero? Se transforma en una bestia una vez al mes y...**

 **-¿Y eso que?- pregunté furiosa- él no es así como usted piensa que son ellos y además está insultando al padre de mis hijos**

 **-¿Hijos?- dijo la sanadora- ¿enserio nos tragaremos la idea de que son sus hijos? Tendrían su enfermedad**

 **-Para su información no es así- dije con el cabello rojo (sin darme cuenta)- tenemos un hijo de casi un año que no tiene la enfermedad de su padre**

 **-¿Hay algún problema?- escuché la voz de un hombre- Cynthia sal de aquí por favor- la sanadora me lanzó una mirada asesina y desapareció de la habitación- lamento esto en verdad**

 **-No hay problema- dije intentando no buscar a esa mujer- pero creo que no debería tomarse así la condición de Remus**

 **-Así es- dijo el sanador- cuando él llegó aquí todos fuimos advertidos de su condición y eso no nos importó en absoluto, bueno algunos pero a ella sí. Aunque la verdad no sé porque aceptó el trabajo, pero tiene razón en que debe salir usted de aquí por el momento**

 **-¿Podría quedarme mientras está transformado?- pregunté**

 **-Haremos lo posible- me dijo amablemente- pero por el momento no puede permanecer aquí**

 **-Muchas gracias- dije y salí del lugar, la verdad no se ni como sentirme en este momento, pero sé que se hará lo posible por que él se mejore**

 **-Sobrina- escuché a Sirius- ¿lo viste?- asentí- lo siento mucho**

 **-Está bien- dije- espero quedarme con él durante la noche aunque sea luna llena. No me importa**

 **-Muy bien- dijo Sirius- por cierto no te felicité, me alegro por ti sobrina y también por mi amigo claro- y me abrazó, era un abrazo que yo necesitaba realmente**

 **Había pasado una hora después de que me pidieron que saliera de su habitación y la verdad no llegaban noticias de él o que pasará. Miré hacia la luna en donde estaba en su punto más alto, por lo tanto ya habría comenzado su transformación, solo era cuestión de que me llamaran o me dijeran si podía estar con Remus o no**

 **-Nymphadora Tonks- escuché mi nombre y era el mismo sanador- puede entrar si quiere**

 **-Si quiero- dije rápidamente y seguí al sanador hasta entrar a la habitación en donde tenían a Remus**

 **-Solo por favor no intenté moverlo, se le administró poción matalobos y parece que no reaccionó ni cuando comenzó la transformación- el sanador salió y yo me dirigí hacia el lugar en donde un lobo dormía por así decirlo con el pelaje café, pero sea como sea, en lo que se transformara cada mes no me importa ni un poco, jamás me importó cuidarlo después de la luna llena cuando estaba embarazada de Teddy y curar sus heridas, aquello lo hacía con el mayor amor que le he tenido a una persona y ahora que lo estoy nuevamente me quedaré con él hasta que reaccione, que tengo la confianza de que será pronto**

 **Esta situación me hizo recordar una vez que tenía cinco años y se quedó conmigo**

 **FLASHBACK**

 **Tenía cinco años y me había dado una enfermedad muggle, hacía frío en esos tiempos, demasiado diría yo y mis padres estaban sumamente preocupados porque cualquier remedio no me hacía ningún efecto positivo**

 **Sirius y sus amigos incluyendo a Lily me iban a visitar ese día, aunque la verdad ese día no sé si me sentía con ánimos de pelear con uno de los amigos de mi tío**

 **-Sobrina- escuché a Sirius que entraba a mi cuarto- ¿porque no saludas a tu tío favorito?**

 **-Hola tío- respondí sin ganas de hablar**

 **-Pero que saludo- dijo fingiendo decepción- pero verás cómo te alegraremos el día**

 **-Hola Tonks- me saludaron James y Lily al mismo tiempo, yo solo respondí saludándolos con una mano en el aire**

 **-Hola enana- me saludó Remus con su típica forma de hacerme enojar. Solo que esta vez no me sentía con ánimo**

 **-Hola- dije en voz baja**

 **-Creo que no funciona nada- dijo Sirius- deberíamos intentar otra cosa ¿quién quiere comer?**

 **-YO- gritó James**

 **-JAMES- gritó Lily- ¿cómo pueden pensar en comer cuando Tonks está enferma?**

 **-Pero sé que a mi única sobrina no le importa- dijo Sirius- vamos Corny, ¿quieres que te traigamos algo?**

 **-Chocolate- dije en voz baja, ellos sonrieron y bajaron. Estábamos los tres en silencio, yo solo miraba mis manos y Lily y Remus no decían nada hasta que escuchamos un grito en la cocina**

 **-Potter y Black- dijo Lily- de seguro están haciendo alguna maldad en la cocina, ahora vuelvo- y salió de mi habitación mientras escuchábamos que decía cosas como "POTTER, BLACK ¿QUE DEMONIOS ESTÁN HACIENDO USTEDES DOS?**

 **-¿Qué te pasa enana?- me preguntó Remus en cuanto los gritos de Lily se dejaron de escuchar**

 **-Estoy enferma- dije como si fuera lo más obvio**

 **-Eso lo se Tonks- me dijo, no se escuchaba burlón creo que parecía ¿preocupado?- ni a tu tío ni a mi nos gusta verte así**

 **-¿Porque?- pregunté mirándolo**

 **-Bueno, eres la sobrina favorita de Sirius- me dijo y sonrió- y a mí me gusta tener alguien con quien pelear- yo reí- vamos como si a ti no te gustara pelear conmigo**

 **-Si- dije riendo por su tono arrogante que usó**

 **-Bueno pero para eso tienes que recuperarte y tomar lo que el sanador te dijo que tomaras- dijo sonriendo**

 **-Pero eso sabe feo- dije haciendo una cara graciosa**

 **-¿No quieres esto?- me enseñó una enorme barra de chocolate, yo asentí moviendo exageradamente la cabeza- pero antes tienes que tomarte esto**

 **-Está bien- dije con puchero- todo por un chocolate- iba a tomar la medicina yo misma pero mi torpeza salió a la luz y el pequeño frasco cayó al suelo**

 **-Yo lo haré- me dijo, él se encargó de preparar la medicina muggle mientras yo lo miraba- ¿lista?- me acercó la medicina y la tomé a toda prisa para no sentir el sabor tan horrible- ¿ves? No fue tan horrible ahora ten- me dio la barra de chocolate y me la comencé a comer mientras él me miraba- solo no le digas a tu tío o a tu madre porque ambos me matarán, Sirius porque a él jamás le doy chocolate y a tu madre porque dice que llegas a ponerte un poco loca**

 **-Gracias Remus- dije en cuanto me acabé el chocolate y lo abracé mientras el sueño me ganaba poco a poco hasta quedar dormida y escuchar su voz**

 **-Descansa Dora- fue lo último que escuché mientras sentía el olor a chocolate que desprendía de su túnica**

 **FIN** **FLASHBACK**

 **Ahora es mi turno de quedarme con él hasta que despierte sin importar lo que suceda...**

 _Continuará..._


	26. Chapter 26

**Verlo así me produce tristeza, pero al enterarme en un principio de su condición no me importó, yo siempre he creído que no es bueno dejarse llevar por lo que digan los demás y juzgar por las apariencias. Creo que eso lo comencé a pensar cuando Snape me dijo de la condición de Remus, creo que ha sido por él por lo que no he sido prejuiciosa pero aun así no puedo evitar sentir tristeza porque, aunque haya hecho lo que haya hecho, él es una buena persona y me parece injusto que él haya sufrido algo así desde niño y tenga una maldición que lo acompaña cada día y lo obliga a transformarse en algo totalmente distinto a lo que es. Pero debo decir que esas transformaciones traen consecuencias demasiado buenas (sonrío)**

 **Jamás lo había visto transformado pero se ve tan tranquilo, quizá sea por el estado en que se encuentra y eso le evita demasiadas cicatrices en el cuerpo. No supe cuánto tiempo pasó pero un sanador me dijo que tenía que salir, en parte quería dormir un poco, pero también quería estar segura de que él estuviera bien, además tenía que ver a Teddy porque seguramente como dice mi madre le encanta manipularnos y no comerá hasta que yo llegue**

 **-Si gracias- fue lo que pude decir y salí de San Mungo apareciendo en la entrada de Hogsmeade y caminando hacia la casa y mirando con enojo la luna y cuando entré encontré a mi madre casi al borde de las lágrimas y con Teddy llorando descontroladamente- mamá ¿qué pasó?**

 **-Tu hijo no se calma- dijo ella alterada- espero que contigo si pueda calmarse un poco- y subió hacia su habitación**

 **-Teddy ¿qué tienes?- pregunté mientras lo cargaba pero al parecer no funcionó por lo que preferí darle de comer lo cual rechazó llorando más- ya estoy aquí- le dije abrazándolo- estuve con papá cuidándolo. Tranquilo- no quería calmarse y decidí mecerlo y creo que funcionó un poco porque comenzó a quedarse dormido después de media hora- creo que lo mejor es que mañana te lleve con Remus, quizá algo suceda- lo llevé hasta su cuna, pero no quería separarme de él ni un segundo, por lo que se quedó conmigo, pero no podía dormir y ahora era yo (mejor dicho dos bebés) que teníamos hambre. Miré a Teddy y como continuaba dormido, decidí bajar a la cocina en donde encontré parte de lo que había preparado mi madre y comencé a comer, después subí hacia la habitación y Teddy estaba despierto, pero no lloraba- ¿quién te entiende Teddy?- dije acercándome a él, sonrió y cambió su cabello a un azul turquesa, yo sonreí- mañana iremos con papá ¿sí?- creo que comprendió porque se movió más- pero primero duerme bebé- me quedé despierta un par de horas más hasta que Teddy se quedó dormido y yo también**

 **Al día siguiente me levanté temprano (extrañamente en mi) Teddy continuaba dormido y decidí que mejor durmiera un poco y mientras yo me daba un baño porque teníamos una visita que hacer a San Mungo, no era tanto por mí, era más por Teddy, tal vez así pasaría algo positivo**

 **-Nymphadora- escuché a mi madre- ¿irás a San Mungo?**

 **-Si mamá- respondí cuando vestía a Teddy- me lo llevaré**

 **-¿Segura?- me preguntó**

 **-Si- respondí simplemente- esperemos que suceda algo positivo el día de hoy**

 **-¿Porque?- preguntó**

 **-No lo sé- respondí- pero solo lo digo**

 **Después de una larga despedida con mi madre y mil palabras de recomendación diciendo que tuviera cuidado una y otra vez, aparecimos en la entrada de San Mungo, lo que provocó que Teddy llorara, busqué con la mirada a Sirius o a Ojo Loco para saber si todo estuvo bien en la noche y de pronto encontré a Sirius que dormía en una silla en una extraña posición que parecía que estaba de lo más incómodo del mundo**

 **-Sirius... tío- llamé a mi tío que dormía con la boca abierta y esa escena me resultó graciosa**

 **-¿Qué?- despertó de golpe mirando a todos lados- sobrina ¿a qué hora llegaste?**

 **-Hace poco- dije mirando a mi tío- ¿has tenido noticias?**

 **-No, nada- me respondió- pero creo que estuvo demasiado tranquilo... bueno como no se movió- eso me hizo sacar algunas lágrimas- lo siento mucho sobrina**

 **-¡Ay tío!- me abracé a él, aunque me costó un poco de trabajo porque tenía a Teddy- fue mi culpa**

 **-Nymphadora Tonks- me dijo Sirius- ya basta de culparte en todo momento, aquello no fue tu culpa ¿entiendes? Las circunstancias fueron las culpables**

 **-Si tío, las circunstancias llamadas Nymphadora Tonks- respondí**

 **-No sobrina, las circunstancias se llamaron Emily West- sentí odio al escuchar ese nombre- y Lord "sin nariz" Voldemort**

 **-Contigo no se puede Sirius- le dije sonriendo pero llorando a la vez- siempre buscas algo para hacerme reír**

 **-Por eso soy tu tío favorito- me dijo sonriendo arrogantemente**

 **-Familiares de Remus Lupin- escuchamos y nos levantamos rápidamente**

 **-¿Sucedió algo?- pregunté con Teddy en brazos**

 **-Nada de qué preocuparse- dijo el sanador- fue algo tranquilo a pesar de que no reaccionó un poco**

 **-¿Puedo verlo?- pregunté**

 **-Sí, pero lo mejor será que pase sola- respondió**

 **-Ten Sirius- le di a Teddy que lo cargó como si le tuviera miedo**

 **-¿Que me quede con él?- preguntó mirando a Teddy**

 **-No es la primera vez Sirius- le dije recordando aquellas dos ocasiones**

 **-¿Y si despierta?- preguntó- ¿qué le daré de comer?**

 **-Comió hace poco- respondí- no es como tú que come cada cinco minutos**

 **-Está bien- dijo Sirius no muy seguro y yo entré a la habitación**

 **Estaba oscuro, me extrañó demasiado porque el rato que estuve aquí no estaba así, fue demasiado extraño, lo miré y ahí estaba, digamos que estaba igual que ayer antes de su transformación, me senté a su lado, pero siento que había algo extraño, no sé, su expresión era distinta, tal vez la luna tuvo algo que ver. Yo no sabía qué hacer, solo lo miraba mientras pensaba en que habría ocurrido si yo no me hubiese ido de Cornualles o si esa tipa no hubiese hecho... eso**

 **-Sobrina- Sirius entró y se veía totalmente desesperado- tu hijo no deja de llorar y me pone nervioso**

 **-Está bien Sirius- dije tomando a Teddy y se calmó**

 **-Creo que los dejo- dijo Sirius y salió**

 **-Teddy, tranquilo que papá duerme- le dije, Teddy estiraba sus bracitos hacia Remus- no puede Teddy, él duerme ahora- pero él solo hacía lo posible por acercarse más, hasta que decidí dejarlo cerca de él en la cama, con una de sus manitas tocó la mano de Remus y entonces sucedió... su mano comenzó a moverse lentamente- Remus, despierta por favor... SIRIUS- mi tío entró al instante**

 **-¿Que sucede sobrina?- me preguntó**

 **-Mira- señalé su mano que aún se movía**

 **-Creo que iré por un sanador- dijo Sirius y salió corriendo**

 **-Remus, tienes que reaccionar por favor- dije**

 **-A un lado por favor- escuché al mismo sanador de la noche anterior y mi tío entró tras él- lo mejor es que salgan por favor- tomé a Teddy y los tres salimos del lugar totalmente nerviosos**

 **-Tranquila sobrina- escuché a Sirius- todo estará bien**

 **-Espero y ya reaccioné Sirius- le dije**

 **-Esperemos que si- respondió**

 **Para nuestra mala suerte no fue así, el sanador dijo que solo había sido un reflejo suyo lo que causó la tristeza de muchos de nosotros, los meses fueron pasando y no había nada que reportar y el primer cumpleaños de Teddy pasó, lleno de regalos por parte de Sirius, mi madre y también de los chicos Harry, Ron y Hermione, esta última le regaló un cuento muggle que le leo al bebé y sonríe, creo que me emociona el hecho de que dentro de poco comience a hablar. Yo tengo aproximadamente ocho meses de embarazo y si se confirmó que tendré dos hijos: un niño y una niña, pero aún no planeo sus nombres, mi madre ha dicho que quiere ayudarme para ponerles nombre y yo opino que ni loca la dejaré para que me obligue a ponerle nombres espantosos como lo hizo conmigo**

 **Continúo yendo a San Mungo y solo me puedo quedar poco tiempo con Remus, los sanadores dicen que tal vez reaccioné pronto, yo también lo espero, porque lo que en realidad quiero decirle es que ya olvidemos lo malo que sucedió y que los cinco estemos juntos**

 **Esa noche acababa de pasar la luna llena y me quedé con él, pero lo mejor de todo es que ya comienza a reaccionar poco a poco, digamos que no es bueno que suceda con una transformación pero al menos ya ocurre algo mejor, la luna ya había pasado y yo estaba con él, pero un dolor me obligó a levantarme y caminar un poco, solo espero que no sea lo que estoy pensando, ya sé que podía ser en cualquier momento y que yo no tenía por qué haber estado aquí, pero tuve una pequeña plática con mi madre (discusión) para que viniera aquí, Teddy se había quedado en casa y Sirius, Ojo Loco y Kingsley estaban ahí. Decidí no tomarle mucha importancia a mi pequeño dolor, pero después otro mucho más fuerte hizo que saliera de la habitación**

 **-Sobrina- Sirius se puso de pie rápidamente- ¿qué te sucede?**

 **-Creo... creo que ya es hora tío- dije**

 **-Hora de que ¿comer?- me preguntó**

 **-NO- grité- de que nazcan tus sobrinos**

 **-Ay no puede ser- dijo Sirius- Ojo Loco ¿ahora qué hacemos?**

 **-Dile a tu prima que venga ahora- le respondió- Nymphadora, quédate aquí, Kingsley fue por alguien, tienes suerte de que estemos aquí**

 **En dos minutos llegó Kingsley con la misma sanadora que se ha encargado de entregarme los resultados y vigilar que todo esté en orden con los bebés**

 **-Nymphadora- escuché a mi madre- no puede ser, ya es hora**

 **-¿Enserio mamá?- dije sarcásticamente**

 **-Ya te dije que no juegues Nymphadora- dijo mi madre. Rápidamente me llevaron hacia un lugar en donde me dijeron que tenía que esperar. Mi madre se quedó conmigo y cuando llegó la hora no se separó de mí, creo que dar a luz a dos hijos es mucho más difícil que a uno solo. Después de tres horas que fueron sumamente eternas para mí, escuché un llanto, me preocupó que solo fuera uno**

 **-Ya nacieron- dijo la sanadora- como le dije fueron un niño y una niña**

 **-¿Porque solo escuchó a uno de ellos?- pregunté en voz baja**

 **-Creo que algo anda mal- me dijo la sanadora- es la niña**

 **-Mamá- miré a mi madre que estaba igual de preocupada- tengo miedo**

 **-Tranquila Nymphadora- me dijo- todo va a estar bien**

 **-No me importa que herede la licantropía de su padre- dije- yo la voy a cuidar sea como sea**

 **-Lo sé- me respondió- pero tienes que esperar**

 **-¿Y mi otro bebé?- pregunté**

 **-Ahora te lo traen- me dijo- tranquila Nymphadora**

 **Decidí no hacerle caso al Nymphadora, pero aún seguía preocupada por lo que le pudiera pasar a mi pequeña. Después de media hora me dijeron que ella estaba bien y no tenían ninguno de los dos la enfermedad de su padre, pero no los vería hasta el día de mañana y eso me hizo enojar porque yo quería ver a mis dos pequeños, seguramente tendrían hambre. No dormí para nada porque quería estar despierta para el momento en que me los trajeran**

 **Al día siguiente yo estaba totalmente nerviosa y feliz porque en cualquier momento traerían a mis hijos, yo me pregunto ¿con quién dejó mi madre a Teddy? Seguramente se quedaría con mi padre, solo espero que no haya llorado demasiado (y no me refiero a Teddy). La puerta se abrió y la escena que vi me hizo derramar una lágrima de alegría...**

 _Continuará..._


	27. Chapter 27

**La sanadora que me atendió entró a la habitación con un bebé mientras que mi madre entró con el otro bebé cargándolo, yo estaba sumamente emocionada. Ya quería conocer a mis bebés**

 **-Tranquila Nymphadora- dijo mi madre acercándose a mí- aquí están tus hijos, pero ten cuidado**

 **-¿Los dos están bien?- pregunté**

 **-El niño está bien- dijo la sanadora- la niña nació un poco enferma**

 **-Entonces ella...- tenía algo en mente aunque me aseguraron que no podía ser, no me importaría que tuviera la enfermedad de su padre, yo haría lo posible porque no sufriera tanto- ¿tendrá transformaciones?**

 **-No- respondieron y me calmé un poco- pero quizá tenga recaídas, además es metamorfomaga y el niño no lo es pero está bien- con cuidado me acercaron a los dos bebés que dormían tranquilamente y sonreí**

 **-¿Como los llamarás hija?- preguntó mi madre- si quieres puedo ayudarte con eso**

 **-Ni loca- dije- no quiero que traumes a mis hijos con las ocurrencias de tus nombres. Pero aún no lo sé, sigo pensando, para ser sincera con todo lo que ha ocurrido no he podido pensar en los nombres**

 **-Ya habrá tiempo hija- dijo mi madre- pero antes quiero que veas algo, ¿Sirius?**

 **Sirius entró y me extrañó que lo hiciera en total y absoluto silencio, debo decir que eso no es normal en él, cuando nació Teddy no hizo escándalo alguno porque estaba en Azkaban. Lo miré extraña porque Sirius sonreía y no sé si estoy loca pero tenía los ojos rojos como si hubiese llorado durante rato**

 **-¿Que sucede? ¿Porque Sirius...?- pero no terminé de hablar porque alguien entró con Sirius. Juro que quedé en shock por lo que acababa de ver, no lo podía creer... ahí estaba al lado de Sirius, caminaba lentamente quizá por el tiempo en que estuvo en coma. Mis ojos comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas al verlo. Tanto tiempo en el que estuvo así y de pronto despierta**

 **-Creo que chiclito no se lo esperó- dijo Sirius sonriendo- pero mira que ternura... SOBRINOS- gritó Sirius y los bebés comenzaron a llorar mientras Sirius se ganaba una mirada asesina de mi madre y hasta de la sanadora, pero no escuché los llantos porque me concentraba en mirar a esa persona que estaba frente a mi**

 **-Dora- lo escuché hablar- creo que hay algo que no me dijiste**

 **-Creo que lo mejor es que tratemos de calmar a los pequeños y volvamos en un rato- mi madre y la sanadora básicamente me quitaron a los bebés y salieron mientras sacaban a Sirius a rastras**

 **Se creó un silencio demasiado extraño, jamás me había sentido así con él, fue demasiado raro para mí, pero poco a poco salí del shock, se acercó más a mí y lo tomé de la mano**

 **-Eres tú- dije sin soltarlo de la mano y mirándolo directamente a sus ojos**

 **-Si Dora- me dijo- soy yo pero creo que hay algo que olvidaste decirme**

 **-¿Que? ¡Ah sí! Estoy embarazada- le dije y él comenzó a reír- ¿qué pasa?**

 **-Bueno, creo que eso tendrías que habérmelo dicho hace nueve meses- respondió Remus sin dejar de sonreír**

 **-Sí creo que si- dije intentando sonreír- pero hubo situaciones que lo impidieron**

 **-Lo se Tonks- me dijo, se sentó a un lado mío en la camilla- Dora, con respecto a lo que sucedió la otra vez... ya sabes en... en la playa**

 **-Lo sé- dije agachando la cabeza, aún me dolía recordar eso**

 **-Bueno- hizo una pausa- quiero... quiero pedirte perdón y otra oportunidad**

 **-Olvida lo que sucedió aquella vez- le dije- comencemos de nuevo aunque también sé que en parte fue mi culpa todo lo que sucedió, sé que por mi tuviste que ocultarte porque yo fui...- puso un dedo en mis labios para que no continuara hablando**

 **-No digas eso Tonks- me dijo- fui un idiota al haberte dicho todo eso. Perdóname Dora**

 **-Lo que importa ahora es que estamos juntos- me abrazó- quiero que estés con nosotros cuatro**

 **-Creo que eso fue algo que no me dijiste- dijo Remus confundido- ¿cómo pasó?**

 **-Te explico Remus- le dije- mira cuando un abejito quiere mucho a una abejita entonces ellos dos...**

 **-Ya entendí como pasó- me dijo indignado- pero... bueno no me esperé una sorpresa doble**

 **-La verdad yo tampoco me lo esperé, pero creo que todo se debe cuando dejamos a Teddy con Sirius- ambos sonreímos recordando aquella vez- ¿cuándo despertaste?**

 **-En la noche- me dijo confundido- la verdad no se cuánto tiempo estuve así pero por lo visto fue bastante**

 **-Pero ahora lo importante es que estás bien- escuchamos la puerta y la sanadora entró con los dos bebés**

 **-Aquí les traigo a sus pequeños- dijo ella- para que los alimente**

 **-Gracias- le dije mirando a la mujer y salió**

 **-¿Ella no fue la que nos dio los resultados la primera vez?- me preguntó sin despegar la vista de la puerta**

 **-Si fue ella- dije viéndolo extraño- ¿porque te interesa saberlo?**

 **-No te pongas celosa- me dijo sonriendo- sé que soy demasiado irresistible- rodé los ojos- pero no porque a quien amo es a una sola persona y casualmente tengo a esa persona frente a mí en este mismo instante- sonreí- si mira en el espejo**

 **-Remus- dije pero no tan fuerte sonriendo. Debo admitir que extrañaba su arrogancia y sonreímos los dos**

 **-Pero también hay otra cosa- se acercó más- también hay otra persona de la que estoy perdidamente enamorado y que me ha hecho un feliz padre de tres hermosos hijos- comenzó a acariciar mi cabello y en menos de cinco segundos sentí sus labios sobre los míos haciendo que sintiera miles de emociones que no sentí en meses- te amo Dora- me dijo en cuanto nos separamos unos momentos**

 **-Y yo a ti- respondí- ¿quieres conocer a tus hijos?**

 **-Si- me dijo, no lo había visto así desde que nació Teddy, cargó a la niña que dormía tranquilamente- ¿cómo los llamaremos?**

 **-Para ser sincera... aún no lo sé- dije un poco apenada- pero ya pensaremos en eso y ni loca permitiré que mi madre nos ayude con los nombres- el niño despertó y miré sus ojitos que eran iguales a los míos, en cambio la niña los tenía igual a su padre**

 **-Claro que sí, pero porque dices eso si tu nombre es hermoso- hice una cara graciosa y sonreímos nuevamente. Conversábamos de diferentes cosas pero no mencionábamos algo de la guerra que se acerca o de lo que sucedió aquel día en que lo atacó Greyback. Alimenté a los dos pequeños y media hora después volvió la sanadora para llevárselos, no sé porque pero se veía un poco alterada y nerviosa. Cinco minutos después entraron Sirius y mi madre, Sirius llevaba una mano en la mejilla con una pequeña expresión de dolor**

 **-Tío ¿qué te pasó?- pregunté viendo la cara de Sirius**

 **-Bueno hija- mi madre respondió por él- si a tu tío aquí presente no se le ocurriera intentar besar a la sanadora, no creo que se habría ganado un buen golpe**

 **-Jamás cambiarás amigo- dijo Remus intentando contener una carcajada al igual que yo**

 **-Pero se ve que lo disfrutó- respondió echándose el cabello hacia atrás- nadie puede resistirse al encantador y único...- no terminó porque tres cojines se fueron directo a su cara**

 **-Mejor no hables tío- le dije riendo**

 **-¿Ya tienen nombre mis sobrinos?- preguntó Sirius- tal vez Andrómeda quiera ayudarte**

 **-Ni loca dejaré que mi madre me ayude- dije aterrada- YA SE- todos se sobresaltaron con el grito**

 **-Sobrina no grites por favor- dijo Sirius con la mano en la mejilla, yo creo que el golpe estuvo fuerte**

 **-¿Qué es lo que sabes Tonks?- preguntó Remus**

 **-Los nombres de nuestros hijos por supuesto- dije como lo más obvio del mundo- quiero que el pequeño se llame David- todos me vieron raro- y que la niña se llame Anna ¿qué les parece?**

 **-Son... lindos- dijeron no muy convencidos- ¿segura?**

 **-Si estoy segura- dije**

 **-Está bien- dijo Remus creo que no quedó convencido del todo- supongo que saldremos de aquí en poco tiempo además de que tengo que estar preparado**

 **-¿Preparado para qué?- pregunté**

 **-Para la guerra Tonks- me dijo- tengo que reponer todos los meses que estuve inconsciente, no puedo darme el lujo de pelear sin estar listo**

 **-Ya habrá tiempo Remus- dijo mi madre- pero primero tienes que pasar tiempo con tu familia**

 **-Lo sé- respondió- ¿y Teddy?**

 **-Se quedó con Ted- dijo mi madre- no se la verdad que pase pero creo que podrán verlo en un rato**

 **-Mamá le tengo que dar de comer a mi bebé- dije preocupada- no ha dejado de llorar y manipularnos**

 **-En eso se parece a ti sobrina- dijo Sirius- me pregunto cómo habrás manipulado a Remus para poner su fábrica a trabajar y producir dos niños**

 **-SIRIUS- gritamos Remus y yo totalmente rojos**

 **-Pero eso es verdad- dijo Sirius- pero bueno creo que eso...- se vio interrumpido por un patronus**

 **-** _Hubo una batalla en Hogwarts_ **\- era la voz de Kingsley-** _Dumbledore a muerto_

 **-No puede ser- dije aterrada- si Dumbledore está muerto entonces...**

 **-Voldemort es libre de extender su poder- dijo Remus estaba pálido**

 **-Tendremos que ocultarnos nuevamente- dijo Sirius- por lo menos hasta que todo termine**

 **Solo hay un significado para eso: el final está cerca...**

 _Continuará..._


	28. Chapter 28

**Todos los que estábamos reunidos en mi habitación, mi madre, Sirius, Remus, la sanadora (que entró en el momento que el patronus habló) y yo no podíamos creer lo que escuchamos por Kingsley, eso era una terrible noticia como lo dijeron: si Dumbledore está muerto entonces Voldemort tiene control total en el mundo mágico porque dudo que el idiota que tenemos como ministro vaya a tomar medidas, la verdad no creo que sean tan valientes o tan estúpidos para enfrentarse a Voldemort ellos mismos (eso tendrá que hacerlo Harry). Miré la expresión de todos y cada uno de los presentes, obviamente todos con profunda tristeza y mi caso no era excepción, miré a Remus que se veía muy mal por la noticia. Sabía perfectamente que cuando cumplió los once años, Dumbledore lo ayudó demasiado para que pudiera entrar a Hogwarts y no lo había visto así excepto aquella vez en la playa con la maldita esa y cierta ocasión en que Snape fue a Grimmauld Place a dejar su poción (insultarnos a todos)**

 **FLASHBACK**

 _Corría mi sexto mes de mi primer embarazo y los antojos y caprichos aumentaban cada día más provocando que Remus tuviera que despertar a las tres de la mañana para cumplir algunos de ellos_

 _Cierto día estábamos los dos en la sala de Grimmauld Place, por fortuna Sirius no apareció para molestar un poco y Remus se dedicaba a cumplir un pequeño capricho mío a escondidas de Molly. Todo iba bien hasta que se negó_

 _-¿Porque no?- pregunté cómo niña pequeña- tengo antojo de chocolate_

 _-Porque no es sano para ti Tonks- me dijo- ¿no recuerdas el otro día en el que Molly casi me mata cuando te llevé los cinco hot cakes que pediste, tu malteada de chocolate y una hamburguesa con papas? ¡Por Merlín Dora! Me despertaste a las dos de la mañana y si ella no hubiese llegado a tiempo te habría descubierto con el helado de chocolate que escondiste debajo de la cama con hechizos protectores_

 _-Es verdad- respondí recordando ese día con un escalofrío que fue acompañado con uno también de Remus- creí que Molly dejaría sin padre a Teddy. Pero digamos que el helado me lo comí a escondidas el otro día y ni siquiera se dieron cuenta_

 _-Pero como sea no más chocolate- me dijo- no creo que otro regaño de Molly sea bueno_

 _-De acuerdo- dije de mala gana pero de pronto pensé en algo y mi sonrisa se hizo presente- bueno pero creo que hay algo que no me podrás negar_

 _-¿Qué cosa?- preguntó_ _mirándome con una sonrisa que fue correspondida de mi parte_

 _-Un beso- le dije poniendo mi cara de niña buena. Él sonrió y cumplió mi capricho. Sonreí. Sentí como la primera vez que nos besamos en la playa "a la fuerza" mientras sentí que con una mano acariciaba mi vientre y una patadita por parte del bebé sintiendo yo un enorme amor por esas dos personas. Todo habría salido a la perfección si no fuera por..._

 _-Pero vaya vaya que tenemos aquí- una espantosa voz fría nos obligó a separarnos- no sabía que te gustaban las torpes Lupin y que a Nymphadora le gustaban las bestias. Irónico ¿no creen? Porque también eres una por tu anormalidad_

 _-¿Qué quieres Snape?- preguntó Remus intentando no perder el control y con los puños apretados y yo mirando con odio al señor "yo me escondo del shampoo" Snape_

 _-Vine a dejarte tu poción, no sé si ya lo olvidaste pero mañana es luna llena- dijo Snape dejando la poción en una mesa de la sala_

 _-Ese día jamás lo olvido Severus- respondió Remus bajando la mirada con tristeza, la verdad me sorprendió verlo así_

 _-Bueno pero que tenemos aquí- me miró Snape con burla- había escuchado rumores pero no pensé que fuera cierto ¿segura que es hijo de Lupin?_

 _-¿Que estupidez dices?- pregunté con el cabello rojo- por supuesto que sí. Además a ti no te interesa saberlo_

 _-Tú y Black son tan parecidos- dijo Snape con odio- igual de arrogantes. Pero sea como sea, aquí está la poción para el licántropo ¿sabes algo Lupin?- dijo Snape con la peor "sonrisa" que le he visto (y la verdad eso ya es decir mucho)- creo que también Nymphadora debería tomarla en caso de que su pequeña bestia sea igual a ti_

 _-Lárgate de aquí Quejicus- dijo Remus furioso a punto de golpear a Snape al estilo muggle- con ella y con nuestro hijo no te metas- con una maldita "sonrisa" suya, Snape desapareció a través de la chimenea. Estúpido Snape_

 _-Maldito hijo de la friendzone- dije furiosa con el cabello aún rojo con la vista en la chimenea- Remus ¿estás bien?- dije cambiando mi expresión pero él no me respondió- Remus lo que ese... haya dicho no tiene por qué afectarte ni un segundo_

 _-Pero tiene razón- respondió en voz baja y quebrada- soy un monstruo y no pude defenderte a ti o a Teddy_

 _-A mí no me afecta lo que Snape diga y no eres ningún monstruo- respondí- pero lo que fue mejor es que no le respondiste de la forma en que él esperaba, eso solo lo dijo para provocarte, tú no eres ni jamás serás igual a ese pelo grasiento- lo miré a los ojos que para mi sorpresa tenían unas lágrimas a punto de salir. Jamás en mi vida lo había visto así, me sentí extraña y a la vez triste lo cual se reflejó en mi cabello al tornarse gris. No resistí más y lo abracé con fuerza (no tanta o Teddy se adelanta) y sentí que una lágrima suya cayó en mi hombro- no quiero verte así amor, no escuches lo que te dijo ese idiota- nos separamos y me sonrió_ _débilmente_

 _-Dora es que hay algo que no te he dicho desde que nos enteramos de la noticia de Teddy- me dijo algo nervioso_

 _-¿De qué se trata?- pregunté extrañada porque jamás me había comentado de sus inquietudes con respecto al embarazo_

 _-Tengo miedo de que pueda heredar mi condición- respondió dejándome sorprendida- a pesar de que en San Mungo dijeron que no tenía ningún problema... no sé si podría soportarlo que por mi culpa tenga que sufrir cada maldita luna llena_

 _-Eso no sucederá- respondí- y si llegará a tener tu condición, me encargaré de que no sufra tanto y los cuidaré a los dos. Jamás me molestaría cuidarlos después de cada luna llena porque por eso son mi familia_

 _-Gracias Dora- me dijo tomando mis manos y besando cada una de ellas con una sonrisa un poco triste_

 _-Además quiero ver a ese Remus Lupin del que me enamoré en Cornualles con su peor arrogancia del mundo_

 _-De acuerdo- dijo Remus sonriendo- pero yo quiero ver a esa Nymphadora...- hice una mueca al escuchar mi nombre y él sonrió nuevamente- Tonks con el cabello rosa_

 _-Me parece bien- dije cambiando mi cabello a rosa- pero no me llames Nymphadora_

 _-¿Porque no?- preguntó- si en Cornualles todas las veces que estuvimos juntos no te quejaste cuando te llamaba así_

 _-Ah... bueno... yo- mi cabello se puso rojo y el comenzó a reír- no te burles_

 _-Pero si te ves adorable así- me dijo abrazándome nuevamente- te amo Dora_

 _-Y yo a ti Remus- le dije antes de unirnos en un beso_

 **FIN FLASHBACK**

 **Todos continuábamos con la mirada fija en donde había aparecido el patronus de Kingsley, nadie se atrevía a hablar o hacer algún ruido hasta que al final la sanadora habló:**

 **-Pero si el profesor Dumbledore está muerto, Voldemort extenderá su poder- dijo y todos la miramos sorprendidos sobre todo porque había dicho el nombre Voldemort- ya nada será seguro y tendremos que ocultarnos, podría tomar el ministerio y también San Mungo**

 **-En eso tiene razón- dijo Sirius seriamente- como ella dice, el mundo mágico no será seguro ¿cómo le pudo suceder algo así a Dumbledore?**

 **-¿Y quién habrá sido el responsable de su muerte?- preguntó mi madre a nadie en especial**

 **-Fue el mismo Snape- dijo Ojo Loco entrando como si nada dejándonos sorprendidos con la respuesta**

 **-¿Snape?- fue la pregunta general**

 **-Sí, el chico Potter fue quien lo vio todo, al parecer Draco Malfoy fue encomendado por Ya-Saben-Quien para matar a Dumbledore pero el chico no lo hizo... al final fue Snape**

 **-Ese maldito grasiento, hijo de la grasa en el cabello y la nariz- estaba furiosa con lágrimas en los ojos y todos me miraron raro- no me vean así**

 **-LUPIN- gritó Ojo Loco lo cual nos hizo brincar a todos del susto- que bueno que despiertas, Dumbledore se enteró que reaccionaste unos minutos antes de que... bueno no entremos en detalles. Te dejó una carta al parecer es muy importante y solo tú y Sirius pueden leerla**

 **-¿Porque no me la diste a mi Ojo Loco?- preguntó Sirius**

 **-Porque eres despistado Sirius- dijimos todos**

 **-Algo se me tenía que pegar de convivir con mi sobrina- dijo Sirius haciendo reír un poco a los demás y yo me dediqué a matarlo con la mirada pero sonriendo un poco**

 **-Creo que lo mejor será que leamos la carta Sirius- dijo Remus- ahora volvemos**

 **-Es extraño- dije en cuanto Sirius y Remus desaparecieron por la puerta- de que el "hombre" en el que más confiaba Dumbledore lo haya traicionado de esa manera**

 **-Si lo sabemos- dijo mi madre- no concuerda nada de eso**

 **Al día siguiente, Remus, Anna, David y yo salimos de San Mungo. La carta que les había dejado Dumbledore era sobre una casa de seguridad a las afueras de Londres, suficiente como para diez u once personas con el encantamiento** _fidelio_ **y los guardianes eran Remus y Sirius (en contra de su voluntad como lo ha hecho varias veces pero tras decirle que confiábamos en él y con una que otra amenaza, aceptó). Mis padres decidieron que no vivirían con nosotros pero de todos modos también tenían el encantamiento** _fidelio_ **. Nos instalamos pero Teddy no había visto a Remus en dos días, ya que cuando estaba en coma, Teddy me acompañaba todos los días a verlo y por supuesto en cuanto ambos se vieron, no se separaron ni un segundo (excepto cuando tenía que bañar o dar de comer a Teddy)**

 **-¿Aún no comienza a hablar?- me preguntó Remus que tenía a Teddy en brazos que dormía tranquilamente**

 **-No, aún no- respondí- solo balbucea un poco así que aún no dice una palabra ¿porque?**

 **-Por nada- dijo haciendo una sonrisa nada inocente**

 **-Remus Lupin ¿qué piensas enseñarle a nuestro hijo?- pregunté mirándolo**

 **-Nada malo Dora- dijo sonriendo- no te enojes**

 **-Tú, Sirius y Teddy juntos a veces son un peligro ¿lo sabías?**

 **-Tal vez- respondió- pero somos un peligro que adoras- sonreí con las ocurrencias de Remus recordando cuanto extrañaba todo esto y de algo estoy segura, ni una guerra o el propio Voldemort me volverán a quitar jamás**

 **Habían pasado un par de semanas desde todo aquello, los funerales de Dumbledore se llevaron a cabo dos días después de nuestra salida a San Mungo, Remus y yo estuvimos presentes.**

 **Lo que menos quería que Remus se enterara sucedió: se dio cuenta de que la niña tiene recaídas y se puso como loco y llevó a Anna y a David también (por si acaso según él) con la sanadora que ha atendido mi embarazo (que se llama Marlene Moore y Sirius le lanzó una mirada extraña) para asegurarse de que estuvieran bien y como le comprobó que ambos niños estaban bien, fue cuando pudo dormir tranquilo**

 **Me encontraba haciendo algunas labores domésticas (que gracias a Merlín, mi madre y Remus) pude aprender (excepto cocinar) los pequeños dormían en una habitación y en la sala de la casa estaban Remus y Teddy, el bebé estaba despierto y parecía que Remus le decía algo y Teddy se dedicaba a sonreír**

 **-Remus ¿qué le dices a Teddy?- pregunté y Teddy volteó a verme estirando sus brazos para que lo cargara**

 **-Nada Dora- respondió inocentemente, lo miré con los ojos entrecerrados y cargué a Teddy**

 **-¿Que te dice papá?- pregunté a Teddy**

 **-Mamá- dijo Teddy** **sorprendiéndome**

 **-Escuchaste- dije mirando a Teddy y después a Remus- me dijo mamá, por fin dijo su primera palabra**

 **-Papá- volvió a decir Teddy y Remus sonrió, comencé a derramar lágrimas de emoción**

 **-¿Que pasa sobrinita?- escuchamos a Sirius- ¿porque lloras?**

 **-Teddy habló- dije emocionada- Teddy dijo sus primeras palabritas y fueron mamá y papá**

 **-¿Enserio?- preguntó Sirius- haber pequeño mini- lunático, di algo al tío Sirius- Teddy miró a Remus y después a Sirius**

 **-"Tío pu...go...so"- dijo Teddy. Sirius y yo quedamos sorprendidos porque dijo eso mientras Remus soltaba una carcajada que hizo reír también a Teddy**

 **-¿Cómo me llamó?- preguntó Sirius indignado y confundido- ¿acaso me llamó tío Pulgoso? Apostaría que su padre fue quien le enseñó a decir eso**

 **-Te dije que en cuanto Teddy pudiera hablar, me encargaría de que así te llamara- respondió- ¿ya lo olvidaste?**

 **Los dos reímos por la cara de Sirius mientras también observaba la escena y me di cuenta de una cosa: que aunque hay una guerra de por medio, siempre habrá momentos que te llenarán de alegría y que mejor que estarlo con las personas que más amas**

 _Continuará..._


	29. Chapter 29

**La casa de seguridad como lo había dicho anteriormente, cuenta con seis habitaciones que cada una tiene su baño y están perfectamente amuebladas pero solo ocupamos dos. Remus y yo compartimos la misma (obviamente) junto con Teddy, Anna y David, cada uno tiene una cuna diferente y en cuanto a Sirius ocupa otra (eligió la más lejana porque según él se traumará por razones que no diré) las habitaciones son un poco grandes así que no hay ningún problema, la casa tiene tres pisos, la cocina se ubica abajo junto a la sala de la casa que es demasiado amplia como la de Grimmauld Place pero por supuesto que con colores mucho más vivos que te hacen sentir en una verdadera casa no como en el número doce que parecía Azkaban y además la casa cuenta con un jardín trasero que normalmente tratamos de no salir en la noche porque puede llegar a ser un poco peligroso y no me refiero a la seguridad. Dumbledore dijo en la carta que como Bellatrix aún sigue buscándonos tenemos que ocultarnos. Pero se perfectamente que algún día nos encontraremos las dos y ahí una de las dos tendrá que sobrevivir**

 **Mis pequeños son unos traviesos manipuladores pero los más pequeños necesitan demasiada atención, yo no digo que Teddy no la necesita pero teniendo a una niña que tendrá demasiadas recaídas a lo largo de su vida, tengo que cuidarla al doble**

 **Cierta tarde, me encontraba en la sala de la casa alimentando a Anna, Remus cargaba a David mientras Sirius se entretenía con Teddy intentando que no lo volviera a llamar tío Pulgoso pero al parecer no daba resultado alguno porque Teddy seguía en las mismas haciéndonos reír a su padre y a mí, mientras Sirius le dirigía una mirada asesina a Remus**

 **-Por favor Teddy- dijo Sirius- no me digas Pulgoso. Dime Sirius, haber repite conmigo Si...rius**

 **-Tío Pugo...so- repitió Teddy sonriendo**

 **-Lo ves tío- dije burlándome- hasta Teddy sabe que tienes pulgas**

 **-No tengo pulgas Nymphadora- dijo Sirius**

 **-No me llames Nymphadora- dije intentando no cambiar mi cabello o asustaría a los niños. Teddy comenzó a gatear con dirección hacia mi levantando sus bracitos para que lo cargara- no puedo cargarte Teddy, tengo a tu hermanita aquí- pero insistía demasiado y como no le hice caso, Teddy lloró**

 **-Sobrina creo que tu hijo quiere que lo cargues- dijo Sirius sonriendo burlón**

 **-No te burles tío- dije preocupada porque Anna comenzaba a despertar- cárgalo tú por favor**

 **-Está bien sobrina- Sirius se acercó pero Teddy no dejó que lo cargara y lloró más fuerte despertando a los dos pequeños- creo que quiere que su madre lo cargue- miré a Remus para que me ayudara**

 **-Iré a dejar a David- dijo Remus y básicamente huyó, ya me las pagará pero segundos después bajó- ven Teddy- pero hizo lo mismo que con Sirius- creo que quiere que tú lo cargues solamente, dame a Anna**

 **-Está bien- le pasé a Anna y rápidamente cargué a Teddy que se calmó de inmediato- eres un enorme manipulador Edward Remus- le dije al bebé**

 **-No sé porque sobrina pero creo que está celoso- dijo Sirius**

 **-Tío, ahora ellos necesitan más atención- le dije a Sirius**

 **-Eso lo sé- dijo Sirius- pero creo que es normal que eso pase**

 **-¿Lo dices por experiencia?- preguntó Remus**

 **-¿Yo pidiendo atención de ese maldito buitre de mi madre?- dijo Sirius con dramatismo- jamás. El llorón siempre fue Regulus y por supuesto que el idiota siempre la tenía porque según la arpía de mi madre, él era mucho mejor que yo**

 **-Eso no es verdad Sirius- le dije cargando a Teddy que se había quedado dormido- tú siempre serás mejor que él, porque tú hiciste algo que jamás habría hecho él**

 **-¿Quitarle la novia a tu hermano?- preguntó Sirius**

 **-NO- dije- me refiero a huir de ese lugar en el que vivías peor que un esclavo de Azkaban**

 **-Gracias sobrina pero ese no es el punto- dijo Sirius- el punto es que el niño les va a pedir a los dos demasiada atención ahora que los ve con otros bebés**

 **-Sirius hablas como un verdadero profesional- se burló Remus**

 **-No te burles que hablo enserio- dijo Sirius sin reír- pero ya verás si no es cierto, yo no he visto que Teddy tenga contacto con sus hermanitos**

 **-Aún no lo sé Sirius- le dije- es muy pequeño y si es verdad que tiene celos, no creo que sea seguro todavía**

 **-No lo creo Tonks- dijo Sirius- ahora es más seguro que lo hagas que si está más grande, creo que ya puede comprenderlo**

 **-De acuerdo- dije no muy convencida y un poco ofendida porque un hombre soltero sabe más que yo- Teddy, Teddy- pero estaba profundamente dormido así que decidí subirlo y llevarlo a su cuna pero en cuanto lo solté, despertó y comenzó a llorar- eso no se hace Ted- dije un poco molesta e hice un enorme esfuerzo para no cargarlo- tienes que entender que tus hermanitos me necesitan ahora hijo por favor**

 **-Mam...á- Teddy volvió a estirar sus bracitos, el escuchar que me llamara así me enterneció totalmente y no pude evitar cargarlo nuevamente y le di un beso en su frente que lo hizo sonreír**

 **-Serás un digno Merodeador hijo- recordé lo que Sirius dijo con respecto a que debería comprender sobre sus hermanitos- lo mejor será que conozcas a tus hermanos- volví a dejar a Teddy en su cuna lo cual provocó que llorara nuevamente y despertara a David, lo cargué y lo llevé con Teddy- mira Teddy él es tú hermanito- Teddy se quedó quieto, miró al bebé, me miró y volvió a llorar- hijo no llores- entendí perfectamente lo que sucedía y lo volví a cargar- Teddy ellos son muy pequeños y necesitan mucha atención pero eso no significa que tu padre o yo no te queramos. Al contrario -¿cómo no vamos a querer a aquel pequeño que nos llenó de alegría y mucho más amor en Cornualles?- no estés celoso hijo- le di un beso en su frente que sonrió- eres tan chantajista hijo pero aun así te adoro**

 **En el resto del día no me solté de Teddy un momento, pero también los más pequeños necesitan mi atención así que tuve que dejar a Teddy unos momentos para alimentar a Anna que en ese momento tenía su cabello gris, seguramente alguna recaída, Teddy despertó a los pocos momentos y miró a Anna**

 **-Mira Teddy ella es tú hermanita- Teddy la miró y sonrió- creo que te llevarás mejor con tu hermana que con tu hermano- le dije a Teddy, creo que algo quedó medianamente solucionado: celos aclarados**

 **En aproximadamente un mes, Harry tendría que salir de la casa de sus tíos y Ojo Loco, Kingsley, Arthur, Bill, Hagrid, Remus y yo (tras una discusión con el resto de la Orden) usando una distracción que fue siete Potters, Ron, Hermione, Fleur, Fred, George, Mundungus y el verdadero Harry los serían**

 **Marlene (la sanadora) va seguido a la casa de seguridad para ver el estado de Anna y por lo usual trata de evitar a Sirius por razones que desconozco; pero cierta tarde escuché una conversación entre Sirius y Remus...**

 **...-Sirius entiéndelo eso no puede ser- escuché a Remus**

 **-¿Porque no?- contraatacó Sirius- solo date cuenta, es demasiado lógico**

 **-Sirius en serio estás obsesionado con eso- respondió Remus**

 **-No es obsesión- dijo Sirius- Remus por favor si es lo más notorio y no me puedes engañar ni tú tampoco**

 **-Debo admitir que posiblemente hay un parecido... pero Sirius- Remus comenzó a desesperarse- ella murió... Voldemort la asesinó**

 **-¿Apareció su cuerpo?- preguntó Sirius- solo estaban el de sus padres y hermanos. Pero el de ella no**

 **-Sirius está conversación no llegará a nada- le dijo- olvida todo**

 **-Le preguntaré- dijo Sirius**

 **-Si claro- Remus se escuchó demasiado irónico- hola ¿sabes algo? Te pareces al que fue el amor de mi vida en Hogwarts y casualmente Voldemort la asesinó o eso dicen ¿de casualidad eres tú? ¡Por favor Sirius! Si te golpeó cuando la besaste en San Mungo ¿crees que va a pensar que no estás loco?**

 **-Ella siempre lo hacía- dijo Sirius- no lo olvides**

 **-SIRIUS YA BASTA- habló en un tono que jamás había escuchado- Marlene McKinnon está muerta**

 **-CÁLLATE- gritó Sirius furioso- piensa lo que quieras pero ya verás que tengo razón- y salió de la sala hecho una furia...**

 **Sirius continúa sin hablarle a Remus y viceversa, pero no me preocupo demasiado porque en poco tiempo todo volverá a la normalidad entre ellos**

 **-Sirius- hablé con él- ¿todo bien?**

 **-Si Nymphadora- contestó secamente**

 **-No me llames Nymphadora, Orión- le dije remarcando su nombre "Orión" y cambiando mi cabello a rojo- y ya quiero que te relajes**

 **-Tú no me digas que hacer- dijo Sirius molesto- ni mucho menos el idiota con el que duermes**

 **-Mide bien lo que dices- le dije molesta- porque puedes arrepentirte**

 **-¿Te dijo que hablaras conmigo?- preguntó Sirius**

 **-No pero escuché de que hablaron- respondí.- Sirius, mira yo no sé qué decir con respecto a eso**

 **-Deberías apoyarme- dijo-¿Porque no hablas tú con ella? Solo para estar seguros**

 **-No Sirius- le dije- si es verdad que de casualidad es ella, no puedo ir a preguntárselo ¿pero cómo estás tan seguro que es ella?**

 **-Fácil- respondió- esa forma de caminar, de expresarse, de golpearme y de besar- se perdió en McKinnolandia- eso es único de ella y además me evita solamente a mí**

 **-¡Por Merlín tío!- dije- la besaste en su trabajo ¿cómo no iba a reaccionar así?**

 **-Bueno quizá tengas razón- dijo Sirius- pero eso no cambia nada con respecto a no hablarle al padre de tus hijos o de preguntarle a Marlene**

 **-No te atreverías- le dije**

 **-Ponme a prueba- se escuchó la puerta y yo corrí para abrir**

 **-Hola Tonks- me saludó Marlene ¡Ay Merlín!**

 **-Hola Marlene- la saludé- pasa**

 **-Vine a ver a los pequeñines a ver qué tal están- me dijo**

 **-Vamos- respondí- están con su padre**

 **-¿Y para mí no hay saludo Marlene?- preguntó Sirius**

 **-Que tal Black- saludó Marlene nerviosa**

 **-¿Que solo a si me saludas Marlene?- preguntó Sirius- ¿porque no me saludas como lo hacías en Hogwarts Marlene?**

 **-¿D-de que ha-hablas?- dijo ella mucho más nerviosa**

 **-A que tu nombre no es Marlene Moore- dijo Sirius- más bien es Marlene McKinnon**

 **Eso la dejó totalmente helada**

 _Continuará..._


	30. Chapter 30

**Marlene estaba totalmente helada por la locura que había dicho Sirius ¿cómo se le ocurre decirle "Eres Marlene McKinnon"? Enserio que a mi querido tío le falla la cabeza, ella simplemente no podía ser Marlene McKinnon porque todo el mundo mágico sabe que ella fue asesinada durante la primera guerra mágica por el propio Voldemort. Pero lo más extraño de todo es que Marlene no dice nada, parece como si hubiese visto un fantasma a no ser que...**

 **-¿Porque no respondes?- preguntó Sirius**

 **-N-no se dé q-que hablas B-black- dijo Marlene sin mirar a Sirius**

 **-Sí, si sabes de que hablo McKinnon- dijo Sirius acercándose más a ella**

 **-Sirius ¿qué estupidez dices?- apareció Remus tras de mi**

 **-Tú no me hables- dijo Sirius sin mirarlo y fríamente- se perfectamente que es ella**

 **-No, no es cierto- dijo ella sin mirarnos- no lo saben**

 **-¿Marlene?- hablé por primera vez y ella me miró, conocía a Marlene McKinnon por foto y ella tenía el cabello negro lacio y largo y tenía ojos azules, la sanadora tiene el cabello castaño corto con rizos y ojos grises, eso no podía ser además, ella aparentaba una edad mucho más joven que en la foto**

 **-Marlie- habló Sirius- por favor**

 **-Black... eres un idiota sin cerebro- dijo ella con lágrimas en los ojos. Sirius sonrió y la abrazó**

 **-Sabía que eras tú- dijo Sirius sin soltarla- ¿dónde estabas?**

 **-Tuve que ocultarme- dijo Marlene Moore... o McKinnon ¡La verdad ya no se!- Voldemort me buscaba porque tenía información muy valiosa y cuando fue a mi casa y terminó con mi familia... yo pude escapar solamente fingiendo mi muerte, por supuesto Voldemort no se tragó la idea de que había muerto y estaba sumamente confiado en si yo no moría, esa información que guardo sería su fin y tuve la fortuna de poder revelarla a tiempo a la persona correcta**

 **-¿Qué información?- preguntó Sirius**

 **-No te la puedo decir- dijo Marlene- hice un tipo de juramento inquebrantable y no puedo contarlo, eso solo se lo pude decir a Dumbledore... lo siento**

 **-¿Y en donde estuviste durante tantos años?- preguntó Sirius**

 **-Me fui a Estados Unidos- dijo Marlene- ahí fue en donde comencé a trabajar de sanadora**

 **-Pero tú odias eso- dijo Sirius- siempre decías que jamás tocarías una poción para curar**

 **-Bueno, supongo que las circunstancias me hicieron cambiar de parecer- dijo ella- y si, efectivamente, odiaba ser sanadora, pero tenía que hacer algo totalmente opuesto a mí para evitar sospechas y por lo visto no funcionó... y en cuanto a mi apariencia, hice modificaciones con una varita- sin pedirle permiso, Sirius tomó su varita y deshizo el hechizo para ver a la Marlene actual**

 **-Así está mejor- dijo Sirius y acto seguido, la besó y por lo visto ella fue demasiado amable para rechazarlo**

 **-Bueno lamento interrumpir sus ocupaciones- habló Remus y los dos se separaron- pero creo que aún hay algo que decir**

 **-Por supuesto que si mi amigo Lunático- dijo Sirius con una sonrisa de bobo enamorado- creo que alguien tiene que disculparse**

 **-Sirius- habló Marlene- tienes razón, tienes que disculparte con Remus de cómo le hablaste hace un momento**

 **-Pero... pero Marlie- habló Sirius provocando risas a Remus y a mi**

 **-Pero nada Sirius- dijo Marlene- ahora discúlpate Black**

 **-De acuerdo- dijo Sirius intentando dejar de un lado su orgullo Black- me disculpo por cómo te he hablado los últimos días y de cómo te grité e insulté- lo dijo con voz de niño regañado- ¿Feliz?**

 **-Está bien Sirius- dijo Marlene- todos sabemos que eres pésimo para estos asuntos**

 **.-Espera Marlene- habló Remus- yo también quiero pedirle una disculpa a Sirius, porque también le hablé un poco mal y en cuanto a ti... creí que en realidad...**

 **-Ya no importa Remus- dijo Marlene- aquí estoy ahora**

 **-Bueno y nos ayudarás a domar a este pulgoso- dijo Remus y abrazó a Marlene**

 **-Por cierto Lupin- dijo Marlene- por lo visto te gustan jovencitas- me señaló- pero debo decir que ustedes dos no perdieron el tiempo... aunque la verdad me alegro que hayas dejado esos estúpidos argumentos tuyos y por fin hayas recapacitado... Tonks gracias por aparecer en la vida de este loco**

 **-Mejor dicho que él reapareció en la mía- le dije**

 **-Ahora sí, vengo por asuntos de trabajo- dijo Marlene- vengo a ver a los pequeñines- comenzábamos a caminar pero Teddy gateó con dirección a nosotros estirando sus bracitos para que alguien lo cargara- ¿puedo cargarlo yo?**

 **-Claro que si Marlene- dije, ella cargó a Teddy y sonrió**

 **-Me sorprende lo rápida que fuiste para ir por unos segundos resultados de embarazo- dijo Marlene con una sonrisa burlona**

 **-Ah bueno... es...- me puse roja porque en parte era verdad**

 **-Digamos que a mi amigo y a mi sobrinita les encantaron sus vacaciones- dijo Sirius logrando que ambos nos pusiéramos rojos- pero en esta ocasión se excedieron**

 **-Ya no hables Pulgoso- dijo Remus**

 **-Si... rius pu...goso- dijo Teddy con una pequeña carcajada seguida de una por parte de su padre. Creo que Teddy se alegra aprender algo que para su padre es beneficioso**

 **-¿Qué cosa dijo?- preguntó Marlene con cara de confusión**

 **-Creo que le dijo Sirius Pulgoso- dijo Remus**

 **-Vaya Sirius hasta un bebé te conoce perfectamente- dijo Marlene en burla**

 **-Oye- dijo Sirius indignado- pero nadie me conoce perfectamente como tú Marlie**

 **-Cierra la boca Black- dijo Marlene roja**

 **-Alégrate amigo- dijo Remus- al menos Teddy te llamó Sirius por primera vez**

 **-Cierto, pero si no fuera por su padre, él no me diría así- dijo Sirius**

 **Marlene subió a ver a Anna que tenía su cabello gris, Marlene dijo que tenía una recaída y por lo tanto necesitaba extremo cuidado y vigilancia. Le explicó a Remus como cinco veces que no tiene nada que ver con su enfermedad y le dijo "Dulcemente" que la licantropía no se heredaba, si no que se trasmitía por una mordedura durante la luna llena y que mi pobre bebé debería tomar pociones a lo largo de su vida. Pero claro que no me molesta nada de eso, yo me dije a mi misma que si alguno de mis hijos tenía de casualidad la licantropía, no me molestará cuidarlos y eso lo haré con todo mi amor del mundo**

 **Horas más tarde, Marlene tenía que retirarse pero Sirius no la dejó ir y pues Marlene tuvo que sacrificarse y se quedó a dormir (eso sí, nos encargamos de que durmieran en habitaciones diferentes). Llevamos a Teddy a dormir a su cuna y no pude evitar sonreír de como tenía sus pequeños celos hacia sus hermanos, aún sigue teniéndolos pero en menor medida. Teddy se había quedado dormido con su cabello azul turquesa. Yo podría pasar horas mirándolo dormir sin molestarme un minuto. Cuando nos aseguramos de que Teddy se había quedado dormido, nos dirigimos hacia las cunas de nuestros mellizos en donde David no tenía intención alguna de dormir, lamento mucho que no haya sido metamorfomago, pero lo que me importa es que está bien de salud, Anna es quien más nos preocupa, principalmente por las constantes recaídas que tendrá a lo largo de su vida, solo espero que con el paso del tiempo no empeoren. Quince minutos bastaron para hacer dormir al pequeño David y después lo dejé en su cuna**

 **Al día siguiente, sucedió algo demasiado inusual en mi: despertar temprano y me di cuenta de que como siempre, Remus ya estaba despierto, me dirigí a cada cuna y me di cuenta de que Teddy no estaba, seguramente Remus se lo habría llevado para enseñarle como insultar y molestar a Sirius. Sonreí con esos pensamientos en mi cabeza. A veces me pongo a pensar ¿qué sería de mí sin Remus o sin mis pequeños hijos? Creo que mi vida no tendría demasiado sentido que digamos y tampoco tendría con quien pelear como fue en Cornualles. Me di un baño y me arreglé para comenzar el día pero otro día ocultos, teníamos que ocultarnos como si nos hubiese tragado la tierra, desaparecer del ministerio, de la guerra, de Bellatrix y por supuesto del mismo Voldemort**

 **Últimamente** **he visto a Remus demasiado preocupado, pero no quiere decirme de que se trata, pero se perfectamente que algo malo sucede, solo que no quiere decirlo porque es demasiado noble para preocupar a alguien, pero en una vida de pareja tiene que suceder**

 **-Remus ¿qué sucede?- le pregunté al ver que no dejaba de dar vueltas alrededor de la sala- y no digas que nada ¿Dónde está Teddy?**

 **-Teddy está con Marlene y Sirius- me dijo preocupado- Dora tengo que hablar contigo**

 **-Te escucho- le dije**

 **-Creo que tendré que buscar un empleo- me dijo de pronto y lo vi sorprendida**

 **-¿Para qué lo quieres?- pregunté- es demasiado peligroso en estos tiempos**

 **-Tonks, tú sabes perfectamente que mi situación económica no es nada estable en estos momentos- me dijo sorprendiéndome aún más**

 **-¿Y eso?- pregunté extrañada- jamás me habías dicho algo así**

 **-Dora, eso significa que no puedo ofrecerte nada- me dijo**

 **-Eso es lo de menos, los lujos o la riqueza no me importan- dije- el dinero no es lo importante para mí ni para nuestros hijos... lo que me importa en realidad es que estamos juntos tú y yo con nuestros hijos (y para nuestra desgracia Sirius) pero él no es el tema**

 **-Tonks, yo sé cómo vivías antes de estuviéramos juntos.- no sé si estoy loca o me está poniendo estúpidas excusas algo que jamás había escuchado en él**

 **-Si lo sé- dije- pero a mí no me molesta nada de esto, a mí jamás me gustó vivir rodeada de lujos... Remus por favor estamos en medio de una maldita guerra y a Voldemort no le importa que seamos ricos o pobres para intentar acabar con nosotros... a mí la pobreza no me importa nada... solo quiero que estemos juntos por favor... no quiero que me dejes**

 **-Tonks...- habló pero yo lo interrumpí**

 **-¿Que sucede contigo?- exploté con lágrimas en los ojos- jamás te habías portado así, jamás me habías hablado de tus inseguridades... no te entiendo... quiero que en este momento olvides todo lo que me dijiste y que volverás a ser el mismo**

 **-Lo intentaré- me dijo con una voz insegura**

 **-No lo intentes- le dije- hazlo por favor y además si hay algo que me puedes ofrecer y que ni todo los galeones del mundo mágico o libras del mundo muggle podrán comprar jamás**

 **-¿Qué cosa?- me preguntó**

 **-Tu amor- le dije- eso es lo mejor y lo único que quiero de ti**

 **-Gracias Dora- me dijo abrazándome- eres la mejor mujer que he conocido en toda mi vida y sé que no pude haber elegido mejor persona para ser madre de mis hijos, pero...**

 **-¿Pero?- pregunté confundida**

 **-Hay algo que aún nos falta- dijo Remus**

 **-¿De qué se trata?- pregunté**

 **-Primero quiero que me perdones- me dijo- por todo lo que te he hecho... aquellas palabras que te dije antes de que comenzáramos nuestra misión, lo que sucedió meses atrás en... ya sabes de que hablo, por favor no me hagas repetirlo o por lo de hace un momento**

 **-No pasa nada- le dije- pero no quiero volverte a escuchar decir eso por favor y en cuanto a lo que sucedió en el pasado... ahí es donde se tiene que quedar ¿de acuerdo?**

 **-Ta amo Dora- me dijo con un abrazo- te amo demasiado y no seré tan idiota para dejarte ir... no nuevamente**

 **-¿A qué te refieres?- pregunté, como respuesta se arrodilló ante mí**

 **-Nymphadora Tonks- hice una mueca al escuchar mi nombre pero él solo sonrió- ¿aceptarías ser mi esposa?**

 **Continuará...**


	31. Chapter 31

**¡Oh no lo puedo creer! Me ha pedido matrimonio nuevamente y debo decir que me emociona y me hace sumamente feliz la noticia. Lo miré a los ojos, estaba arrodillado frente a mí con un anillo diferente al que me dio la primera vez y ahora sé que nada nos impedirá estar juntos- tal vez Voldemort- y seremos felices**

 **-Remus- lo miré, tenía la mirada más hermosa que he visto en mi vida que provoca que lo ame profundamente- si... si acepto casarme contigo realmente- me colocó el anillo en donde jamás tuvo que haber desaparecido y me abrazó con fuerza y cuando estábamos a punto de un beso...**

 **-Aquí no hagan sus espectáculos- Sirius "interrumpo" Black apareció abrazando a Marlene- para eso necesitan una habitación con hechizos por supuesto**

 **-Gracias por interrumpir- dije- ¿se les ofrece algo?**

 **-Bueno, tú le pediste matrimonio a mi sobrinita- dijo Sirius señalando a Remus- y ¿qué creen? Yo también**

 **-¿Le propusiste matrimonio a Tonks?- preguntó Remus fingiendo drama**

 **-¿Qué?- preguntó Sirius confundido y Marlene y yo en medio de una carcajada- me refiero a que le propuse matrimonio a la señorita McKinnon**

 **-¿Enserio?- pregunté y ambos asintieron**

 **-Así que... ¿qué les parecería una boda doble?- preguntó Remus**

 **-Se escucha genial- dije feliz- deberíamos hacerlo**

 **-Si... pero no- dijo Marlene- ese será solo su momento y su boda será única**

 **-Pero Marlene- repliqué- recuerda que los hijos pueden venir antes**

 **-Mira quien habla de comerse el pastel antes de la boda sobrina- dijo Sirius- mira tus resultados- señaló tres fotos con movimiento de un pequeño de un año con el cabello azul, otro de dos semanas de nacido con el cabello castaño y una niña con el cabello rosa (aclaro que no era yo)**

 **-Mejor no digo nada- respondí con el pelo rojo**

 **-Se escucha buena tu propuesta amigo- dijo Sirius- pero preferimos esperar un poco más. Además ¿no saben que Bill Weasley se va a casar en agosto?**

 **-¿Enserio?- pregunté, cuando murió Dumbledore, Bill fue atacado por el mismo Greyback dejándole terribles cicatrices y con esa chica francesa que tenía apariencia de chica superficial, creí que lo rechazaría pero estoy aprendiendo a no juzgar por las apariencias- Si, Molly lo informó hace poco y ya nos invitó a todos**

 **-Bueno, tenemos que esperar la fecha- dije**

 **-Es cierto, pero ahora planearemos la boda de los futuros señores Lupin- dijo Marlene- Black, encárgate de Remus y yo ayudo a Tonks**

 **-¿Ayudarle en qué?- dijo Sirius- puedo organizarle su despedida de soltero como a James**

 **-Ni se te ocurra pulgoso- dijimos Marlene y yo mientras Remus reía. La verdad no sé qué haya pasado en la despedida de soltero de Potter pero conociendo a mi querido tío, no puedo esperar nada bueno**

 **-Pero si quieres organizarle su despedida de soltero a Remus y se la organizaré a Tonks como se la organizamos a Lily ¿se acuerdan?**

 **-Ni se te ocurra McKinnon- esta vez hablaron Sirius y Remus totalmente serios. Marlene los miró un poco feo pero los dos se alejaron**

 **-¿Que sucedió en la despedida de soltera de Lily?- pregunté**

 **-Strippers muggles- dijo Marlene con una carcajada- me habría encantado que estuvieras ahí para verlo... cuando uno se le acercó a Lily... llegaron James, Sirius y Remus y las organizadoras éramos algunas amigas de Hogwarts y también incluyendo a una ex de Remus... James y el otro par se pusieron como locos y los corrieron con la varita hechizándolos**

 **-Algo digno de ver- dije riendo también- pero creo que no es buena idea tener que alardear mucho, únicamente quiero que sea una ceremonia en donde estemos seguros de que estaremos juntos por siempre**

 **-Y así será- dijo Marlene- tú no puedes salir a ningún lado y por lo tanto tendrás que darme tus medidas para ir yo misma por tu vestido... ni creas que te casarás con tu ropa de auror o en traje de Eva**

 **-Está bien mamá- dije rodando los ojos- es verdad... tengo que decirle a mamá y papá- les envié un patronus para que llegaran a la casa porque teníamos noticias. Apareció mi enorme lobo plateado y de pronto se perdió por una ventana. Medio minuto después aparecieron mis padres**

 **-Nymphadora- mi madre y su obsesión por saludarme con ese horrible nombre que me puso- ¿qué sucedió?**

 **-Tengo que decirte algo- dije a mi madre- por cierto ella es Marlene**

 **-Soy Marlene McKinnon- dijo ella**

 **-Es imposible- dijo mi madre- pero si Quien-Tú-Sabes te...**

 **-No fue así- dijo ella- es una larga historia que luego contaré, pero ahora necesita hablar con su hija- y se retiró del lugar**

 **-Hablaré con ella después- dijo mi madre- ¿que querías decirnos?**

 **-Me voy a casar mamá- dije de golpe**

 **-¿A casar?- preguntó mi padre- ¿con quién?**

 **-Con John Lennon- dije sarcásticamente- ¿cómo que con quien papá? Pues con Remus**

 **-¿QUE?- fue la pregunta de los dos- pero creí que tú y él...**

 **-Eso ya quedó atrás- dije- ahora estaremos bien y podremos sobrellevar la guerra pero estando juntos**

 **-No lo sé Tonks- dijo mi padre- todo lo que te hizo y además no tiene un trabajo estable sin tener en cuenta de que es un hombre lobo**

 **-¿Y eso que?- Pregunté molesta- no me importa lo que sea... eso es lo de menos**

 **-Pues te diré que no estoy muy de acuerdo con esa boda- dijo él**

 **-¿Cómo puedes decir eso?- dije a mi padre**

 **-Como sea no estoy de acuerdo- dijo mi padre- si solo hablaste por esto yo me voy- y sin decir nada más se desapareció**

 **-Por lo visto tenemos problemas- dijo Remus que había aparecido con una mirada de tristeza**

 **-No importa- dijo mi madre decidida- tal vez necesita tiempo... su boda deberá ser por lo menos dentro de dos semanas... no te sientas mal Remus**

 **-De acuerdo- dijo nada convencido**

 **Marlene dijo que entre ella y mi madre se encargarían del vestido y por lo tanto como es costumbre, no puedo salir a ningún lado nuevamente, a veces pienso que es una total tontería ocultarnos de Bellatrix y del propio Voldemort porque a pesar de que tenemos a uno de los más idiotas ministros que han existido en el mundo mágico, los mortifagos y Voldemort aún no tienen el poder absoluto en el mundo mágico**

 **Con el paso de los días, podría decirse que las cosas no van ni tan bien ni tan mal. Marlene se quedó a vivir con nosotros y eso hace a Sirius de lo más feliz. El que me preocupa es Remus, se ve un poco deprimido por las palabras de mi padre de que no acepta nuestra boda. La verdad no me importa lo que mi padre piense. Sé que mi madre está de acuerdo con nosotros porque ella vivió algo similar. Me refiero a los malditos paradigmas que tiene la gente por la pureza de la sangre o solo por juzgar por apariencias sin conocer la historia verdadera de esa persona... creo que a veces no comprenden la frase muggle bien utilizada que dice... las apariencias engañan. Yo sé perfectamente que Remus es una buena persona que ha sufrido mucho desde que fue atacado por ese maldito monstruo. Pero lo mejor es que Remus no tuvo jamás deseos de venganza hacia los demás... la verdad es lo que amo de él**

 **A veces me sorprende como da vueltas la vida, cuando Dumbledore nos encomendó la "misión" no podíamos vernos ni en pintura y ahora solo hay que vernos como terminamos y dentro de poco estaremos casados con o sin el consentimiento de Edward Tonks**

 **Pero tengo otra situación, últimamente Remus ha estado un poco extraño desde que mi padre mostró su desacuerdo con nuestra boda, seguramente los malditos prejuicios están apareciendo... pero algo si digo y lo aseguro: si el día de la boda se le ocurre escapar yo misma me encargo de que no tenga descendencia jamás... palabra de Tonks**

 **-Remus ¿estás bien?- lo encontré mirando por la ventana hacia la calle- lo siento**

 **-¿Porque lo sientes Dora?- me preguntó sin mirarme**

 **-Porque por culpa mía tenemos que ocultarnos- respondí**

 **-No es tu culpa Tonks- me dijo y me miró por fin, jamás lo había visto en un estado depresivo- estamos en una guerra y es normal que tengamos que ocultarnos, Bellatrix de todos modos intentaría terminar con todos nosotros nos conozca o no**

 **-Entonces ¿qué te ocurre?- pregunté**

 **-No es nada- dijo- quizá la luna tenga algo que ver**

 **-A mí no me engañas- dije- sé que nos casaremos en un par de días pero tengo que decirte algo**

 **-¿Pasa algo malo?- me preguntó**

 **-No... Bueno si- dije- la verdad es que tengo miedo... ya sabes la guerra y tengo miedo de que en cualquier momento Voldemort pueda encontrarnos y acabar con nosotros ¿qué pasaría con nuestros pequeños? No quiero que te alejes de nosotros... de mí**

 **-No lo haré Tonks- me dijo- me quedaré con ustedes pase lo que pase**

 **-Gracias Remus- dije abrazándolo- eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida**

 **-Tú también Dora- me dijo sin soltarme- eres lo mejor que he tenido en mi vida junto con nuestros tres hijos**

 **-Sí y puede que los que vayan llegando más tarde- le dije con una sonrisa traviesa. Solo se limitó a sonreír pero con un enorme rastro de tristeza- se dé algo que te animará- lo tomé de la mano y subimos las escaleras hasta llegar a nuestra habitación y juntos caminamos hacia un lugar específico donde dormía un pequeño niño de un año de edad con el cabello entre azul turquesa y amarillo.**

 **Miré a Teddy que dormía tranquilamente, sin darse cuenta o no comprender del todo que una guerra nos amenaza cada día, que haya una pequeña posibilidad de que algún día sus padres no puedan verlo crecer. Se movió un poco entre sueños y una pequeña sonrisa apareció en la carita de nuestro bebé. Miré a Remus que tenía una enorme sonrisa mirando a Teddy mientras sus ojos brillaban. Sin soltarlo de la mano, lo llevé hasta la cuna de David en donde se encontraba despierto y se movía demasiado. Poco después lo llevé en donde estaba Anna que dormía con su cabello rosa**

 **-Ahora mírame a mí- dije, volteó y me miró directamente a los ojos... con esos ojos que tanto amo- dime una cosa ¿en verdad crees que no tienes la capacidad de amar a alguien?**

 **-Tienes razón Dora- me dijo- eso solo me lo has podido demostrar tú y nuestros hijos**

 **-Lo ves- dije- tú no eres un monstruo ni nada por el estilo, si lo fueras no tendríamos tres hermosos hijos ni a la hermosa mujer que tienes frente a ti**

 **-Es cierto- me dijo abrazándome con fuerza- toda mi felicidad se las debo a ustedes y estoy dispuesto a compartir mi vida contigo**

 **-Ni creas que te dejaré ir el día de la boda- le dije en tono de broma**

 **-¿Crees que escaparía teniendo a Sirius a mi lado?- preguntó con una sonrisa**

 **-No lo sé- dije- conociendo a mi tío es capaz de escapar contigo porque le aterre el matrimonio**

 **-Te prometí que estaría contigo en todo momento de tu vida y así será- dijo Remus- porque te amo tanto a ti como a Teddy, Anna y David**

 **-Y también ellos te aman- dije- al igual que yo**

 **-Gracias Dora- lo dijo en voz baja antes de acercarnos para un beso**

 **La verdad mientras haya amor y comprensión en una vida de pareja; yo me pregunto ¿qué importa lo demás?**

 _Continuará..._


	32. Chapter 32

**Por fin llegó el gran día. Decidimos que la boda sería cerca de Escocia pero el lugar exacto no lo sé, para no levantar demasiadas sospechas de que una boda se llevaría a cabo. Desperté hecha un enorme manojo de nervios con mil mariposas revoloteando en mi estómago. Miré a mi lado para ver si estaba Remus a mi lado pero como era su costumbre, ya estaba despierto él no se encontraba conmigo pero en su lugar había una nota:**

 _Buenos días futura señora Lupin:_

 _Espero tengas un hermoso día y espero que dentro de unas horas te conviertas en mi esposa..._

 _Te amo Dora eso no lo olvides jamás_

 _R.J. Lupin_

 **Sonreí mirando la nota con un enorme suspiro, giré hacia donde dejó la nota y apareció una rosa que cambiaba de color constantemente, me recosté abrazando la nota con una enorme sonrisa hasta que...**

 **-Nymphadora- escuché a mi madre- arriba**

 **-¿Qué hora es?- fue lo primero que pregunté**

 **-Son las once de la mañana- dijo mi madre**

 **-¿Las once?- me levanté de un salto- me caso a la una de la tarde. ¿Porque no me levantaste antes?**

 **-Nymphadora- mi madre levantó la voz- creo que ya eres lo suficiente mayor para levantarte tú misma y más aún cuando te vas a casar**

 **-Ya voy a bañarme- dije entrando toda prisa al baño**

 **No tardé ni diez minutos en quedar totalmente bañada y salí con una bata color azul secándome el cabello y cuando me fijé en la cama, había un hermoso vestido que mi madre y Marlene se encargaron de comprar para mí, era largo, color blanco con pequeñas perlas a su alrededor. No pude esperar un momento más para ponerme el vestido y cuando me puse el vestido, lo mejor fue que era exactamente a mi medida y me alegra saber que el embarazo no hizo muchas modificaciones en mí. Me puse los guantes color blanco que llegaban hasta mis codos y me miré en el espejo, en esos momentos tenía mi cabello rosa**

 **-Nymphadora- mi madre entró sin que me diera cuenta- te ves hermosa hija**

 **-Gracias mamá- dije con una sonrisa- ahora si estaremos juntos sin que nadie nos separe y te juro que ni el maldito desnarigado ese, podrá arruinar esto**

 **-Eso lo se hija- dijo mi madre- por ahora quiero que te enfoques en tu boda ¿de acuerdo?**

 **-Lo haré- dije. Cada segundo me ponía más nerviosa**

 **-Muy bien Nymphadora- dijo mi madre y rodé los ojos por la mención de mi nombre- esto ahora será para ti- me puso al rededor del cuello su collar que era un bonito dije con una flor que en cuanto tocó mi cuello, se iluminó**

 **-Pero mamá esto es tuyo- le dije**

 **-Sí, pero ahora te pertenece a ti- me dijo- quisiera que pasara de generación en generación... en algún futuro se lo darás a Anna o alguna otra hija que tengas**

 **-Mamá, ¿quieres llenarme de hijos?- dije con una expresión dramática y mi madre sonrió traviesamente y yo me puse roja**

 **-Nymphadora por favor quiero verte con un color de cabello de una novia, por unos minutos por favor- me dijo mi madre al ver que llevaba (por los nervios) el cabello con color amarillo, combinado con rojo y naranja- tampoco lo quiero ver rosa**

 **-Está bien- dije, cerré mis ojos y mi cabello quedó castaño oscuro con rizos- ¿feliz?**

 **-Así está mejor- dijo mi madre y volví a rodar mis ojos- ahora en unos momentos estará todo listo para que podamos aparecer en el lugar. Están asegurándose de que no reciban visitas indeseables en su día**

 **-Mamá... muchas gracias- me acerqué a ella y la abracé mientras mis lágrimas comenzaban a salir**

 **-¿Porque agradeces Nymphadora?- dijo mi madre**

 **-Por todo lo que me has ayudado demasiado- dije- por ayudarme con mis pequeños y no me dejaste sola en ningún momento**

 **-No tienes porque hija- dijo mi madre- recuerda que siempre te apoyaré y te amaré sin importar lo que decidas**

 **-Mil gracias mamá- dije, pero en ese momento apareció un patronus en forma de perro**

 **-** _Prima querida_ **\- era la típica voz de Sirius-** _todo está listo para que la novia llegue y se case con mi amigo para que después ambos puedan profanar una cama_ **\- el patronus desapareció después de soltar una carcajada y yo me puse roja de inmediato y miré a mi madre que estaba un poco seria mirando en donde había aparecido el patronus pero a vista se veía que se quería reír a carcajadas**

 **-Bueno Nymphadora- dijo mi madre burlándose- vámonos ya... que sé que ambos esperan ese momento y no hablo precisamente de la boda**

 **-Mamá- dije roja- no digas esas cosas**

 **-De acuerdo- dijo mi madre- pero ahora debemos aparecernos y como no tienes ni la menor idea de donde será, usaremos la aparición conjunta**

 **-Está bien- dije impacientemente- ya podemos irnos... espera un momento: olvidé algo**

 **-Tus hijos Nymphadora- dijo mi madre y yo asentí- Marlene se encargó de ellos**

 **-Ya me tranquilizo- dije, me tomó del hombro y desaparecimos**

 **Tocamos tierra, jamás había visto un lugar así... era un bosque, pero no parecía de esos donde te aparece un Dementor como me ocurrió una vez. Podía escuchar cantar las aves tranquilamente, a lo lejos distinguí un enorme arco con flores a su alrededor. Miré a los lados y había como invitados todos los Weasley (menos Percy), Ojo Loco y Kingsley; Hermione y Harry no podrían asistir por motivos de seguridad. Sirius se encargaría de llevarme con Remus dado que mi padre no aceptó mi boda**

 **-Sobrina adorada- escuché a Sirius que me dio un beso en la frente- te ves hermosa ¿Lista?**

 **-Gracias tío... estoy lista- le dije sonriendo y cuando estuvo a punto de darme su brazo...**

 **-Alto ahí- escuché una voz demasiado conocida**

 **-¿Ted?- escuché a mi madre- ¿qué haces aquí?**

 **-No permitiré que Sirius la lleve- dijo mi padre**

 **-EDWARD TONKS- gritó mi madre molesta- ¿qué demonios dices?**

 **-A lo que me refiero es a que yo me encargaré de llevarla- dijo mi padre sorprendiendo a más de uno- perdóname Dora**

 **-Está bien- le dije con un abrazo- no pasa nada**

 **-Ahora ¿me permites?- me ofreció su brazo que no dudé en aceptar y juntos caminamos... los Weasley estaban en sus lugares y Kingsley y Ojo Loco estaban al frente y Alastor como costumbre moviendo su ojo y mirando el lugar con él, pero veía hacia el frente con una mirada que parecía que decía...** _Donde hagas una tontería Lupin... te mato_ **. Sonreí al pensar que tal vez Ojo Loco si me quiere**

 **Pero no tenía mucho tiempo de pensar si me quería o no porque mi mirada se fijó en un sitio en específico... justo al frente... abajo del arco de flores estaba la persona con la que estoy a pocos minutos de unir mi vida ahora si para siempre. Caminaba sin fijarme por donde lo hacía, pero como iba tomada del brazo de mi padre no me preocupé demasiado. Él volteó a verme y tenía una enorme sonrisa en su cara con sus ojos brillando ¡Merlín esa sonrisa! Iba tan embobada que de pronto tropecé... habría caído al suelo de no ser por unos brazos que me sujetaron y no precisamente los de mi padre. Levanté mi vista para toparme con los ojos más hermosos que había visto y me di cuenta de que estábamos demasiado cerca... habría salido todo hermoso de no ser por...**

 **-Ejem...- carraspeó el sujeto que iniciaría la ceremonia- ¿podemos comenzar por favor?**

 **-Oh si lo siento- dije desviando la vista un poco sonrojada- si podemos comenzar- miré a Remus y me tomó de la mano**

 **-Muy bien...- comenzó con una voz demasiado aburrida- nos encontramos aquí reunidos para unir en matrimonio a esta pareja que a pesar de los difíciles tiempos que se acercan, no impide que el lazo del matrimonio se lleve a cabo**

 **Bueno, la idea es que inició con lo más aburrido y contando la historia del matrimonio en lo cual yo estaba totalmente aburrida y ya quería que iniciara la parte verdaderamente interesante**

 **-¿Alguien que se oponga a este matrimonio?- dijo y se hizo un silencio tenso. Miré a todos lados y vi que Marlene le tapó la boca a Sirius en caso de que se le ocurriera decir algo- de acuerdo, ahora sus anillos- esa palabra me hizo recordar tantas cosas como cuando llegamos a Cornualles la primera vez y Dumbledore nos dio esos anillos como parte de nuestra "misión" pero que en un tiempo significó algo más para nosotros. Molly se acercó con los anillos en una pequeña almohada roja. El que dirigía la ceremonia dijo algunas palabras y de su varita salieron chispas color dorado y Remus tomó uno**

 **-Yo Remus Lupin te acepto a ti Nymphadora Tonks como esposa para amarte y respetarte todos los días de mi vida sin importar que suceda... estaré contigo hasta que la muerte nos separe- colocó el anillo en mi dedo anular izquierdo y después fue mi turno**

 **-Yo Dora- mis padres, Sirius, Marlene, el sujeto que dirige la ceremonia y hasta Remus carraspearon- enserio ¿que ni en mi propia boda dejaré de usar ese nombre espantoso que tengo?**

 **-Son las reglas- dijo con seriedad el que dirige la boda. Rodé los ojos molesta pero no tengo otra opción**

 **Está bien- dije un poco fastidiada- yo... Nymphadora Tonks te acepto a ti Remus Lupin como mi esposo para amarte cada segundo, minuto, hora, día...**

 **-Al punto sobrina- dijo Sirius y lo miré con ganas de matarlo ganándose un golpe en la cabeza por parte de Marlene**

 **-Como decía, cada día de mi vida prometo amarte, apoyarte en todo momento sin importar las circunstancias... para siempre- e hice lo mismo con el anillo**

 **-Muy bien- dijo el tipo ese- esta unión que no la separe ni el hombre ni el mal- de su varita aparecieron miles de estrellas doradas y plateadas- ahora sí... puede besar...- pero no lo dejé que terminara porque yo me había adelantado. Con ese beso tuve tantas emociones y tantos recuerdos que he vivido con este hombre tanto los buenos como los malos... pero la verdad podemos dejar los buenos solamente en esos momentos**

 **-Sobrina sí que traías ganas- se burló Sirius- casi te lo comes**

 **-CÁLLATE BLACK- dijimos Remus y yo en cuanto nos separamos. Miré mi cabello que había cambiado al rosa y por nada del mundo planeaba cambiarlo**

 **Después de la ceremonia siguió una pequeña comida entre los invitados, en esos momentos olvidé la maldita guerra y todo lo que vivimos actualmente... solo éramos nosotros dos. Cerca de nosotros estaban nuestros pequeños bebés que dormían los más pequeños mientras que Teddy reclamaba mi atención que no dudé en** **dársela**

 **-Su atención por favor- Sirius se puso de pie y todos voltearon a verlo- muchas gracias... dado a que soy... bueno somos- señaló a Marlene- los padrinos de boda de este par de tórtolos... quisiera decir unas palabras. De mi querido y adorado amigo... mejor dicho hermano ¿qué podría decir?... ¡ah ya se! Lo conocí desde que cumplimos once años y la verdad era una miniatura de chico**

 **-BLACK- gritó Remus**

 **-Es verdad- dijo Sirius- cuando cumplió los diecisiete años le dijimos que no importaba su problemita, él se casaría con alguien más chica que él y miren que teníamos razón... querido amigo resultaste un asaltacunas**

 **-SIRIUS- gritamos Remus y yo al mismo tiempo**

 **-Bueno y de mi sobrinita que podría decir yo- nos ignoró totalmente- bueno, cuando tenía ella como dos años, no se separaba ni un solo momento de nuestro amigo chocolate... pero bueno, los años pasaron y no se podían ver ni en pintura... recuerdo cuando fue la primer reunión de la Orden. Ella se tropezó y cayó, mi amigo le ayudó a levantarse pero sin antes reírse de ella- soltó una carcajada que poco a poco cambió su expresión- saben la verdad yo no creía en esa frase del odio al amor solo hay un paso pero este par me demostró que en realidad si existe y miren que si dieron sus resultados- señaló a mis pequeños que dormían tranquilamente y levantó una copa- por la locura de amor de Remus y Tonks**

 **-Salud- dijeron los demás y yo me limité a sonreír**

 **-Y bueno ahora tenemos a mi amigo como un pervertido- se burló Sirius pero se ganó otro golpe de Marlene y las risas no faltaron**

 **La tarde ya daba paso a la noche, tres cuartos de luna se asomaba en el cielo, lo que quería decir es que luna llena llegaría pronto lo que significa un terrible dolor a mi ahora esposo**

 **-Por motivos de seguridad no podemos estar mucho tiempo, pero no significa que tendrán su baile de esposos- dijo mi madre- vengan- Remus me tomó de la mano y me llevó al centro del lugar en donde todos nos veían con una sonrisa incluyendo Sirius que no era su típica forma de ponernos nerviosos a todos con sus comentarios. Una lenta canción comenzó a sonar de la verdad no tengo idea, pero no importa eso en realidad. Nos mirábamos directamente a los ojos, olvidé totalmente que había personas a nuestro alrededor**

 **-Te amo Remus- le dije al oído**

 **-Y yo a ti Dora- me dijo antes de unirnos en un beso más. La canción continuaba... algunas parejas también bailaban a nuestro alrededor, pero sentí que esa canción era especial para mí (para nosotros) escuchando fragmentos de la canción, entre ellos** _yo're_ _beautiful_ **... sonreí. Poco después se escuchó a algo parecido de fuegos artificiales y era cierto, cortesía de los gemelos Weasley y miré el cielo adornado con esos fuegos en el cielo con diversos colores**

 **Poco a poco los invitados se despidieron de nosotros y desaparecieron, mi madre se ofreció a cuidar a mis pequeños una noche solamente. Remus y yo nos cambiamos de ropa. Me tomó de la mano en cuanto estuvimos listos y aparecimos en el lugar que jamás creí que volvería a ver en mi vida... era Cornualles**

 **-¿Enserio?- pregunté sin poder creerlo- jamás creí volver aquí**

 **-Bueno en parte es una sorpresa- me dijo- la compré después de que volvimos de nuestra "misión", entre Dumbledore y yo nos pusimos de acuerdo para volver solo que no esperé que sucedieran tantas situaciones**

 **-Ya pasó todo lo malo- dije, aunque en realidad tenía que haber dicho parte de lo malo- estamos juntos ahora**

 **Debido a que hace poco menos de un mes acababan de nacer mis pequeños, esa noche no pasó lo que normalmente ocurren en las noches de boda, pero esa noche hubo una hermosa lluvia de estrellas en donde los dos totalmente abrazados las observábamos. Y por una sola noche me porté como la más egoísta del mundo a no pensar nada más que en mí y mí ahora esposo Remus John Lupin**


	33. Chapter 33

**Un millón de gracias por leer, agregar a favoritos y comentar :)**

 **Nos leemos abajo...**

 **/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/**

 **La noche se pasó demasiado rápido para mí. Imaginar que despertaría una vez más en aquella casa que me hizo vivir los mejores momentos de toda mi vida con la que actualmente estoy casada. De mis pequeños no me preocupé demasiado porque tengo a dos personas de mi total confianza que son Marlene y mi madre... porque si se quedaran al cuidado de Sirius la verdad no sé qué pasaría.**

 **Miré nuevamente la casa y seguía casi exactamente igual que la última vez que estuve aquí y tuve que irme por cosas del pasado que ya quiero olvidar. Extrañamente me levanté mucho más temprano que Remus porque él seguía durmiendo. Quizá se deba a que estoy acostumbrada a que Teddy me reclame comida a las siete u ocho de la mañana. La verdad extraño demasiado a mis bebés. Suspiré un poco y eso bastó para que mi actual esposo despertara**

 **-Wow te despertaste temprano- me saludó**

 **-Ah hola cariño yo también amanecí bien- dije irónicamente. Él solo sonrió**

 **-¿Pasa algo?- me preguntó**

 **-No, estoy bien- respondí**

 **-Si quieres podemos volver con nuestros hijos- me dijo- aunque no quieras decirlo, los extrañas**

 **-No te mentiré- dije sinceramente- si quisiera volver**

 **-De acuerdo- me dijo- volvamos con nuestros hijos**

 **-Lo siento- dije**

 **-¿Porque?- preguntó Remus**

 **-Porque** **se** **que querías estar aquí más tiempo y bueno... nos casamos apenas ayer- dije**

 **-Pero eso a mí no me molesta- me dijo sonriendo- al contrario... me gusta que te preocupes por los niños**

 **-Gracias Remus- dije- además creo que Teddy estará de chantajista con mi madre o Marlene**

 **-Con más razón deberíamos volver- me dijo- recuerdo que cuando se quedó al cuidado de tu padre... se puso como loco y no me refiero a Teddy**

 **-Cómo olvidarlo- dije- pobre de mi padre**

Media hora después nos arreglábamos para volver a la casa de seguridad... solo espero que Sirius y Marlene no hayan hecho algo indebido y hayan abandonado a nuestros bebés en una habitación como Remus y yo lo hicimos con Teddy hace tiempo. Como la casa estaba bajo el encantamiento _fidelio_ **, no hubo tanto problema para entrar a la casa. Eran las once de la mañana cuando volvimos y la verdad me extrañó no escuchar tanto ruido, pero un llanto me hizo correr a una habitación que era la nuestra y era Anna que estaba despierta, seguramente quería comer, además que tenía su cabellito rojo**

 **-Tranquila pequeña- cargué a Anna- ya volvimos... ¿dónde estarán tus hermanitos?**

 **-Dora ven- escuché a Remus, volví a dejar a Anna que se había calmado y seguí la voz de Remus, encontrando una tierna imagen con Sirius y Marlene cargando a Teddy y David**

 **-Sobrina... amigo- saludó Sirius- ¿tan pronto volvieron?**

 **-Si tío hola- saludé- se ven tan lindos así... la verdad no quería estar muy separada de mis bebés, no es que no confíe en ti Marlie pero... ya sabes**

 **-Lo comprendo Tonks- dijo Marlene- aquí tienes a David, Anna estaba durmiendo**

 **-Sí, acaba de despertar- dije, Cargué a David que dormía tranquilamente**

 **-Mam...á- habló Teddy estirando sus bracitos hacia mí, espero que no hayan regresado sus celos**

 **-Ten- le di a David a su padre- quiero cargar también a mi angelito- hola Teddy... espero que hayas mantenido despierto al tío Pulgoso- Teddy sonrió**

 **-Y dale con decirle al niño que tengo pulgas- dijo Sirius- en toda la noche no dejó de decirme así... pero cuando Marlene y yo tengamos hijos me encargaré de que llamen de una forma al tío Remus**

 **-Pues en lo que encuentras una forma alimentaré a mis pequeños- dije cargando a Teddy y haciendo que Remus me siguiera- ¿cómo te portaste anoche Teddy?- sonrió solamente así que quise interpretarlo como un bien**

 **-Mam...á- Teddy hablaba estirando más sus bracitos- "eche"**

 **-¿Qué dijo?- pregunté confundida**

 **-Creo que dijo leche, Dora- dijo Remus y lo pude comprobar cuando Teddy tenía demasiado interés en tocar mi blusa**

 **-De acuerdo Teddy- dije mientras comenzaba a alimentarlo- eres igual de chantajista que tu padre y tu tío**

 **-Yo no soy chantajista Dora- dijo Remus fingiendo estar ofendido**

 **-Ya veremos si no- le dije sonriendo**

 **Los días comenzaron a correr y esta noche sería luna llena, Remus se veía demasiado preocupado y un poco deprimido. La verdad me siento demasiado terrible porque ya no tiene la poción y se perfectamente que eso significa demasiado dolor para él**

 **-Dora debo irme en unos momentos- dijo Remus, se veía demasiado cansado y triste- por favor tú y Marlene no salgan a ningún lado por favor**

 **-Tranquilo que no lo haremos- le dije- prométeme que estarás bien**

 **-No puedo prometerte mucho porque no recordaré lo que pasará- me dijo Remus- pero tranquila, no te preocupes por mi... quiero que estés pendiente de los pequeños, principalmente por Anna**

 **-No le pasará nada- dije, miramos a Anna que al parecer encontraba demasiado entretenido jalarle el cabello a Teddy- no le jales el cabello Anna**

 **-Los veré en la mañana Dora- me dijo con un abrazo- Pulgoso me acompañará**

 **-No tan rápido Lupin- dijo Marlene- ni creas que irás a algún lado en días peligrosos**

 **-Pero Marlene- comenzó Remus- es demasiado peligroso**

 **-No lo es porque tomarás la poción- dijo Marlene**

 **-¿Pero de donde la...?- pero Marlene no lo dejó continuar**

 **-Entonces explícame Lupin ¿qué demonios crees que hice durante tres largos años en una escuela de medimagia?- y sacó de su túnica un pequeño frasco con poción**

 **-Marlene...- Remus se quedó sin palabras**

 **-No digas nada Lupin y tomate la poción que ya se acerca la hora- dijo Marlene entregándole la poción**

 **-No agradezcas Remus- le dijo Marlene**

 **-Muchas gracias Marlene- Remus la abrazó con fuerza- en serio te lo agradezco demasiado**

 **-Hey, hey- dijo Sirius fingiendo celos- que aquí está el novio presente**

 **-Qué lindo Black- dijo Marlene- te pusiste celoso**

 **-Si... Remus es solo mío- dijo Sirius dándose aires de importancia mientras los demás reíamos**

 **-Contigo es imposible Black- dije riendo- pero creo que la hora ya se acerca**

 **-Es cierto- dijo Marlene- así que con la poción te transformarás aquí mismo... y no escucharé peros**

 **-De acuerdo Marlene- dijo Remus- aquí me transformaré. Pero algo si te digo, que será con hechizos protectores**

 **-Está bien- dijo ella rodando los ojos- ahora dense prisa**

 **Sirius y Remus bajaron al sótano de la casa para esperar la transformación, solo espero que esté bien. De pronto mi loca cabeza tuvo una idea**

 **-Marlene- ella me miró- quiero decirte dos cosas... en primera muchas gracias por la poción**

 **-No hay que agradecer- dijo Marlene- Remus es mi amigo desde los quince años así que no es nada**

 **-Enserio muchas gracias- dije nuevamente- pero quería preguntarte otra cosa ¿cuándo toma la poción no sucede nada?**

 **-No Tonks, en ese estado no ataca a los humanos ni a nada más**

 **-Bueno es que yo...**

 **-Quieres estar con él- me dijo y yo asentí- está bien, pero necesito que esperes un poco, seguramente la transformación apenas está comenzando y no sería muy recomendable que estuvieras ahí en ese momento**

 **-Muy bien- dije, cinco minutos después me acercaba a la puerta y deshice los hechizos que había puesto para evitar "accidentes" según Remus, abrí la puerta y vi nuevamente un hermoso lobo con pelaje castaño que al parecer dormía y a un perro negro pulgoso (te adoro tío), miré a Sirius que estaba transformado en perro y en cuanto me miró, se transformó en humano**

 **-Sobrina ¿qué haces aquí?- dijo Sirius en voz baja**

 **-Quiero acompañarlo esta noche- dije- y no harás que cambie de opinión**

 **-Tonks ¿sabes que me haría Remus si se entera de que te dejé entrar aquí?- dijo Sirius- me mataría**

 **-Yo me encargaré de que eso no pase- dije- pero por favor tío, quiero estar con él... sé que me necesita- hice... o intenté hacer una expresión tierna**

 **-De acuerdo sobrina- dijo resignado- pero si Lunático se enoja es bajo tu responsabilidad**

 **¡Aww! Te adoro tío- dije abrazándolo- te prometo que no dejaré que te asesine- Sirius se retiró y yo me quedé con mi esposo- Remus aquí estoy- el lobo despertó y me miró mostrando sus colmillos en señal de ¿Amenaza?- tranquilo que no te haré daño- me senté en el suelo cerca de él, pero volvió a cerrar sus ojos, así que me acerqué a él y me abracé a él- no me importa en qué te transformes cada mes o cualquier otra cosa, solo quiero que sepas y que entiendas que te amo sin importar lo que suceda**

 **No sé cuánto tiempo pasó, pero la cuestión es que me quedé dormida junto a él, la verdad yo no tenía miedo o algo parecido, no era la primera vez que me quedaba con él durante una transformación suya. El día llegó rápidamente y llegó el momento en que Remus se transformara de lobo a humano**

 **-¿Dora?- fue lo primero que dijo- ¿qué haces aquí? ¿Y Sirius?**

 **-Remus- respondí- te vine a hacer compañía y eché a Sirius de aquí**

 **-Dora pero soy peligroso- me dijo y rodé los ojos**

 **-Para tu información toda la noche estuviste dormido- le dije- pero creo que también tenías otras intenciones que como lobo tal vez no podías hacerlo pero como humano si**

 **-Lo siento Dora- me dijo- a veces el lobo me gana**

 **-A mí no me molesta que te domine el lobo- le dije- al contrario es una de las cosas que más amo**

 **-Tal vez- dijo- pero no creo que sea un buen momento, creo que debo darme un baño**

 **-Te acompaño- le dije- también necesito uno- no muy convencido aceptó, sé que estaba demasiado molesto porque me quedé con él pero la verdad... estoy bien**

 **-Dora ¿porque estuviste ahí?- me preguntó, por lo visto no puede superar lo que sucedió**

 **-Ya no discutas Remus- le dije fastidiada- mejor pásame el jabón por favor- después de un incómodo baño, salimos para ver a nuestros pequeños en donde Teddy lloraba, seguramente quería comer**

 **-Ven aquí Black- dijo Remus- ¿porque dejaste que Nymphadora entrara al sótano?**

 **-Dos cosas Lupin- le dije a Remus antes de que Sirius abriera la boca- en primera no me llames Nymphadora y en segunda no culpes a Sirius que yo fui quien lo obligó a irse así que mejor déjalo por la paz**

 **-Pero Tonks...- lo interrumpí**

 **-Por favor ya supéralo- dije desesperada- no me pasó nada, pero ahora si te prometo que no se repetirá ¿feliz?**

 **Tras una discusión decidimos que olvidaríamos lo sucedido y no volvimos a tocar el tema. Se acercaba el día de sacar a Potter de la casa de sus tíos, nos organizamos de buena manera, querían convencerme de que yo no fuera pero mi terquedad los convenció a todos y cuando llegó el día se usó una distracción usando siete Potters (creo que a Snape le hubiese dado un infarto). Todo salió bien y llegó Potter a la Madriguera a salvo, aunque los mortifagos nos sorprendieron, no hubo nada que lamentar excepto que Alastor estuvo a punto de morir porque el idiota de Mundungus Fletcher desapareció en último momento.**

 **Un gran evento más: la boda de Bill y Fleur, ese día que no podía olvidarse y aproveché una buena oportunidad para que mis mellizos tuvieran padrinos y decidí que los padrinos de David Lyall Lupin fueran Ron y Hermione mientras que los padrinos de Annabeth Hope Lupin fueran Harry y Ginny.**

 **Dejamos a los niños al cuidado de mis padres y la verdad agradezco que haya sido así porque los mortifagos atacaron el lugar según buscando a Potter, él, Ron y Hermione lograron escapar, al parecer Dumbledore les dejó una misión y también supimos por Kingsley que el ministro Scrimgeour murió asesinado por ellos. Lo cual significa que todo va a empeorar porque Voldemort tendrá el poder de todo el mundo mágico, con él arriba, es más probable que haya un ataque a muggles cada día y los magos nacidos de muggles tengan que desaparecer para ocultarse**

 **Volvimos a casa en donde mi madre nos esperaba demasiado preocupada y aterrada, me aterroricé al doble al enterarme que habían usado la maldición cruciatus con ellos y según les dijeran el paradero de Harry, pero mi padre escapó porque según él lo buscan ahora del sobre como tiene una varita, mi madre dijo que a ninguno de los niños les sucedió algo porque no los encontraron, aun así la situación no deja de preocuparme un poco**

 **Los meses fueron pasando y no había noticias de Harry o los otros chicos, Navidad se acercaba, sería en un par de días, no tenemos noticias tampoco de mi padre y en el mundo tanto muggle como mágico las cosas empeoran cada día más, cada vez hay más muertos y la maldita Umbridge está en el ministerio en el registro de nacidos muggles, estupidez que antes no existía**

 **Sirius y Marlene anunciaron su compromiso con los Weasley, pero dijeron que preferirían esperar a que terminara la guerra. Creo que confían demasiado en lo que dijo Trelawney hace algunos días (** _en que el enemigo será derrotado antes de la quinta luna del año_ **... lo que quizá signifique que será a principios de mayo), ella básicamente huyó del colegio al saber que Severus Snape es el nuevo director de Hogwarts y de ahí salió la profecía**

 **Remus junto con Sirius, Fred, George, Kingsley y Lee Jordan (recuerdo a ese chico que comentaba los partidos de Quidditch cuando yo iba a Hogwarts y eso que él tenía tan solo once años) hacen un programa llamado Pottervigilancia (por supuesto que no son tan tontos para decir sus nombres, sino más bien usan sobrenombres). El nombre Voldemort se volvió tabú... dices su nombre y en menos de cinco segundos tienes a mortifagos dispuestos a matarte**

 **En cuanto a mis hermosos bebés: David es demasiado despierto a comparación de cuando era más pequeño, ahora con cuatro meses le gusta verme cambiar mi apariencia para él, creo que él y Teddy no se llevarán muy bien porque seguido llora cuando tengo a Teddy. Anna continua recayendo varias veces, para su desgracia me bebé tiene que tomar horribles pociones que aunque no quiera le ayudan demasiado, pero cuando está sana le encanta tener el cabello violeta. Y en cuanto a mi Teddy, ya comienza a caminar pero se tropieza demasiado y llora estirando sus bracitos para que lo carguemos y lo intenta nuevamente**

 **-Mamá- habló Teddy, ya casi cumple sus dos años- agua**

 **-¿Quieres agua Teddy?- Teddy asintió- está bien hijo pero quédate aquí- bajé las escaleras por un poco de agua para Teddy, con el paso de los días ha estado un poco inquieto pero está bien, mamá dice que es porque está creciendo, en cuanto tuve lista su agua subí y vi una hermosa imagen: Teddy tenía a Anna tomada de su manita y sonreía**

 **-Mamá- Teddy nuevamente- Ann...a**

 **-Si Teddy tu hermanita- le dije- aquí está tu agua Teddy- con mi ayuda tomó su agua, ya no quiere nada de leche. Teddy tomó su agua y después se quedó dormido y sonreí**

 **Pasamos Navidad en casa, no podíamos salir nuevamente, supimos que Ron estuvo en la casa de Bill y Fleur porque al parecer discutió con los chicos. Año Nuevo fue igual de terrible incluyendo la noticia de que habían encontrado a mi padre muerto cerca de un bosque. Después pasó el segundo cumpleaños de Teddy corriendo por toda la sala de la casa y con sus regalos de cumpleaños**

 **Nos enteramos de que hubo un asalto a Gringotts y cual fue nuestra sorpresa al saber que los chicos fueron los que escaparon de ahí montados en un dragón**

 **Aquella noche nos dedicamos a tomar fotografías a los tres niños cada uno con un color de cabello característico: Teddy con su cabello azul turquesa, David con su cabello castaño y Anna con su color de cabello violeta. Todo iba a la perfección hasta que:**

 **-** _La batalla está cerca_ **\- escuchamos la voz de Kingsley-** _Harry Potter ha entrado a Hogwarts en donde se llevará la batalla final_ **\- el patronus desapareció dejándonos a Sirius, Marlene, Remus y yo sin palabras...**

 _Continuará..._


	34. Chapter 34

**El patronus de Kingsley desapareció y Remus y yo nos miramos. Con solo una mirada comprendí todo: él tenía que estar ahí (mejor dicho quería estar ahí) pero ni loca lo permitiría**

 **-De acuerdo- dijo Remus- Tonks, quédate aquí con los niños y yo iré**

 **-No, mejor dicho ambos iremos- dije decidida- ni creas que te dejaré solo nuevamente**

 **-No Nymphadora- me dijo cortantemente- tú te quedas aquí**

 **-No olvides que soy auror- dije comenzando a desesperarme- iré contigo**

 **-Dora por favor...- iba a comenzar a discutir cuando la puerta se abrió**

 **-Sobrina... amigo- apareció Sirius seguido de Marlene- ¿escucharon el patronus?**

 **-Si Sirius- dije- tenemos que ir**

 **-Ella tiene razón- apoyó Marlene- debemos ir a pelear**

 **-Debemos me suena a manada- dijo Sirius- de ninguna manera permitiré que ustedes vayan**

 **-¿Porque no Black?- dijimos Marlene y yo al mismo tiempo**

 **-Porque no y ya- dijo Remus- Sirius...**

 **-Claro que iré- dijo Sirius- y ni se les ocurra seguirnos**

 **-Ah eso sí que no Black- Marlene furiosa tomó a Sirius de la túnica y lo sacó de la habitación**

 **-Dora no hagas esto más difícil- me dijo Remus- Teddy, David y Anna te necesitan**

 **-Lo se Remus- dije- pero sé que me necesitarás en esos momentos y no quiero dejarte solo- me miró a los ojos con una expresión extraña, pero ese contacto visual se rompió al escuchar los gritos de Sirius y Marlene**

 **-¿PORQUE NO QUIERES QUE VAYA?- gritó Marlene- ¿CUAL ES TÚ PROBLEMA? ¿TE ASUSTA QUE SEA MEJOR QUE TÚ?**

 **-NO LO ENTIENDES MCKINNON- gritó Sirius- ¿NO ENTIENDES PORQUE DEMONIOS NO QUIERO QUE VAYAS?**

 **-DAME UNA MALDITA RAZÓN- dijo Marlene**

 **-NO QUIERO PERDERTE NUEVAMENTE- dijo al fin- ESO... NO QUIERO PERDERLOS- un momento... ¿cómo que perderlos? ¿A qué se refiere? A menos que...**

 **-NO PASARÁ NADA- dijo Marlene- ESTAREMOS BIEN- se escuchó un portazo y Sirius volvió a la habitación- vayámonos Remus... tú Nymphadora- me miró y me señaló- ni se te ocurra salir a ningún lado. Ni tú ni McKinnon**

 **-Volveremos- dijo Remus- iré a ver a los niños- salió de la habitación y preferí no seguirlo porque la verdad me dolería mucho si se estuviera "despidiendo" de ellos**

 **-Tío- hablé- ¿qué sucede?**

 **-Hay una batalla Nymphadora- me dijo- ¿no lo comprendes?**

 **-Claro que lo comprendo Orión.- dije molesta- pero me refiero a que sucede contigo y Marlene**

 **-Eso lo sabrás después- dijo Sirius, no resistí más y comencé a llorar- Tonkis perdóname por favor**

 **-Tío... no vayan- dije- si no quieren que nosotras vayamos... quédense por favor**

 **-No podemos hacerlo Dora- Remus apareció, creo que tenía algunas lágrimas- debemos ir para que nuestros hijos tengan un mejor futuro**

 **-¿Y nosotros que?- dije- yo quiero un futuro donde pueda ver a mis hijos crecer**

 **-A veces para ser feliz- dijo Remus fríamente- se necesitan sacrificios**

 **-Y entonces tu gran sacrificio será tu vida- dije llorando- por favor no lo hagan**

 **-Volveremos te lo prometo- me dijo Remus antes de besarme como si fuera la última vez. Con una última mirada desaparecieron los dos. Lloré aún más. Se escuchó la puerta y entró Marlene**

 **-Se fueron- dijo ella- me necesita Tonks, Sirius me necesita**

 **-Y a mí me necesita Remus- dije**

 **-No Tonks, a ti te necesitan tus hijos y yo...- hizo una pausa**

 **-¿Hay algo que tengas que decir?- pregunté**

 **-Estoy embarazada Tonks- me dijo- Sirius y yo tendremos un hijo**

 **-Marlene con menos razón debes ir- dije**

 **-Tengo una semana apenas Tonks- me dijo- no es arriesgado, por lo menos hasta el primer mes**

 **-Nymphadora- mi madre apareció... como caída del cielo... mejor dicho la red flú- ¿qué sucede?**

 **-Sirius y Remus se fueron a la batalla- dije- y nos necesitan**

 **-También tus hijos- me dijo**

 **-Si mamá pero...- el plan que tenía en mi cabeza no me lo quitaría nadie- me llegaste como un milagro mamá**

 **-¿Porque lo dices Nymphadora?- me preguntó**

 **-Lo digo porque quiero que cuides a mis pequeños en lo que regreso- dije**

 **-¿Regreso?- dijo Marlene- me suena a uno solo... mejor dicho iremos**

 **-Ni loca... embarazada tú no sales a ningún lado- dije- aquí te me quedas**

 **-Ya dije que no Nymphadora- me dijo iremos ahora... nos vemos luego Andy- y desapareció**

 **-Mamá tengo que ir- dije**

 **-¿No te haré cambiar de opinión verdad?- me dijo y yo negué. Caminé perdida en mis pensamientos, en una sola dirección: donde dormían mis bebés. Entré a la habitación y Teddy estaba despierto mientras lloraba en silencio**

 **-Mamá- Teddy me vio e intentó caminar hacia mí- papá... se fue**

 **-Si Teddy- le dije tristemente- pero te dijo que va a regresar... yo tengo que ir también con tu papi**

 **-Mamá... quielo il- me dijo y mis lágrimas corrieron una vez más**

 **-No bebé- dije y lo cargué- te quedarás con tu abuelita y volveré en la mañana si... pero quiero que cuides a tus hermanitos ¿sí?**

 **-Mami- lloré demasiado y Teddy también lloraba**

 **-Aquí estaré Teddy- le dije- siempre estaré contigo- sequé sus lagrimitas pero aún seguía llorando, lo único que se me ocurrió fue una canción**

 **-** _Como me apena el verte llorar  
toma mi mano siéntela  
yo te protejo de cualquier cosa  
no llores más aquí estoy_

 **-Te prometo que volveremos hijo- le dije y mi bebé sonrió, le di un beso en su frente y me acerqué a mis otros dos pequeños que también estaban despiertos- tengo que ir con papá para que los tres estén bien... nos veamos o... ya no, siempre estaré con ustedes- les di un pequeño beso en la frente y salí en donde mamá también me esperaba**

 **-No quiero perderte hija- me dijo- no soportaría otra pérdida más**

 **-No será así mamá- le dije- en la mañana aquí estaremos- la abracé y desaparecí**

 **Aparecí justo en Hogsmeade, todo iba bien hasta que escuché la voz de Voldemort diciendo que entregaran a Potter. En Cabeza de Puerco muchos estudiantes salían del bar, distinguí a la perfección a dos personas: una era Ginny y la otra persona era Augusta Longbottom, por lo que me acerqué a ella**

 **-Tonks- Ginny me habló- ¿qué haces aquí?**

 **-No podía quedarme sin saber- dije- ¿qué sucede?**

 **-Están saliendo por aquel retrato los estudiantes- dijo Ginny señalando un retrato de una niña- lleva a la sala de Menesteres- caminamos por el túnel que era un poco largo y si... aparecimos en dicha sala, Augusta cerró la entrada**

 **-Ginny tengo que buscar a Remus- le dije- ¿lo has visto?**

 **-Estaba en el Gran Comedor- me dijo- junto con Sirius... Tonks porque no vuelves mejor**

 **-No puedo hacerlo Ginny- cada momento me angustiaba más- no puedo quedarme sin saber que pasa... tengo miedo de que...**

 **-No sucederá nada Tonks- me dijo.**

 **Pero la batalla había comenzado, había luces de maleficios por todas partes; azules, rojas, verdes y negras por todas partes, poco a poco veía como comenzaban a caer los primeros combatientes tanto mortifagos como estudiantes. Encontré a los chicos y me dijeron que Remus había llevado a un grupo de combatientes mientras que Sirius había ido a la parte del bosque... creo que no hay noticias de Marlene. Fui hacia los terrenos del colegio pero tampoco lo vi a él, volví pero para ver como Ron y Hermione estaban en pleno beso en las narices de Harry. Ginny lanzó un maleficio a unos mortifagos y apareció Aberforth y lo primero que se me ocurrió fue preguntar por Remus**

 **-Estaba en duelo con Dolohov- se me heló la sangre al escuchar eso- no lo he visto desde entonces**

 **-Tonks... seguro que estará bien- pero ya no la escuché porque me alejé a buscarlo.**

 **Las maldiciones volaban por todas partes, había cuerpos y sangre en varias partes del castillo. A lo lejos vi a Ojo Loco con un Lestrange, pero no lo interrumpiría o me gritaría ALERTA PERMANENTE NYMPHADORA, iba mirando en todas partes hasta que por fin lo vi, efectivamente peleaba con aquel mortifago, ya lo había desarmado pero yo fui más rápida y con un hechizo dejé a Dolohov inconsciente**

 **-Nymphadora- Remus me miró- ¿porque viniste? No debiste hacerlo, nuestros hijos te necesitan ahora**

 **-Mamá cuidará de ellos- le dije- no podía dejarte solo... me necesitas**

 **-¿Marlene se quedó verdad?- guardé silencio- ¿dónde está?**

 **-No lo sé Remus- le dije- creo que Sirius la está buscando ahora**

 **-Regresa Dora- me dijo- no quisiera perderte para siempre**

 **-No será así- dije- estaremos juntos... te amo**

 **-Y yo a ti- me dijo antes de darnos un beso... el que probablemente sería el último que nos daríamos- gracias Dora- sonreí tristemente**

 **-Maldita sangre sucia- Dolohov había reaccionado y tenía la varita apuntando directo a mi**

 **-NO- gritó otra voz- deja a esa maldita sangre sucia anormal a mi... hola sobrinita- la vi nuevamente, su cabello negro y desordenado, nuevamente para matarme como cuando entró a la casa de Remus y quiso... hacerle lo peor a mi pequeño Teddy**

 **-Hola querida tía- dije- ¿lista para que te mate?**

 **-Maldita- chilló Bellatrix y comenzó a lanzarme maldiciones. Yo no estaba muy en forma por el simple hecho de que quedé un poco de tiempo sin usar la varita para hechizos y eso me alejaba más de Remus en cuanto a distancia, esa situación me desesperaba terriblemente.**

 **-** _Desmaius_ **\- grité y Bellatrix no lo pudo rechazar y quedó inconsciente. Corrí hacia donde esta Remus pero una imagen me aterró: Remus yacía en el suelo. Por un momento me quedé en shock, no podía ser eso posible... creo que está... no pude seguir porque sentí un maleficio en mi pecho y todo me quedó a oscuras no sin antes escuchar una malvada risa...**

 _Continuará..._


	35. Chapter 35

**Dolor... eso era lo único que sentía, era algo sumamente extraño, como si me hubiesen golpeado con algo físico, no con un hechizo, no veía absolutamente nada. Tal vez significaba que yo había muerto y no habría nada que hacer. No volvería a ver a mi madre, a Sirius, a Marlene o a mis bebés; con Remus no sabría decirlo porque estaba en el suelo y no sé si vivo o muerto, lo que yo menos quisiera es que mi esposo hubiese muerto y mis pequeños no tendrían a sus padres. Dolor eso es lo que siento... un momento ¿dolor? Eso es imposible, se supone que cuando uno muere no se siente nada de dolor ¿o sí? Bueno, como yo nunca he muerto no podría explicar cómo se siente, escucho algo de ruido, como de personas hablando o no lo sé, creo que lo ideal sería abrir los ojos y... si efectivamente, mis ojos comienzan a abrirse y veo lo que es el cielo... no sé si es el cielo encantado de Hogwarts o el cielo real... creo que Hogwarts quedó totalmente destruido. Mis ojos están totalmente abiertos y veo a mi alrededor, hay muchas personas y cuerpos por todas partes, quizá la batalla ya ha terminado, pero mi pregunta es ¿ganó Harry o Voldemort?**

 **-Tonks- escuché una voz... una voz demasiado conocida- ¿estás bien?**

 **-¿Sirius?- hablé en voz baja- ¿qué sucedió?**

 **-Voldemort retiró temporalmente a sus mortifagos- dijo Sirius**

 **-Tío ¿qué pasó?- pregunté al ver la cara de preocupación- ¿Y Remus? ¿Marlene?... tío ¿qué le pasó a Remus?**

 **-Tonks, lo que importa es que estás bien- dijo Sirius y mis lágrimas comenzaron a caer; solo significaba algo, que él había muerto en batalla pero una voz más provocó que dejara de llorar, a lo lejos lo vi hablando con McGonagall, ignorando el dolor me levanté y corrí hacia donde estaba él**

 **-Remus- grité y lo abracé con fuerza ignorando a McGonagall**

 **-Dora- me respondió el abrazo- ¿estás bien?**

 **-Si- le dije sin soltarlo- ¿y tú?**

 **-Estoy bien- me dijo- tranquila**

 **-Tienen que hablar- dijo McGonagall y se alejó**

 **-¿Qué pasó?- pregunté- creí... creí que...**

 **-Solo me dejó inconsciente- me dijo- no pudo lanzarme la maldición asesina y por lo que supe, Bellatrix no te lanzó ningún maleficio, ese fue Ojo Loco**

 **-¿Ojo Loco?- pregunté aterrada- ¿en qué demonios pensaba?**

 **-Bellatrix estaba confiada en que ella te había lanzado alguna maldición pero en realidad Ojo Loco lo hizo antes de que te matara ella... la sorpresa que se llevará cuando te vea viva- explicó**

 **-Remus- me miró- ¿encontraron a Marlene?**

 **-No Tonks- me dijo- no la hemos visto desde hace mucho rato... Sirius está demasiado preocupado**

 **-Es mi culpa- dije- Marlene está embarazada**

 **-¿Que dices?- se quedó pálido- Dora ¿porque la dejaste venir? ¿Y porque viniste tú?**

 **-Marlene desapareció de pronto- dije- y en cuanto a mi... no podía dejarte solo. Aunque no quieras decirlo, me necesitas- sonrió levemente**

 **-Ustedes dos- habló Sirius- Harry desapareció**

 **-¿Cómo que desapareció?- dijo Remus preocupado**

 **-No lo sé- respondió Sirius- espero y no haya cometido la tontería de buscar a Voldemort**

 **-Esperemos que no- dijo Remus- ¿has visto a Marlene?**

 **-No- dijo- Nymphadora ¿a qué merlines vinieron?**

 **-Dos cosas Orión- le dije- en primera no me llames así y la segunda ya me regañaron- miré a Remus**

 **-NYMPHADORA- la voz inconfundible de Ojo Loco nos hizo brincar, lo miré y estaba peor que antes (bueno... muchísimo peor) porque parecía que se le iba a desaparecer el otro ojo ¿Se lo imaginan con dos ojos iguales como el mágico?- ¿ya estás bien?**

 **-Si Ojo Loco- le dije irónicamente- después de que me lanzaras no sé qué cosa para dejarme inconsciente no creo que pueda estar mucho mejor eh**

 **-Te salvé la vida de la loca de tu tía- me dijo- ahora, Lupin y Black ayúdenme a encontrar cuerpos**

 **Ellos asintieron y fueron con él, yo por mi parte, me dediqué a ayudar a los heridos, los gemelos Weasley usaban algunos sortilegios suyos para curar a algunos estudiantes que solo habían quedado heridos. Cincuenta estudiantes murieron en la batalla, la verdad son demasiados, todos los que son mayores de edad se quedaron a pelear, pero Ginevra Weasley desobedeció a sus padres, hermanos, a Harry, Sirius y Remus con respecto a abandonar el castillo y refugiarse en algún lado. Para nuestra desgracia aparecieron varios cuerpos, la mayoría de ellos, Remus los veía con tristeza porque algunos fueron sus alumnos mientras fue profesor, un chico principalmente llamó nuestra atención porque no tenía ni los diecisiete cumplidos. Su nombre era Colin Creevey**

 **Mientras buscábamos más cuerpos, no nos dimos cuenta de que poco a poco comenzaba a amanecer y no había noticias ni de Harry o de Marlene. Sirius de vez en cuando fijaba su vista hacia los terrenos del castillo por si aparecían; no había señales de ellos hasta que...**

 **Una serie de susurros en el Gran Comedor se comenzaron a escuchar mientras algunos estudiantes señalaban hacia un lugar que era donde se suponía era la entrada del Gran Comedor. Unas figuras se acercaban cada vez más, a lo lejos vi la inconfundible figura de Hagrid, pero cargaba a alguien que no reconocíamos**

 **-¿Sirius?- miré a mi tío que estaba más cerca de mí- ¿a... a quien carga Hagrid?**

 **-No lo sé Tonks- dijo con voz temblorosa. Voldemort se acercaba cada vez más con sus mortifagos y no sabíamos que hacer, no sabíamos si nos atacarían o algo peor**

 **-Muy bien Hagrid- escuché perfectamente a Voldemort como si estuviese a mi lado hablando- ponlo en el suelo, a mis pies en donde siempre tuvo que haber estado**

 **-¿A qué se refiere?- pregunté en baja a nadie en especial**

 **-HARRY POTTER ESTÁ MUERTO- gritó Voldemort con alegría**

 **-NO- fue el grito en general de muchos de nosotros, Voldemort se acercaba cada vez más a nosotros con una horrible sonrisa en su serpentino rostro**

 **-Si- dijo Voldemort- él mismo me pidió que lo matara... así que ahora únanse a nosotros o morirán todos ustedes**

 **-JAMÁS- gritó Neville para mi sorpresa (y la de muchos) que tenía lo que parecía el sombrero seleccionador en las mano- primero se congelará el infierno antes que unirme a ti... EJERCITO DE DUMBLEDORE- del sombrero sacó una espada y le cortó la cabeza a la serpiente. Voldemort gritó furioso y la batalla comenzó una vez más.**

 **Luces de todos colores, tanto azules como rojas y verdes había por todo el lugar, estábamos en lo que se suponía era el patio de Hogwarts que actualmente está destruido. Escuché un grito furioso de mujer y me di cuenta de que era Bellatrix**

 **-Maldita sangre sucia ¿porque estás viva?- chilló furiosa**

 **-Porque eres demasiado tonta para matarme querida tía- le dije con burla- ¿no recuerdas que un bebé... mejor dicho mi bebé te dio una lección por intentar llevártelo?**

 **-Ese fue un error- dijo ella con una sonrisa macabra- error que no cometeré nuevamente... cuando termine contigo me seguiré con esas pequeñas bestias que tienes como hijo**

 **-Con mis hijos no te metas maldita bruja- estaba totalmente molesta y con el cabello rojo, pero no dejaría que me distrajera ni un poco. Comenzamos a lanzarnos maleficios pero la muy cruel lograba esquivar los hechizos que le lanzaba, lanzó una maldición asesina pero logré esquivarla y con terror vi que por poco y mataba a Ginny**

 **-A MI HIJA NO... PERRA- gritó Molly que salió de no sé dónde con la varita apuntando a Bellatrix- Tonks... fuera de aquí**

 **-Ni lo pienses- le dije, ¿qué le pasa? ¿Cómo cree que dejaré que ella tenga todo el crédito con esta bruja? Ignorándola totalmente comenzamos a atacar a Bellatrix, reía excesivamente pero un maleficio de mi parte la dejó totalmente congelada y Molly y yo al mismo tiempo, lanzamos un hechizo para que quedara totalmente destruida. Demostrando una cosa. Tanto Molly como yo defendimos a nuestros hijos de cualquier mal- lo logramos Molly- no pude evitar una sonrisa de tranquilidad.**

 **Pero ahí no terminó todo. Voldemort gritó al ver a su más fiel seguidora morir. Tanto fue su odio que quiso matarnos a Molly y a mí pero un hechizo lo distrajo y para nuestra sorpresa y alegría era Harry que en realidad estaba vivo ¿cómo es así? No tengo ni la menor idea pero ese no era el caso porque el final estaba cerca, Harry y Voldemort se enfrentaban, como la batalla continuaba, seguíamos peleando con mortifagos (los que quedaban). Con mi más grande horror vi que Greyback se me acercaba, afortunadamente no tiene varita, pero eso sí, unas enormes garras**

 **-Vaya, vaya- habló Greyback- ¿que tenemos por aquí? ¿Qué haría el traidor de Lupin si te hago algo?**

 **-Te mataría Greyback- escuché una voz y me di la vuelta y con sorpresa vi a Marlene tras de mi- me sorprendería si no me recordaras**

 **-Cómo olvidar a la maldita que me envió a Azkaban durante más de quince años- dijo con una horrible voz- pero ahora me vengaré**

 **-¿Porque mejor no peleas conmigo Greyback?- escuché a Remus que veía al lobo con una enorme expresión de odio**

 **-Con gusto- y olvidando a Marlene, se acercó a Remus, no supe que más pasó porque la batalla continuaba y Marlene y yo lanzábamos maldiciones a todas partes, escuchamos otro grito y ese era de Greyback que caía al suelo, al menos dejará de atacar a personas inocentes**

 **-AVADA KEDAVRA- fue el grito de Voldemort. Misteriosamente los mortifagos se habían ido ya**

 **-EXPELLIARMUS- fue la voz de Harry, ambos hechizos chocaron y después sucedió... Voldemort cayó al suelo muerto, al parecer su propia maldición lo asesinó. Nos tomó unos segundos reaccionar, pero en cuanto sucedió, gritamos de alegría, todos nos abrazábamos, eso significaba que los tiempos malos ya terminarían y milagrosamente, Marlene, Remus, yo y... un momento ¿dónde está Sirius? Mi alegría poco a poco fue opacándose porque mi tío desapareció en cuanto comenzó la guerra**

 **-REMUS... MARLENE... TONKS- escuchamos a Molly- es Sirius**

 **-¿Qué le sucedió a Sirius?- preguntó Marlene con pánico**

 **-No reacciona- dijo Molly tristemente. Nos acercamos corriendo, incluyendo a Harry que estaba aterrado, si su alegría porque Voldemort desapareciera había llegado, ahora poco a poco estaba muriendo porque Sirius estaba tendido en el suelo sin movimiento o señal de vida alguno**

 **-Sirius- se acercó Marlene y se inclinó a la altura de Sirius- por favor despierta- mis lágrimas comenzaron a caer lentamente, no puede ser que mi tío esté... no quiero decirlo**

 **-Bellatrix estaba peleando con él- se acercó Bill- me distraje por unos segundos y Sirius estaba en el suelo, fue cuando se siguió contigo Tonks**

 **-No puedo creerlo- dije llorando, Remus me abrazó con fuerza, sé que sería demasiado difícil para él perder a su último amigo del colegio. Quería revivir a Bellatrix para volver a matarla después por lo que me hizo mi tío**

 **-Sirius- Marlene se abrazó a él- no nos dejes por favor- miré a Harry y a los demás conocidos de mi tío que lloraban. Por un momento mandamos al demonio que la batalla había terminado y que Voldemort había muerto ya**

 **-Marlene- Remus se acercó a ella, por supuesto que él no estaba mejor que ella- ven por favor- intentó levantarla**

 **-Ni se te ocurra Lupin- dijo Marlene amenazadoramente- no me separarán de él**

 **-Marlene por favor- insistió- no ganarás nada- en contra de su voluntad Marlene se puso de pie lentamente ayudada por Remus**

 **-Claro- escuchamos una débil voz- y dejen solo al perro ¿no?**

 **-SIRIUS- gritamos todos**

 **-¿Enserio creyeron que se desharían de mi tan fácil?- dijo Sirius**

 **-Black- Marlene se acercó- eres un idiota- y sin importarle que había personas a su alrededor, Marlene y Sirius se besaron apasionadamente, bastaron unos carraspeos por parte de muchos de nosotros y un "échenles agua" por parte de los gemelos Weasley para que se separaran. Harry se acercó a Sirius y lo abrazó**

 **-Pero soy un idiota que amas- dijo Sirius sentándose en el suelo, todos sonreímos por eso**

 **El cuerpo de Voldemort lo alejaron lo más posible de los cuerpos de los estudiantes muertos en batalla. Todo sería distinto ahora, no necesitaremos hechizos de protección o casas de seguridad, nuestros hijos y todos nosotros podremos vivir sin ocultarnos. Tenemos una segunda oportunidad para vivir. Estaba tan distraída en mis pensamientos que no me di cuenta que alguien me tomó por el brazo y después sentí como que pasaba por un tubo estrecho y para mi sorpresa aparecí en Cornualles**

 **-¿Remus?- miré a mí alrededor y efectivamente ahí estaba el hombre con el que conviví cuarenta días aquí, sintiendo una profunda enemistad (no odio) y hasta donde hemos llegado- no me di cuenta cuando me trajiste hasta aquí**

 **-Bueno, te prometí algo hace tiempo- me dijo- ¿lo recuerdas?**

 **-Que en cuanto terminara la guerra, volveríamos para mirar las olas de la playa- dijimos al mismo tiempo**

 **-Si lo recuerdo- le dije con una sonrisa**

 **-Sobrevivimos Dora- me dijo a unos cuantos centímetros de mí- pero antes- se alejó un poco- ¿porque llegaste a Hogwarts?**

 **-Ya te lo dije- hablé- me necesitabas en la batalla y nuestros hijos estarían bien**

 **-Para mí fue más horrible dejar a Teddy- me dijo- me pedía que lo llevara conmigo**

 **-Lo sé- dije- a mí me pidió lo mismo pero ahora volveremos con él**

 **-Es cierto- me dijo, miró las olas de la playa que inspiraban tranquilidad**

 **-¿Sabes algo amor?- le dije mirándolo directamente a los ojos- todo lo que vivimos... me refiero aquí en Cornualles, fue una verdadera locura- él parecía que meditaba unos segundos, sonrió y mi abrazó**

 **-Tal vez- me dijo volviéndose a acercar a mí- pero fue nuestra pequeña locura- ambos sonreímos- Te amo Dora**

 **-Y yo a ti Remus- le dije, nos acercamos más hasta quedar unidos por un beso que demostraba todo el amor que sentimos y a la vez disfrutando la nueva vida que tendremos ahora, pero ahora lo que quisiera es ver a mis bebés y creo que un buen desayuno nos caería bien por parte de mi madre...**

 _Continuará..._


	36. Chapter 36

**El tiempo pasó después de aquella batalla, había sido una de las más terroríficas en la historia de Hogwarts pero en fin, se llevaron a cabo los funerales de los que habían muerto; es demasiado triste saber que fueron bastantes estudiantes los que murieron por un mundo mágico (y muggle) mejor. Como lo fueron Colin Creevey y también murió Snape, Harry solamente sabe del porqué de su muerte, supongo que habrá años de sobra para hablar de ello. Los funerales fueron en Hogwarts, la verdad no estoy muy segura de que pasó con el cuerpo de Voldemort, por mí lo hubiesen lanzado al acantilado y que ahí se quedara pero en fin creo que lo enterraron pero en otro lado y muy lejos de Hogwarts**

 **Harry nos sorprendió a más de uno cuando quiso decir un discurso sobre los caídos y habló muy bien de Snape señalándolo como un héroe y un hombre valiente**

 **El luto duró demasiado tiempo y la verdad no creo que haya día alguno en el que no recordemos a los caídos de esa batalla tanto conocidos como desconocidos. Las cosas han cambiado demasiado desde el final de la batalla, como por ejemplo el ministerio de magia que el nuevo ministro es nada más y nada menos que Kingsley Shacklebolt y las leyes anti hombres lobo o anti muggles dejaron de existir. También Hermione ha ayudado demasiado con esas leyes y su asociación con extrañas siglas P.E.D.D.O pero bueno, ahora varias criaturas disfrutan de derechos y libertades que nunca antes habían tenido.**

 **Kreacher cambió demasiado su actitud, a comparación de cómo era hace algunos años, ha cambiado demasiado, ahora es amable y servicial con nosotros. Ya no usa los sobrenombres de "sangre sucia" "Mestizos" "hombres lobo" "híbridos" "traidores a la sangre" o "fenómenos" y ahora es más educado incluyendo a Sirius que según él no se traga la idea de su cambio. Harry le explicó muchas cosas entre ellas lo que sucedió con su hermano, fue demasiado terrible para Regulus pero en fin: eso fue hace mucho tiempo.**

 **Un asunto un poco complicado fue la reconstrucción de Hogwarts, les llevó demasiado tiempo entre ellos la sala de menesteres que fue incendiada por uno de los amigos de mi primo Draco. La verdad no tengo en cuenta la cantidad de años que pasaron pero ahora funciona con normalidad, por supuesto con un monumento a los caídos en batalla**

 **McGonagall tomó el cargo de directora del colegio recién reconstruido y las Artes Oscuras ya no existen, por supuesto sigue siendo como era nombrado desde siempre: Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras; creo que saben quién impartirá la materia. El colegio ha cambiado demasiado para bien y por supuesto ningún Malfoy se volverá a meter en asuntos del colegio a pesar de que Draco "cambió"**

 **Otro asunto fue precisamente con la familia Malfoy. El nuevo y justo ministerio de magia realizó un juicio en contra de su familia, curiosamente Draco y Narcisa fuero salvados a comparación de Lucius que fue enviado a Azkaban, creo que su "arrepentimiento" no convenció al consejo de magos ni mucho menos al Wizengamot. Harry habló a favor de su familia excepto de Lucius, incluso defendió a Draco. Lo más sorprendente fue cuando se acercaron Draco y Narcisa a nosotros y principalmente a mi madre para que la "perdonara" por todo lo que habían vivido durante tantos años al estar distanciadas, aunque la verdad no me trago mucho la idea de que se hayan reformado pero bueno, Remus me dice que no debería juzgar sin antes conocer**

 **Lo que fueron Hogsmeade y el Callejón Diagon fueron reconstruidos y entre los negocios cuentan Florean Fortescue- que durante mis dos embarazos se me antojaba uno de esos helados- y Ollivanders por supuesto en donde el viejo Garrick Ollivander volvió a vender sus mejores varitas a muchos chicos que ingresarán a Hogwarts, tal pareciera que todo volvió a la normalidad**

 **Aberforth** **, el dueño de Cabeza de Puerco en Hogsmeade resultó, como todo el mundo sabe, el hermano de Dumbledore y ahora es menos gruñón que antes, aunque eso no signifique que sus cabras ya desaparecieron del lugar**

 **Ahora la familia Weasley; bueno ellos continúan creciendo como hongos y lo digo porque todos menos uno se casaron; por ejemplo; Bill y Fleur tuvieron tres hijos: Victoire, Louis y Dominique; Charlie jamás se casó, el por qué aún es un misterio demasiado grande; Percy se casó con una mujer llamada Audrey y tuvieron a Molly y Lucy; Fred se casó con una chica llamada Alicia Spinnet y tuvieron dos hijos: Marie y Arthur; George se casó con una chica de nombre Angelina Johnson y tuvieron a Fred y Roxanne; Ronald se casó con Hermione y tuvieron a Hugo y Rose; en cuanto a Ginny y Harry tuvieron tres hijos (no perdieron el tiempo) que son James Sirius, Albus Severus y Lily Luna. Si lo sé, son demasiados hijos y nietos, por supuesto que Molly y Arthur están de lo más felices del mundo, menos mal que no se les ocurrió tener más hijos porque si no poblarían medio mundo mágico con el simple apellido Weasley**

 **Ojo Loco no cambió mucho, continúa en el departamento de aurores gritando como loco ALERTA PERMANENTE asustando a muchos alumnos. La buena noticia es que no perdió el ojo como tenía previsto y la verdad eso fue una ventaja. A veces me pongo a pensar cómo se vería Ojo Loco con una novia**

 **Y en cuanto a Sirius y Marlene, se casaron a las pocas semanas de que terminara la guerra, se fueron un mes de luna de miel y solo habían dicho que un par de días y claro todos nosotros preocupados por ellos. Ellos tuvieron una niña a la que llamaron Elizabeth y podría decirse que no perdieron el tiempo en buscarle un hermanito porque al año nació Henry Black. Marlene solo para molestar a Sirius le había dicho que también le pusieran Orión a lo cual se negó rotundamente diciendo que ninguno de sus hijos llevarían ese espantoso nombre y para ser sincera lo comprendo, actualmente viven en Escocia, la verdad no sé porque tan alejados pero también tienen una casa en Londres**

 **Y en cuanto a mi hermosa familia, podría decirse que nos fuimos a vivir a Cornualles, los malos tiempos quedaron olvidados. Recuerdo que cuando llegamos, fui hacia las tumbas de Austin y Rose West, la verdad ellos no se merecían algo así de cruel. Con suerte a la maldita de su hija la enterraron en otro lugar lejos de ellos.**

 **Y la pregunta es si tuve más hijos; la verdad es que no, solamente nos quedamos con Teddy, David y Anna. Los años fueron pasando y ellos crecían cada vez más, curiosamente la primera palabra de David fue Teddy después de que Teddy le jalara el cabello, mi bebé sigue celoso. Cuando Teddy tenía cuatro años se le ocurrió salirse de la casa, un par de niños lo molestaron y lo único que consiguieron fue que Teddy les lanzara una bola de lodo con magia, afortunadamente los niños provienen de familia de magos y no hubo peligro alguno. Remus a los tres años después de la guerra, McGonagall y el nuevo consejo escolar lo eligieron como profesor de DCAO, cargo que aceptó con gusto y ahora es feliz dando clases en Hogwarts como en sus viejos tiempos, lo malo es que casi no lo veo, excepto los fines de semana y no precisamente para conversar. Anna continua con sus recaídas y conforme ha crecido, se da a notar más, pero aun así es una niña demasiado feliz. El único que heredó mi torpeza fue Teddy, pero algo si digo, aprendió ese modo tan merodeador de ser de su padre, aunque es demasiado inteligente y lee libros y come chocolate como su padre, eso no quita que sea un enorme travieso**

 **Una de mis mayores alegrías fue cuando Teddy cumplió once años y recibió su carta de Hogwarts. Recuerdo que fuimos con él a todas partes del callejón Diagon acompañado de sus hermanos, mi sorpresa y alegría fue que terminó en Gryffindor. Teddy ha hecho una muy buena amistad con la pequeña Victoire Weasley, mientras que David y Elizabeth no se separan tampoco, a pesar de que Sirius les dice asalta cunas a mis dos hijos**

 **Las cosas han cambiado al igual que todos nosotros, bueno me refiero físicamente. Cada día siento que me salen arrugas y con mi metamorfosis trato de eliminarlas pero Remus me dice que las deje "Así te ves hermosa Dora" él y sus típicas palabras de amor. Pero ahora todos vivimos totalmente felices sin importar lo que pase**

 _Continuará..._


	37. Chapter 37

**El primero de septiembre llegó demasiado rápido, más rápido de lo que imaginábamos por supuesto y como es costumbre los chicos y chicas magos y brujas ingresarán a el colegio que nos ha formado desde hace mucho tiempo: Hogwarts por supuesto. El día era demasiado soleado, el otoño había llegado ya, llenando el suelo de la calle de hojas de los árboles secas que caían lentamente de ellos**

 **Teddy ingresaría a su segundo año a Hogwarts mientras que Anna y David comenzarían el primer año**

 **Antes de salir de casa, Remus nos hizo como mil recomendaciones de que no lleváramos el cabello rosa, violeta o azul turquesa porque los muggles no lo ven muy bien y que lo que menos queremos es llamar su atención, así que para complacer al hombre de la casa los niños cambiaron a uno castaño como el de su padre- que es el color natural de Anna y Teddy- y en cuanto a mi lo dejé de un color rubio que me da muy buenos resultados con mi adorado esposo.**

 **Nos dirigíamos directamente a King's Cross, había demasiado tráfico muggle y por supuesto provocaba que nosotros los magos llegáramos tarde. A toda prisa entramos a la estación de trenes en donde había demasiadas personas y tan solo faltaban diez minutos para las once de la mañana. Teddy llevaba el carrito con su lechuza y su baúl de cosas para Hogwarts, mientras que yo llevaba el de Anna y Remus el de David. Caminamos hacia la barrera 9¾ sin que los muggles lo notaran fuimos entrando de poco en poco pero para ser cinco personas y conociendo a Teddy y David será demasiado difícil porque suelen discutir demasiado por el primer lugar. Primero entré yo con Anna y después Remus con Teddy y David, sinceramente no sé cómo le hizo para que ese par de niños entraran en total silencio. Cuando nos aseguramos de que los cinco estuviéramos en la estación, cambiamos el cabello a nuestros colores habituales, Remus nos miró y sonrió negando con la cabeza divertido**

 **-Algo me decía que cambiarían su cabello en cuanto pusiéramos un pie en el andén- dijo Remus**

 **-Pues tus suposiciones fueron ciertas- le dije sonriendo- busquen en donde poner sus cosas- le dije a los tres niños**

 **-Si mamá- dijeron los niños y se fueron**

 **-Entonces...- las mismas palabras que le digo cada vez que se va- ¿nos veremos en Navidad?**

 **-Si Dora- me dijo sonriendo- te lo he dicho, se pasará mucho más rápido de lo que crees**

 **-Si lo sé pero es demasiado tiempo y mucho más ahora que tampoco Anna y David estarán conmigo**

 **-Creí que lo que más querías era que fueran a Hogwarts- me dijo**

 **-Si pero... no puedo creer que hayan crecido tan rápido, Teddy ya tiene doce años y está en su segundo curso de Hogwarts, algún día crecerá mucho más y ya no será mi bebé**

 **-No pienses en eso- me dijo abrazándome, estaba demasiado sensible y tenía una razón demasiada lógica para estarlo- pase lo que pase siempre te van a querer los tres ¿de acuerdo?**

 **-De acuerdo- le dije sonriendo**

 **-Ah pero miren a quienes tenemos aquí- escuchamos una voz conocida- mis queridos sobrinos**

 **-Pero si son el señor y señora Black- dije riendo- ¿qué horas son estas de llegar?**

 **-Se me pegaron las sábanas- dijo Sirius- mejor dicho se me pegó Marlene**

 **-Sirius por favor- dijo ella totalmente roja con un embarazo de cinco meses- había tráfico muggle**

 **-Si eso debió ser- dije burlándome- hola niños**

 **-Tía Tonks- me dijeron al mismo tiempo que me abrazaban- tío Remus**

 **-Lista para tu primer año Elizabeth- preguntó Remus**

 **-Si tío- dijo ella, se caracteriza por tener el entusiasmo Black- ya quiero conocer los pasadizos secretos de los que habló papá**

 **-Black- Marlene miró a Sirius con intensiones asesinas- no puedo creer que le hayas contado tus aventuras merodeadoras**

 **-También lo hizo el tío Remus- dijo Elizabeth, Marlene miró medio feo a Remus pero decidió no agregar nada**

 **-Ya hablaremos cuando regreses de vacaciones navideñas Lupin- dijo Marlene- y en cuanto a ti Black, ya hablaremos en casa**

 **-Pero mamá si tú me hablaste de esos consejos de chicas- dijo ella**

 **-¿Qué consejos?- preguntó Sirius**

 **-Olvídalo Sirius- dijo Marlene nerviosa- ¿qué hora es?**

 **-Faltan cinco minutos- dijo Sirius- mejor acompañemos a Elizabeth al tren a dejar su baúl- los cuatro (mejor dicho cinco; creo que quieren competir con Remus y conmigo y de paso con los Weasley) se dirigieron al tren y con el humo se perdieron de vista**

 **-Mamá- apareció Teddy- ¿me das dinero muggle?**

 **-¿Y para que quieres dinero muggle?- pregunté sorprendida**

 **-Mamá, papá te ha dicho que es de mala educación responder con otra pregunta- dijo Teddy y eso me sorprendió aún más**

 **-Porque le quiere comprar un dulce a Victoire- dijo David con malicia**

 **-Cállate- dijo Teddy con su cabello rojo**

 **-No peleen- dije- ¿y que hace Victoire aquí?**

 **-Bueno... ella- Teddy estaba nervioso-Dijoquequeríadespedirsedemi**

 **-Perdón hijo pero no te entendí- dije intentando contener una risa, Teddy respiró y dijo:**

 **-Dijo que quería despedirse de mi- dijo más tranquilo pero rojo**

 **-Está bien hijo- le dije sacando algunas monedas- pero date prisa que ya casi es hora de irse- Teddy prácticamente voló- un digno hijo tuyo tenía que ser**

 **-Bueno Dora- sonrió- podría decirse que nosotros los Lupin somos irresistibles para las mujeres- lo miré medio mal- pero siempre amamos a una sola- sonreí. Pasaron menos de dos minutos y Teddy volvió con una enorme sonrisa y el cabello azul turquesa**

 **-Mejor no le pregunto aunque ya me imagino que pasó ahí- dije sonriendo**

 **-Ya estoy listo mamá- dijo Teddy**

 **-Ve a buscar a tus hermanos- le dije porque no aparecían**

 **-Ahí vienen Dora- dijo Remus, ambos llevaban una caja de grajeas de todos los sabores. Teddy se acercó rápidamente a ellos, seguramente a robarles sus grajeas**

 **-Mamá- apareció David sin su caja- Ted me quitó mis grajeas**

 **-Teddy- miré a Teddy- dale sus dulces**

 **-Pero mamá...- lo interrumpí**

 **-Nada de peros, ahora le das sus grajeas- dije. Se las devolvió murmurando un "lo siento hermano", sonreí, a pesar de que pelean demasiado, sé que se quieren mucho aunque no lo demuestren públicamente- ahora ya casi es hora de que se vayan, les daré algunas recomendaciones. En primer lugar, es para ti Edward Remus- Teddy se quedó en silencio- no quiero recibir lechuzas por tus pequeñas travesuras, Slughorn casi se muere de un infarto después de lo que hiciste con ese caldero.**

 **-Si mamá- dijo Teddy**

 **-En segundo lugar quiero que pongas más atención a Herbolaría, ya me llegaron unos avisos de parte del profesor Longbottom y en cuanto a McGonagall, ya la conoces como es**

 **-Pero mamá- Teddy me interrumpió- si mis abuelos recibían también muchas lechuzas de tu parte así como con papá**

 **-Precisamente por eso- dije- no quisiera que siguieras tanto los pasos de merodeador como tu padre, principalmente con las mujeres. Pero ese no es el punto, la última cosa es que quiero que cuides a tus hermanos ¿si hijo?**

 **-Si mamá- me dijo mirando a sus hermanos**

 **-Y en cuanto a ustedes jovencitos- me dirigí a los dos niños que sonrieron con una falsa inocencia- va lo mismo para ustedes dos**

 **-Si mamá- dijeron al mismo tiempo. Anna me sigue preocupando por sus constantes recaídas, pero espero que en Hogwarts disminuyan un poco. El tren silbó una vez más, eso significaba que ya tenían que partir**

 **-Cuídense mucho- dije abrazando a cada uno de mis hijos y dándoles un beso en su frente. Con Teddy era un poco diferente porque hace un año pasó lo mismo y recuerdo que lloré durante mucho rato al igual que Anna y hasta David- Y Remus lo mismo es para ti... cuídate mucho en luna llena**

 **-Tranquila Dora que estaré bien- me dijo**

 **-Toma la poción en el tiempo que es- le dije preocupada**

 **-Lo haré- me dijo sonriendo- y aún más lo haré si la persona que la preparó fue mi esposa- con el paso de los años aprendí a preparar la poción matalobos, me costó tres calderos quemados y explotados incluyendo la casa llena de humo pero lo logré**

 **-Está bien- dije más tranquila- te veré en vacaciones y por supuesto en Noche Buena- lo miré y él sonrió**

 **-Me parece muy bien- me dijo- ya debemos irnos Dora**

 **-No quiero que se vayan- dije- pero si es por el bien de nuestros hijos, los dejo ir... cuídalos mucho**

 **-Lo haré- me dijo- y tú también quiero que te cuides y no tropieces tanto**

 **-Que gracioso- dije sarcásticamente. Nuestras risas continuaron hasta que poco a poco se interrumpieron con un beso- Te amo**

 **-Y yo a ti- me dijo a pocos centímetros uno del otro- te veré en vacaciones- me miró una vez más con una sonrisa antes de subir el tren. Sirius y Marlene se acercaron a mi mientras decíamos adiós a nuestras familias y el tren poco a poco avanzaba entre el vapor que desprendía**

 **-¿Cuándo le dirás Tonks?- me dijo Marlene acariciando mi vientre**

 **-Le daré la sorpresa- dije sonriendo**

 **-Tal vez ahora si puedes formar la segunda pareja de niños ahora con otra hija- me dijo**

 **-Si tal vez- le dije mientras el tren avanzaba con más velocidad**

 **-Tranquila sobrina- Sirius me sacó de mis pensamientos- que estarán bien**

 **-Lo sé muy bien tío- le dije mientras se perdía en una curva y mi mano continuaba en señal de despedida**

 **Ahora todo era mucho mejor sin guerras y sin necesidad de ocultarse, porque ahora todos somos felices y esta felicidad nadie podrá quitárnosla jamás**

 **FIN**

 **_**

 **Este es el epílogo y por consiguiente el fin de la historia...**

 **Mil gracias a los que se tomaron su valioso tiempo en comentar, agregaron a favoritos y leyeron esta historia, enserio que sin ustedes no habría podido lograrlo**

 **Espero les haya gustado mi historia aunque sinceramente creo que le fue perdiendo poco a poco el tema pero aquí dejo mi historia y los invito a que lean mis demás historias: D**


End file.
